


Tips to moral

by daejaeshechka



Category: Boyfriend (Band)
Genre: M/M, Summer, TEEN VS ADULT
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 87,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daejaeshechka/pseuds/daejaeshechka
Summary: Что будет, если делать то, что не должен делать?





	1. When i was a child, there were nothing

**Author's Note:**

> mad soul child   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sBU97KygKGw  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CmeIWZub6y8

У мальчишки худые руки и очень большие глаза. В полоску пепельный подросший котенок выворачивает свое тельце, упрямо вырывается из навязанных человеком объятий, изгибается...  
Августовская жара плавит покрытие спортплощадки.   
Мальчишка с худыми руками, просветлев от внезапной идеи, бежит наискось к футбольным воротам и ссаживает котенка на спину брата, который завязывает шнурки.   
Ему тринадцать.   
Котенок царапает то, до чего успел достать, и в конце концов сбегает, отталкиваясь упругими лапами от горячего покрытия площадки. Второй шипит не хуже кошки, потирая разодранную спину под полинявшей футболкой, зло толкает хохочущего брата - рот Кванмина широко раскрыт, и длинные волосы каштановой волной скользят на тонкой шее.   
Кванмин перестает хохотать, когда в колышущемся мареве от раскаленного асфальта видит идущего к площадке человека. Ёнмин поворачивается в ту сторону, куда показывает брат, и забывает и про кота, и про дурачка-Кванмина:  
\- Донхён-хён!   
Донхён перекидывает за спину кожаную куртку, острые скула и челюсть двигаются с сценическим пафосом, когда леденец у него во рту перемещается из-за левой щеки под правую:  
\- Привет, малышня.   
Кванмину по-взрослому достается хороший удар по плечу, от которого его отбрасывает вперед, но который он безбожно доволен получить от взрослого дяди, Ёнмина Донхён не трогает никогда.   
\- Пошли домой. Узнавать, чем ваша мать сегодня нас кормит.   
Ёнмин секунду смотрит на Донхёна, прикрыв длинными ресницами глаза - его задевает настороженное отношение к нему Донхёна, задевает то, как гордится Кванмин его расположением и когда иногда отдает дяде роль отца, которого никто из них не видел уже года два как.  
А еще Ёнмин умеет не только слушать, но и слышать, и когда мать перед ужином интересуется у Донхёна, как у него дела с поиском работы, а Донхён (надо заметить, слишком молодой, чтобы Ёнмин без труда заставлял себя выговаривать "дядя") усмехается, снимает часы и отвечает:  
\- Нашел. Съеду от вас в следующем месяце, - Ёнмин слышит что-то слишком усталое в голосе матери:  
\- Я рада.   
Донхёну двадцать три.  
Кванмин не понимает, что это все равно не продлилось бы долго, и Ёнмин считает его дурачком, когда поздним вечером идет позади этих двоих по пыльной остывшей дороге отбратно к спортплощадке и слушает хвастовство братца - сам виноват, не надо было привязываться к тому, кто все равно съедет.   
Из дома, из сердца.   
Кошачья шерсть между ушей пахнет пылью и на ощупь кажется грязной, так что Ёнмин даже не возражает, когда котенок снова спрыгивает с его рук и убегает в темноту.   
Никто ведь не привязан к тебе навечно. 

 

%

 

\- Я держу тебя, держу...  
Ёнмин впервые в своей жизни благодарен этому человеку, которого должен называть дядей и который так вовремя оказался здесь - с его помощью ему удается, со сломанной ногой, спуститься с чердачной лесницы обратно на землю.   
Ёнмин прижимает к груди взрослого уже кота и тупо молчит, потому что еще мгновение, еще чуть-чуть, и он разрыдается - он никогда еще не был так зол на Кванмина.   
\- Донхён-хён!   
Кванмин в полосатой футболке выскакивает из-за угла, Ёнмин вздрагивает, кот выпрыгивает из его рук...  
\- Скотина-а-а...  
Донхён не понимает ничего, но виноватое лицо Кванмина нравится ему меньше зареванного лица его брата, и он прижимает старшего к себе.   
\- Он заставил меня наверх подняться, сказал, коту дверью лапу прищемило... - Ёнмин плачет навзрыд, бесполезно словами пытаясь объяснить то, что настолько обидело его, - а потом броси-и-ил... А у меня нога-а-а...  
Донхён не знает, что делать, когда существо, которое ты всегда считал немного странноватым, ревет тебе в живот, а второй, уродец, бесшумно прячется где-то в доме от неизбежно разыщущего его матринского гнева.   
Донхён никогда не думал, что его рук на чужих волосах окажется достаточно, чтобы остановить слезы.  
Донхён не хотел даже в шутку примерять роль отца в двадцать с небольшим. 

 

%

 

Кванмину кажется, что мать орет так, что уши закладывает - вопреки тому, что виноват он сам, Кванмин даже обижается.   
Какого черта она носится с его братом так, будто он особенный? А уж костыли так и вовсе делают из него сахарную вату, видимо. Лучше бы так прямо и сказала, что любит Ёнмина больше него самого, но Кванмин слышит только:  
\- Как ты мог? А если бы он упал с крыши и разбился?   
Кванмин полным ненависти взглядом смотрит в большие глаза братца, который кажется испуганным этим ором не меньше его самого и на лице которого Кванмин не может, как бы ему ни хотелось, найти признаков торжества.   
Как будто Ёнмин, нажаловавшись на него, не этого добивался - чтобы его позорили при Донхёне.   
Донхёну неловко участвовать в этом тоже, и он чувствует себя обязанным сгладить конфликт, пока он не эскалировался до порки ремнем:  
\- Ладно тебе, ничего же не случилось, - почему-то когда его сестра осталась одна с близнецами, из нее выветрилась вся романтика. Была девчонка с длинной косой и мечтами о загородном домике с азалиями - осталась только коротко стриженная тридцатилетняя адвокатша.   
Кванмин бесконечно рад дядиному заступничеству - он знает, что Донхён всегда за него, а не на стороне его убогого братца, хоть тот и ревел ему в живот.   
Хоть кого-то огромные глазищи Ёнмина не обманули.   
\- Отправляйся в свою комнату. Ты наказан.   
Ладно, Кванмин думает, что другого и не ждал, когда бредет по лестнице наверх.   
\- Я хотел тебе кое-что... - Донхён вытаскивает что-то из внутреннего кармана, но, прежде чем протянуть сестре, оглядывается на старшего из племянников, который незаметно умудрился остаться на кухне.   
Сестра его быстро понимает.   
\- Ёнмин, пойди наверх тоже.   
\- Но, мам...   
Ёнмин не без повода начал спорить - почему-то все, не исключая матери, считают, что они с братом одинаковые и все у них должно быть общее.   
Вещи, игрушки, одежда... и комната, разумеется.   
"Но, мам, там же Кванмин" - это то, что он хочет сказать. Он хочет посмотреть, что Донхён, этот человек, который сегодня вел себя с ним так необычно, даст матери.   
\- Я что сказала?  
Но кто станет его слушать.   
Ёнмин покорно плетеся из кухни вон, но останавливается у приоткрытой двери прихожей, упирая свой костыль в створку.   
\- Я хотел дать тебе. Так просто, на всякий случай. Я теперь зарабатываю достаточно.   
Что там перекочевывает из рук Донхёна в материны, Ёнмину не видно, но долго думать не приходится, когда мать удивляется:  
\- Кредитка? Донхён, ты не обязан помогать.   
Донхён смеется. Просто. Весело. Коротко.   
\- Когда-нибудь я тоже приду к тебе за помощью. Тогда ты и твои жуткие детишки не сможете прогнать, потому что я ваша семья.   
\- Братишка...   
Девчонка с длинной косой возвращается на минуту, чтобы обнять Донхёна и налепить ему на щеку поцелуйчик, который он возненавидел бы еще пару лет назад.   
\- Ой, ладно, хватит. Я пошел. Доброй.   
Ёнмин в темноте торопливо собирает костыли, но не успевает - Донхён открывает дверь, дверь упирается в палку костыля, Ёнмин, придавленный, тихо пищит.   
\- Это ты тут? - чуть испуганно спрашивает Донхён в темноте. - Я тебя не убил?  
\- Дверью нельзя убить, - тихо, все еще надеясь, что мать не услышит, говорит Ёнмин. Ему хочется, чтобы в Донхёне это закрепилось - что он такой же некукольный, как его брат, что с ним можно играть, что его можно трогать.   
Что ему этого, как и Кванмину, хочется.   
\- Ладно... - отзывается Донхён.   
Ёнмин выскальзывает за ним на крыльцо.   
\- Чего? - напоследок спрашивает Донхён, открывая дверь машины, которая спустя год у него все-таки появилась.   
\- Спасибо.   
В темноте лица почти не видно, и Донхён вряд ли догадается, что спасибо не только за то, что снял его с загипсованной ногой с лестницы, но и за тот кусок пластика, который дал матери.   
\- Не за что. Иди в дом.   
Но Ёнмин, не желая встречаться в комнате с братом, даже после того, как машина отъезжает, не уходит.   
Он думает о том, что, наверно, зря считал Донхёна нахлебником, который лет пять жил за счет матери. Зря не доверял ему и дичился.   
Впрочем, это все может теперь ему и казаться - под усыпанным звездами небом все мысли приобретают какие-то слишком благородные черты.   
Ёнмин вздыхает и разворачивается к двери. 

 

%

 

\- Прости меня, - говорит Кванмин в темноте.   
Ёнмин сердится, но уже не так сильно. Ненависть к брату в нем похожа на стихию: появляется внезапно, ломает все, что можно - а потом исчезает.   
Ему интересно, если ненависть похожа на цунами, то как должна выглядеть любовь? Как любовь Донхёна к матери?   
Ёнмин понятия не имеет, потому что никогда брата не любил.   
\- Я не хотел тебя там оставлять... Просто мне показалось, ты сможешь спуститься...   
Показалось ему, надо же.   
Цунами напомнило о себе ворчанием морских волн, и Ёнмин тихонько покашлял, прочищая горло - пусть не думает, что он спит и этих убогих извинений не слышал.   
\- Мне плевать, что ты там думал, - в конце концов говорит Ёнмин. - Просто не подходи ко мне больше.


	2. Newbee

Струя лака мелкими-мелкими капельками разлетается в воздухе и наполняет его едким запахом, похожим на ацетон.   
Лак дешевый.   
\- Все равно страшный.  
Ёнмин оглядывается на брата, безэмоцонально пожимает плечами на неудачное оскорбление (не от двоечника Кванмина ожидать чего-то умного и по-настоящему едкого) и ставит баллончик лака, который он купил на свои собственные деньги, обратно на тумбочку.   
Четыре года спустя Ёнмин и не вспомнит той далекой ночи, когда, стоя со сломанной ногой на крыльце, надеялся, что Донхён и остальные перестанут видеть в нем игрушечного ребенка, к которому надо относиться с большой осторожностью, чтобы не повредить тонкий эмоциональный балланс.   
Он красивый? Ну и прекрасно. Большие глаза так располагают учителей.  
Кванмин не признает в нем брата? Лучше некуда - он и сам видит в нем только соседа по комнате.   
Ёнмин находит свою сумку и направляется к дверям.   
Кванмин не имеет привычки дожидаться вечно копошащегося у зеркала братца, и когда школьный автобус тормозит рядом с остановкой, он проходит в раскрытые двери, кивая водителю, что можно трогать.   
Секунду спустя от бега не так похожий на принцессу, как обычно, Ёнмин показывается из-за поворота, машет руками - смотреть на него через заднее стекло автобуса удивительно смешно.   
Автобус вынужденно тормозит снова, чтобы подобрать опоздавшего - взмыленный Ёнмин со сбившейся залакированной челкой заскакивает внутрь, находит ненавидящими глазами усмешку на губах брата, кивком благодарит водителя и усаживается так, чтобы им не видеть друг друга.   
Кванмина бесит, что его брат похож на куклу. Он не хочет иметь с ним ничего общего. 

 

%

\- Умер, - констатирует Кванмин, хотя и без того очевидно.   
Лапы того самого пепельного в полоску кота вытянуты и уже закоченели, а на серой морде застыло выражение предсмертного страдания.   
\- Он болел, - говорит Ёнмин, тоже бессмысленно.   
\- Надо закопать, - против воли из Кванмина вырывается вздох, потому что прикасаться к закоченевшему трупику до слез... жалко.   
\- Хорошо, - соглашается Ёнмин. А потом к удивлению брата нагибается, чтобы подобрать тельце на руки. - Возьми лопату.   
Голос Ёнмина глухой и булькает - Кванмин ждет, когда же он разревется.   
Потому что у самомго в глазах щиплет. 

 

В саду под акацией Кванмин вырубает в земле широкий прямоугольник, вырезая покрытую майским дождем траву - ему все кажется, что окоченевшее тело не поместится, и придется грубо уминать его туда... он не станет этим заниматься, лучше выкопать как можно большую яму.   
Ёнмин так и стоит над ним, слезы капают на мертвого кота, такие же блестящие и мокрые, как роса под майским солнцем.   
\- Клади.   
Кванмин засыпает яму обратно, морщится, когда приходится уминать землю кроссовком.   
Возвращаясь обратно с лопатой и руками, измазанными сырой землей, Кванмин чувствует себя уже немного лучше: они сделали, что должны были, а плакать о том, что он все-таки умер - какая польза?   
Очевидно только то, что Ёнмин так не думает - старший исчезает, как только они заходят в дом, и не показывается до самого вечера.   
Кванмин знает, что он рыдает. Знает даже где.   
К сожалению, его брат принцесса, и как его трогать и как его утешать, простым смертным неизвестно.   
На чердаке, вытирая слезы, Ёнмин думает, что вместе с котом немножко умерло его детство: брат-идиот в полосатой футболке, Донхён с закинутой за плечо кожаной курткой и леденцом за щекой, мать, бывшая не такой строгой и ворчливой, когда занималась цветами.   
Звездные-звездные ночи, в которые уже не вернуться. 

 

%

 

Входя в класс, Ёнмин удивлен необычному шуму - почему-то весь класс скучковался у его стола, и из этой кучи спин слышится совсем незнакомый ему смех.   
Ёнмин всегда принимал как должное то, что перед его царственной аурой народ отступает, и вот теперь, когда толпа чуть рассосалась и открыла ему виновника беспорядка, у него отвисла челюсть.   
Бейсболка задом наперед, растянутая майка и улыбка шкодливого кота на самой глумливой роже, которую Ёнмин когда-либо видел.   
\- Привет, я новенький, меня Мину зовут, - заявил пришелец. - Мне сказали, ты тут самый главный. Без твоего разрешения ничего не делается.   
Ржание за спиной этого новенького напомнило Ёнмину, что его как не любили, так и не любят, а смеяться над его манерностью и привычкой жалобами добиваться своего - все еще любимое развлечение.   
\- Это моя парта, - выдавил из себя Ёнмин.   
Он положил руку на свой стол, прямо перед носом этого Мину, и всем своим видом пытался показать, что новичку лучше убраться без ссор.   
\- И что? - невинно поинтересовался Мину. - Я тут хочу сидеть. Подождем учителя, вдруг он разрешит. Постой пока тут.   
\- Убирайся с моего места, сказал, - еще злее прохрипел Ёнмин, потому что в хитрых узких щелочках, которые у Мину шли вместо глаз, очевидно светился неподдельный интерес к его персоне.   
Тот самый интерес, что всегда был у брата, когда тот пытался выяснить, много ли Ёнмину надо, чтобы заставить его зареветь.   
\- Ой-ой, а ты и правда такой, каким тебя описывали, - загулькал смехом Мину.   
\- Какой? - процедил Ёнмин.   
\- Как девочка, - услужливо сообщил Мину. - Красивый и нервный-нервный. Я тут читал про половое созревание у женских особей...   
\- Фу-у-у... - все девчонки разом закрыли рты ладошками и захихикали в них, продолжая внимательно слушать бесплатное цирковое представление, организованное новеньким.   
\- Пока не заведут себе ухажера, ведут себя... ну вот как ты...  
Когда Ёнмин широко-широко открывал глаза, слезы держались в них на мгновение дольше.   
\- Еще о чем поговоришь?   
Ёнмин вздрогнул, как мышь, когда на его плечо легла чужая рука, и от испуга только секунду спустя узнал голос брата.   
А потом его слезы высохли, как под вентилятором.   
Потому что Мину, очевидно было, переживал шок: перед ним стоял второй, точно такой же, как первый, только не такой кукольный.   
Все совершенно одинаковое - глаза, нос, губы. Но голос другой - серьезный и с вызовом.   
Ёнмин Мину в одну секунду разонравился и надоел.   
\- О чем хочешь, о том и поговорю, - быстро пропел Мину, поднимаясь - разницы в росте со вторым было около десяти сантиметров, но Мину почему-то казалось, что на этого он смотрит слишком сильно снизу вверх.   
Хотя с первым, вроде, было наоборот.   
\- Сотню на обед не одолжишь? Папаня забыл открыть свой толстый бумажник и снабдить меня средствами... Или мне у твоего ревы-братца конфисковать? Вон он уже сопли на кулак намотал.  
Кванмин перевел взгляд с этой громкогавкающей блохи перед ним на брата - и испытал непонятное чувство сопереживания огромным ёнминовским глазам, которые глядели на него в ответ, как глупые перебегающие дорогу олени смотрят прямо в слепящий им глаза свет приближающихся фар.   
Ёнмин был уверен, что он сейчас присоединится к новичку, и над ним будут издеваться вдвоем.   
Кванмин отчего-то подумал, что нет - вот так быть точно не должно.   
А потом, чуть нерешительно взмахнув рукой в воздухе, засветил Мину по щеке.   
Ударить по-хорошему пацифизим не позволил.   
Узкие глазки Мину почему-то донельзя довольно разошлись шире и засветились кошачьим довольством - а потом он вернул удар. Только нормальный, полновесный удар в челюсть.   
Кванмин, будучи одним из проклятых школой хулиганов, забыл, что когда бьешь человека по лицу - можно и в ответ получить.   
Вообще, довольно странно получилось, что к хулиганью его причислили в некотором смысле заочно, в противовес кукольному братцу - драться-то он, если хорошо подумать, никогда ни с кем по-настоящему не пробовал.   
Кванмин хотел схватить этого наглого за куртку, но тот, вихлястый, ловко увернулся и вместо этого запрыгнул на него, свалив на пол.   
Два тела громко стукнули о паркет.   
Стукнувшись затылком о пол, Кванмин уже неминуемо ожидал нового удара в лицо, но странный психоватый псих, изобразив лицом что-то жалостливое, вместо этого попытался его перевернуть и ударить лицом о пол.   
Такого извращенного садизма Кванмин понять не смог, и разбуженное непонятными действиями новичка желание уебать и расчленить взвыло в нем волчьим воем.   
Верх и низ пары дерущихся снова поменялся местами, цветок в подставке на глазах бесконечно удивленного Ёнмина перевернулся и высыпал землю на штаны брата, которую они вместе с новичком тут же размазали, растерли по полу и по себе.   
Экшн с неуклюжим фейковым избиением в его собственную честь продолжался, пока кто-то разумный не растащил дерущихся и брата и Мину не отправили в директорский кабинет.   
Ёнмин весь урок просидел, как в воду опущенный.   
Зачем Кванмину понадобилось вступаться за него и получить по лицу?   
Почему он повел себя точно так же, как обожаемый им Донхён?   
Чего он не понимал? 

 

%

 

Ссадины на лице Кванмину обрабатывали вторым, потому что Мину его стараниями оказался раскрашен качественнее, и когда он доплелся до директорского кабинета, этот с пластырями на щеке и подбородке уже сидел там, шуршал шоколадкой.   
Кванмин глянул на него волком и уселся в кресло подальше.   
\- Хочешь? - шмыгнув носом, Мину как ни в чем не бывало протянул ему батончик.   
\- Да чтоб ты подавился, - прохрипел Кванмин, ощупывая саднящую челюсть.   
За такую грандиозную драку мать опять накажет сидением дома, да еще и Донхён добавит, когда узнает - почему-то чем старше становилась мать, тем сильнее он поддерживал ее.   
Как будто они с Ёнмином могли пробовать все пакости, которые найдут любопытными, но лишь бы она не узнала. Нервировать ее - это табу, это криминал.   
\- Да ты не сердись, - погрустневший Мину откусил свою шоколадку. - Понимаешь, мне надо было в первый день подраться с кем-нибудь. Если бы ты не подвернулся, я бы брату твоему всыпал, за порчу такой прицессы-то меня бы точно отчислили.   
Кванмин поглядел на собеседника, как на идиота, и этот взгляд не остался незамеченным.   
\- Что? Мне очень надо, чтобы меня отсюда отчислили обратно в деревню, - пояснил вертлявый Мину, а Кванмин против воли стал слушать внимательнее. - У меня там бабуля. Бабуля решила, что я слишком умный для деревенской школы, и отправила сюда. А у меня тут никого совсем нету, да и скучаю я. Так что обратно к бабуле поеду. Ты только скажи там, - Мину кивнул на дверь директорского кабинета, - что я тебе причинил невосстановимый ущерб и что с таким, как я, невозможно учиться. Лады?   
Теперь взглядом "Ты идиот?" на Мину смотрела еще и директорская секретарша.   
\- Лады, - проскрипел Кванмин, с еще большим интересом рассматривая нового знакомого.   
Мать называла таких "шило в заднице", Ёнмин обходил за километр как недостойных, а Кванмин... интересовался.   
\- Проходите, - секретарша, положив трубку, открыла перед ними дверь. 

 

\- Ёнмин, мне надо связаться с твоей матерью? Ты собираешься обращаться в полицию?   
Толстенький уставший директор помассировал голову под жидкими волосами и с отвращением уставился на своих учеников.   
Почему у них всегда такие оскорбленные лица, может кто-нибудь объяснить? Откуда в семнадцать лет такое достоинство берется, которого даже у него, сороколетнего, лысого почти, с дорогущей машиной и выводком детей нет?   
\- Я Кванмин, Ёнмин мой брат, - механически поправил Кванмин.   
\- Ну да какая разница. Мать-то у вас одна, - отмахнулся директор.   
Мину рядом стоял в своем цветастом шмотье и разве что не насвистывал от счастья.   
Кванмин подумал, что это все очень бредово, а потом сказал:  
\- Нет.   
Толстенький уставший директор разглядел свет в конце тоннеля своей мрачной жизни преуспевающего обывателя.   
\- И жаловаться не будешь? Претензий к школе и этому нет? - в осунувшегося Мину ткнули ручкой.   
\- Нет, никаких, господин директор.   
Кванмин как приличный ученик отвесил поклон.   
Директор подумал, что этот вот, высокий, кажется нормальным. Быть такого не могло, но шанс упускать было глупо.   
\- Свободны. Оба. Возвращайтесь к занятиям.   
Кванмин поклонился еще раз и попятился к дверям.   
\- Ты специально это! Чтоб тебя!   
Мину догнал своего теперь уже без единой надежды не бывшего одноклассника и потыкал от досады ему под ребра.   
Кванмин развернулся. Посмотрел. Ухмыльнулся. Сказал:   
\- У тебя лицо в шоколаде, - и пошел дальше. 

 

К вечеру лицо опухло и поплыло.   
Бросив сумку и оглядев себя в зеркало, Кванмин решил предпринять последние шаги, чтобы уберечь себя от материнского гнева.   
\- Давай, ты ужин, я пол мыть.   
Ёнмин, весь день со священным ужасом наблюдавший за меняющей очертания кванминовского лица опухолью, торопливо закивал и побежал на кухню разогревать плиту.


	3. How baby tiger met daddy tiger

\- Бабу-у-уля...   
Мину трагически стенал над кружкой с чаем, мать покатывалась со смеху, и даже Ёнмин не мог скрыть улыбки.   
\- Сиротка ты бедный, давай еще вкусняшки подложу.   
А вот это уже заставляло Ёнмина ревновать - когда мать, им с братом налево и направо раздававшая подзатыльники, называла этого клоуна сироткой и ласково трепала по волосам.   
Мину щурился, урчал, как кот, и в гости приходил все чаще. Раз семь в неделю.   
Ревность на этом параде идиотизма выглядело донельзя глупо, и только поэтому Ёнмин фыркал, но терпел.   
Хотя нет, был еще один полуночный разговор с братом с кровати на кровать. Кванмин тогда сказал:   
\- Да пиздабол он, и ничего больше. За что на него сердиться?   
И потом передразнил миновское воющее: "Бабу-у-у-уля".   
Ёнмин помолчал, подумал, перевернулся под одеялом и успокоился: словцо вот это неприличное, которое братик употребил, взбалмошного и не от мира сего Мину характеризовало как нельзя лучше.   
Оно было единственным объяснением тому бреду, который он нес обычно, и его непоследовательным поступкам. Можно было на все это обижаться, но вместо злого умысла была одна дурость, и бороться с ней рано или поздно становилось лень.   
Мину уже не перевоспитать, бабуля не смогла, а остальные и подавно.   
\- Вкусно, вкусно, боже, как вкусно... - Мину облизывал крем с ложки и преданными щелочками глаз смотрел на мать. - Можно я буду вашим третьим сыном? Страшным, не как они, - Мину мотнул головой в сторону Кванмина, - зато любимым сыном?   
Кванмин заржал:   
\- А как же бабу-у-у-уля?   
\- А что бабуля? - рассудительно спросил Мину. - Бабулю любил и буду любить.   
Кошачья физиономия отражала торжество любви над смыслом.   
Кванмин в приступе смеха бил ладонью по столу. А потом подорвался, вытащил телефон из-под миновой руки и принялся показывать матери:  
\- Не, мам, ты смотри, у него же в телефоне только одна бабуля как человек...  
Мину, видимо, не только нечего было прятать в своем телефоне, он им еще и гордился - довольство отчетливо проступило на его лице, когда Кванмин зачитал список контактов:  
\- Вот, "бабуля", "рыжая из параллельного", "воробушек", "шляпа-сенсей"... ой, смотри, "глазастик-близняшка-раз" и "глазастик-близняшка-два", это, стало быть, мы с Ёнмином.   
Мину увлеченно закивал, вернувшись к торту.   
Мать после "шляпы-сенсея" пошла красными пятнами и пальцами вытирала слезы.   
\- И как ты потом этот зоопарк различаешь? - спросил Кванмин, возвращая телефон.   
\- А у меня память ассоциативная, - похвастался Мину. - Эмоциональное восприятие.   
\- Ну да, как же, - кивнул Кванмин. - Только ты перепутал. Близняшка-раз у нас Ёнмин, а не я, он старше.   
\- Да ну? - Мину округлил глаза. - Я не думал, что плакса первый. Да ладно, переименовывать не буду, все равно все думают, что ты старше.   
Шорох за спиной напомнил о том, кто в очередной раз молча обиделся, но утонул в звуке чужих шагов, а потом не изменяющей детской привычке Кванмин завопил:  
\- Донхён-хён!  
\- О, привет-привет, - Донхён, чем старше становился, тем больше в нем появлялось вальяжности, а пафосную карамельку давно заменил запах одеколона. - Весело, смотрю, у вас.   
Взгляд Донхёна безразлично проехался по лишнему персонажу за столом, и он вернул внимание сестре.   
О чем Донхён говорил с матерью, Ёнмин не слушал, чувствуя себя как всегда четвертым углом в треугольнике Донхён-мать-Кванмин - кажется, привез что-то, что передали бабка с дедом - и от нечего делать наблюдал за Мину.   
И зрелище было любопытным.   
Болтливый и суетливый Мину весь вжался в спинку своего стула, будто хотел оказаться подальше не только от Донхёна, но и от запаха его одеколона, и широко раскрытыми глазами следил за каждым его движением.   
Таким зашуганным Мину Ёнмин не видел никогда .   
Мать, закончив ворчать на привезенные Донхёном хвостики редиски (бабка с дедом, Ёнмин знал, по сию пору считали ее дурной домохозяйкой и считали необходимым подсоблять овощами и зеленью на благо близняшек, которые, они были уверены, питаются черт те чем), спохватилась и стала укладывать остатки пирога в котейнер, чтобы всучить его братцу (на бабку с дедом ворчала - а с младшим братишкой поступала точно так же, как они, следуя семейно слабости) - Донхён замахал руками:  
\- Нет, не хочу, говорю же...  
Однако, донхёновские возражения прервал звонок телефона, и он все-таки вынужден оказался забрать контейнер, который запихали ему в руки, с кем-то раздраженно объясняясь:  
\- Нет, я не приду, сказал же. Мне плевать, кто там обидится... Мы расстались.   
Помахав близняшкам и сестре рукой, Донхён исчез вместе с контейнером так же быстро, как появился.   
Мину в первый раз за пять минут вдохнул и выдохнул нормально, не давясь запахом одеколона:  
\- Кто это был?   
\- Донхён мой брат, - с улыбкой сказала мать, собирая кружки со стола. - Напугал тебя, что ли?   
\- Не-не-нет... - прозаикался Мину. - Просто он очень...   
Мину не закончил объяснять, что "очень" он нашел в Донхёне - вместо этого торопливо засобирался домой и, под пристальным взглядом Ёнмина, попрощался, выскочив из двери так, будто надеялся застать кого-нибудь там, на улице.   
\- Чего это с ним? - пробормотал Кванмин.


	4. I've got you

Ёнмин так и знал, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет - когда мать сказала, что ее коммандировка затянется на выходные, в глазах Кванмина уже светилась эта идея.   
И почему он так качественно врал Донхёну, которого мать отправила проверить их, о том, что у него полно домашней работы и устраивать загул не в его интересах, Ёнмин тоже понял.   
Просто к тому времени Мину уже закупился пивом, сигаретами и каким там еще дерьмом они с Кванмином договорились затариться.   
Нет, Ёнмин понимал - мать держала их в черном теле. После школы и дополнительных уроков оба были обязаны вернуться домой и переделать по хозяйству все, что можно было.   
О том, чтобы сходить куда-нибудь, где гипотетически можно было найти алкоголь и девочек, и речи не шло.   
Мать говорила, что вот отметят совершеннолетие - и вперед, могут заниматься, чем хотят.   
Кванмин ворчал, Ёнмин про себя в уме считал, сколько ей было лет, когда они родились.   
Выходило, что что-то не сходилось, но искать справедливость в этом доме - пустая затея. 

 

\- Клал я... на твое мнение, - заявил Кванмин.   
У Ёнмина открылся рот - до чего похож на своего обожаемого Донхёна, аж плюнуть хочется. Карамельки не хватает.   
Ёнмин отобрал у брата початую бутылку пива и громко хлопнул дверью о косяк, оставив Кванмина класть что у него там накопилось.   
Кванмин не был против: с соблазнительным дымком оторвал крышку новой бутылке и потопал к друзьям-одноклассникам в гостиную, где включенная на полную громкость музыка вибрировала прямо под диафрагмой и уже во всю воняло кислым пивом и сигаретами.   
Плевал он на братца, на его мнение и вообще на все остальное... Плевал, как только можно было плюнуть, но отчего-то успокоиться и как положено получить удовольствие от организованной пьянки мешал стоящий перед глазами укоряющий образ обиженного Ёнмина.   
На что только обиделся? Как будто ему самому доставляет удовольствие в семнадцать лет притворяться мышкой и полоть цветочные грядки. Раз в жизни выпал шанс оторваться - так и его Ёнмин с удовольствием проебал, предпочтя выпендриться.   
\- Ну и пошел в задницу.   
\- Э? За что? - подвернувшийся под руку Мину округлил глаза.   
\- Да не тебе, - отмахнулся Кванмин.   
Обида звала надраться до чертиков. 

 

Чудно было самому себе признаваться, на что Ёнмин надулся. Просто... немножко невыносимо было представлять, что Кванмин приволок весь этот сброд туда, куда вхожи были только семейные да Мину.   
От этой мысли, как шерсть на коте, волосы на Ёнмине вставали дыбом - а что, если кто-нибудь где-нибудь что-нибудь нехорошее...  
Фу.   
От одной мысли об этом стало мерзко.   
И еще мерзее становилось, если начать думать о том, что Кванмин его самого на всех этих полузнакомых променял. Как будто так и надо отпустил его сидеть наверху в комнате и слушать глухо бьющие по ушам даже через подушку биты музыки.   
Ёнмин допил сворованное пиво, заткнул уши наушниками и свернулся на своей кровати клубком.   
Демонстративный, как всегда, принципиальный, неумолимый... и очень сонный после пива. 

 

Через пару часов, видимо, пиво выветрилось, и Ёнмин проснулся - в том же положении, в котором заснул. Вытащил наушники - внизу все так же бухало.   
Посмотрел на часы - начало первого.   
И решился на демарш.   
А что, если соседи вызовут полицию? Вот тогда Кванмину прилетит по первое число - мать на все лето оставит его сидеть в комнате, как первоклашку.   
А, может, ему самому куда надо позвонить, а?   
Ей-богу, он соберется и отомстит, вот только предупредит этого идиота сначала.   
Натянув тапочки, Ёнмин потащился вниз.   
И, к своему величайшему удивлению, там, внизу, нашел только Мину и Кванмина - оба, очевидно в хлам пьяные, валялись на полу, разделенные тарелкой с черешней и сигаретной пачкой, и, несмотря на орущую музыку, степенно беседовали.   
\- И как оно, таким быть? - спросил Кванмин.   
\- Да без понятия, - отозвался Мину, складывая ноги на диван. - Ты думаешь, это как проснулся однажды утром, и понял, что ты голу...   
Мину осекся, когда заметил Ёнмина, и быстро поменялся в лице - натянул свое кошачье улыбчивое выражение и пригласительным жестом обвел тарелку с ягодами:  
\- А, плакса-глазастик, выпить хочешь?   
\- Хочу, - хмыкнул Ёнмин, все еще продолжая оглядываться - как-то не верилось, что ни следа от этой стремной толпы в гостиной не осталось. - Куда вы свой сброд дели?   
\- А, - хмыкнул Мину, - у Кванмина сплин проснулся, вот он их всех и попер...  
\- Неправда, - впервые подал голос Кванмин. - Выпили все и ушли.   
Мину пожал плечами, без возражений позволяя младшему из близняшек называть вещи теми именами, которые ему больше нравились.   
Кода Мину подтолкнул к нему стакан, полный красного вина, Ёнмин удивленно заморгал на него, забыв, что пить согласился сам.   
\- Ну не ссы, принцесса, - хихикнул Мину, сверля его издевательским взглядом. - Со стакана ничего не будет.   
\- Я не ссу, - проговорил Ёнмин, чуть покраснев, поднося стакан к губам.   
Кванмин фыркнул и в приступе смеха закатился под диван.   
Ёнмин пил, хоть его и тошнило. Пил, проливая капельки себе на одежду. Пил до самого дна, чтобы эти смешливые ублюдки убедились, что он на принцессу, может, и похож, но что надо уметь в семнадцать, с тем он справится.   
К сожалению, остаться при всем своем достоинстве ему было не суждено - вместе с последним глотком в его рот проскользнуло еще что-то посторонее. С шокированным выражением лица Ёнмин смазал это с языка на палец и стал рассматривать.   
Косточка черешни.   
\- Ой, блин, - заржал Мину и пнул Кванмина ногой. - Сказал же тебе, не плюй косточки в стакан.   
Ёнмин перевел дикие страшные глаза на брата, который хрюкал рядом с полом и стукал по нему ладошкой.   
Не может быть, чтобы он выпил полный стакан кванминовых слюней.   
Ёнмин покраснел с лица, как помидорина. Его начало тошнить.   
\- Да ладно тебе, шучу, - Мину вообще был особой вполне добродушной, и когда старшего из близнецов недвусмысленно задергало рвотными позывами, он понял, что немного перегнул. - Без понятия, как она там оказалась.   
Ёнмин продолжал давиться до тех пор, пока Кванмин не сунул ему под руку бутылку минералки. Лишь убедившись, что на дне ничего постороннего не плавает, Ёнмин принялся запивать ей свою тошноту.   
\- Экий ты прям чувствительный, - сострадательно вымолвил Мину, когда тошнительный кризис миновал. - Я думал, ты всегда придуриваешься.   
\- Я не виноват, что меня тошнит, - прохрипел все еще красный Ёнмин.   
Кванмин все это время молчал и только ухмылялся - за семнадцать лет он раз двести проверял.   
Ёнмин и вправду такой. Его тошнит от чужих слюней и волос, выворачивает, если дышать ему в ухо, упаси боже задеть его зубную щетку... а пару лет назад он дошел до того, что разделил их белье на две стопки и орал, как ужаленный, если Кванмин брал его трусы.   
И носки.   
И футболки даже.   
Чистота и неприкосновенность для Ёнмина были святы пуще всего остального.   
\- Жрать охота, - вместо комментария на этот забавный эпизод пожаловался Кванмин. - А это вон, - он кивнул на початую бутылку, - допить надо.   
\- Ну так пошли пожарим что-нибудь, - тут же бодро подорвался Мину, всегда безусловно голодный.   
\- Этот вон у нас готовит, - Кванмин кивнул на брата. А потом нетрезво и не без сарказма заржал: - Я больше полы мыть...  
Мину перевел голодный взгляд на старшего. 

 

Ёнмин не очень-то понял, как оказался на кухне перед сковородой. Видимо, вино со слюнями вставило - но было весело.   
Запивать красным из МЫТЫХ стаканов гретые бутерброды и ржать над Мину, который весь запузырился, когда в половину первого его телефон получил входящий от бабули.   
\- Да бабуль, да, - тихим голосом пай-мальчика выводил Мину, руками и ногами пытаясь оттолкнуть близняшек, которые порывались включить музыкальный центр обратно и спалить врущего внучка. - Спать ложусь, бабуль... конечно, люблю тебя.   
Мину захлопнул крышку телефона и взглядом монстра уставился на недодрузей, пьяно поясняя:   
\- Когда у нее бессонница, она мне звонит. Старый человек, что поделать.   
\- А ты пьешь тут, - обличил Кванмин. - Врешь бабуленьке, как свинья.   
\- А я пью, - сознался Мину, высасывая остатки из стакана. - И вру.   
Ёнмин подумал, что слегка тронулся, когда обмен репликами завершился тем, что Кванмин заржал в очередной раз...  
Мину тоже заржал, но в глазах заблестели слезы. Настоящие мокрые слезы.   
Мину швыркнул носом, а потом потянулся рукой к лицу Кванмина, осторожно погладив его по щеке.   
Ёнмин понял, что чего-то не понимает.   
\- Вот бы всем, как у вас, - пробормотал Мину. - Всегда вдвоем.   
Кванмин фыркнул, но Мину только толкнул его в сторону, ближе к брату, так чтобы видеть обоих сразу.   
\- Глазастики... - грустно сказал Мину, бегая глазами от одного лица к другому. - С вами трезвый-то как глюков ловишь, а тут вообще.   
И тут до Ёнмина дошло, что он не понимал. Нет, это было не то, чего он испугался, и к подслушанному разговору, когда он спустился в гостиную, никакого отношения не имело.   
Мину просто допился.   
Его повело - Кванмин вовремя подставил руку.   
\- Пошли, пьянчуга, на диванчик, - уговаривал Кванмин.   
\- Пьянчуга, - соглашался Мину.   
\- И врун, - тоже уже не очень чисто выводя языком подкалывал Кванмин.   
\- И врун, - хныкал Мину.   
\- И что бабуленька скажет, когда узнает?   
\- Она не узнает, - пробормотал Мину уже в подушку. - Никогда не должна...  
И отрубился.   
Ёнмин потряс головой, потому что, что ни говори, это немного шокировало - что Мину сначала трещал, как трясогузка, что-то бессмысленное и бестолковое, а потом по пьяни плакал, потому что в глазах единственного у него вообще человека занимался тем, чем не должен был, а пай-мальчиком до конца быть не получалось, ведь... семнадцать?   
\- Идиот, да? - весело спросил Кванмин, кивая себе за спину.   
Ёнмин быстро и согласно закивал.   
А еще подумал о том, почему Кванмину идиот Мину, до тошноты иногда слащавый ("глазастики" - это вообще что?), так нравится, что он пьет с ним, до дивана вон таскает... а сам он для брата принцесса-истеричка и не больше.   
Даже захотелось спросить - за этим Ёнмин и потащился за братом на балкон. А там он...   
Щелкал зажигалкой, а потом еще и затягивался так сладко, как будто в фильмах.   
Видимо, лицо Ёнмина так перекосило, что Кванмин, хихикнув и взмахнув сигаретой в воздухе, спросил:  
\- Матери доложишь?   
Принцесса-истеричка бы доложила. Так Кванмин думал.   
Ёнмин отрицательно затряс головой.   
\- Да ты не совсем пропащий, братишка, - ухмыльнулся Кванмин. А потом его пьяно понесло: - А я вот...  
\- А ты вот что? - удивился Ёнмин.   
\- Двоечник, хулиганье и пьяница, - видимо, Кванмину под градусом выдало тем же, что только что убило Мину - жалость к своей пропащей судьбе.   
Ёнмин не знал, что фаза плаканья, раскаяния и исповедания наступает процентов у девяноста пьющих, и поэтому задумался серьезно - это что получается, Кванмин к собственному положению тоже, как и он сам, имел претензии?   
Странно было размышлать об этом, учитывая, что Кванмин ведет себя всегда как фарт, недостатками своими щегояет и единственное, почему не вылетел еще из школы - угроза расправы матери и Донхёна.  
\- Ну так не будь двоечником, хулиганьем и пьяницей, - аргументировал Ёнмин. - Кто тебя заставляет?   
Кванмин даже глазами захлопал.   
\- Никто не заставляет. Это ты у нас умный и правильный, мать тобой гордится, а мной некому гордиться. Стимула нет, понимаешь?   
Куда он клонит, Ёнмин снова понимал лишь смутно.   
\- А Донхён?   
\- А что Донхён? - спросил Кванмин. - У него своя жизнь. Он много для нас сделал, но он не отец.   
\- А ты что... все еще помнишь... отца? - Ёнмин говорил медленно и сквозь зубы.   
Чем старше он становился, тем темнее казалось ему пятно, которое в его биографии осталось после отца. Ну бросил их и бросил - Ёнмин считал справедливым, что в этом доме его все забыли.   
Ан нет, оказывается, кто-то помнил. Помнил, молчал и обвинял.   
\- Ты, что ли, забыл? - Кванмин хмыкнул и покосился в темноту. - Помнишь, в парке с ним катались. Лошади, машинки. Как все нормальные дети... А потом с Донхёном то же самое, только какая-то дура мне решила понравиться, сказала: "Ой, какой у вас папа молодой и смешной", а я ей: "Он мне не папа, он мой дядя"... Донхён, блин, за тобой с водяным пистолетом бегал.   
Пистолет Ёнмин помнил, парк - оба парка, до и после - тоже. Почему-то Кванмина, ссутулившегося над балконной решеткой, стало невыносимо жалко - вон он все не мог смириться, что котенок у него из рук сбегал... Что все из его рук сбегали, будто не нужен он никому. А Кванмин за отца бесился.   
Да еще и обидно на него стало - как будто мать обвинял, да и Донхёна заодно. Не прямо, но как-то так выходило.   
Мрак самобичевания нагнал и Ёнмина, когда он, неосознанно скопировав позу брата, согнулся над балконом.   
\- Никому мы с тобой не нужны, да?   
\- Я вот, например, тебе тоже не нужен? - спросил Кванмин.   
\- Неа, - Ёнмин покачал головой.   
\- Прекрасно.   
Ёнмин захихикал - специально сказал, чтобы позлить. Злить брата - это как руки у огня греть. Приятно и нежно в груди, главное, не обгореть.   
\- Я вот сейчас вниз спрыгу, тебе тоже пофиг будет?   
\- Прыгай, - разрешил Ёнмин.   
Последняя порция вина, которую он залил в себя, задымилась шашкой в мозгах, и нервные затяжки, которыми Кванмин добивал сигарету, казались до умиления смешными.   
А потом, выбросив сигарету, Кванмин поперся прыгать - шагнул назад, чтобы длинной ноге взять размах на решающий шаг через перила... и, на пьяное свое счастье, задел груду цветочных горшков, которые стопкой стояли в углу.   
Подставка выскользнула братцу прямо под ноги, Кванмин наступил на нее, послышался хруст фарфора, ругательство - Ёнмин весело заржал и в последний момент успел схватить его за воротник, чтобы не дать упасть.   
Вытянутый наверх и установленный вертикально, Кванмин испытал последнюю степень стыда - братец глядел на него из-под челки так весело и с таким превосходством, словно сам не был пьян.   
\- Скотина ты, - выговорил Кванмин. - Неправда же.   
\- Что не правда? - спросил Ёнмин. - Все правда, что есть брат, что нету. А помнишь, ты меня со сломанной ногой на крышу загнал?   
\- Злопамятный какой, - посмеялся Кванмин. - Давай, все грехи мне еще припомни.   
\- И припомню... - Ёнмин вдруг запутался в ногах и языке, и голос у него стал жалобный: - Я пьяный... Из-за тебя еще и пьяный.   
\- Да? - Кванмин попытался заглянуть в глаза такие же, как его собственные, большие и коричневые. Если бы он не нашел там ничего трезвого, может, он тоже сказал бы кое-что только для пьяных ушей.   
\- М?   
Глаза у Ёнмина, действительно, едва ли не сходились на кончике носа.   
\- Люблю тебя, говорю. Ты меня не любишь, но все равно... ай в гат ю, или как-то так.   
\- Ай в гат ю, - в изрядной прострации повторил Ёнмин.   
Точно, все правильно: не любит он Кванмина, но он у него есть.   
А Кванмин все смотрел и смотрел на него. Точно такие же глаза, как его собственные, большие и коричневые.   
\- Чего еще? - пробормотал Ёнмин.   
\- Ничего, - Кванмин пожал плечами. А потом удручающе неуклюже клюнув губами чужую щеку, выдал распоряжение хоть не самого старшего, но самого трезвого: - Спать вали.   
\- Фу, - сказал Ёнмин, стирая с кожи теплое прикосновение с ароматом съеденных будтербродов.   
Кванмин и сам уже думал, что это он зря расчувствовался - было неловко и стыдно. Ёнмин же все равно ничего не понял.   
По крайней мере, он так считал. 

 

Мать, видимо, не вытерпела - вернулась-таки пораньше. Застала чисто прибранный дом и опухшую с похмелья троицу на кухне.   
Сказала "Ага" и "Сидите дома до конца экзаменов" (как будто и так они дома не сидят - подумал Кванмин), и даже миновские слезливые корчи не помогли (так ему и надо, хоть раз на эти ужимки не купилась - подумал Ёнмин), а потом пошла проверять балкон, на котором остались битые цветочные горшки.   
Близняшки синхронно сморщились - эти горшки были единственным, о чем они забыли - через минуту-другую следовало ожидать шумный втык и экзекуцию.   
Оба были уверены, что бонусом к горшкам пойдет раздражение за то, следов чего в доме не осталось... зато эти самые следы хорошо читались на лицах большеглазых детишек и одного заблудшего сиротки.   
А Мину в эту минуту затишья ни о чем не думал: из окна послышался звук затормозившей машины, хлопанье дверей и та же энергичная поступь в коридоре.   
Мину тихо взвыл и сосокользнул со стула под стол на глазах шокированных близнецов.


	5. Keep calm and listen to music

Дни один за другим укладывались в календарь, отмечая, сколько еще осталось лета, чтобы позволить себе быть беззаботным и ничего тяжелого и давящего в голове не держать.   
Пока дни один за одним укладывались в календарь, Ёнмин бездельничал с угнетающим профессионализмом прирожденного лентяя, так что в конце концов даже приготовление обедов и полив грядок (единственные его обязанности на лето, от которых он не смог отбрыкаться и свалить на брата), стали невыносимо тяжкими, и, как результат работы ёнминовского двигателя прогресса, на грядке появился автоматический ороситель (выклянченный у матери под тем предлогом, что он же все равно поливает бережнее, чем если это делать из шланга) и овощерезка, которой Кванмин, например, мог пользоваться, когда ему вздумается, чтобы приготовить себе a salad из того, что найдет в холодильнике, а сам Ёнмин ленился настолько, что ему даже не хотелось есть.   
Это все сказано в тоне веселом и саркастическом, впрочем, лишь для того, чтобы не акцентировать лишнее внимание на планах махнуть, наконец, на море и там покрыться загаром и незабываемыми воспоминаниями, которые таяли, как дымка после короткой ночи, тем явнее, чем меньше дней оставалось, чтобы уложить их полосками недель до конца августа.   
Мать то говорила, что надо подождать, когда она разживется деньгами, то что-то о том, что нарисовалось срочное дело, и ее отпуск отложили.   
Разумеется, чтобы отпустить их одних куда-то и речи не шло.   
Одним словом, Ёнмин уже махнул на все эти постоянно переносящиеся на завтра обещания рукой и уже не терзал себя фальшивыми надеждами - вместо этого только глубже врастал в свою лень и утешался ее безразличием.   
Братец тоже не радовал ничем новым - с утра до вечера, если не спал, таскался с Мину по городу или с ним же резался в допотопную 32-битную приставку, которую они откопали на чердаке, к своему удивлению, все еще работающей.   
Тот пьяный, полный незнакомой интимности разговор в начале лета Ёнмин тоже забыл совершенно, и, по его мнению, в отношениях с братом ничего не изменилось - хватало трех минут, чтобы они сказали друг другу все, что у них имелось, а дальше удручающее неловкое молчание гнало их по разным углам дома.   
\- Мать сказала, что задержится, - сообщал Ёнмин, в отражении кухонного шкафа приглаживая стоящие на одной половине головы дыбом волосы.   
\- М-м-м, - мычал Кванмин, своим мычанием не выражая ни удивления, ни одобрения, ни расстройства.   
Ёнмин считал свой долг по донесению информации выполненным и возвращался к откипевшему чайнику: клал в чай два маленьких кубика сахара, облизывал пальцы и шлепал босыми ногами к утренним мультикам у телека.   
Совершенно равнодушный к тому взгляду, которым Кванмин разглядывал его, стоящего у окна в полосе утреннего света, с волосами, похожими на половую щетку, в вытянутой старой футболке.   
Не имеющий представления о том, что, когда он уходил, Кванмин зачем-то поднимался, со выражением неприязни на лице трогал оставшийся на столе сахар и, приложив палец к губам, с любопытством разглядывал свое отражение в стекле того же самого кухонного шкафа.   
Выходило непохоже, совсем не так до глупости мило и не солнечно.   
Может, потому, что волосы были короче и щёткой никогда не стояли, может, вместо помятого и заспанного лица было свежее и любопытное. 

 

%

 

Ёнмин, заглушками наушников отключенный от мира вокруг, сообразил, что что-то не так, когда солнце, которое чувствовалось кожей, закрыла тень. Открыв глаза, он встретился взглядом с Кванмином - стоял над ним, как столб, со своим двухметровым почти ростом.  
Позади него, естественно, выглядывала любопытная мордочка Мину.   
Ёнмин представления не имел, почему иногда получалось так, что он отчетливо чувствовал во взгляде брата неприязнь (они даже не ссорились перед этим), но все равно приходило четкое понимание того, что Кванмин только и ищет, за что бы зацепиться, чтобы наорать на него.   
Как будто способность к восприятию, та самая, хваленая, о которой все твердят, когда видят близнецов, внезапно сводилась к нулю, и ничего, кроме говяжьего (Ёнмин как-то в пылу ссоры отыскал этот очаровательный эпитет, и до того он оказался забавным, что прирос к братцу, как лишайник к дереву) кванминовского упрямства между ними не оставалось.   
В этот раз интуиция как раз оказалась достаточно любезной, чтобы предупредить Ёнмина о том, что братец не в настроении, но говяжьего упрямства, видимо, и в самом деле в них природа заложила поровну, так что уступать перед вздорным настроением Кванмина и позволять ему улучшать его за свой счет был не намерен.   
Чем решит наехать - тем и получит в ответ.   
\- Чего разлегся тут? - буркнул Кванмин.   
Против слепящего солнца даже неприязненное выражение его лица читалось с трудом, и Ёнмин довольно вытянулся на крыльце, как согретый теплом кот, перегородив его своими ногами совсем, чтобы безразлично ответить:  
\- Захотел - разлегся.   
\- Раз отдохнуть решил, наверно, все по дому переделал, Золушка? - едко усмехнулся Кванмин.   
Ёнмин постарался, чтобы улыбка, адресованная озадаченному Мину (эмпат с кошачьими ужимками всегда тоже безупречно определял, когда над головами близняшек собиралась туча), была обезоруживающе дружелюбной. Потом сказал:   
\- Я тут подумал, что надо бы сказать матери, что ты неудовлетворен моей готовкой и рвешься взять эту почетную обязанность на себя... И даже как полы я мою, тебе тоже не нравится, поэтому и их ты намерен отныне отдраивать сам...  
Как воплощение коварства, Ёнмин заржал, откинув голову назад, а потом уютно устроился, как было минуту назад: заткнул уши плеером и подставил лицо солнцу, пренебрегая страхом получить в лицо с закрытыми глазами кроссовком.   
\- Попробуй только, - с угрозой выговорил Кванмин после секунды молчания - никого лучше Ёнмина в исскустве манипулирования, выклянчивания жалобами и аппелированием к правилам и здравому смыслу среди его знакомых не было - а потом, переступив через длинные ноги и не удержавшись от одного короткого мстительного движения кроссовка, прошел в дом.   
Мину, шмыгнув носом, побрел в ту сторону, куда Кванмин выпнул маленький красный плеер своего брата, разыскал его под жирными листьями газонного цветка, и, не имея никакого желания портить отношения со старшим, протянул его Ёнмину как знак своей непричастности к внезапной ссоре.   
\- Спасибо, - сказал Ёнмин.   
Мину был уверен, что он обиделся.   
Мину сочувствовал.   
Мину относился к тому типу тактильных персонажей, которые верят, что обнимашки помогают справиться с переживаниями, плохим настроением, неудачами и, возможно, даже раком легких.   
Кроме того, он начинал свыкаться с мыслью о своей нестандартной ориентации, и скиншип не казался ему чем-то предосудительным, если никакого контекста не было, а было только желание разбавить кислое выражение лица старшего близняшки, которое только минуту назад было совершенно беззаботным.   
\- Я уверен, он не хотел тебя обидеть, - заявил Мину, из-под руки целуя Ёнмина в щеку. - Он как щенок, бестолковый... Он хочет, чтобы ты бегал за ним, чтобы ценил его. А ты как кусок льда из морозилки.   
Мину был тактильным, сочувствующим и дружелюбным - но по-настоящему вникать (влипать, ввязываться...) в чужие проблемы не умел (хотел...) то ли в силу черезвычайной молодости, то ли неусидчивого щенячьего характера. Он болтал то, что болтал, не потому, что ему нравилась роль психотерапевта - просто того требовал нарушившийся балланс гармонии.   
Мину после поцелуйчика пребывал в убеждении, что все возможное для восстановления балланса он сделал - и удрал внутрь вслед за младшим из братьев, который все равно, даже при занудном и вздорном своем характере, нравился ему больше.   
А Ёнмин сидел на крыльце, большими глазами глядя на дорогу.   
Во-первых, что это за тенденция целовать его в щечку?  
Во-вторых, Мину только что на примитивном уровне донес до него то, о чем той позорной пьяной ночью заикнулся сам Кванмин - его, мерзавца, недолюбили. Им, бессмысленным, недовосхищались.   
Ёнмин, забыв обиду, поржал над братцем и его умалишенным дружком прежде чем развернуть наушники и снова растечься по нагретому крыльцу. 

 

\- Чего ты с ним так?   
По мнению Кванмина, голос Мину был на редкость гнусавым, когда тому надо было, и упрека в нем было столько, что можно было бы занять кому-нибудь.   
\- А... бесит, - заявил Кванмин. - Все, что делает, бесит. Как делает - бесит.   
Мину, носом в холодильнике чужой кухни, поинтересовался у пакета с молоком:   
\- И хорошо бы, чтобы у тебя вовсе не было брата, да?   
\- Хорошо бы, - огрызнулся Кванмин. - Чтобы рожи его самодовольной не было, чтобы не умничал никто...  
Мину, наконец, обнаружил за пакетом молока пакет сока и, довольный находкой, закрыл дверь, из которой божественно тянуло прохладцей и запахом сыра.   
До смешного забавно было смотреть на то, как Кванмин сердится.   
Опустошая пакет с соком, Мину думал, что это просто находка - из-за надменной красоты и гордости, которых в обоих близняшках было достаточно, их считали безразличными и холодными детками, которым плевать не только на всех вокруг, но и друг на друга заодно.   
А Кванмин это убеждение и вовсе культивировал, как мог: богически молчал, умно хмыкал, пожимал плечами, как и положено крутому парню.   
И все же самый сок был в том, что надо было еще поискать кого-нибудь уязвимее и чувствительнее Кванмина - темперамент у него был такой же горячий, как камни на улице в летний полдень.   
\- А мне вот кажется, - хлюпая остатками сока в коробке, сделал осторожное предположение Мину, - что ты хорошо знаешь, что на самом деле тебя в нем бесит не это.   
\- А что?   
\- А что? - переспросил Мину. А потом высунулся в окно, из которого частью видно было крыльцо и чьи-то босые ноги, подергивающиеся в такт неслышной мелодии. Мину кивнул туда, пожал плечами: - Кажется, и без тебя ему нормально, - и удалился к приставке, на которой еще со вчерашнего дня на паузе стояли гоночки.   
\- Пф.   
Кванмин фыркнул, как вылезшая из воды выдра - хотелось не то пойти и навлять Мину за длинный язык, который вечно болтает что-то близкое к правде, но притворяющееся тупой шуткой, не то поинтересоваться у него, какого черта он расхаживает по этому дому, как будто тут прописался. 

 

Раздражение Кванмина улеглось лишь к вечеру, с большим трудом и приняв в жертву бока Мину, в которые все-таки натыкал синяков палец оскорбленного, но не понимающего, чем он оскорблен, Кванмина.   
Кванмин еще раз повторил себе, что его раздражение улеглось, что оно мертво, и прах его развеян по ветру, поправил подушку под головой, и -   
В темноте тихо скрипнула дверь.   
А потом внутрь вполз братец, видимо, под всё ту же мелодию энергично подергивающийся всем телом - приседал, ручками, прижатыми к груди, как маракасами, размахивал, и головкой своей, к которой тянулись провода, намахивал.   
Хорошо ему было, это видно.   
Ёнмин додрыгался - запнулся обо что-то на полу и, пытаясь схватиться за стол, свалил с него рубашку брата и лежащий поверх телефон.   
Звук отлетевшей крышки и стук выпавшей батареи сопровождал процесс осознания Ёнмином того факта, что братишка, собственно, не спит - его злые-презлые глаза сантиметрах в двадцати от ёнминовых, и взгляду этому Кванмин, наверно, научился у псов, охраняющих выход из ада.   
\- Прости, прости пожалуйста, - рассыпался в извинениях Ёнмин, собирая наощупь детали разбитого телефона и в неверном лунном свете возвращая батарею и заднюю крышку на место. - Ничего не пострадало, не надо нервничать. Кип калм энд лисн ту мьюзик.   
Ёнмин хихикнул и похожим на привидение движением темноты уплыл к своей кровати.   
Кванмин тихо взвыл.   
Видимо, нейронам в его необразованном мозге только этого и надо было, чтобы подвести общий знаменатель под его раздражением - запаха, который распространял Ёнмин.   
Горячая, как утюг, мысль о том, с кем его братец умудрился напиться (не было у него друзей, это как пить дать) заставила его хорошо пнуть одеяло и с грохотом, подпрыгнув на матрасе, отвернуться к стене.   
Пил Ёнмин один, в этом Кванмин был более чем уверен. Клево ему было - шляться густой от запахов летней ночью по улице и распивать, судя по запаху, пиво.   
Это и был корень зла, который Кванмин находил невыносимым и вытянуть из братца который было невозможно - его самодостаточность.   
Его устраивало быть на отшибе, слушать ванильные песенки на своем плеере, в одиночестве качать ножкой, просиживая на крыльце, и даже чтобы выпить компания ему была не нужна.   
Асоциальный тип.   
Всегда таким был.   
Кванмин со злости даже покопался в памяти, чтобы, как говорится, "Аргументируй, Билли": Донхён. Донхён, когда они были мелкими, баловался с ними по-всякому - одним из любимых развлечений Кванмина было взбираться на него, когда он стоял с вытянутыми руками и совсем не помогал, чтобы Донхён потом перевернул его вверх тормашками и от шумящей в ушах крови ему стало совсем до дикости весело.   
Так вот пока он раз за разом вскарабкивался на Донхёна, заставляя его кряхтеть, Ёнмин стоял рядом и своими большими глазами просто смотрел. Донхён ссаживал Кванмина с себя и, пытаясь быть справедливым, поворачивался к старшему близняшке, чтобы спросить:  
\- Тоже залезешь?   
А Ёнмин...  
А Ёнмин мотал головой и уходил к себе.   
Вряд ли с чистым сердцем. Вряд ли необиженный.   
Неумеющий просить.   
Неумеющий даже принимать искреннее расположение и отличать его от подачки.


	6. Unintended

Кванмин в свои семнадцать еще не дорос до понимания того, что спускать свое раздражение на попавшегося под руку не есть бон тон.   
А может быть, ему просто пофиг – в отличие от братца, он принадлежал к категории людей, уверенных в своей значимости, и его никогда не интересовало, у кого и сколько места под солнцем отнимает его раздувшееся эго.   
С другой стороны, Мину был слишком занят витанием в облаках, на свой счет никогда не принимал и опрометчиво сам лез под колеса – увлеченный разглядыванием темноты за окном внизу, в которой кто-то брел от одного фонаря к другому, высасывая затяжками на кончике сигареты яркий в ночи уголек, заметил:  
\- Снова злишься.   
Кванимин хотел сказать «Ничего подобного» или «Не твое дело», но под глоток холодного пива из бутылки в памяти всплыло сегодняшнее утро – как вечная причина его раздражения снова сделал финт копытом: Кванмин от страшной скуки и безделья спустился вниз, нашел Ёнмина перед телеком, хрустящего пакетом чипсов и смотрящего тупой детский мультик, присел рядом, помялся с пять минут, глядя на желтые трусы Спанч Боба, а потом снизошел до того, чтобы предложить:   
\- Может, что-нибудь нормальное включим?   
Ёнмин посмотрел на него, как на врага.   
\- Вон, фильм нормальный, - Кванмин вытащил из-под руки старшего пульт и переключил канал: на экране папуасы пытались пожарить Харрисона Форда в пламени вулкана.   
Выразительность презрительного взгляда Ёнмина стала убийственной – стряхнув крошки чипсов с коленей, он демонстративно поднялся и зашагал на выход.   
Этот сценарий Кванмин очень хорошо знал.   
\- Ну куда поперся? – издевательски заканючил он, дернув братца за руку. – Совсем ничего для брата сделать не можешь? Я хотел с тобой побыть, семейные узы и все такое…  
Ёнмин выдрал свое запястье и, по-глупому поджимая губы, фыркнув, сообщил:   
\- Ты мне не нужен. Можешь не стараться.  
\- Еб твою… - пробормотал Кванмин вслед лопаткам, торчащим под полинявшей розовой футболкой, скрывшейся на кухне. Интерес к участи Форда, распластанного в клетке над шипящей лавой, как-то померк перед до ушей нахлынувшим раздражением: «ты мне не нужен» - это что-то новенькое.   
Было бесконечно обидно внезапно обнаружить в природе возмутительный дисбаланс: братец Кванмину был нужен.   
Хотя бы иногда. Хотя бы чтобы подразнить, чтобы сказать, что из них обоих, абсолютно одинаковых в отражении зеркала, школьная форма шла ему больше.   
Кванмин срочно решил взяться за восстановление справедливости: если еще хоть раз в нем наберется глупости на желание продемонстрировать интерес в ёнминовом существовании, он постучит головой в дверцу дубового шкафа в спальной.   
На кухне что-то громко упало, кто-то тихо выругался, побежал в ванную за тряпками…  
Желание встать и посмотреть Кванмин минуты три с половиной выкорчевывал с корнем, а потом все-таки поднялся, чтобы застыть в дверях кухни и с высоты своего роста сообщить Ёнмину, собирающему тряпкой с полу лужу разлитого чая:  
\- Лузер.   
Ёнмин с полу снизу вверх уставился на него сощуренными от злости глазами – за это время чайная лужа дотекла до его ноги и намочила носок – и Кванмин подумал, что в чертовом шкафу он проломает головой пробоину, но за каждый копытливый реверанс вроде сегодняшнего «ты мне не нужен» Ёнмин будет огребать.   
\- Нахрен… - вздохнул Кванмин, чтобы Мину отвалил от него со своими расспросами. А потом все-таки спалился, добавив: - Придурок…  
Мину затрясся от тихого смеха, Кванмин услышал даже, как он случайно заехал горлышком бутылки себе по зубам – что-то стеклянно лязгнуло – и разозлился еще сильнее: и без того было очевидно, кто вечная причина его дурного настроения, а уж титулом придурка в его окружении только один человек мог похвастаться.   
\- Что? – Кванмин от досады подло мстил, сделав саркастический жест зажатой в руке бутылкой. – Наш сиротка самый блаженный, у него даже проблем нет? Наверно поэтому ты тут с постной рожей со мной пьешь, да?   
Мину вздохнул, но, скорее, нетерпеливо, чем обиженно – младшенький из близняшек часто говорил гадости (вот сейчас, например, косвенно обозвал Мину слишком тупым для того, чтобы чувствовать жизненные огорчения), но почему-то чувствовалось, что это не со зла, а от минутного раздражения. К тому же, Мину был уверен, что его странности, которых, нельзя отрицать, у него было много, до откровенной тупости все-таки не дотягивают, а мысль о том, что можно встать на долгий путь аутотреннинга и, прикупив пару десятков псевдопсихологических книг из серии «Как найти гармонию с собой и окружающими», привести себя в соответствие с бесцветными ожиданиями общества, в голову Мину не приходила вообще никогда. Инстинкты внушали ему, что да, он изрядно ебанутое на голову создание…  
\- Но в своем роде прекрасное, - говорили они, - как все, что цветет и портит воздух под солнцем этой планеты.   
Поэтому кванминовская попытка поддеть его вытащила наружу только желание пояснить, почему пивная бутылка вообще оказалась у него в руках.   
\- У меня нет проблем, понимаешь, - начал Мину, ногтем отскребая этикетку с горлышка и раздумывая, какими бы словами объяснить свой душевный раздрай Кванмину и оправдать пьянство перед незримо присутствующей повсюду бабулей, чтобы оба поняли и прониклись. – Точнее… есть, но только одна, - кисло закончил он.   
Кванмин насмешливо выгнул бровь и подался вперед, призывая выложить свои перед ним, страдающим от горя иметь выносящего мозг братца, свои крохотные проблемы.   
\- Я гей, - обреченно выдавил Мину, уставившись на пивную пену сквозь стекло бутылки.   
Кванмин заржал.   
Нет, помнил он, как пьяный Мину тогда это излагал – но ему казалось, что милый друг себе это все выдумал. Гей – это как оранжевая (или голубая? Но оранжевый Мину любит больше) шмотка в гардеробе, чтобы выделиться еще сильнее.   
\- С чего ты вообще взял? – хмыкнул Кванмин, под очередной глоток поймав себя на мысли, что шаблон сработал, пусть и на секунду: Кванмин успел представить Мину в роли девочки, поставил ему мысленно плюсик за симпатичную мордашку и большие глаза (как пить дать линзы) и даже прикинул, как он сам бы смотрелся рядом с ним в роли бойфренда – вышла какая-то чушь.   
\- А что надо думать, если тебе нравится человек своего пола? – огрызнулся Мину.   
Тут Кванмину стало интереснее – тихо запахло вкусной сплетней. Нет, разглашать тайну исповеди он ни в коем случае бы не стал, но знать, на кого там запал Мину очень хотелось.   
\- Кто это? – с азартом охотника ухватился Кванмин, перебирая в уме одноклассников. – Я его знаю?  
Мину, не ожидавший от друга такого унизительного восторга, посмотрел на него, как на врага – Кванмин испытал чувство дежавю и чуть притормозил…   
А потом одна за другой в голову полезли неполезные мысли: с кем Мину проводит больше всего времени? В чьем доме бывает так часто, что определение «в гостях» уже звучит странно?  
\- Э-э-э, - весело и напряженно потянул Кванмин, - это-же-не-я-ведь-случайно-никак-так-не-могло-получиться-я-уверен?  
Мину вытаращил глаза.   
\- Не ты.   
\- Уф, - вырвался из Кванмина вздох облегчения. Он повернулся к окну спиной и затылком уперся в божественно прохладное стекло. А потом это стекло будто хрустнуло и окатило его осколками, когда он сообразил, что, к сожалению, он на этом свете в принципе не уникальный экземпляр. И в этом доме тоже. – И ведь не… не… не Ёнмин?  
Имя брата далось с трудом и не с первого раза.   
Мину вдохнул, а выдохнуть забыл – к сожалению, угадывание методом примитивного перебора уже на следующей же попытке приведет Кванмина к успеху, если он и впрямь сообразил, что с гостеванием Мину в этом доме что-то неладно.   
Мину замер, как пойманный с поличным, по своим собственным причинам, но Кванмин об этом знать не мог – чем дольше тянулось молчание, тем напряженнее он становился.   
Черт побери, если это Ёнмин, он с брата шкуру спустит. Пусть Ёнмин не виноват, но так будет – за то, что кто-то нашел его достаточно привлекательным, чтобы влюбиться. Что кто-то не знает о нем всего, как сам Кванмин, не видел его в полинявших розовых футболках – и при этом посмел…  
\- Ну? – без единой нотки дружелюбия поторопил Кванмин.   
Тут Мину, на свое счастье, отмерз и что-то там в нем сработало, как обычно, без его ведома – может, просто имя, вечно звенящее в голове, выскользнуло, может, отчаянный груз нехорошей правды просто давил слишком долго:  
\- Донхён, - выдохнул Мину еле слышно.   
Кванмин мгновенно релаксировал до насмешливого состояния, принявшись в уме перебирать знакомых… Что-то никаких Донхёнов на ум не приходило, и Кванмин почесал затылок:  
\- Кто это вообще?   
Мину воззрился на него, как на идиота.   
Кванмин стух.   
А Мину все смотрел и смотрел, будто хотел, чтобы до Кванмина дошел масштаб его бедствия, степень стыда и глубина отчаяния. Мину смотрел так, словно просил прощения за то, что своим признанием мог оскорбить Кванмина и их дружбу.   
\- Он же старше, - с легким шоком заметил Кванмин – доходило долго, но он был не безнадежен. – Ему почти тридцать.   
\- И что? – тоскливо спросил Мину. – Думаешь, останавливает?  
\- Ты его видел пару раз, - привел новое возражение Кванмин.   
\- М-м-м, - согласно промычал Мину, у которого перед глазами уже потекла складочками кожаная куртка на рукаве, память воскресила запах, голос, цвет волос и что-то еще такое, от чего Донхён-хён, как звал его Кванмин, выходил всегда на удивление живым и ярким, как пятно красок на серой ленте пленки. Мину мог бы рассказать, что Донхён казался всем, чего не хватало и чего хотелось – выпади возможность быть с ним рядом, Мину и не подумал бы просить у судьбы чего-то еще. Человек, которого Мину видел раз пять, разросся внутри него настолько, что стал громадным ВСЕМ – и это бы Мину мог объяснить, но уже не хотел.   
Даже для Кванмина рассказывать – слишком свое, слишком бережное.   
Кванмин с удивлением и легким недовольством смотрел, как Мину потек в бессмысленной улыбке, завозил пальчиками по темному стеклу – и сквозь царапнувшую мысль о том, что ему интересно, как бы он чувствовал себя, если бы кто-то вот так, с дурьим обожанием мечтал о нем, вытащил наружу самые острые и едкие, по его мнению, возражения:  
\- Значит, любишь?   
Ответом послужило короткое застыженное швырканье носом.   
\- И что бы ты сделал, если бы мог стоять с ним, как со мной сейчас? Поцеловал бы?   
\- Я… э… - Мину заметно перекосило. – Я не думаю. Я никогда никого не целовал.   
\- А у него был кто-то, - уцепился за аргумент Кванмин. – Сказать по правде, до черта у него кого было. И, будь уверен, он их не только целовал, но и все остальное…  
Мину сморщился, и Кванмин – ради его же блага – продолжил:  
\- Даже если ты осмелеешь настолько, что признаешься, представь, как жалко ты в свои шестнадцать с хвостиком, понятия не имеющий ни о поцелуях, ни о чем таком вообще, будешь выглядеть на фоне его пассий, а?   
\- Да знаю я, знаю, что бесполезно… - не без раздражения пробормотал Мину.   
\- Вы как в банке, Мину, - увещевал Кванмин. – Он хорошая банкнота с солидными нолями, а ты мелочь. Смотришь на него с восторгом только потому, что он старше и хрустит, а у тебя только детский звон.   
\- Заткнись, а? – прохныкал Мину. – Без тебя сплошной упадок.   
\- Не, Мину, я-то заткнусь, просто его глазами на себя посмотри – ты же ему ни в каком виде не нужен.   
Кванмин как-то неожиданно осекся, припомнив, что эти самые слова сегодня уже слышал – и парадоксальный эффект от них, совсем не гневливых, но болезненно безэмоциональных, до сих пор бродит в нем вместе с пивом, как путешествующий по организму осколок.   
Кванмин кивнул сам себе, потом продолжил:   
\- А теперь честно себе признайся, хватило бы у тебя смелости за ним бегать? Знать, что шансов никаких, что это все может тебя только унизить? Ну, Мину?   
Мину кусал губы и почему-то очень ярким взглядом смотрел вникуда.   
\- Ты занятное создание, Мину, - Кванмин даже положил руку на чужое плечо, намекая на то, что он говорит искренне, - но, если честно, любишь прятаться в лопухах и бабуленькиных юбках. Тебе бы наглости не хватило не то что на что-то большее, ты бы его даже поцеловать не смог… Да что там, ты бы даже меня поцеловать не смог...  
Видит бог, Кванмин сказанул это от неумения думать и искреннего эгоизма, заставлявшего его полагать, что в изрядной степени мир вокруг него и вертится – то, как неожиданно коротко Мину дернулся вперед и достал до его губ, уложив на них бессмысленный чмок, ввело его в ступор.   
Мину дышал быстро, так что завязки на толстовке то поднимались, то опускались, и смотрел на Кванмина агрессивно-отчаянно. Кванмин даже на секунду пожалел о своих словах – он ведь раз двадцать в разных выражениях обозвал Мину маленьким трусом, а это кого хочешь бы довело – но отчего-то польщенный все еще тлеющим на губах теплым прикосновением заметил:  
\- Не настоящий же, сам знаешь.   
А Мину все грыз верхнюю губу и, видимо, в полуступоре всерьез размышлял, смог бы или нет, если бы не Кванмин, без пива и не от злости на свою робость.   
\- А хочешь по-настоящему? – с задумчивостью, которая в самом себе заставляла подозревать то же отупение, предложил Кванмин.   
Наверно, это безделье сводило его с ума. Безделье, разбавленное только крышесносными раздражающими закидонами братца, от которых хоть на минуточку хотелось сбежать, заменить их чем-нибудь хоть и ненастоящим, но волнующим достаточно, чтобы можно было забыть… А расстроенный и потрепанный Мину, с пустой почти бутылкой пива в руке, внезапно с этими разговорами про любовь приобрел какие-то новые черты, не свойственные дурашливому щенку, каким он обычно выглядел – Кванмин подумал, что он ведь тоже может быть для кого-нибудь теплым, кого хочется обнимать, с кем единственным делиться честными мыслями, не боясь быть обсмеянным.   
К тому же, надо заметить, в голове Кванмина каши не было – чувство, что Мину будут обнимать и любить, было уверенным и полновесным, потому что имелось и четкое осознание того, что это будет не он, не Кванмин. Просто сейчас изнутри заливало чистое любопытство узнать, как эта близость должна ощущаться – попробовать ведь не грешно, тем более что издеваться над Мину он не собирался.   
Кванмин поставил свою бутылку на подоконник и, едва не споткнувшись, шагнул вперед, а Мину рукой на поясе подтолкнул к себе – удивительно получилось, что Мину тут же нагнул голову так, что губы легли идеально, оставалось только чуть открывать и закрывать рот, чтобы из головы в желудок щекотными перьями поплыло понимание, что он по-настоящему целует кого-то.   
Причем не в шутку, и в то же время без желания, которое могло бы напугать – Кванмин с каким-то рыцарским благородством нежничает с чужими губами, пытаясь сделать Мину приятно тем фактом, что вот сейчас он целует его ровно так, как целовал бы кто-то, кто по-настоящему любит.   
И это приятно, да – как будто его пустили внутрь закрытого цветка.   
Чем дольше – тем хуже.   
Кванмину кажется, что он на коленях в до спазмов сладком масле с торта, перемазанный им, цветочно-ярким, до самых ушей – начинает катиться куда-то внутрь, в упругую нежность бутона, путая его со ртом Мину и свой язык со своим телом.   
Внезапно очевидным становится только одно – у него тоже полно этого, целый ворох этой нежности, который можно кому-нибудь отдать: без отчета и задней мысли его рука поднимается по спине Мину, гладит…  
А потом глаза режет оранжевый яркий свет из открывшейся двери, и на пороге Кванмин видит черный напротив лампочки силуэт еб-твою-что-он-здесь-забыл братца.   
\- Тебя мать искала, - голосом, который протерли наждачкой, не иначе, сообщает Ёнмин – и удаляется, тихо прикрывая дверь, видимо, затем, чтобы парочка могла продолжить свое занятие.   
\- Прости, - гнусаво говорит Мину, отступая назад.   
Уж ему-то хорошо известно, как бесит Кванмина все, что связано с братом – и этот неловкий эпизод, очевидно, послужит катализатором не одной ссоры между ними.  
\- Сам виноват, - хрипло бросает Кванмин, одергивая одежду, так что непонятно, к кому это отнести. 

 

Отражение в зеркале Ёнмину не нравится: не потому, что рот перекосило из-за зубной щетки и из уголка тянется потек мятного цвета – в нем просто слишком много чего-то до ужаса мрачного, как на фотографии с огромными волнами разодранного штормом океана.   
Злого, решительного – никогда больше не ним не пересекаться, вообще не замечать, не видеть. Выпнуть его из поля зрения – и пусть, мать его, занимается чем хочет и дальше.   
Час назад, когда Ёнмин открыл дверь на чердак, и коридор света прорезал темноту до окна, у которого стояли эти двое, залив их оранжевым, Ёнмин немало растерялся – после той пьянки все его подозрения насчет того, что между братом и Мину что-то может быть, рассосались сами собой.   
Но, видимо, зря: потому что Ёнмин не слепой – если бы они целовались, как в кино, почти кусаясь и расстегивая друг на друге одежду, он бы еще понял, но то, что он успел увидеть, было еще хуже.   
Это было тихо, нежно и трогательно, как смертельно влюбленные парочки, которых по осени можно встретить в любом парке, держащимися за ручку.   
И так много всего в этом сразу проскребло по наивности Ёнмина – что он не подозревал, что он не подозревал в брате способностей к такому, что у Кванмина кто-то есть, что сам он по-прежнему никому не нужен, что Мину подлая сволочь, что они делали это дома – что все это вместе и скопилось в мрачную злость океана.   
И яростнее всего подстегивало эти волны то, что у Ёнмина ни повода, ни права обижаться и сердиться не было – но он все равно завелся, по-хорошему завелся, до дьяволов.   
Впрочем, как он уже успел подумать, это все не его дело, и разумнее всего связать раздражение внутри в узел и выбросить на помойку вместе со всеми нормальными братскими чувствами, которые в нем еще остались.   
Ёнмин отплевался от зубной пасты, сполоснул рот и уставился на свое отражение в зеркале, из которого обратно на него глядело нечто с взлохмаченными волосами и большими, как у игрушки, тоскливыми глазами.   
Нет, вот почему он постоянно должен терпеть? Если его что-то раздражает, высказать он не может – приходится смириться и выучиться держать язык за зубами.   
Почему чертов Кванмин как-то умудряется это обойти и все равно получает то, что хочет – никто никогда не давил на него, заставляя учиться лучше, когда он заявляется домой весь пропахший сигаретами, даже мать махает на него рукой, если пачка не болтается в кармане.   
А теперь вот еще и завел с кем целоваться.   
Ёнмин повесил полотенце на сушилку, и, сам себя стесняясь, наклонился к зеркалу.   
«Как это?» и «Почему показалось, что это было слишком нежно?» застряли у стенки черепа.   
Холодное стекло зеркала было слишком плоским и слишком неживым, чтобы легко вообразить за ним чьи-то губы.   
Ёнмин попробовал еще раз – но тут остановила уже другая мысль: он целует свое отражение.   
Для миллионов людей на свете это ничего не значит, но его собственное отражение, к сожалению, не запереть за зеркальной рамой – оно ходит за ним по пятам и стучит в дверь ванной, спрашивая:   
\- Долго ты там еще?   
Ёнмин поворачивает замок и выходит, чудом не обступав Кванмину ноги.   
Кванмин хмыкает – ну понятно, после того, что Ёнмин увидел, он уже подозревал, что братец порадует его черным игнором – и довольно медленно раздевается, про себя посмеиваясь над тем, что ему ничерта не стыдно (Мину сам же и выручил, принявшись хохотать минут пять спустя после идиотского поцелуя), а вот насолить Ёнмину – это святое.   
Чтобы слить холодную воду, Кванмин включает душ заранее, и когда он отодвигает шторку, то рассеянно отмечает проступивший на запотевшем зеркале отпечаток губ, впрочем, не задумываясь над тем, откуда он там взялся.


	7. Racketeering

Мистер Независимость напололся с матерью цветочных грядок и теперь сидел под кустом с книгой, волчьим взглядом провожая волейбольный мяч, который они с Мину красивыми дугами перекидывали через сетку.   
Кванмин только усмехался – его, в отличие от брата, с утра еще ни к какой каторжной повинности вроде прополки не обязали – и предпоследнее воскресенье лета, на вкус Кванмина, проходило изумительно бездельно, солнечно и свежо.   
Вот только зря он так вызывающе радовался и торжествовал – колесо кармы закрутилось в обратную сторону, когда голос матери позвал откуда-то из глубин сарайчика с лопатами и граблями:  
\- Кванми-и-и-ин, родной?  
\- Чего? – гаркнул Кванмин в направлении голоса.   
\- Это надо полить, - мать показалась из дверей сарая на свет божий, держа в руках свернутую змею шланга и дружелюбнейшую из своих мои-просьбы-не-обсуждаются улыбок на лице.   
\- Мам, - заканючил Кванмин, - они все равно сдохнут скоро, - кивая на прополотые цветы, - какой, нафиг, полив?   
\- Марш поливать, я сказала, - все с той же очаровательной улыбкой повторила мать. И, кивнув на Мину, который пытался стать незаметным, добавила: - Оба.   
\- Ну блин, - вздохнул Кванмин, покорный своей судьбе, принимаясь разматывать шланг, в котором почему-то конкретно запутался: рассеиватель пришлось пропустить между ног, одно кольцо обвилось вокруг кроссовка, а из другого конца прямо на штанину вылилась вода, заставив младшего близняшку тихо выругаться. – Черт, чё за…  
Тихий хохоток из-под куста напомнил, что, когда бы он ни облажался, всегда этому найдется внимательный свидетель.   
\- Ты работай, работай, - прохихикал Ёнмин. – Только не упади, - братец кивнул на шланг, обвивший кванминову ногу, и подлым шепотком добавил: - а то твой Мину расстроится, снова целовать придется.   
Ну, блядь… К такому жизнь Кванмина не готовила.   
\- Не упаду, не волнуйся, - заверил он, переступая через шланг. – Непростительно было бы огорчать Мину.   
Кванмин задумался на секунду, а потом предупредил, прежде чем развернуться:  
\- А ты на коте сидишь.   
Ёнмин не сразу понял, о каком коте он говорит, и только через пару секунд испуганно подскочил – действительно, где-то под этим деревом должна быть кошачья могилка, а где, он, к стыду своему, забыл. 

 

\- Это нельзя из шланга, - сказала мать. А потом со смешком вручила Мину ржавый поливальник и пальцем указала на бочку у сарая.   
Мину по-клоунски откозырял ей и, бросив Кванмину какой-то игривый взгляд, поковылял, куда послали.   
Поигрывание бровями снова не осталось незамеченным Ёнмином, который пересел подальше от святых мест захоронений, и, честно признаться, скорее потому, что отсюда позорные перемигивания брата и Мину было лучше видно – он мстительно начинал подумывать, что если эти жесты станут более очевидными, ему ведь никакого труда не составит сделать личную жизнь Кванмина чуть менее личной, заложив обнимашки на чердаке матери.   
Ёнмин святым не был, чего с него взять – и меньшим, куда меньшим грехом было бы настучать на братца, чем вариться в каком-то мерзком кипятке из ревности и злости.   
\- Я смотрю, рабы твои усердничают с утра.   
Насмешливый веселый голос из-за угла дома прервал мстительные размышления Ёнмина, и, повернув голову, он услышал следом голос братца, как всегда с восторгом поприветствовавшего гостя:  
\- Донхён-хён! – а потом наблюдал, как смешно Донхён отпрыгивает от струи из шланга, повернувшейся вслед за бестолковым Кванмином и попытавшейся окатить его белые кроссовки смесью пыли и холодной воды.   
\- Полегче, племянничек, - запротестовал Донхён. – Холодный душ в августе для старичков вроде меня – это слишком.   
\- Прости, - хмыкнул Кванмин, возвращая свой вредоносный шланг в исходное положение – чтобы поливал грядку, а не людей вокруг. – Бабуля снова с тобой редиску послала?   
\- Редиску – не редиску, но че-то дала, - Донхён продемонстрировал пакет в руках. – Я не заглядывал.   
Мать, все еще на коленях перед цветочными кустами, кивнула Ёнмину, а потом на свои выпачканные землей руки, намекая ему, что неплохо было бы пойти освободить Донхёна от ноши.   
Ёнмин молча поднялся, забрал пакет из дядиных рук и потащил его на кухню: внутри оказались яблоки и связка какой-то травы, в которой у Ёнмина интереса не было – а вот одно яблочко он стащил, сполоснул и, на ходу откусывая, потянулся назад на улицу.   
\- Я вообще чего заехал, - услышал Ёнмин, оказавшись на крыльце. – Меня на следующей неделе не будет, я в отпуск.   
\- Куда? – спросила мать, с остервенением садовода с многолетним стажем выдирая из земли сорняк.   
\- На море, куда еще, - не без довольства похвастался Донхён.   
Ёнмин как был с яблоком во рту, так и примерз к земле за спиной братца, который, он прямо чувствовал, тоже весь парализовался.   
\- Вот, мам, смотри, все на море летом едут, - очень многозначительно и с расстановкой выжал из себя Кванмин. – Только мы одни как дураки все лето в городе.   
\- Мин, не начинай, - садовая лопатка в руках матери с каким-то садизмом вонзилась в землю.   
\- Чё не начинай? – упорствовал Кванмин. – Ты все лето обещала, все три месяца…  
Брови Донхёна, безмолвно наблюдающего сцену, приподнялись, сдвигая на лоб солнечные очки – он не знал, сколько воплей в этом доме вызывают разговоры о море (точнее, об его отсутствии), но инстинкт самосохранения уже благожелательно подсказывал ему, что он вляпался в то, чего никак не планировал.   
\- Я тебе много раз объясняла, что у меня не получилось в этом году, - с настоящим адвокатским психологическим давлением защищалась мать. – Я подозреваю, что ты не умрешь, если этим летом не вымочишь задницу в соленой воде.   
Ёнмин услышал сердитое фырканье брата и подошел поближе.   
\- Просто обстоятельства не позволили… - добивала мать.   
\- Знаю я, какие обстоятельства, - выпалил Кванмин.   
Ёнмин напрягся, когда мать из-под руки бросила на брата тяжелый взгляд – про ее обстоятельства по фамилии Шин, одевающиеся в хрустящие костюмы, подвозящие ее по вечерам с работы и дарящие от случая к случаю шикарные букеты, Ёнмин тоже знал. При этом он полагал, что это немного несправедливо – сама с ним отдыхает, а им в чертовой поездке на море отказывает, и небезосновательно боялся, что опрометчивый комментарий будет стоить Кванмину хорошенькой ссоры…  
Но сердитый материн взгляд только сменился каким-то усталым жестом, когда она поправила волосы, и над грядкой с хризантемами повисло молчание.   
И в этом молчании Ёнмин едва ли не взвизгнул позорно, когда что-то пребольно ущипнуло его за бедро чуть пониже задницы – Ёнмин взглядом «Тебе жить надоело?» уставился на брата, но в ответ получил только беззвучно шевелящиеся губы, слова на которых он просто угадал:  
\- Скажи что-нибудь, придурок.   
И Ёнмин к черту предал свою почти-незапятнанную-совесть, впервые за много лет встав на сторону шизанутого братца, когда заканючил:   
\- Мам, ну правда… Ну последнее же лето, ну пропадает же зазря.   
Садовая лопатка все так же вгрызалась в землю… впрочем, надо заметить, менее кровожадно, чем раньше – перед сахарным ангелочком Ёнмином только закоренелая в мозолях душа бы не разжалобилась.   
\- Мам, ну пожалуйста, ну чего тебе стоит…  
Кванмин все это время с каким-то восхищением разглядывал приобретавшее пасторальные и мученические черты лицо брата: это ведь еще надо уметь – так прикидываться овцой, как этот сукин сын.   
\- Ма-а-ам, - полным ангельского смирения голосом позвал Ёнмин.   
\- Ма-а-ам, - чуть грубее и со смешком вторил Кванмин.   
И садовая лопатка сдалась – воткнулась в землю, а мать, рассеянно задев грязными руками волосы, уставилась на своего уже брата:   
\- Донхён, возьми их с собой, а?   
Долгий кашель, сотрясший одетого в славный мягкий на вид спортивный костюм Донхёна, намекнул, сколь ожидаема для него оказалась просьба и сколько в нем, вовсе не таком славном и мягком на вид, как его костюм, вообще-то имеется готовности на нее откликнуться.   
\- Э-э-э, - начал Донхён, подумывая над тем, хватит ли ему одного вечера, чтобы надраться в сопли и похоронить планы хорошенько и не очень целомудренно отдохнуть на побережье, или личную жизнь, снова сложившуюся в пользу уже переросших его ростом племянничков, придется оплакивать дольше. – Я… э-э-э…  
Что там он «э-э-э» Донхён даже придумывать отказался: Ёнмин стоял за спиной матери, в молитвенном жесте сложив перед грудью ладони с зажатым между ними яблоком, а Кванмин одними губами вышептывал заклинание подлизы:  
\- Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, Донхённи-хён… - и оба при этом так умоляюще глядели своими огромными глазами, что оставалось только махнуть рукой, что и было сделано:   
\- А хрен с вами, ладно.   
\- У-ВА-А-А-А! – ликующий вопль Кванмина можно было без труда расслышать на дальнем конце квартала, а Ёнмин от него, видимо, настолько оглох, что еще и отупел, и в своем отупении даже позволил брату на радостях подергать его руками, выплясывая победный танец. – Донхён-хён, ты лучший…  
\- Вымогатели, - пробомотла мать, спрятав улыбку в землю.   
«Вымогатели, в самом деле, - подумал Ёнмин, в конце концов дозревший до того, чтобы оттолкнуть от себя мокрые и грязные руки братца. – Но командная работа на высоте».   
К сожалению, мысль Ёнмина о командной работе со своих торжественных высот рухнула хрустальным самолетиком и разбилась на осколочки, когда гнусавый и обиженный голос за спиной произнес:   
\- А как же бедный сиротка? Он никогда не был на море…  
Донхён с любопытством уставился на парнишку, который стоял позади близняшек, нервно стучал коленками по жестяному пузу ржавого поливальника и на него самого глядел преданными собачьими глазами.   
Именно на него глядел.   
Такими глазами, каких Донхён в жизни не видел – как будто в фокусе их остался только он собственной персоной, все остальное вокруг размылось и потеряло смысл, а сам просящий взгляд целился в его собственные глаза, выучивая насквозь все, до чего мог дотянуться, проникая при этом, казалось, даже под ткань одежды.   
Донхён перевел вопрошающий взгляд с этого странного существа на сестру, ожидая объяснений.   
\- Мину одноклассник и друг Ёнмина и Кванмина, - мать усмехнулась, а потом добавила: - И он так часто ошивается в моем доме, что я начинаю привыкать к мысли, что у меня три сына.   
Донхён хмыкнул, махнул рукой:   
\- Какая теперь разница. Надеюсь, до понедельника вы мне еще попутчиков не найдете, - и поднялся на крыльцо, скидывая кроссовки.   
Он справедливо полагал, что в качестве компенсации морального ущерба может хотя бы остаться на обед.   
Кванмин довольно растянулся улыбкой, подняв лицо к солнцу – внезапно и жить стало хорошо, и жизнь хороша…   
Но ненадолго.   
\- Кванмин! – рявкнул сердитый материн голос.   
Кванмин торопливо заозирался по сторонам, пытаясь понять, где умудрился нагрешить, если последние десять минут не сходил со своего места, пока указующий перст матери не направил его сожаления куда надо: струя воды из забытого шланга эти последние десять минут безжалостно размывала землю под кустами хризантем, и вот уже пара… нет, тройка из них покосились и норовили вывернуться корнями наружу.   
\- Мне очень, очень, очень жаль, - покаянно заявил Кванмин. А потом добавил: - Говорил же тебе, не надо их поливать, и так скоро сдохнут.


	8. Art of travelling

\- Чтоб не… не баловаться там, понятно?   
\- Конечно…  
\- Донхён проследит…  
\- А то ведь заняться ему больше будет нечем…  
Ёнмин не вмешивался – он знал, что мать знала, что он-то «баловаться» не станет, а Кванмину один черт внушать бесполезно, и все его «ага» и «конечно» не ценнее выеденных яиц, поэтому во время обязательного материного инструктажа стоял в стороне, смотрел в кухонное окно и только поддергивал лямку рюкзака, сползающего с плеча вместе с не по размеру широкой белой футболкой.   
Чемоданное предвыездное настроение уже поймало его зачем-то – в животе мутило тихой тоской, когда он случайным взглядом ловил сахарницу на столе с заледеневшим приставшим к хромированной трубке сахаром, внутри сосало от очевидно погрустневшего материного лица, которое будто постарело чуточку. Ёнмин готов зуб заложить, что ее расстроило не то, что их не будет неделю, а то, что их, по-хорошему, скоро не станет в этом доме совсем – когда они оба с братом уедут учиться.   
Весь этот багаж сожалений Ёнмину был искренне не нужен, хотелось быстрее отсюда, бегом удариться в бездумную скорость шоссе – а неизбежное можно отложить на две недели – поэтому когда в окне в ворота зарулила машина Донхёна, остановилась у крыльца, и он сам вышел, хлопнув дверью, Ёнмин заторопился попрощаться со своей сахарницей грусти по, к чему скрывать, дорогому дому, сухо оповестив азартно препирающуюся с младшим сыном мать:   
\- Донхён приехал…  
\- Уже, господи, как быстро, - мать взмахнула руками.  
Кванмин ухмыльнулся – видно было, она еще не до конца удовлетворена тем, как хорошо его прополоскала в разных ее «то не делай», «сюда не суйся», «буду звонить, все равно узнаю», бросил взгляд на часы над входом, как мог утешил:  
\- Почти девять, он вовремя, - и, по-взрослому оставив ее любоваться на свою спину, пошел к дверям скакать на одной ноге, завязывая шнурки.   
Ее вздох достался Ёнмину – он поджал губы, изобразив нечто среднее между сочувствием и утешением, когда она сжала его плечо, и отправился следом за братом. 

 

\- Думал, вы передумаете портить мне отпуск, - улыбнулся Донхён, скидывая рюкзаки племянников в багажник.   
\- Жизнь уже тебе испортили, так что отпуск не считается, - заявил Кванмин, расплывшись в улыбке и сузив глаза, как лиса.   
\- Кванмин! – одернула мать, а Донхён, подняв бровь, взглянул на сестру.   
В этом доме что, без его ведома воспитывали в детишках уважение к его заслугам иногда-исполняющего-обязанности-папаши дядюшки? Господи, он слишком молод для таких почестей, особенно младшенького нахала держите от него подальше.   
\- Донхён, этих одних по ночам не отпускать, пить не разрешать… - Кванмин сморщился, когда мать начала обрабатывать еще и братца, но на Донхёна, видимо, где сядешь, там и слезешь: он закрыл ей рот рукой, быстро заглянул в глаза, выронив:  
\- Хоть раз?.. – а потом вернул себе свою насмешливость, обняв на прощанье: - Ну пока, сестренка.   
Разглядывая собственного братца, который весьма умно уже давно забрался в машину на заднее сиденье (Кванмин, вообще, считал, что он до последнего станет держаться за подол материных джинсов и обливаться трогательными слезами) и теперь с независимым, но скучающим видом копался в телефоне, Кванмин отстраненно отметил, что с Донхёном, действительно, особенно не побалуешь. Да, оттянуться разок даст, на пивной запах глаза закроет, а в остальном как мать, начнет подспудно тыкать в чувство долга перед «семьей и в одиночку вас вырастившей матерью», а то и вовсе накажет тем, хуже чего не придумаешь – сбросит со счетов и начнет относиться, как к малышу.   
Так что да, его «хоть раз» было способно успокоить мать: хоть раз он оставлял близняшек без ощущения, что, если они попортят где-нибудь свои хорошенькие шкурки, то похерят имеющийся у них кредит доверия, статус взрослых и не окажутся достойными поддерживать тяжесть семейного долга, лежащего на плечах хоть и бесполезным, но достойным грузом?   
Нет.   
Кванмин усмехнулся тому, насколько странным было это ощущение, что стараниями матери и Донхёна вскармливали в нем с детства: вроде бы и нет у него ничего, и сам из себя он пока еще ничего не представляет, но есть эта штука, за которую можно уцепиться, чтобы не стошнило, когда первые два утверждения в минуту разочарования начнут преследовать слишком болезненно – даже если он пустое место, когда-нибудь наступит момент, что кто-то из этих вечно спорящих друг с другом, вечно раздраженных друг другом и незаметно заботливых будет в нем нуждаться, и тогда веса в нем внезапно окажется достаточно, чтобы удержать…  
Чушь. Приходит же иногда в голову.   
Кванмин бросил последний взгляд на свесившиеся на лицо нагнувшегося над телефоном братца волосы, бегло подумав о том, что эту-то придурошно-независимую и неблагодарную голову такие мысли не посещают, вздохнул:  
\- Ну где он? – потерев часы на телефоне пальцем.   
Десять минут десятого.   
Кванмин слушал длинные гудки в трубке, пока ему не показалось, что звонок телефона Мину он слышит наяву, а не воображение оживляет в ушах дурацкий рингтон – «Хозя-я-я-ин, хозя-я-яин подарил Добби носок, теперь Добби свободен»…   
Мину вырулил из-за угла… вынесся, как военный корабль на скорости до черта узлов в час, будто асфальт под его кроссовками был врагом, и он нацелен был его победить во что бы то ни стало. Мину, со стоящим на затылке хохолком волос, в толстовке с обвязанной вокруг пояса рубашкой и рюкзаком за плечом, сжимающий в руке смартфон, из которого голос Добби как-то пугающе ликовал и радовался свободе, сообразил, что над ним как пить дать станут ржать, чуть притормозил у поворота, но все равно не удержался и последние шаги до крыльца преодолел полубегом…  
Согнулся пополам, чтобы отдышаться, и бросил Кванмину:   
\- Хватит уже.  
Кванмин хихикнул, сбросив звонок, чтобы Добби, наконец, обрел свою свободу, спросил:   
\- Ты где был?   
\- Бабу-у-уля, - протянул Мину, с негодованием и возмущением рассматривая мать Кванмина, пытающуюся спрятать улыбку за плечом сына, и Донхёна, который смотрел на свою машину, не стесняясь откровенно ржать в кулак.   
\- А, понятно, - согласился Кванмин, быстро сообразив, что старая женщина, должно быть, потратила раз в пять больше времени, чем мать, выдавая внучку ЦУ о том, как дети должны себя вести на море. – Пошли уже, бабулькин внук.   
Кванмин последний раз обжался с матерью, позволил чмокнуть себя в щечку, упустив момент, как Мину подкосило, и он припал к земле, бросившись завязывать болтающиеся шнурки, на которые насмешливым взглядом указал ему Донхён – и подошел к машине, взявшись за ручку.   
Кванмин хотел получить от этого маленького путешествия все – и в этот самый момент душа требовала бросить последний взгляд на то, что они оставляют: вот мать на крыльце, встревоженная, но радующаяся его собственной радостью, вот кусты хризантем, под которые он вчера, искупая вину, натаскал столько земли, что достало до листьев, вот книжка на крыльце – растяпа Ёнмин забыл убрать. Дождь пойдет – замочит…   
О книжке думалось отстраненно и без сожаления – как будто она оставалась в другой жизни, а, закрыв за собой дверцу машины, он на неделю попадет в новую, а там и насовсем в колледж. Не будет готовок, уборок, цветов – меньше маленьких радостей и огорчений, больше проблем, больше свободы.   
Мину, одним коленом на земле, перевязывая шнурки, смотрел на высокого, как колокольня, Кванмина снизу вверх и беззвучно умолял, чтобы он убрал пальцы с ручки передней двери… Но, видимо, не повезло – Кванмин шлепнулся на сиденье, перекинувшись с Донхёном шуточкой, и Мину торопливо поднялся на ноги, чтобы заскочить в машину следом.   
Донхён, когда пятился назад, обернулся, чтобы через заднее стекло видеть дорогу, положив руку на подголовник переднего сиденья за Кванмином, Ёнмин махал рукой матери, Кванмин уже нетерпеливо тыкал в кнопки магнитолы, а Мину думал, не зря ли он ввязался в это: так близко, такой сосредоточенный и красивый, такой равнодушный…  
Радио поймало гитарный аккорд, зацепилось за него и потянуло на себя, вспугнув Мину вырвавшимся из сабвуфера за его ухом низким гудением – бледно-зеленый, как оливка, универсал шоркнул шинами, поворачивая, и начал набирать скорость.   
Мину твердил себе, что это машина, всего лишь машина – индифферентный безличный механизм, который не должен его волновать, но, сжав пальцы на шве обивки сиденья, Мину понял, что вряд ли выйдет: и ткань, и обивка салона пахнут – смесь одеколона Донхёна, пыли, бензина, искусственной кожи… А на переднем стекле, над экранчиком навигатора, позвякивая конечностями, болтается игрушка-скелетик. 

 

%

 

Донхён вел, как и можно было он него ожидать: быстро, резко, часто опасно и просто так, из спортивного интереса, обгонял – выныривал из потока, разгонялся, вклинивался обратно. С точки зрения пассажира удовольствия ощущать, как тебя размазывает по сиденью, когда он выезжает на встречную полосу, а потом вжимает в это сиденье, когда Донхён решает, что даже для него обгон на таком расстоянии до движущегося навстречу автобуса – слишком, сдавая обратно в поток, было мало, но Кванмину, например, нравилось: как двое мальчишек, добравшихся до любимых всем сильным полом игрушек, они обсуждали, сможет ли Донхён сделать синий ниссан впереди, который, видно было, тоже охоч до погонять и уступать не собирается, включали и выключали автоматику, придя к выводу, что она на ровной трассе больше мешает, чем помогает, на чем свет стоит обругали зелененький Кавасаки, который появился из ниоткуда и вклинился перед ними в стиле самого Донхёна, а потом дружно страдали угрызениями совести, когда заметили, что за рулем мотоцикла, собственно, леди.   
Ёнмин с самого начала не проявлял никакого интереса к этим отдающим бахвальством разговорчикам, суету на передних сиденьях игнорировал, с Мину, не забыв чердачной истории, пересекаться даже в пространстве не хотел – прижавшись к своему окну. Ёнмин хотел насытиться самим ощущением движения, возможностью ленивого, но увлеченного путешественника – поразглядывать, не вникая, жизнь, проносящуюся перед глазами. Никому не понятно не теряющими интереса глазами провожал вывески заправок и кафе у обочин, цеплялся за трансиверы вышек, и даже придорожные кусты и разбитые старостью деревья иногда рассматривал, оборачиваясь на их густые синие утренние тени. Ёнмин поначалу хотел абстрагироваться от попутчиков в высшей степени, принявшись распутывать кислотно-фиолетовые шнурки наушников, но Донхён, бросив на него в зеркало скучающий взгляд, выключил найденное Кванмином радио, переключив на свой накопитель – дальше ехали под легкую электронику, и Ёнмин смилостивился, не став лишать общества своего присутствия совсем, удовлетворенный женскими голосами и музыкальным вкусом Донхёна.   
В конце концов, надо было попробовать что-то новенькое.   
Высунувшись далеко в окно, так что полоска опущенного стекла оставила отпечатки на руках, Ёнмин угомонился в положении, которое ему нравилось – теплый ветер на такой скорости нещадно трепал волосы, колонка сдавала чистыми, приятными басами слева и позади, а смотреть на быстро исчезающую под колесами дорогу все так же было интересно.   
Мину один не знал, куда себя деть: слева от него Ёнмин по плечи высунулся в окно, Кванмин часа через полтора сполз в кресле, так что даже макушка не торчала, и заснул, а Донхён – он видел через зеркало – смотрел на дорогу, не отрываясь. Казалось, наберись Мину храбрости заговорить, он бы все равно не услышал его – музыка играла слишком громко, стрелка на спидометре не опускалась ниже ста, а ногтем на левой руке, локтем упертой в стекло, Донхён стучал по зубам слишком бездумно, рассеянно иногда поглядывая на темный экран мобильника, лежащего под лобовым стеклом. Будто кто-то должен был ему позвонить, но никак не звонил, и его это раздражало.   
Мину только вздыхал, когда одергивал себя, напоминая, что он никогда не узнает о Донхёне всего, как бы ему не хотелось – сейчас сосредоточенный в водительском кресле, которое, казалось, слишком далеко отодвинуто от руля для его не очень то и внушительной комплекции (утром Мину неожиданно для себя заметил, что Кванмин выше него, и, должно быть, они с Донхёном одного роста)… какой он, когда один? Какой, когда ему не надо для кого-то притворятся взрослым?   
К запаху салона Мину в конце концов привык, но само присутствие этого человека, в котором каждая черта и движение руки Мину были интересны, казалось, заставляло его постоянно источать какие-то ужасающе интенсивные волны переживаний и нервной расхлябанности, так что даже Ёнмин иногда оборачивался и смотрел с недоумением, и оставалось только гадать, когда эти волны станут беспокоить Донхёна, так что он не сможет игнорировать. 

 

После обеда Мину стало не до волн – тело затекло и ныло, а пустой со вчерашнего вечера желудок жалобно урчал, заставляя Ёнмина бросать на него не просто косые, но еще и насмешливые взгляды.   
\- Ты удивишься, но я иногда еще и ем, - шепотом сообщил ему Мину после очередного пассажа, исполненного животом. И, вспомнив об еще одной проблеме, которая дождалась пока что в конце очереди, добавил: - И в туалет даже хожу.   
Мину начал думать, что Донхён садист, и так и продолжит гнать до самого вечера: вдруг это у них семейное – красота и привычка есть раз в день? Но Донхён, к вящей радости Мину, некрасиво и резко затормозил у первой же заправки, будто чуть не пролетел поворот, бросив перед этим взгляд на почти упавшую набок стрелку уровня топлива – Мину так и не понял, решил он здесь заправиться или услышал его жалобу.   
Так или иначе, из машины он выбрался с удовольствием кота, которого выпустили из переноски: нагнулся, попрыгал, присел, сообщил потягивающемуся Кванмину:  
\- Я думал, у меня желудок к позвоночнику присохнет.   
\- Я тоже, - согласился младший, лениво почесывая живот под задравшейся майкой. – Эй, Донхён, где мы?   
\- В какой-то заднице, - бросил Донхён, захлопывая багажник, в котором поправлял сумки, потому что ему всю дорогу казалось, что что-то там стучало. – Я пока заправлюсь, а вы сообразите поесть.   
Кванмин взял протянутый ему бумажник, с удовольствием похлопав им по колену – толстый, зараза – и, душа Мину рукой вокруг шеи, потащил его внутрь, на запах дешевого кофе и горячего теста. Мину сердито скинул с себя чужие конечности – не потому, что Кванмин уже достал дурачиться, а потому, что, оглянувшись, видел, как Донхён запрыгивает в машину, зажимая телефон плечом.   
Не хотел, чтобы они слышали, о чем он разговаривает?   
Кванмин думал, что не разорить врученный ему бумажник – глупо, и Мину, предполагая, что до самого вечера остановок также не будет, был с ним согласен. Спросив у Ёнмина:  
\- Тебе чего? – и, получив безразличный ответ:   
\- Что и всем, - Кванмин стал просто читать надписи мелом на доске за спиной кассирши, только кивая, когда она уточняла, не успевая палочкой тыкать в экран:  
\- И это тоже?  
Кванмин согласно кивал, лишь в конце, разглядев длиннющий чек, уточнил:  
\- Нас, вообще-то, четверо.   
Девица подняла глаза на звякнувшую колокольчиком дверь, с любопытным профессиональным безразличием, к ощутимому негодованию Мину, изучила вошедшего Донхёна от подошвы ботинок до макушки и ушла наливать чай.   
\- Емко, - оценил Донхён длину чека, усевшись за столик подальше от двери.   
Мину, в этот раз спохватившись вовремя, прыгнул на диванчик, заняв место напротив у большого окна с полосочками жалюзи, оставив близняшкам возможность тоже смотреть друг на друга. Кванмин как мог игнорировал ладонь Донхёна, нетерпеливо и призывно похлопывающего по крышке стола, а потом, под общий смешок, был вынужден спросить:  
\- Чего?   
\- Бумажник верни, - ласково попросил Донхён.   
\- Ладно, ладно, - вздохнул Кванмин, выкладывая собственность перед хозяином.   
Бумажник перекочевал во внутренний карман куртки Донхёна, девица с подносом пристроилась за его спиной, составляя на стол чашки и тарелку с хот-догами, спросила:   
\- Проездом?   
\- Только заправиться, - улыбнулся Донхён.   
\- Обычно только шофёрская братия заглядывает, дальнобойщики, знаете… - сделала новую попытку девица, - иногда семьи с детишками. Бегают тут, горланят… А таких красавчиков, как вы, в первый раз вижу.   
\- Мы тоже можем погорланить… вот только поедим, - снова сделал улыбчивый реверанс Донхён, и Мину чуть не открыл рот, когда девчонка, кивнув, взмахнула подносом и ушла – он ведь ее послал. Аккуратненько так отбрил, будто невзначай.   
Кванмин подтвердил его догадки, засмеявшись, пока заталкивал в рот лист салата:   
\- Она к тебе со всей душой, а ты…   
\- И я к ней со всей душой, - раскручивая в кипятке чашки чайный пакетик, ответил Донхён. – Потерлись душами и разошлись.   
\- Если ты всегда так душами трешься, откуда мы с Ёнмином двоюродных братишек и сестер возьмем? – выдал Кванмин, видимо, забыв о том, кого за столом такие разговоры могут опечалить донельзя.   
\- А тебе надо? – без всяких эмоций спросил Донхён.   
\- Почему нет? – Кванмин пожал плечами. – Карапузы милые, когда не плачут. Я бы повозился, если пеленки не менять… И не кормить… И не мыть…  
Тут даже Ёнмин оторвался от своей сосиски, чтобы сомневающимся в его рассудке взглядом посмотреть на брата, спросив:  
\- Ты думаешь, дети только для того, чтобы носиться с ними по парку и играть в игрушки?   
\- А что, нет? – без тени неуверенности переспросил Кванмин.   
\- Когда у меня заведутся дети, надо будет вспомнить, что тебе их доверять нельзя даже в случае острой необходимости, - заметил Донхён, сдавливая булку на гамбургере, чтобы он поместился в рот, а потом, пережевывая, серьезнейшим тоном добавил: - Даже в случае острейшей необходимости. В экстренной ситуации, при любых обстоятельствах, тебе – даже на секунду нельзя.   
И хоть сложно было понять, смеется над ним Донхён или в самом деле говорит серьезно, его слова заставили младшего подавиться: вместе с судорожным кашлем кусочек салата перелетел стол и оказался на белой футболке Ёнмина, который скривился от омерзения, сморщился и, двумя пальцами подхватив зеленую гадость, швырнул ее обратно в брата, с обидой домогающегося у Донхёна:  
\- Почему? Что я тебе сделал?   
Кванмин не очень-то обращал внимание на братца, который, известное дело, немного странный, и когда что-то через стол прилетело в него, он просто нащупал на столешнице еще один обрывок несвежего салата и запустил его обратно.   
Ёнмин озверел и бросил в него салфеткой.   
Кванмин швырнул в ответ куском булки.   
И все это секунды за три вцелом.   
Донхён, обозрев побоище, отодвинулся от них подальше и, вернув внимание своей котлете, заметил:  
\- В том и дело, что ничего не сделал. Даже повзрослеть забыл.   
Ёнмин мстительно сощурился – мол, смотри, даже твой любимый Донхён тебя идиотом назвал, и Кванмин поутих на минуту, через стол продолжая его разглядывать: казалось, он немного подпылился, когда высовывался из окна, или как-то так, но волосы лежали идеально, как могут лежать только исключительно грязные и пыльные волосы, а глаза почему-то были красные, как у кролика, особенно левый.   
Даже слезился.   
\- Что у тебя с глазами? – спросил Кванмин, не собираясь ни на грамм проявлять участия, но…  
\- Надуло, - шепотом ответил старший, безымянным пальцем нажав на веко, - наверно…  
\- Больше надо было из окна высовываться, - подковырнул Кванмин.   
\- Тебя не спросил, - огрызнулись в ответ.   
Донхён посмотрел на это еще пару секунд, усмехнулся и, видимо, закончив свой обед, снял блокировку телефона, положив его на стол перед собой. Что он там делает, Мину со своего места было не видно, он решил, разглядывая белые пальцы, тыкающие в экран, что печатает – через полминуты мобильник тихо завибрировал, когда этот кто-то неизвестный (тот же человек, кому он звонил со стоянки?) ответил.   
То, что у Донхёна есть своя жизнь, и есть кто-то, кто ему дорог, кому он прямо сейчас, в эту минуту, говорит что-то, что не может или не хочет сказать близняшкам, заставляло больно закусывать губу и хотеть схватить его ладонь, смахнуть ее с экрана, чтобы заставить взглянуть на себя. Потому что даже эти пальцы, по-мальчишески худое запястье с кожаным браслетом часов, розовые коротко обрезанные пластинки ногтей – Мину до отчаяния хотел прикоснуться.   
И не имел права.   
\- Эй, - Мину оторвал взгляд загипнотизированной удавом мартышки от часов Донхёна и посмотрел на Кванмина, пытающегося до него дозваться. – Ты будешь это есть? – Кванмин кивнул на булку в руках Мину, на которую тот все то время, что в прострации смотрел на чужую руку, намазывал горчицу.   
Теперь горчицы на ней было хорошим, добротным слоем, и Донхён, на секунду от удивления приподняв брови, смотрел то на булку, то на него самого, то на пластиковую палочку из баночки с горчицей, которую Мину держал в руках и которой удобрил себе дорогу в горчичный ад.   
\- Буду, - из чувства противоречия заявил Мину Кванмину – тот пожал плечами и принялся за торт, который девица с кассы поставила на стол минуту назад, в этот раз не сделав даже попытки заговорить.   
Мину думал тихонько запрятать свою адскую булку на тарелку под салфетку, но осекся, когда поймал на себе взгляд – Донхён все так же с интересом смотрел на него: два изумительно красивых, объемных, влажно блестящих зрачка следили за его собственными, растерянно бегающими по столу, прикрываясь изредка ресницами темными, густыми и… лукавыми.   
Мину не уверен, но ему так показалось.   
Пришлось вздохнуть, в неудачной попытке спасти свой желудок проложить булку листом салата, оставшегося на тарелке Ёнмина, и засунуть эту бомбу себе в рот.   
Горчица ударила в затылок сразу же… Мину подумал, какого хрена в этой забегаловке вообще свежая горчица, всхлипнул, вытер заслезившийся глаз.   
Донхён дождался, когда он прожует и проглотит, потом встал, толкнул Ёнмина в плечо, заставляя подняться:  
\- Пусти. Найду, где здесь туалет.   
Мину, когда Донхён, осведомившись у девицы о направлении, скрылся из виду, в слезах уже от благодарности положил свою проклятую булку на стол и, выдернув из салфетницы чистую салфетку, принялся тереть язык, пробормотав себе под нос:  
\- Садист все-таки…  
\- Чего? – спросил услышавший Кванмин.   
\- Ничего, - буркнул Мину, отбирая у него еще и оставшийся чай, чтобы залить огонь внутри. – Острая, говорю, горчица.   
Кванмин не нашел, что ответить.  
Когда все трое, посетив перед этим то место, куда собирался Донхён, вернулись к машине, тот уже сидел на своем месте, постукивая по рулю, и Мину, если честно, вовсе не был рад тому заинтересованному взгляду, которым проводили его через стекло.   
Он же не клоун, в конце концов – чего так пялиться?   
\- Может, сходишь, воды купишь? – мягко, но каким-то неестественным голосом спросил Донхён, когда Мину хлопнул дверью. – Или молча будешь страдать?   
Мину молчаливый, как маньяк, вылез из машины и побрел обратно к стоянке.   
\- Подожди, я с тобой, - крикнул Кванмин в спину, но Мину не расслышал, раздумывая над тем, как так получилось, что он опозорился перед человеком, перед которым никогда в жизни не хотел бы падать в грязь лицом.   
Мину вернулся с бутылкой холодного чая, протирая пальцем на запотевшей банке дорожки – это все из-за него, ведь правда же.   
Он никогда не вел себя так глупо.   
Кванмин запрыгнул в салон следом и, проигнорировав Донхёна, едко осведомившегося: «Может, пристегнешься?» протянул назад сложенные солнечные очки.   
\- Нафиг мне это? – спросил Ёнмин, разглядывая самую дешевую оправу из тех, что он в своей жизни видел.   
\- Это решит все твои проблемы, - пожал плечами Кванмин, пристегиваясь, наконец.   
Донхён завел машину, с привычной уже резкостью разворачиваясь обратно на дорогу, а Ёнмин, повертев очки в руках, все-таки их надел – если не от ветра, так от ехидных кванминовых взглядов через зеркало точно спасут. 

 

%

 

До места добрались, когда стемнело. Мину понятия не имел, что чувствует Донхён, проведя весь день за рулем, но сам он не ощущал ни рук, ни ног, и, выбираясь из остановившейся перед отелем машины, хотел бы только одного – прилечь где-нибудь на горизонтали, а глаза открыть только завтра, удивившись полоске моря на горизонте.   
Как заметил Мину, плетясь вслед за остальными к отелю, даже Ёнмина вымотало – он смотрел не по сторонам, а себе под ноги. Впрочем, волновался Мину больше не за близняшек, а за Донхёна, который подошел к стойке регистраторши, заговорив в какой-то несвойственной ему манере, с покашливанием:   
\- Простите, я бронировал номер. Ким Донхён.   
Девушка кивнула, куда-то заглянула, протянула руку, попросив:  
\- Паспорт, пожалуйста.   
Донхён снова странным взглядом пересчитал своих детишек, бродящих по холлу с рюкзаками за плечами, и внес контрпердложение:  
\- Только мне нужен не один номер, а четыре. Или лучше два двухместных, - криво улыбнулся и добавил: - племянничков вот не запланировал сразу.   
Девушка секунду рассматривала мальчишек, двое из которых, сразу видно, приходились друг другу братьями, а вот третий почему-то не походил ни на них, ни на дядю, и поспешила огорчить:  
\- Мне жаль, но свободных двухместных нет, только люксы.   
Донхён постучал паспортом по стойке, борясь с дьяволами внутри: нет, если он собирается заплатить за четыре люкса, то почему было не уехать в отпуск прямиком на Гоа?   
Дьяволы победили.   
Донхён, испросив у девушки, где можно найти еще отель поближе (едва удержался, чтобы не ляпнуть: «И подешевле»), собрал свое стадо и изгнал на улицу, ободряя:  
\- Нет, там нам должно повезти. Определенно должно.   
Кванмин собирался заканючить, и Донхён добавил:   
\- Или поспишь в машине, ничего страшного.   
\- Садист, - снова пробубнил Мину шокированным близняшкам.   
Не сказать, чтобы предсказание Донхёна сбылось полностью: в другом отеле девушка была полненькая, но симпатичная, и как могла старалась угодить уставшим путешественникам, облепившим ее стойку, так что казалось, что они прямо здесь и заснут, если она не найдет, куда еще их сбыть.   
\- Один двухместный есть, - с улыбкой сообщила она. И, еще шире улыбнувшись, добавила: - И, к сожалению, все. Сезон в самом разгаре, понимаете.   
\- Но… - Донхён снова лупил паспортом по стойке. – Но как же так…  
\- Есть бронь на двухместный, но я не могу ее снять до полуночи, - с сожалением пробормотала девушка. – Если хотите подождать…  
\- Не-е-ет, - синхронно протянули близняшки, а Ёнмин даже ударился головой о столешницу.   
Донхён с сомнением снова посмотрел на опекаемых – нет, кто-то же сейчас рот порвет, пока зевает. Наверно, лучше поехать еще куда-нибудь.   
А девушка, уловив очевидное сходство глядящих на нее с мольбой лиц, неуверенно подала идею:  
\- Могу предложить семейный.   
\- Чего? – спросил Кванмин.   
\- Кровать там одна, - пояснил Донхён.   
\- Да ни за что, - категорично заявил Кванмин, созерцая братца.   
\- Кровать большая, на самом деле, - втерлась девица.   
А Ёнмин молчал, шикарная прическа из грязных волос, наконец, упала, и смотрел он не на Кванмина, а под ноги, устало поправляя рюкзак. Даже не препирался.   
И Кванмин вдруг пожалел, до жути неуверенно пробормотав:   
\- Ладно, не умру.   
Сострадательная девушка протянула им ключи, позволив подняться вперед Донхёна, который остался с ней и кучей паспортов, переминаясь с ноги на ногу от желания поскорее присесть.


	9. Morning aftersha...ve...me

Первым делом в голову постучала мысль: море.   
Мину посмотрел направо – на другой кровати гусеница из одеяла. Мину сгреб свою простынь себе на плечи, чтобы не разгуливать по номеру в одних трусах, и в белом, со свисающими до полу оборками, как древний римлянин, досеменил до окна.   
Обычный квартал.   
Как во всех городах, в самой старой части, слева почта, справа банк, на углу в витрине корчится женский манекен.   
Где море?   
\- Три квартала вниз, - сообщил голос за спиной, будто недоумение и разочарование высунувшейся по пояс в окно простыни, вертящей головой туда-сюда, было настолько очевидным, что вопрос вслух задавать было необязательно.   
Мину хотел спросить сначала «Ты разве не спишь?», потом «Откуда ты знаешь?», но, обернувшись, одернул себя: Донхён очевидно не спал, хоть лицо казалось заспанным, глаза опухшими, на щеке отпечатался след от подушки, а волосы с одной стороны лежали, а с другой торчали торчком. Донхён ответил на второй вопрос, покрутив перед Мину мобильником с бело-зелеными ручейками улиц карты на экране, и Мину спросил не первое и второе, а третье:  
\- Когда п-пойдем смотреть?   
\- Предлагаю сначала позавтракать, - Донхён пожал плечами. – Море-то не убежит… Зуб даю, мелочь вообще еще спит.   
Мину моргнул: близняшек мелочью назвал, а он тогда кто?   
Пока Мину заново запускал екнувшее сердце, Донхён успел набрать номер – Мину слышал длинные гудки, а потом какое-то мычание, когда переключили на громкую связь.   
\- Кванмин-ни, - рявкнул Донхён, - живо поднял зад и приготовил брату завтрак.   
\- Да, - согласилась трубка в совершенном неадеквате.   
\- Пол помыть, - продолжал дурачиться Донхён. – Белье выстирать и погладить.   
\- М-м-м, - казалось, то, что внимало Донхёну, покивало, абсолютно покорное злой воле и умоляющее отстать и не мешать спать.   
\- Цветы полить! – нашелся Донхён, бросая на хихикающего Мину игривые взгляды. – Пыль… пыль стереть!   
\- Да, ма-ам, - промямлил зомби в Кванмине. – Пока, мам.   
А потом отключился.   
\- Вот засранец, - резюмировал Донхён с каким-то детским азартом, устраиваясь на кровати, пока его телефон, для чистоты эксперимента, набирал второго. – Ёнминни, - угрожающе сахарным голосом начал он, - живенько сполз с кровати и приготовил братишке завтрак.   
И Мину прыснул смехом, когда динамик абсолютно трезвым голосом как обычно едкого Ёнмина осведомился:  
\- Донхён-хён, a ты с ума сошел?   
Донхён, видно было, не ожидал такого приема – почесал затылок, потом нашелся и как ни в чем не бывало распорядился:   
\- Через полчаса ждем вас в холле… - Ёнмин промычал что-то согласное, так что Мину подумал, что до звонка он все-таки в самом деле спал, а Донхён с усмешкой добавил: - И своего братца как-нибудь растолкай, а то он не поддается.   
\- Хорошо, - согласился Ёнмин, вешая трубку, а Донхён, спрыгнув с кровати, благостным голосом пастора, чьи бестолковые прихожане, несмотря на изумляющий идиотизм, являясь «тварями божьими», все еще вызывают в нем христианский восторг, озвучил для Мину факт:   
\- Такие одинаковые, а такие разные.   
«Что есть, то есть», - подумал Мину и сбежал в ванную, чтобы не смущаться мятой фиолетовой футболкой и голыми ногами.   
Ёнмин, выбросив телефон, в котором черт знает по какой причине Донхён, глумясь над своим возрастом, дурил, как школьник, сел на кровати… Подозрительно посмотрел на три диванных подушки, которые собственноручно рядком выложил на здоровенной кровати, чтобы во сне случайно не покуситься на личное пространство Кванмина, который им, как выяснилось вчера, когда они топтались у стойки на рисепшене, брезгует. Подушки почему-то, не потеряв линейной организованности, на полметра переместились в его сторону – стало понятно, почему ему всю ночь было узко спать, и он старался не шевелиться, боясь упасть с кровати. Потом посмотрел на брата, пускающего слюни на телефон – по хорошему отомстить бы за подлянку с подушками… С другой стороны, это он всегда успеет, а с утра себе карму портить лень.   
\- Эй, - позвал Ёнмин, тыкая братца в спину. – Поднимайся, тебя там твой Мину и твой Донхён ждут.   
Ноль реакции.   
Ёнмин поднялся и побрел в ванную – не упало ему кого-то будить. 

 

Полчаса, отведенные Донхёном на сборы и им, и близняшкам, успешно перетекли в сорок минут, а вот уже пошла и сорок пятая – стрелка на часах, висящих на стене между кроватями, словно под тяжестью взгляда Мину покачнулась и шагнула на новое деление.   
Мину не принадлежал к категории легко опаздывающих людей, оправданий себе придумывать не умел, и само состояние «опоздал» просто-напросто заставляло его необъяснимо сильно нервничать.   
А еще не терпелось пробежать эти два-три квартала, о которых говорил Донхён, и увидеть море утром, во всей его нетронутой чистоте и природном величии – пока сотни таких же, как они, бессмысленных отдыхающих не захватали его взглядами, не наполнили шумом.   
Но сегодня – внутренний голос предупреждал уверенно – он уже опоздал, слишком далеко часы сдвинулись, утреннего чуда не отыскать… А все из-за Донхёна, который оккупировал ванну. Из нее теперь слышались только плеск воды, и журчание воды, и капание воды. Мину сидел на своей кровати, смотрел на мобильник в своей вытянутой руке, на голубое небо за окном, на стол с графином – очевидно, мучился ожиданием, как щенок, давно готовый бежать – и думал, что это, конечно, забавно: от божественного образа Донхёна убыло. Мину, не размениваясь на сопли, вычел из него кусочек – тут как ни закрывай глаза, а что-то не так у человека с чувством собственной ценности, если он без зазрения совести, с царственным величием, заставляет других дожидаться, когда он переведет достаточное количество воды.   
Телефон в ладони вдруг ожил, загудел – щенячьи глазки Мину разошлись еще шире, когда он взглянул на экран: чтоб тебя! Вчера он слишком устал, сегодня отвлек морской ажиотаж и мытарства сонного Кванмина, не умеющего по-человечески просыпаться – и как результат он забыл предоставить сведения о местонахождении своего драгоценного зада… Этот зад, должно быть, уже объявили пропавшим без вести, а голову-то ему сейчас станут мыть так, что как бы не оторвалась. Мину вздохнул и, оборвав завывающего о носке Добби, шепнул в трубку:  
\- Бабуль, привет…  
Подкупить трогательной покорностью в голосе не вышло: любимая, но, видит бог, иногда напрочь забывающая о том, что есть справедливость и здравый смысл, бабуля избрала худшее средство воздействия – заявила, что внучок нарочно ее доводит, о долгих летах не заботится и поэтому позволяет себе пропадать на сутки, не давая о себе знать.  
Мину лепетал, что в мыслях не было. Мину обещал никогда больше так не делать, рассказал про неудачи с отелями и как они в половину десятого, усталые и сонные, готовы были спать на диванчике в холле.   
В изложении Мину звучало примерно так:   
\- Если бы не Донхён-хён, бабуль, мы бы все бросили и на рюкзаках заснули, - уже куда веселее частил Мину – бабуля, видно было, оттаяла, пока он, как клоун вышучиваясь, веселил ее вчерашними грандиозными обломами.   
Мину был прав, сделав вывод, что старушка на него больше не сердита, но в одном, в силу нежного возраста, ошибся: когда он выронил имя, его приключения, о которых он заливал с таким клоунским энтузиазмом, перестали быть очаровательной, лишенной фактов историей – появился некто, кто был ответственным за свалившиеся на внучка несчастья, некто, кто должен был предусмотреть, озаботиться, не допустить…  
Мину назвал виновного.   
\- Дай мне с ним поговорить, - потребовала бабуля.   
И Мину покрылся холодным потом, пытаясь напоследок закосить под дурачка:  
\- С кем с ним?   
\- С Донхёном этим твоим, - закипала бабуленька. – Хочу рассказать ему кое-что о безответственности и к чему она приводит.   
\- Его… его нет, бабуль, он в душе, - Мину изнывал от стыда – еще этого ему не хватало, если бабуля, как младенца, опозорит его перед Донхёном, который даже ни в чем не виноват – и в порыве захвативших его чувств даже поднялся с кровати, начав расхаживать по комнате, будто это делало оправдания весомее.   
Пока не наступил кому-то на ноги.   
\- Да осторожнее, - посоветовал этот кто-то.   
Мину оглянулся: Донхён позади него, наклонив голову набок, сушил волосы полотенцем и с интересом рассматривал его перекошенное лицо. Лицо, видимо, настолько красноречиво отражало праведный ужас хозяина, что Донхён, подумав, кивнул на телефон:  
\- Кто это? Что с тобой?   
А в ухо Мину бабуля тиранствовала:   
\- Мину, прекрати врать. Кто там с тобой разговаривает? Это ведь он, да? Его прячешь?   
Бедняжка Мину, нечаянно пробудивший ото сна смерч и египетские казни, испытал острую нужду в суперспособности обращать время вспять. Ну или умения человека-невидимки тоже бы пригодились, потому что Донхён разглядывал.   
Напротив унизительного удивления, появившегося в глазах, когда телефон в руке Мину заругался, напротив шокированно замерших на мокром полотенце рук – поставить галочку, потому что это все присутствовало, только Мину было некогда описывать, он пытался, снова по молодости души, в пылу ссоры воззвать к здравому смыслу:  
\- Бабуль, не начинай сейчас, ладно? Никто не виноват в том, что вчера так получилось, тем более он…   
Разумеется, слушать Мину не стали, а Донхён, пожалуй, сообразил, что речь о нем – нахмурился, сжал губы… Куда настойчивее потребовал у Мину объяснений:  
\- С кем ты разговариваешь?   
Когда Донхён дернул его за футболку, Мину едва не расплакался – ну что бы боженьке стоило наградить его умением врать, например, а? А то ведь вляпался в две кучи сразу – и если головомойку от бабуленьки он переживет, то чем унижаться еще сильнее перед Донхёном, лучше выпрыгнуть в окно.   
\- Ба-бабуля, - пользуясь моментом, пока старушка в пылу сражения читала морали не прерываясь на вдох-выдох, Мину зажал телефон рукой. – Она хочет с тобой поговорить…  
Выражение лица Донхёна, надо полагать, было довольно пугающим – хмуро сведенные брови никуда не делись, его губы, на которых в нормальном состоянии (а нормальным у Донхёна была снисходительная полуулыбка, кстати) на верхней проживала обворожительная галочка (у большинства людей незаметная, а у него почему-то ставшая одной из самых примечательных черт лица), сжались в округлое «Воу-оу», уместное только перед лицом неслыханной дерзости.   
Донхён упер руки в бока, позволив полотенцу концом подтирать пол, потом вытянул вперед руку и нетерпеливо пошевелил пальцами:  
\- Дай сюда.   
Мину подумал, что если бы он был финансово состоявшимся молодым человеком 29-ти лет, вынужденным тратить свой отпуск на двух племянничков и безродного сиротку (надо вспомнить, до стыдного им ни в чем не отказывая)... И при этих всех неучтенных благодеяниях еще и получить удовольствие выслушать претензии старой леди – Мину на его месте взбесился бы.   
\- Телефон, - снова потребовал Донхён у красного, раздираемого страхами Мину.   
Выражение лица Мину стало обреченным, и он протянул мобильник.   
\- Ким Донхён, слушаю, - в голосе Донхёна звучала твердость, с какой ругаются с непролазными склочницами у подъездов и в давке в метро, и Мину от отчаяния хлопнул себя по лбу и отвернулся – хоть сейчас же начинай собирать пожитки и вали отсюда.   
Донхён слушал отчитывающие интонации в трубке минуты полторы, потом прервал:   
\- А теперь я поговорю… - трубка принялась упираться, но Донхён и бровью не повел, снова оборвал: - О бабуле Мину наслышан, приятно, наконец, познакомиться с самой уважаемой в его жизни женщиной…  
Как понял Мину, даже бабуля не нашла в себе твердости накидываться на человека, который делал ей комплимент – реплика, которой ответили Донхёну, не звучала так агрессивно, как предыдущие.   
\- Как я уже сказал, меня зовут Донхён, мне двадцать девять лет, я работаю и не женат. С семнадцати вытираю племянникам носы и исполняю при них обязанности папочки. Так вот, должен заметить, - Донхёна снова попытались прервать, но он зашикал на телефон, как на кота, а потом продолжил: - за это время ни один из племяшек не пострадал, оба не выросли ни бомжами, ни алкоголиками. Я хочу сказать, что иногда, может быть, я и не так хорош, как родная мать, чтобы настаивать, чтобы они надели шарфики, но, должен заметить, я и не собирался кормить их кашей и укладывать по кроваткам. Насколько это возможно, я учил их быть самостоятельными, учил решать проблемы и не плакать, даже если придет нужда подтянуть пояс и одну ночь переночевать в машине, потому что вред от этого гораздо меньший, чем от чрезмерной заботы…   
Донхён ушел в спор с головой – на том конце линии молчали.   
\- Одним словом, не обещаю, что Мину вернется домой без единой царапины, но он вернется целым, и, я думаю, с нами ему понравится, так что дадим мальчику шанс отдохнуть без нашего чрезвычайного участия в его делах, согласны?   
В трубке что-то очаровательно проворковали, и Донхён закончил, машинально кивнув:  
\- Тоже было приятно познакомиться… всего доброго, вам тоже, - а потом вернул Мину телефон, закатив глаза…  
Подобрал полотенце, снова хлопнул дверью в душ – за стеной загудел фен… А бабуля частила, будто напрочь забыла, что сама начала заварушку:  
\- Какой славный молодой человек, Мину… Пригласи его к нам на ужин, когда вернетесь, у тебя тетка как раз старая дева тридцати лет…  
\- Да, бабуль, конечно, - не без иронии согласился Мину. – Он же теперь горит желанием познакомиться поближе с нашей семьей, тебе спасибо.   
Бабуля, впрочем, иронию приняла за чистую монету, и Мину вскоре попрощался, повесив трубку. Он как раз занимался самобичеванием за то, что не отключился в самом начале – надо было наврать, что телефон сел, что отель горит, что за ним гонится зеленый инопланетянин… что угодно подошло бы, лишь бы Донхёну не пришлось краснеть из-за него!  
Донхён, как назло, появился из ванной с пушистыми высушенными волосами и миной безразличия на лице, призванной, наверно, без слов заверить Мину, что извинения будут лишними и только усугубят унизительную комичность ситуации.   
Но Мину не внял. Глядя на безразличную спину одевающегося Донхёна, промямлил:  
\- Прости, она хорошая, я не должен был…  
В зеркало Мину видел, как отражение Донхёна насмешливо приподняло бровь, но не заговорило. Мину вздохнул, уставившись в пол – ей-богу проклят. Все, на что он способен на глазах этого человека – пробороздить носом в грязи.   
\- Знаешь, она, наверно, тебя очень сильно любит, раз за тебя так бросается на людей, - внезапно заговорил Донхён. Мину поднял свою со всех сторон виновную голову: лосьон после бритья, размазанный по его ладоням, наполняет комнату запахом синтетической хвои, а у Донхёна выражение лица, как у лектора первого курса. – Ну или просто… весьма угловатого нрава пожилая леди.   
Мину не удержал сверкнувшую в глазах молнию – нет, Мину не позволил бы говорить так о ней. Если бы он выразился чуть резче…  
Но Донхён не заметил. Сказал:  
\- Пойдем, - и сдернул со стола бочонок с ключами.   
Мину подумал, что у него уже переживаний на маленький роман – а день только час как начался. Кстати об этом часе:  
\- Мы опоздали, - тихо сообщил Мину в спину шагающего по коридору Донхёна. – На полчаса.   
\- М-м-м, - пришло в ответ.   
И Мину начал думать, что чего-то в устройстве этой системы и впрямь не понимает, когда, перегнувшись через перила на знакомый гнусавый голос, спросивший: «Ну, братишка, какая муха опять укусила тебя в зад?», стал свидетелем того, как пролетом ниже Кванмин пытается вернуть волосы брата в состояние «птичье гнездо» и систематически получает за это по рукам.   
Интересно, если бы они просто договорились встретиться через час, исчез бы элемент экшна, или что? Не перепало бы удовольствия почувствовать себя Бондом и насладиться собственной прозорливостью, как делал Донхён, шагающий впереди Мину и тихо посмеивающийся?


	10. Have no fear to dive

\- Да мы все взгляды соберем, - хвастанул Кванмин, когда очередная пляжная красотка прошла мимо, бросив из-под ресниц заинтересованный взгляд в их сторону.   
Справедливости ради надо сказать, что девчонками Кванмин заинтересовался только потому, что Донхён уже дернул его за шиворот, когда он и Мину попытались удрать вперед – улица старого квартала спускалась прямиком к пляжу, и синяя до горизонта, серебрящаяся под солнцем полоска мешала этим двоим идти: Мину, например, не влезший четвертым в ширину тротуара, обегал фонарные столбы, мусорные баки и столики кафе и так и норовил припустить оставшееся расстояние бегом.   
\- Взгляды Донхён соберет, - подал голос Ёнмин, бежать изначально не собиравшийся и степенно вышагивающий рядом с ухмыляющимся Донхёном, - а ты ему мешаешь. Он у нас вроде как разведенная дамочка с тремя детьми…   
\- А мать всегда говорила, что тут сплошные плюсы, - спорил Кванмин, оттаскивая в сторону Мину, который из-за очередного фонарного столба нырнул ему под ноги. – Даже напрягаться не надо, дом уже есть, детишки тоже есть, осталось жить долго и счастливо…   
\- Может, хватит уже меня замуж выдавать? – параллельно возмутился Донхён, которого услышал только Мину, потому что его опять выперли с тротуара, а Кванмин просто продолжал, кивнув брату:  
\- Мы с тобой вон вообще страйк, две цели одним выстрелом…  
Ёнмин фыркнул – осторожнее надо было стрелять, вот он сам-то еще ничего вышел, а братишке мозгов не хватило – когда Кванмин, шагавший спиной вперед, запнулся о бордюр, опоясывающий набережную: она тянулась, насколько хватало глаз, вперед и назад параллельно пляжу, узкая старая улочка, утыканная фонарями чуть чаще, чем лотками с мороженым и напитками.   
Вниз вела лестничка с коваными ажурными перилами – ступеньки приземлялись прямо в песок.   
Кванмин, рассмотрев очаровательную улочку, сощурился на солнце – и обернулся на Донхёна, глядя, как он хорошо умел, с упрямством и насмешливым вызовом в темных глазах. Донхён махнул рукой: задерживать двоих гиперактивных у него не осталось ни сил, ни желания – Мину и Кванмин сорвались с места, как отпущенные с поводка щенки-переростки, только лестничка прозвенела железными ступеньками.  
Ёнмин поглядел вслед, прислушался к звону лестницы, отвернулся – из кафе на пристани, дальше направо, доносился новый летний хит… Солнце светило так ярко, словно напоследок выжимало из себя весь имевшийся в нем свет.   
\- Хочешь мороженого? – спросил Донхён, кивнув на ближайшую палатку, на которой ветер трепал красные лепестки зонтика.   
Ёнмин пожал плечами, молча зашагав вперед. Если бы у Кванмина больше никого не было, никакого Мину, кто так хорошо переносит его щенячий восторг и дерганый характер, по этой лестнице вниз он потащил бы его?   
Есть ли смысл думать об этом, когда в том кафе хит на одно лето так славно закручивается гитарами и скучающим голосом вокалиста?   
\- Почему ты выбрал этот город? – спросил Ёнмин, разглядывая упаковку на своем бледно-зеленом фисташковом. – Самый тихий город на побережье? Или ты не знал?   
\- Друг посоветовал, - Донхён пожал плечами, выискивая, куда выбросить свою упаковку. – Сказал, развлечения можно найти где угодно, а уединение только там, где есть атмосфера.   
Донхён тихо посмеялся налету пафоса на своей шутке, но Ёнмин не оценил, спокойно ответив:  
\- Значит, мне точно понравится. 

 

Когда никуда не спешащие Донхён с Ёнмином спустились на пляж, двое неудержимых, тяжело шагая через воду и покачиваясь, будто неслабо успели побеситься, выбирались на берег. Донхён высмотрел в стороне, поближе к пирсу и подальше от жарящихся в общей куче отдыхающих, парочку незанятых шезлонгов – наверно, очередные любители уединяться уволокли – махнул Кванмину рукой и заторопился к находке, потому что со стороны пирса приближалась еще компания человек в шесть, с бутылками в пляжном холодильнике, волейбольным мячом и разнузданным, как у них, настроением, явно имевшая виды…  
Донхён завалился на лежак, метров на десять обскакав вражескую орду, блаженно протянул:   
\- Место для папочки… - и дернул Ёнмина за руку, чтобы его узкий зад заявил о принадлежности им и второго шезлонга и не оставил неприятелю сомнений…   
Кванмин, не будь неженкой, бухнулся в прямо в песок, вывалялся в нем до неприличия, но не успокоился – снова сел, натянул очки и стал, за черными стеклами, смотреть непонятно куда.   
Ёнмин дождался, когда компашка пляжующихся свалит и прижимать шезлонг задницей станет ненадобно, поднялся, повертел в руках полотенце, посмотрел по сторонам: Донхён добивал мороженое, уставившись в газету, которую прикупил еще в городе, Мину непонятно от кого прятался за его спиной, в тени лежака, с мокрых волос Кванмина на спину стекали блестящие на солнце капельки – и принялся аккуратно раздеваться…  
Ёнмин насчет Мину ткнул пальцем в небо и попал – тот действительно пытался спрятаться. С того момента, как выбулькивался из воды вслед за Кванмином, взбивая волны ногами, с той неловкой секунды, когда до него дошло, что он совсем не подумал об одном – как он будет раздеваться.   
Пока они с Кванмином шлепали по песку вслед за охотящимся на лежак Донхёном, Мину как мог прикрывался полотенцем и комком своей одежды, пытаясь представить себя со стороны: должно быть, бледный, как гриб, худой (или надо сказать «тощий»?), мокрый, в плавках с синей полоской – ровным счетом ничем не отличается от девяноста процентов приезжающих сюда. Но ведь при большом желании можно не только его лишенные мышц кости оборжать, но и даже в синей полоске найти что-нибудь глумливо-унизительное…   
Необходимость раздеться не вызывает никакой неловкости, как у Кванмина (ой, да этот-то своими костями еще и пощеголять сможет, скажет: «Вполне себе ничего, славный суповой набор»), у тех, кто не успел подхватить заразную мысль «А что если кто-нибудь…»  
А что если кто-нибудь посмотрит на Мину и под очертаниями оставшегося на нем куска ткани надумает предполагать, что там (бедные девчонки, если так – им-то больше интересных мест прикрывать), под этим куском? А что если он сам, когда Донхёну надоест читать и он надумает-таки окунуться, станет этим заниматься?!  
Мозг Мину попался на крючок, как в анекдоте: не смей представлять обезьяну, не воображай, как она показывает тебе красный зад и скалит клыки – с каждым «не смей» воображение отрисовывает красный обезьяний зад четче…  
Мину может поклясться, что таких неприличных мыслей в его голове НЕ БЫЛО НИКОГДА, но теперь он уверен, что когда Донхён отложит газету и поднимется… он и посмотрит, и подумает, и, наверно, в ту же секунду умрет от стыда.   
В общем, к тому моменту, когда Ёнмин стал раздеваться, Мину уже готов был лечь носом в песок – если из носа хлынет кровь, впитываться будет весело. Оживила и подняла с песка его внезапная мысль – вот у Ёнмина тоже, кажется, никакой неловкости…  
Присмотревшись к нему, Мину сообразил, почему: Ёнмин не интересовался никем и, соответственно, предполагал, что никто не интересуется им и его телом – педантично сложив шорты на шезлонг, старший близняшка, почесывая затылок, направился к морю.   
Скосив глаза направо, Мину понял, что Ёнмин не совсем прав – если бы про них снимали мультфильм, в стеклах очков Кванмина сейчас два маленьких Ёнмина, пробуя температуру, пинали бы ногой пену на волнах.   
Секунды три спустя Кванмин уже пытался, подняв ногой фонтан брызг, окатить старшего с головой – Ёнмин развернулся и плеснул ему прямо в лицо. Слов Мину не слышал, но было видно, как они переругиваются, как по черным стеклам очков Кванмина, которые он не снял, стекает вода…  
Мину подумал, что если бы Кванмин пореже вел себя как придурок, Ёнмин перестал бы вести себя как воображала – с другой стороны, в отношения между этими двоими лезть было себе дороже, потому что, наверно, просто «если бы» если бы могло помочь, то давно бы это сделало.   
\- Эй, ты так и будешь там сидеть? – Донхён убрал газету и оглядел Мину через плечо – секунды три потратил, не больше, а потом снова уставился в печатные строчки.   
И этих трех секунд Мину опять хватило, чтобы получить свой заряд в сердце. Наверно, это странно: если Мину видел красивую девочку, хорошенькую женщину, симпатичного парня – мозг словно оживлялся, тыкал в них пальцем и говорил: «О, вот, смотри, какая прелесть шагает… Везет же некоторым на лицо».   
И все.   
И только Донхён, когда поворачивался, когда, как сейчас, откуда-то сбоку оглядывал его жалкие три секунды – мозг молчал, как убитый, а вот внутри все скукоживалось, как от разряда. Красота Донхёна приносила Мину боль – не всегда, как заметил Мину (все-таки, уже сутки они вместе), просто иногда старший делал что-то, как-то по новому становился к нему (лицом, боком – неважно), и в потоке его движений появлялось мгновение, когда он казался невыносимо, противоестественно красивым.   
И тогда Мину прошивало этим убийственным импульсом, он вонзался, как вилка, в сердце и минуты две еще ныл, остывая…  
\- Я говорю, раздражаешь за спиной сидеть, - флегматично повторил Донхён, не дождавшись ответа.   
\- А… извини, - Мину не без цели подобрал свои шмотки и устроился на шезлонге Ёнмина, переложив его одежду. Полотенце пригодилось расстелить на коленях, так что совсем-совсем ничего не было видно, а рюкзак загораживал от Донхёна его тощие ребра.   
И ничерта бы не обидно было, если бы Донхён и в самом деле был из красавчиков, которых любят обложки журналов – но ведь он, скорее, «выше среднего», и не более.   
И даже не смотрит.   
Донхён читал газету с туалетным упоением, и Мину разглядывал его снова – хотел поймать еще один импульс: добил бы, и дело с концом. Но чуда почему-то не происходило.   
Тоже до трясучки бесило – ни над своими мыслями, ни над своим телом власти рядом с этим человеком не было. Просто безмозглое желе какое-то – и об этом состоянии такие пафосные стихи пишут?   
Да не смешите. Они любили когда-нибудь, давно мертвые? Этот ваш Шекспир, что за бред он писал о томлении страсти, если не сидел на пляже, не стискивал мокрое полотенце в пальцах, если слезы едва ли не катились из глаз, потому что ни единого слова внутри не найти, да и нет таких слов, чтобы выровнять тринадцать лет между ними, чтобы сгладить предрассудки и заставить смотреть в глаза так долго, пока не дойдет…  
Этот хваткий Шекспир, наверно, сообразил бы, о чем высоком поговорить, чтобы в сонет вписалось, а Мину бросил притворяться недеревенским, спросив:  
\- Что читаешь?   
Донхён хмыкнул, показал разворот первого газетного листа, пояснил:  
\- Местную прессу, - и улегся обратно, перекрестив ноги. Правда, долго не пролежал, досказал со смешком: - Не представляешь, как интересно. Будто у Свифта в книге.   
Мину вытаращился на него еще сильнее: нет, спасибо бабуле, полным лохом не был – томики «Путешествия Гулливера» пылились на полочке в ее старом доме, на высоте, до которой мог дотянуться ребёночек лет девяти-десяти (изобретенная бабулей, по профессии педагогом, система: вот уже третье поколение в ее доме читало книги, до которых могло достать, а до которых не могло – значит, рано еще за взрослое чтиво браться), но сам факт того, что Донхён так выразился…  
Мину, будучи, как было сказано, внучком преподавательницы литературы, в конце концов утвердился во мнении, что стиль в зеркале может обмануть, стиль речи – никогда. Бабуленька утверждала, что внутренний мир человека зиждется на запятых и причастных оборотах. Мину экстремистом не был – просто предпочитал дважды убедиться, что человек, с которым он разговаривает, если в нем замечена склонность неправильно ставить запятые, его понял. В случае с Кванмином, например, попадающим только процентов в шестьдесят знаков препинания, это было нелишним: младший был вздорным что на письме, что в жизни…   
А Донхён иногда выражался так, что его не сразу поймешь – в нем совпадало отражение в зеркале, неброское, но какое-то неуловимо изящное, и характер, в котором элегантных вывертов еще поболе было.   
Из слов Донхёна следовало, что он сравнил местную прессу и сам приморский городок с возней в стране лилипутов – из самомнения жителей курортных зон, конечно, можно дома строить, века будут стоять – но интересным казалось другое: самый броский зигзаг в натуре Донхёна – нежелание быть как все.   
Нарочно прямая спина, две лопатки под светлой тканью рубашки – когда он идет по улице, небрежность, с которой он открывает бумажник – когда платит, снисходительная улыбка, которой улыбается – когда ему пытаются понравиться.   
Кванмин как-то трепался про то, как славно не отягощенные лишними наличными карманы в детстве не позволили ему стать снобом, упоминал и про Донхёна, у которого из собственности был один леденец за щекой.   
А потом появились деньги, а Донхён купил себе вместо карамельки не машину, нет – самодостаточность.  
Мину понял, почему девчонка на той заправке его ни капли не заинтересовала – просто официантка в придорожном кафе ему не нужна. Он не сноб, как и близняшки – но дешевить не в его стиле.   
Мину закончил невеселые размышления, вытаскивая из рюкзака кое-что, что он прикупил в городе, пока Донхён набирал себе газет, мыслью о том, что у него шесть дней, чтобы продать себя самого так дорого, что это почти нереально. 

 

Ёнмин пытался отделаться от эскорта всеми способами: переплыть не получалось – раньше сам подохнешь, чем Кванмина вымотаешь, как обычно обозвать придурком и послать нахрен – так Кванмин, что удручало, реагировать совсем перестал и будто просто игнорировал.   
\- Чего ты прешься за мной? – наконец, окрысился Ёнмин. Мотнул головой в сторону берега, брызнув каплями с волос, посоветовал: - Вали к своему Мину, заждался небось.   
\- Да не мой он, - руки Кванмина было хорошо видно под прозрачной водой – как он не спеша подгребал ими водицу под себя, чтобы не пойти ко дну, - в десятый раз говорю тебе, что он не мой, когда дойдет?   
\- Когда мне череп вскроют и вырежут из мозга кусок, который повредился, когда я вас на чердаке нашел в обнимашках-целовашках - ответил Ёнмин.   
Кванмин неудачно фыркнул куда-то под воду – получилось как у лошади.   
\- Было один раз, серьезно, - в конце концов исповедался Кванмин – старший этим «твой Мину» уже достал его до такой степени, что он не в шутку начал жалеть о чердачной поцелуйной истории.   
\- Да нахрен мне знать, что и сколько раз у вас было, - распсиховался Ёнмин.   
С его точки зрения выглядело так, что Кванмину подобные истории не в новь, и если бы даже они там не только целовались, он рассказывал бы с точно таким же пофигизмом и безразличием – потому что для него ничего не значит.   
Близость, если бы была – даже не повод сказать «люблю». Вот так просто: поцелуй – это поцелуй, секс – это секс, а между ними недурно перекусить.   
И чем больше он говорил о Мину, тем сильнее Ёнмину казалось, что его заставляют смотреть, как они этим занимались.   
Упаси господи, в трусы Мину Ёнмин забираться не собирался, слушать о них – тоже, и то, что до Кванмина это никак не дойдет – бесило просто до скрипа зубов.   
Ёнмин снова попытался свалить от братца, снова же и не получилось. Кванмин догнал, пристроился так, чтобы посильнее раздражало – сзади и справа, так что Ёнмин иногда попадал под водой по его рукам, и завел снова:   
\- Если бы знал, что это тебя так выбесит, обещаю, делать бы не стал.   
Ёнмин не хотел быть первым человеком на земле, которого убил чужой идиотизм, но стона удержать он не смог:   
\- Обещаю? Обещаю? Обещают до того, как делают, идиот! Как я ненавижу тебя, как хочу… - Ёнмин ударил по воде ладонью, - убить тебя хочу!  
Кванмин хохотал и стирал брызги с очков.   
\- Я знал, что ты купишься, - заявил он, снова пристраиваясь рядом.   
Ёнмин демонстративно молчал.   
\- Слушай, я тут подумал, что надо с этим что-то сделать.   
Когда Ёнмин коротко обернулся к нему, насмешливо изогнув бровь, Кванмин подумал, что мордашка у братца миленькая – а еще чуть-чуть, и он своей насмешливой бровью научится нос чесать.   
\- Ну, - с умным лицом Кванмин прогонял желтоватую водичку между пальцев, - с нашей взаимной ненавистью.   
Ёнмин так и не нашел в чужих словах достаточно смысла, чтобы его язык взял на себя труд пошевелиться.   
\- Короче, сегодня я развею твой самый страшный кошмар, который мешает тебе жить, - Кванмин сделал магический пасс рукой в воздухе – снова не проканало. Пришлось вываливать так, как есть: - Несмотря на то, что ты там успел увидеть, Мину не нужен мне, а я ему так вообще до фонаря.   
Ёнмин молчал, как матерый партизан, только руками булькал – Кванмин вздохнул, спросил:  
\- Хочешь пруф? – а потом кивнул на берег, где, если присмотреться, можно было различить фигурку Мину, как раз переселившегося на шезлонг напротив Донхёна. Кванмин за своими очками улыбался с сатанизмом великого манипулятора, когда понял, что Ёнмин проследил его взгляд, но в своем духе решил обломать, видно было, ожидающего какого-нибудь ударного факта братца, закончив: - Если хочешь пруф, открой глаза.   
Ёнмин подумал, что эти самые глаза, в принципе, можно не открывать – по одному тяжелому дыханию Дарта Вейдера, пробуждавшемуся в Мину в присутствии некоторых личностей, можно было сделать вывод… что у Мину психоз и истерия. Но Кванмин, пристально разглядывая два конкретных пляжных шезлонга, намекал, что у психоза все-таки есть причина, и причина эта не он сам.   
Ёнмин не верил – если хотите, даже то, что речь идет о таком неадекватном существе, как Мину, не помогало поверить, что он втрескался в парня. Не просто в парня – в Донхёна.   
\- Паршиво врешь, - сказал Ёнмин.   
Кванмин помотал головой со слабой, но хитрой улыбкой:  
\- Паршиво, но не сейчас.   
Ёнмин снова напряг мозг – результатом явился вопрос:  
\- Зачем тебе сплетничать про своего ненаглядного дружка?   
\- А то он без меня слабо палится? Горчица эта вчерашняя чего стоит…  
Ёнмин улыбнулся – о да-а-а, вчера Мину хлебнул большой, старой, вонючей галошей… горчицы.   
Еще одну улыбку из Ёнмина выжал тот факт, что они оба с братцем заметили – оба же и промолчали. Синхронность, однако…  
\- Ладно, допустим, верю, - согласился Ёнмин. – Дальше что?   
\- Да ничего, - Кванмин пожал плечами, потом кивнул вперед, на выползающий далеко в море пирс, возле которого болтался севший на дно, до дыр в обшивке проржавевший кораблик – то ли прогулочный, то ли и впрямь рыбацкий, с одной палубой и двумя мачтами, всего метров на десять длиной от кормы до носа. – Доплывем, посмотрим?   
Особого желания разглядывать ржавую рухлядь Ёнмин в себе не обнаружил – мертвый кораблик выглядел довольно пугающе… Впрочем, если он откажется, Кванмин обзовет его трусом, и, наверно, больше не сделает и попытки с ним заговорить.   
Ёнмин подумал еще секундочку: разглядел на мачте ржавого суденышка флаг, да не просто флаг, а новый, с гербом городка – сделал вывод, что неспроста эта дрянь тут гниет… Должно быть, это и не дрянь вовсе, а местная достопримечательность, и все отдыхающие увозят отсюда парочку фотографий, на которых вечернее солнце разнимает нежными лучами складки этого самого флага. В общем, бояться там совершенно нечего – пришлось кивнуть в знак согласия и поплыть вслед за братцем. 

 

Мину убил полчаса, скыркая бумагу карандашом, а потом Донхён сложил свою газетенку, потянулся и стал… обнажаться.   
Процесс надо было остановить любым способом, пока глаза не выжгло, и Мину завопил:   
\- Что ты делаешь? Подожди!   
\- Чё?   
Видимо, даже намертво вросший в Донхёна эстетический пафос обкрошился, когда Мину завыл, как ужаленный – Донхён обернулся, держась обеими руками за футболку, которую собирался снять, и почтил его самым литературным и высокохудожественным «чё» в своей жизни.   
\- Да ничего, - разулыбался Мину. – Мне вот просто интересно, как далеко я смогу заплыть, пока ты раздеваешься… Ты, главное, не торопись и не оглядывайся, - Мину даже руку вперед вытянул, чтобы пресечь возможные возражения.   
Донхён смотрел на него, как умалишенного, и Мину оскорбился:  
\- А что ты так смотришь? Бывают и постраннее моего желания, - а потом свистнул с лежака и помчался к воде.   
Донхён пытался вспомнить, когда в последний раз чья-то дурость заставляла его хотеть заплакать. 

 

Ёнмин барахтался в воде на границе тени, которую отбрасывал борт корабля, и косо поглядывал на парочку таких же идиотов, как они – парень с девушкой глазели, задрав головы, на мачты и прикрывали глаза рукой от солнца.   
\- Насмотрелся? – спросил Ёнмин у братца, который добрался почти до борта.   
\- Нет, ты что? – хихикнул Кванмин. – Давай сюда, нырнем.   
Вот уж увольте – у Ёнмина нырять под ЭТО желания не было.   
\- Ты что, боишься? – спросил Кванмин. И честно пообещал: - До смерти дразнить буду.   
Ёнмин подумал, что если до его смерти, то ее и ждать недолго – и поплыл вперед. Даже вода возле этой развалины была холоднее, а уж о том, как неуютно смотреть на три метра возвышающийся над тобой ржавый борт, даже рассказывать не хочется.   
\- Смотри, он оброс весь, - Кванмин вынырнул из-под воды и показал размазанную по ладошке слизь, которую он подцепил с корпуса. – Правда, здорово?   
Ёнмин скривился от омерзения и покивал: правда-правда. Все, что дурно пахнет, для Кванмина здорово.   
\- Ты все-таки боишься, - сделал вывод младший, разглядывая перекошенное лицо брата. А потом махнул рукой: - Ладно, дотронься до него, и я от тебя отстану.   
Ёнмин не то чтобы перерос тот возраст, когда можно еще поиграть в «слабо» - в своем развитии он обогнул этот период по широкой дуге, не замаравшись в ненужной дурости, но с Кванмином разговаривать по-человечески было невозможно, и Ёнмин решил, что так быстрее сможет убраться отсюда – если коснется этого мерзкого ржавого бока.   
Ближе к кораблю веселее не становилось: несмотря на то, что отсюда хорошо было слышно радио из кафе, несмотря на то, что кругом люди и полчеловека в лице Кванмина, несмотря на то, что Ёнмин не неврастеник – от ржавого корпуса с облупившейся краской просто несло ужасом, а добавить скрип качающихся под ветром мачт и плеск волн в обшивку, так и вовсе хотелось раз и навсегда забыть все, что он слышал об утопленниках, Дэйви Джонсе и том, как лопасти кромсают тех, кого затянуло в шлейф.   
Впрочем, Ёнмину хватило духа побороть свой страх – он как раз тянулся рукой к обшивке, собираясь почувствовать пальцами шероховатые язвы ржавчины, как что-то схватило его за ноги…  
И нет, Ёнмин не думал ни о Дэйви Джонсе, ни об утопленниках – он просто орал так, что воздух выскакивал пузырями из его губ, будто вода кипела. Через эти пузыри совершенно ничего не было видно, и Ёнмин брыкался, как сумасшедший, и понимал, что сил не хватает, а его воя из-под воды даже не слышно, и его не найдут…  
А потом, когда воздух орать у Ёнмина закончился и пузырей не стало, перед ним появился мутный братец, все еще в очках, дернул его на себя и выдохнул ему в губы: в легкие Ёнмина вряд ли попало, просто еще один пузырь улетел наверх.   
Зато Ёнмин успел врезать ему по носу и, освободившись от чужой хватки, как поплавок, выскочил над водой, жадно вдыхая.   
Кванмин тоже выплыл – плевался и хохотал так, что двух слов связать не мог.   
\- Сволочь! – выплюнул Ёнмин. – Урод!  
Ёнмина трясло, как наркомана, когда он ослабевшими руками греб к берегу.   
Слава богу, братец за ним не увязался – а то он бы зарыл его в песок, да еще и попрыгал бы на могиле.   
Злость отпустила, когда Ёнмин дошлепал по песку до пустых шезлонгов – как раз настолько, чтобы не взорваться. Ёнмин не вытираясь напялил на себя одежду, собираясь уходить, случайно столкнул ворох шмотья Мину – на песок выпал карандаш. Подняв его, Ёнмин увидел и то, что Мину рисовал – хмыкнул над тем, что хорошо получилось, мстительно положил свою находку поверх вещей Донхёна, рисунком вверх, чтобы тот точно заметил, и зашагал в город.


	11. Close Nobody

Шутка. Шалость.   
Ему бы хватило сил, случись что, вытащить их обоих, он уверен. Он просто хотел проклевать скорлупу, чтобы желток ёнминова ангста поплыл наружу – мало кто в его единственном на всю планету лице знает, но желтой вязкой то ли злости, то ли недовольства там наберется на целого душевнобольного.   
Проблема лишь в том, что шутки-шалости безопасны… на девяносто девять процентов. А этого единственного процента хватит, даже случись что невозможное, чтобы сделать из него врага народа.   
Подлость случая: сегодня под водой у задохлика-брата могло от ужаса остановиться его тухлое сердечко, тогда, давно, когда он со сломанной ногой заставил его взобраться на крышу, Ёнмин мог сшандарахаться с нее вниз умной головой отличника.   
Разумеется, разумеется это почти невозможно – но не исключено. И есть на все руки мастера вывернуть однопроцентную вероятность того, что его шуточки закончатся по-плохому, до кармической трагедии братоубийства.   
Кванмин выбрался на берег с законченным в своей подлости убеждением, что Донхён, а через него мать, узнать, что он сдуру сегодня крестил братца в морской воде пресвятым ужасом, никак не должны.   
Натянувший одежду Кванмин хмуро глядел на две оставшиеся стопочки одежды и раздумывал над тем, как так странно получается, что, еще пять минут назад уверенный в том, что он ничего такого уж прямо не сделал, теперь он сам себе казался нашкодившим малявкой, изо всех сил пытающимся замести следы, чтобы его не поймали и не отхвастали по заднице.   
Призрак испарившегося с пляжа Ёнмина уже брел в тумане чуть ли не на встречу суициду.   
Это было так тупо и так похоже на неврастеника, что Кванмин себя ненавидел.  
Бросив беглый взгляд на лежащий поверх полотенца Донхёна блокнот, которому ветер перебрасывал листы, залистывая рисунок, Кванмин заторопился вверх, обратно на набережную – когда найдет придурка, тогда успокоится и посмеется над тем чудовищем, в которое превратился его процент. 

 

Ёнмин сидел на парапете ротонды, каких в округе он нашел уже две – на возвышении, с открытой площадки на море и на городок открывался замечательный вид. Белый камень с черными крошками так нагрелся под солнцем, что прижигал зад даже через ткань кремовых шорт, и Ёнмин мог поклясться, что он такой же горячий, как пластины радиатора зимой, когда прикладывал к нему раскрытую ладонь.   
Наверно, он такой горячий, что от него поднимается жар. В первом часу дня от всего города поднимается жар, и, глядя вниз, на белые обкатанные чужими ногами ступеньки, Ёнмин видит, как горячие потоки плывут вверх, и в глазах линия берега с полоской моря тихо, но уловимо колышутся.   
Бестолковый голубь подбирается совсем близко к белому носку его кроссовка, и Ёнмин спрашивает у него:  
\- Что, еще надо?  
Голубь по-тупому, как все птицы, косится на него, и Ёнмин отщипывает от своего хот-дога куски булки и кидает ему, подальше от себя.   
С хлопками крыльев подлетает еще парочка, и до того бывшие тут подтягиваются, все теснятся вокруг хлебных кусков – до противного заняты птичьим насущным, переступают на своих красных ножках, пытаются урвать.   
Ёнмин бы, если бы мог, сообщил им, что необязательно так себя вести, у него в руках булка почти нетронутая, и он бы мог всю ее раскрошить на белый горячий камень – но все это совершенно бесполезно. Тупых сердобольных туристов здесь каждый день толпы, и голуби на самом деле отожратые, как куры, и их воровские повадки – всего лишь привычка.   
Сосиска в булке тоже нагрелась, и кетчуп нагрелся, и лист салата, кем-то, если посмотреть сквозь него на солнце, будто растоптанный – тоже. Ёнмин, прицелившись, выбрасывает еду в урну.   
Он не хочет есть. Он не хочет быть тем, кто он есть.   
Голубей он прикармливал тоже не из сочувствия голодающим птицам – разумеется, нет. Никакого сочувствия в нем нет, его и капли не наберется – просто милосердие, выраженное в хлебных кусках, которые сейчас делят голуби, как нельзя кстати образу мученика, страдающего и угнетенного.   
Наверно, за то его не любят ни голуби, ни серый в пепельную полоску уже мертвый котенок – за симулянство. За Кванмином вон все, что дышит, хвостом увивается – они не знают, что он пустой, как вымытый котелок, и ничего не может им дать, но они говорят, что у него веселый, хоть и шабутной, нрав, что у него легкая рука и он по-человечески притягивает: слюнявые детки материных знакомых теребят его за указательный палец и не ревут, когда он поднимает их на руки, соседские собаки отказываются на него лаять, и даже пепельный высокомерный кот терпел, когда Кванмин садил его на колени и чесал за пепельным ухом.   
А сам Ёнмин в их глазах только самовлюбленный высокомерный мудак, и это убеждение не меняется от того, что их с Кванмином улыбки иногда совершенно одинаковые. Ёнмин, когда на него находило желание начать новую жизнь, пытался говорить поласковее, пытался смотреть подружелюбнее, но это все всегда заканчивалось одинаково – натянутая на лицо улыбка, видимо, только сильнее пугает, и Ёнмина обходят стороной, как мамаша, которая вон прямо перед его глазами тащит своего отпрыска в сторону за ручонку: мелкий лет четырех от роду в полосатых трусах сошел у голубей за своего и, копошась в их пыльной куче, почти подобрался к кроссовкам Ёнмина.   
\- Не лезь к дяде, - говорит она, и Ёнмин слышит ее голос даже через затычки наушников. – Дядя рассердится.   
Помилуй боже, дядя никогда и не бывает сердит – даже на своего братца, который пытался его утопить, злость прошла. Дядя, наверно, просто болен или немножко урод: неумением брызгать радостью, когда для нее нет причины, и постоянной неудовлетворенностью.   
Не преступление, но достаточная причина, чтобы тебя никто не любил.   
И оттого пернатые, пушистые и безволосые человечьи детеныши его не признают: в нем и капли нет сострадания и интереса к их мелким радостям и бедам, его в последнее время занимает одна, своя собственная – почему он такой?   
Чего ему надо и в чем он виноват?   
Ханжа, который никогда не поступал неправильно – но не потому, что твердо знает, где правильно, а где грязно, а потому, что случая не представилось. Ханжа, который с удовольствием еще пару раз бы обозвал Кванмина уродом за поцелуй с Мину, он не поручился бы в том, что оттолкнул бы того, кто разрешил бы ему самому. В полумраке, перед окном, если бы чужие руки обнимали его – ему бы тоже было насрать, «люблю» это или чистое детское любопытство.   
Падкий делать что в голову взбредет Кванмин для его раздражения самый ходовой реактив, потому что братец просто, за что бы ни взялся, никогда не отвечает ожиданиям Ёнмина: он не может сказать, с чего вдруг срываются пробки в его голове, когда они в очередной раз мирятся, а потом Кванмин пытается его утопить.   
Ему не весело от этого, природа подобных развлечений его разумом не постигается – остается только хороший жизненный урок: никогда не верь братцу, все равно прокатит носом по земле.   
Неудовлетворенность, если говорить честно, приближается к стопроцентной отметке – Ёнмину смешно, что он возомнил себя судьей Дреддом, но его бесит все: двуличная сволочь с нулевым потенциалом Кванмин, Мину, полагающий, что его щенячья мордашка оправдает все его закидоны и купит ему то, что он так хочет. Мать, которая прячет от них своего жениха, потому что думает, что имеет право на личную жизнь, после всего-то в конце концов, что отдала детям – как будто дети это вечные должники, как будто они виноваты в том, что их родили, как будто не она сама делает их врагами, опасаясь того, что они не примут чужого в свою жизнь. Даже Донхён…  
Ёнмин швыркает носом, когда внезапно понимает, что к нему единственному в темноте души претензий почему-то нет. Наверно, потому, что он такая же отмороженная сосулька, как сам старший близняшка – нет, истории известно, что у него где-то имеется нечто, что обычно называют «личной жизнью». Подслушанные обрывки разговоров даже дают основание полагать, что он имел свой стиль, который Ёнмин не мог не зауважать – когда не моргнув глазом выставил из своей спальни кого-то за дверь. Но интимность своих любовных похождений Донхён при этом хранил так бережно, что можно было только восхищаться: Ёнмин, хоть и редко бывал у него дома, никогда не видел там следов чьего-то пребывания – никаких фотографий в рамочках, никаких женских штучек в ванной, никаких следов засосов и душевных привязанностей на нем самом.   
От уха до уха Ёнмина заставляет улыбнуться мысль о Мину – пусть попробует оседлать строптивую лошадку. Ёнмин уверен, что у него ничего не получится – Донхён так же закрыт от всего мира, как он сам… А что дядя, не в пример братцу, с ним холоден и его не любит – так это взаимно.   
Чем больше Ёнмин думает обо всем этом, чем дольше водит ладонями по пыльным горячим камням, на которых сидит, тем яснее ему представляется его положение: нервозность и раздражение сходят только когда он один.   
Двери захлапываются – одна, вторая… Последнюю сегодня он запер за Кванмином.   
Так тому и быть, если его считают замкнутым и недружелюбным. Ни к чему прятать свое истинное я.   
С этой мыслью Ёнмин вытягивается на своем парапете: не слишком удобно – он слишком быстро идет полукругом для его роста, и есть вероятность свалиться на ту сторону и прокатиться с холма – да и под лопатками жжет от нагретых камней, зато перед глазами опрокинутая синева горячего летнего неба.   
Ни единого облачного плевка, разве что бело-черные помехи чаек – а так просто сухой безжалостный голубой. Безупречно чистый и индифферентный цвет, размазанный по небу.   
Палитра «независимость и самодостаточность», широкая кисть «мне без вас одному хорошо», художник Самовлюбленный Безразличный Мудак. Подписи и даты не разобрать за пятнами, набившимися, из-за по-мазохистски долгого смотрения на солнце, под веки, когда он закрывает глаза. 

 

У Кванмина был только один ориентир искать – где народа поменьше. Если бы тут где-нибудь была одинокая гора, он уверен, что нашел бы Ёнмина на вершине.   
Кванмин послонялся по набережной, потыкался между палатками, и когда поймал на себе странный взгляд девчонки, накрашенной слишком жутко для подрабатывающей летом на мороженом и коле школьницы, решил презреть собственное достоинство.   
\- Вы не видели тут? – спросил он у девчонки и улыбнулся виновато во всю ширь. – Такой же, как я, только пострашнее?  
Девчонка, напоминавшая готичку, перед очарованием его улыбки таять, как большинство представителей ее сатанистской конфессии, не собиралась, и только молча показала пальцем вправо от себя.   
Кванмин удовлетворился ответом. Пояснил виновато:  
\- Потерялся братишка, - прикупил у нее клубничного и зашагал дальше.   
Через полчаса нашел, разумеется. Разумеется, совершенно случайно: посмотрел вверх, куда тянулись белые, с черными крошками, перегретые каменные ступени, усмехнулся тому, что ротонда, в условном приближении, сошла бы за гору – и его взгляд зацепился за растянутую, походящую на балахон, белую футболку, по которым братец неимоверно тащился.   
Стаканчик клубничного давно изжил свою мороженую сущность, и Кванмин от нечего делать уперся локтями в горячие плиты поднимавшегося по обеим сторонам от лестницы парапета и принялся наблюдать за частной жизнью и душевными, отражавшимися на потерянном лице, движениями: братишка походил на умственно отсталого, когда сначала сидел с приоткрытым ртом – проводок наушника, болтающийся с одной стороны полузабытым-полубессильным, тоже на пользу образа не шел – а потом словно очухался, принявшись раскрашивать булку в руках облепившим его голубям. Голубиная возня, Кванмин тоже хорошо разглядел, ему не понравилась – он выбросил свою сосиску в мусорную корзину и заткнул уши обоими наушниками.   
Что-то было в этом – разглядывать Ёнмина, когда он не видит и не знает. Кроме приятненького ощущения, что он занимается шпионажем, как киношный Бонд, вконец захватившего Кванмина, когда он надел обратно свои очки, было тут что-то еще. Виновато, наверно, солнце и он просто перегрелся, раз вместо того, чтобы нырять в голубой нежности моря, стоит тут, скрестив ноги и уткнув подбородок в кулаки, и подглядывает за Ёнмином с любопытством натуралиста: брезгливость, с которой он махнул носком кроссовка в голубей, чтобы отогнать их, Кванмина не раздражает – он и сам бы эту пернатую шайку распугал (не любит он вороватых голубей, что поделать), почему Ёнмин с удивлением и обидой посмотрел на мамашу, которая уволокла от него ребенка в полосатых трусах, тоже понял – мир таких мамашек только и вертится, что вокруг жопки в телняшечьих трусах, а угловатый парень, сидящий в компании плеера на раскаленных камнях с мрачным лицом кругом обиженного, не похож на добродушную фею.   
Ёнмин еще немного попялился в пустоту (Кванмин даже улегся лицом в локти, рассчитывая, что обязательно заметит), а потом вытянулся на горячих камнях, как хиппи.   
В этом тоже было что-то волшебное и натурально-пофигистично безбашенное, и Кванмину нравилось – как он уже признал, братец не всегда раздражал, иногда просто вызывал искреннее любопытство многими умениями, которыми Кванмин не обладал – например, игнорить обстановку, как сейчас, и по уши скрываться в благодатном одиночестве.  
Очевидно, что море, солнце и отсутствие компании позволяли ему черпать из своей синевы какую-то тонкую материю, к коей у Кванмина доступа не было.   
Ёнмин больше не двигался, не шевелился даже, и Кванмин даже подумал, что он расплавится, если будет так лежать – и не спеша стал подниматься.   
В первом часу дня приморский городок вступил в ту пору, когда вокруг все замирает в расплывающихся от всех поверхностей волнах жара, и даже звук его шагов отказывался тревожить их – по каменным ступенькам Кванмин ступал почти бесшумно.   
Ёнмин валялся на белых, уходящих полукругом плитах парапета, с одной рукой под головой, в другой, поперек живота, был зажат ненавидимый Кванмином маленький красный плеер, а ноги были согнуты в коленях, так что кости лодыжек казались неестественно длинными, а волосатые икры и огромного размера кроссовки отгоняли даже самые бредовые мысли – если в Мину, при должном воображении, можно еще было найти что-то мягкое, то этот мешок с костями на фею никак не походил, и единственное, что в нем можно было найти мягкого, пожалуй, - ресницы и губы, когда улыбается. Когда по-настоящему улыбается, матери или желтым трусам Спанч Боба, а не тянет свою отмороженную ухмылку.   
Кванмин не знал, что ему можно было сказать, да и надо ли – что ему на самом деле жаль? Жаль, разумеется, он чувствует себя виноватым и помнит, что есть вероятность того, что тухлое сердечко могло замереть под водой и остановиться, но, надо поклясться, что он повторит снова и сделает еще что-нибудь похуже, если Ёнмин его снова доведет. Сколько они себя помнят, так было всегда – короткие перемирия в промежутках между боевыми действиями: Ёнмин имеет его в несчастный мозг словами, Кванмин покушается на его дохлую физическую оболочку (естественно, огребает при этом сильнее), и оба никогда не говорили «Лучше бы у меня вообще не было брата», и оба никогда не простят друг другу, что у обоих есть копия, которая ведет себя так, что всегда раздражает, поступает всегда не так, как от нее ждут.   
Воистину, как отражение в зеркале – ты поднимаешь правую руку, оно поднимает левую.  
Тем более Кванмин не знал, понял ли Ёнмин, что он тут – иногда получалось, иногда нет. Иногда он сам хорошо чувствовал, что братец рядом, иногда забывал о нем совсем, и фантом его копии исчезал из поля внутреннего зрения.   
Кванмин запнулся о собственные ноги, зацепился носком кроссовка за вторую пятку, чуть не споткнулся, но даже этот шорох Ёнмин не услышал, только завозился и кашлянул. Кванмин ему не очень-то верил, хоть и вспомнил только что о его наушниках, хоть и сам стоял так, что его тень не касалась братца – нет, в тот раз, когда они поцапались на крыльце дома, он хорошо запомнил, что тень Ёнмин чувствует так же хорошо, как простое прикосновение.   
Но делать-то что-то было надо – чем дольше он стоял тут, отбрасывая короткую тень на круглую площадку ротонды, как древние часы, тем меньше походил на Бонда и больше на идиота. Кванмин осмотрел братца еще раз с ног до головы – и выбрал цель. Волосы у него, снова грязные после воды и пыли, которую он собрал с камней, когда были чистыми, казались удивительно мягкими – цвет был не пошлым блондом, а светлым, медово-молочным каштановым… Мать санкционировала покраску, когда физичка поставила ему кванминов неуд, и с тех пор он красился постоянно, хотя они не были абсолютно похожи, и свои никогда не путали – ни Мину, ни Донхён. Только тупая коза физичка умудрилась.   
Кванмин шагнул вперед и дернул медовую прядку, прикрывавшую ухо – не больно, но неожиданно. Понятно, Ёнмин не заверещал и со своего парапета не скатился – значит, точно знал, что кто-то рядом есть. И, открыв глаза и сощурив их на Кванмина, тоже словами бросаться не стал. Подтянул себя к коленкам и сел, косясь на Кванмина из-за плеча.   
Почему-то под до рези ярким солнцем, в горячем воздухе, который затекал в рукава футболки и прожаривал сквозь черную ткань лопатки, в голову Кванмина пришло заблуждение – что он не сердится. Но все равно было неловко – оба же помнят, что их беседы не длятся дольше трех минут, даже когда они не пытаются подраться.   
\- Нас Донхён потеряет, - сообщил Кванмин, прикрываясь единственным авторитетом в округе.   
Ёнмин вытащил из уха наушник и уставился на него, без слов сообщая, что он ни слова не слышал. Или ему просто нравилось делать из брата дурака.   
По доброте душевной Кванмин повторил свое про Донхёна – Ёнмин пожал плечами и отвернулся от него в другую сторону, полкруга провернувшись на заднице и свесив ноги с края парапета.   
Ладно, пусть будет молчаливый бунт – Кванмин привык к головоломкам. И от братца по сию пору, много раз уже получивший по любопытной морде, как щенок, не отстал из любопытства – паззл душевных заблуждений Ёнмина должен был сложиться… Сам-то он ведь мог, перепутанный в коробке, собраться в одно целое – по крайней мере?   
Или не мог?   
\- Ну окей, - согласился Кванмин. Прыгнул на камни рядом и, тоже крутанувшись, оказался ногами на той стороне. – Давай тут посидим.   
Лимит в три минуты окончательно себя исчерпал, пока Кванмин пинал пятками каменный парапет, и он решился на еще одну бесполезную попытку начать разговор:  
\- Что слушаешь?   
Ёнмин взвесил на ладони наушник – из него хорошо, хоть и с шипением, было слышно трудящийся над хип-хоповым битом нигерский голос. Раньше за Ёнмином он замечал только пристрастие к разнообразному инди, без разницы на каком языке, хоть на китайском – и вздернул бровь. Музыка в наушнике оборвалась, и вместо нее поплыла новостная заставка – час дня.   
Кванмин вздохнул: все понятно – радио. И к чему тут слова, когда с братцем все понятно без них.   
После еще одного неуютного вздоха Кванмин раскашлялся и решил все-таки объясниться:  
\- Слушай, я не хотел… - но Ёнмин перебил:  
\- Извинения себе оставь.   
Кванмин обиделся мгновенно, тоже надулся и сказал в сторону:  
\- Даже не собирался.   
\- А хрен ли приперся? – усмехнулся Ёнмин, с щелчком вытаскивая наушники из плеера – новостями он не особо интересовался, да и радио редко слушал по той причине, что рассказы о простатите в рекламных блоках заставляли его жаждать капельки уважения к своему внутреннему и портили настроение.   
Сбоку Ёнмин видел закушенную губу и рассеянный взгляд Кванмина – видно было, он и сам не знал, какого хрена заявился сюда. Ёнмин ухмыльнулся и решил разъяснить:   
\- Послушай, мне совершенно плевать на твои извинения и на тебя самого, - новое выражение на лице Кванмина, сменившее раздраженную растерянность, Ёнмин тоже знал – это было болезненно задетое самолюбие. Любопытно получалось, что единственная вещь, которая неизменно Кванмина бесила – когда он говорил, что не хочет иметь с ним ничего общего. Но сегодня он даже не пытался пнуть ему побольнее – просто пересказывал свое решение, продиктованное палитрой голубого неба: - Если так нравится, можешь сидеть здесь, можешь еще как-нибудь меня попробовать утопить, можешь обзываться, как любишь, но, поверь…   
Кванмин так и сидел с этим лицом, которое бывает у каждого, кого выставляют за дверь и кто не ожидал – наверное, у донхёновской пассии такое же было. Жертва изгнания не подозревала, что ее кувырки и закидоны роют ей ямы – и теперь самый сладкий сок был в неожиданности перевернуть чужое беззаботное мировоззрение.   
\- Поверь, - повторил Ёнмин, - мне все равно, что ты будешь делать. Мы дерьмовая семья, а скоро от нас вообще ничего не останется, когда мы…  
\- Разъедемся, да, - сообразил Кванмин, тоже иногда задумывавшийся о том, что, отвязанный от дома и мерзкого братца университетской общагой, когда мать примет предложение этого Шина и выйдет замуж, у него от слова «семья» останется один отзвук имени Донхёна – если и он не вздумает скоропостижно расстаться с холостой жизнью.   
Ёнмин кивнул, в очередной раз поразившись тому, что, хоть и спорят они постоянно, в отношении бытовых, по крайней мере, вопросов, мнения у них часто сходятся.   
\- Поэтому, давай прекращать эти братские драки и этот детский сад…  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я относился к тебе, как к чужому? – тут же спросил Кванмин.   
\- Как к никому, - Ёнмин то ли головой качнул, то ли бровь поднял – но смотрел себе под ноги, на склон холма, будто сам с собой разговаривал.   
\- Хорошо, - еще внезапнее согласился Кванмин. – Так даже может быть интереснее…  
Ёнмин снова посмотрел на него через плечо, ожидая пояснений, но Кванмин слишком задумался, чтобы заметить. Память нарисовала перед ним разрытую землю и капли майской воды на листьях и на лице Ёнмина, держащего закоченевшего кота на руках, его мокрый от разлитой лужи чая носок… И когда он, пьяный и непонятно веселый, снес со стола его телефон и отломал ему крышку, как Кванмин пытался на балконе объяснить ему значение состояния «ай в гат ю» и поцеловал в щеку, а Ёнмин ничего не понял… Все это походило на картину, безумную в своей экспрессии – будто поверх коричневого мазка бросили яркий желтый, синий смешали с красным и появился яркий фиолетовый полных ненависти ссор. От Ёнмина, которого он знал, рябило в глазах, и Кванмин внезапно подумал, что будет интересно вычистить эту странную картину и, непредвзятым взглядом оценив, вычертить на ней настоящего братца – пусть будет дотошный и угловатый, зато натуральный.   
Кванмин перевернулся на парапете обратно, в другую сторону, и, пользуясь тем, что его лица теперь уже никак не видно, признался:  
\- Я ж тебя зачем под воду дернул…  
\- Потому что ты дурак? – предложил объяснение Ёнмин.   
\- Может, и дурак тоже, - не стал отрицать Кванмин. – Просто это же море… Хочется побыть психом… - Ёнмин молчал, и Кванмин хмыкнул: - Я думал, у тебя воздух закончится, а я тебе его обратно вдохну, а получились пузыри какие-то…  
\- А что это мерзко, ты не подумал? – поинтересовался Ёнмин. – Я даже жалею, что меня не начало тошнить, как обычно от твоих слюней.   
Кванмин заметно напрягся – вот уж о чем он действительно забыл: что на братца нельзя посягать без того, чтобы его не начало выворачивать.   
Все как обычно бывает в этой не заточенной под романтику и безумства жизни: Кванмин думает, что только в кино парень может с поцелуем протолкнуть в рот девушки конфетку, жвачку или еще какую-нибудь лабуду, и она будет стоять смущенная и цветущая красным на щеках… На самом деле она подавится, ее, как братца, затошнит – и Ромео получит пощечину, о которой умолчал Шекспир.   
\- Ладно, раз тебе похрену… - Кванмин закончил с размышлениями о том, как романтические подвиги превращаются в глупую пошлость, и поднялся, потянув футболку брата за рукав: - Пошли.   
\- Куда это? – спросил Ёнмин.   
\- В город, - снова с необъяснимым летальным оптимизмом пояснил Кванмин. – Надо срочно найти, чем заняться, пока я не забыл, что ты мне теперь чужой.   
Ёнмин ухмыльнулся иголке в словах, которая прокололась сквозь оболочку неестественного воодушевления Кванмина, смотал свои наушники в кулак, сложил их обратно в рюкзак и, перевернувшись, спрыгнул на плиты ротонды – братец уже пытался оседлать каменное ограждение лестницы и съехать на нем вниз.   
\- Ненормальный, - высказался Ёнмин, представив, что после катания на полированных и грязных камнях станет с его шортами, а потом, оглянувшись на собственный зад, на котором грязью и затертыми складками серели два грязных пятна, успокоился.   
В самом деле, может, в самом деле надо все бросить и последнюю неделю знакомой жизни простоять на ушах? 

 

Кванмин ухмыльнулся в темноте кинотеатра, когда в огромной банке попкорна столкнулся с пальцами брата – Ёнмин уже успел ему предъявить за то, что он выбрал соленый, а не карамельный.   
Странно, что по поводу самого фильма еще не высказался – билеты Кванмин приобрел на ближайший сеанс, и им оказалась экранизация очередного комикса. Кванмин смотрел одним глазом – если хотите, монстры и супергерои его вдохновляли меньше, чем восхищавший его хитрожопостью, изворотливостью и показным безразличием старина Форд, зато Ёнмину, похоже, в самом деле нравилось – он иногда даже забывал есть соленый попкорн, «который ему не нравился», держал его около губ и только хлопал ресницами, когда на экране чем-нибудь разносили половину улицы.   
Кванмин не знал, то ли их «договор» так повлиял, то ли и впрямь что-то в мозгах съехало в правильную колею, но он больше не чувствовал от Ёнмина обычного раздражения. Когда они шли с ним сюда, он разговаривал с братом, как с плохо знакомым – и, как с плохо знакомым, присматривался: что-то, например, педантичная аккуратность, с которой он следил за своими вещами, или спокойная, уравновешенная походка – ему не нравились, но и внезапно тоже не раздражали, потому что хрен ли беситься чужим человеком, на которого все равно повлиять не можешь. Что-то умиляло просто до коликов и дикого желания заржать – как он, голодный наверное, обиделся на соленый попкорн, ресницы эти восторженные тоже. Ёнмину нравились супергерои, которые могли удолбать одним неудачно вырвавшимся пуком половину улицы, и сладкий попкорн – и Кванмин внезапно почувствовал себя довольным тем, что смог ему дать хотя бы половину из того, от чего Ёнмин фанатеет.   
А про попкорн он запомнит – соленый он купил просто по привычке.   
Отчего-то вспомнилось, как напоследок, перед тем, как расстались, мать с отцом целыми вечерами пили друг друга и предъявляли что-то – что работы слишком много, что ее слишком мало, что мало внимания, я потом «эти твои закидоны с нежничаньем вообще бесят… это ты своей подружке оставь, когда к ней бегаешь». Была у отца «подружка» или нет, Кванмин никогда не спрашивал, уважая в матери титановый стержень, когда он сцепила зубы и, с двумя детьми, забыв об ухажерах, внезапно сделала карьеру. Просто сам факт забавляет: нельзя любить человека и при этом пытаться его перекроить. Вот их с Ёнмином, похоже, по жизни не устраивало то положение вещей, что они достались друг другу, такие непохожие и раздражающие: Ёнмин, фыркая от негодования, пытался показать ему, что недопустимо в его понимании – начиная от невымытых кружек в раковине и кончая поцелуями на чердаке с няшкой Мину, Кванмин просто хотел с ним хоть иногда расслабиться и заставить его забыть о том, что нельзя и чуждо образу заносчивой принцессы.   
А выходило, что консенсус до смешного близок: ну нравится ему долбаный сладкий попкорн и киношки про монстров, ну и хрен с ним, он купит и будет отсиживать полтора часа задницу в кресле кинотеатра – зато полюбуется на счастливого дурака, да еще и компромата соберет: нет, кого хотите обманывайте, а человек с такими предпочтениями, хоть и пытается казаться существом не по-земному холодным и отстраненным, на самом деле дитя малое.   
Философский психоз от слишком глубокого и не по возрасту мудрого осознания фактов и очарование умилительно хлопающими ресничками изрядно сошли к точке терпения «нет», когда Кванмин, едва включился свет, вскочил на ноги и заторопился к выходу.  
Ёнмин вышел только вместе с остальными фэнами, которые, по заведенной в фанатской полубезумной среде привычке, дождались окончания титров, когда появится маленький блок с подарком от режиссера – тизер к готовящемуся сиквелу. Вышел, натолкнулся на по-щенячьи от долгого сидения дрыгающегося перед картонными фигурами, которыми обычно заставлены все кинотетары, Кванмина и со смешком спросил:  
\- Не понравилось?   
\- Да не, - Кванмин отмахнулся. А потом с чувством признался: - Жрать просто хочется. Желудок к спине присох. Я тут пиццерию видел…  
Ёнмина в очередной раз, мягко говоря, пришибло той невероятной быстротой, с которой Кванмин принимал решения – просто раз, и его уже нет, он уже где-то у лестницы и спускается вниз. И, разумеется, ему и в голову не приходит, что у кого-то нет такой прыгучести и, если не одобрения от Ёнмина на пиццу, так хотя бы кивка на то, что он понял, куда они идут, Кванмин дождаться был должен.   
Не то чтобы это бесило до невероятия, но сжиться с этим Ёнмину было сложнее, чем Кванмину с его вечным недовольством. Возможно, помогло бы просто уцепиться за него и позволить его бредовой голове находить дороги без его непосредственного занудного участия – но, вроде бы, сегодняшний договор такой степени зависимости друг от друга не предполагал.   
Ёнмин нашел Кванмина, когда тот делал заказ – уже не вновь Ёнмин заметил, как их появление вместе влияет на незнакомых: девица за кассой сначала растерялась, потом улыбнулась и незаметно стала бегать глазами с его лица на лицо брата.   
«Найди десять отличий, конечно. Хотя бы одно найди, и я буду тебе благодарен», - подумал Ёнмин.   
Кванмин тоже заметил (он же не слепой, он всегда замечает), раскошелился на то, чтобы приобнять растерянного братца и на очаровательную улыбку, спросив:  
\- Тебе тоже кофе?   
Дождавшись ёнминова одобрения в виде кивка, Кванмин огласил заказ:  
\- Два больших американо и пиццу с… ветчиной.   
Девушка спросила:  
\- Скидка?   
И Кванмин, удрученно поковырявшись в бумажнике, отозвался:  
\- Хотелось бы, но нет.   
Еще денек так швыряться деньгами, и он официально признает себя нищенкой.   
Ёнмин, наверно, заметил несвойственное его лицу выражение затруднения, когда Кванмин отсчитывал деньги, и спросил:  
\- Хочешь, я заплачу?   
Кванмин, подумав, ответил:  
\- Не хочу.  
Ёнмин махнл рукой и пошел искать столик, снова обиженный, наверно. Кванмин пожал плечами и, наконец, протянул девушке деньги – всего полторы минуты, а она уже заметила, что симпатичным близняшкам без подъебов, хорошо если ласковых, не живется. Забрав номерок с заказом, Кванмин поставил его на столик и растянулся на диванчике.   
Ёнмин, разнимая пальцами спутавшиеся нечистые волосы, нагнув голову, разглядывал стены, украшенные картонными фигурками из фильма про кролика Роджера: вот длинноногая красотка в красном Джессика Рэббит у микрофона, вот кролик с детективом Валиантом летят вниз, и Валиант придерживает шляпу… Приятное местечко, особенно черный низкий потолок, запах кофе и бессмертная, хорошая британская попса.   
Когда принесли заказанный кофе, Кванмин высыпал в черноту чашки свой сахар и признался себе, что не позволил Ёнмину заплатить по той простой причине, что так он походил на девчонку на свидании – в этом месте, куда и ходят-то, наверно, одни парочки – а за подарки, говорят, у девчонок можно купить любовь. Намешивая сахар в чашке, Кванмин не надеялся на чрезмерную признательность – хватало уже и того, что он своим несвойственным ему (впрочем, Ёнмину просто невдомек, на что Кванмин на самом деле способен) поведением заставил Ёнмина смущаться.   
Иначе чего этот придурок пьет горький кофе? Пьет и морщится.   
Молчание Кванмин разбавлял притопыванием кроссовка под хорошую, бессмертную… Ёнмин пялился на него сощуренными глазами, и Кванмин только шире расставлял длинные ноги – просто пик мужественности в позе и поведении, извольте проявлять мимические чудеса и выражать неодобрение молча.   
Ёнмина, действительно, побешивало – то ли оттого, что сам он так располагаться в незнакомых местах не умел, чтобы за километр тащило уверенностью в себе (уверенности бы, честно говоря, не хватило), то ли с расслабленностью Кванмин перебрал. Ёнмин серьезно пытался не обращать внимания, но сам для себя неожиданно закончил вопросом:  
\- Ты Донхёну сказал, где мы?   
Рот Кванмина открылся, пока он переживал в уме последствия – сейчас начало четвертого, а они оба смылись с пляжа в одиннадцать. Донхён, должно быть, уже агрессивен и опасен.   
\- Нет, - помотал головой Кванмин. – Когда я ушел, их не было.   
Теперь о незавидной участи отчитываться перед взбешенным Донхёном задумался старший – и решил свалить честь и участь на младшего, предложив:  
\- Ну так позвони и скажи.   
\- Мобильник в номере, - медленно ответил Кванмин. – Сам позвони.   
\- Так и мой там же, - усмехнулся Ёнмин. – И вообще, это ты меня украл, с тебя и спрос.   
\- Здрасьте, - ядовито отозвался Кванмин, бессмысленно переставив салфетницу на столе. – Не я же психанул и свалил не пойми куда.   
\- Не тебя же и утопить хотели, - с тем же нажимом бросил Ёнмин.   
\- Ну так ведь… - Кванмин хотел ответить, как обычно… Потом представил, как в лицо ему швыряют салфеткой, и что огромную пиццу он один, если Ёнмин опять взбесится и уйдет, не осилит. – Ладно, извини еще раз, - закончил Кванмин.   
Хотел Ёнмин ему вновь напомнить, куда он может засунуть свои извинения, или нет, Кванмин так и не узнал – официантка, пожелав приятного аппетита, поставила на стол доску с горячей пиццей, и Кванмин, как по жизни недоедающий, поспешно оторвал от нее кусок, вытянув из середины длинную нитку плавленного сыра.   
Ёнмин свиньей быть не собирался – свой кусок отделил любезно предоставленным ножом и воспользовался тарелкой.   
Должно быть, на небесах неплохо с чувством юмора – если их двоих, таких до мелочей разных, запихнули в одинаковую оболочку. 

 

\- Три пропущенных, - оповестил Ёнмин ванную с открытой дверью.   
\- У меня пять, - своему мокрому отражению в зеркале похвастался Кванмин.   
\- Определенно, тебе он хочет вставить сильнее, - сделал вывод Ёнмин. И когда Кванмин появился в комнате, вытирая лицо полотенцем, подстегнул: - Звони, герой.   
\- Захочу бесславной смерти – прыгну с парашютом, - заявил Кванмин, выбросив полотенце на кровать. Ёнмин смотрел на него снизу вверх, пока он набирал номер, и когда он заговорил, понял, в чем гениальный план отсрочивания казни: - Эй, Мину, привет, - сахарным голосом пропел Кванмин. – Там рядом с тобой никто еще пламя не изрыгает?   
Ёнмин беззвучно заржал и завалился на кровать, когда Кванмин зачастил:   
\- Да-да, я знаю, что он очень зол… - из трубки было неразборчиво слышно возмущающийся голос Мину, - но ты ему, скажи, пожалуйста, что мы были вместе и все в порядке… - Кванмин помолчал, а потом с явно сквозившей в голосе хитрожопостью дополнил просьбу: - И еще передай, пожалуйста, что город нам так понравился, что мы решили и вечер там проторчим… Да, Мину, я поросенок, спасибо.   
Кванмин отключил телефон и, обратившись к брату, поинтересовался:  
\- И чего возмущается? Нет бы поблагодарил, что мы их вдвоем оставили. Бедного беззащитного Донхёна с этим фетишистом…  
Ёнмин хрюкал в подушку и, сквозь смех, пытался донести до Кванмина обидную для Мину, но потрясающую, потрясающую шутку:   
\- Может, он перед ним уже уксус пытался выпить, и Донхён его выгнал, чтобы он ничего больше себе не повредил во влюбленном затмении…  
Кванмин фыркнул и пошел возвращать полотенце в ванную. 

 

Ёнмин так и знал, что не прокатит, когда выставлял перед кассиром четыре бутылки пива. Парень усмехнулся и сказал:  
\- Паспорт?   
Кванмин как раз бросил к бутылкам пачку сигарет и жвачку и вытаращился на него в ответ. Потом нахально ухмыльнулся, развел руки в карманах, обращая внимание на свою одежду, и спросил:   
\- Вы тоже купаться с паспортом ходите?   
Ёнмин не понял, чего он выебывается, пока Кванмин не полез за своим любимым бумажником и не вытащил из него ламинированный прямоугольничек, сунув его парню под нос. Липовые водительские права, на которых было написано, что Кванмину аж целых двадцать три, строгого блюстителя законности за кассой удовлетворили (хоть он и вякнул что-то о том, что они оба не выглядят на свои «двадцать три»), и, вынося из супермаркета позвякивающий стеклом пакет, Ёнмин хотел только узнать, давно ли и откуда Кванмин взял сей бесценный ламинированный пропуск в рай.   
Признаваться Кванмин не захотел, только заметил, что Ёнмин мог бы и догадаться, что не за красивые глаза он покупал все те штуки, которые покупал…   
Сворачивая бутылке крышку, Ёнмин решил не дознаваться дальше – маргинальные знакомые Кванмина его не интересовали. Зато голову посетила мысль о том, что с этим маленьким куском картона можно отдохнуть немного веселее…  
Распивая свою бутылку на песке перед черным в темноте морем, Ёнмин думал глупые мысли о том, что не смог бы тут жить – спился бы к черту. Потому что, с морским пейзажем перед глазами и полным южными звездами небом над головой, пиво было удивительно вкусным, немножко горьким и… удивительно вкусным еще раз из-за дыма кванминовской сигареты.   
Кванмин завозился на своем месте, случайно плеснул из пока еще полной бутылки на ноги – и рассмеялся:  
\- Помнишь, как на выпускном на тебя пиво вылили?   
Ёнмин покопался в памяти… Мать тогда торкнуло вообще страшно – она заявила, что этот выпускной ее заслуженный праздник, что ее любимые близняшки должны быть самыми красивыми, и едва не купила им смокинги с рубашками со складками и поясом. Они с братцем еле уговорили ее на обычные костюмы, сдавшись на бабочки вместо галстуков. Кванмин свою содрал сразу, как она ушла, а Ёнмин забыл, и когда одноклассник, запнувшись за него, вылил ему на грудь свой стакан и рубашку пришлось снять, чтобы хотя бы отжать, девчонки с кровью под носом хохотали над ним, по пояс голым, как звезда эротических фильмов, но с бабочкой на шее.   
\- Урод криворукий, - улыбнулся Ёнмин бутылке, в свою очередь задумавшись о том, как это обычно так получается, что хочешь, чтобы все было достойно, а получается жгучий треш.   
А Кванмин глотнул еще – и промолчал. Забавно, что у нормальных людей большинство воспоминаний связаны с самым дорогим человеком – а у них как-то без выбора друг с другом. Если он сейчас снова спросит у Ёнмина «А помнишь…» - и пусть это будет даже самая странная и незначительная вещь, вроде того, как они в новом доме пытались найти на заборе почтовый ящик, пока не увидели, как старичок-почтальон, ничтоже сумняшеся, просто швырнул газету через забор...   
Пусть это будет странная и незначительная вещь, но Ёнмин, скорее всего, кивнет «Помню», и Кванмин снова присосется к своей бутылке, раздумывая над чем-нибудь…   
Ёнмин долго боролся с собой – но кончики пальцев будто чесались, для должного завершения вечера… Нет, он был в курсе, как по-придурошному выглядят с сигаретой те, кто никогда не курил – и чем больше пытаются казаться уверенными, тем смешнее выходит.   
Но ему просто и искренне хотелось – он, уже чувствуя свою неуклюжесть, вытащил из бело-синей пачки брата сигарету и, скыркнув зажигалкой, ее раскурил.   
Щелчок заставил Кванмина обернуться – ну, господи, он как-то не ожидал. Алкоголик и разложенец в семье, вроде, он – а Ёнмину просто не идет, и дело даже не в том, что сигарета в его руках, судя по глазам, представляется ему довольно опасной штуковиной и он морщится от дыма.   
Кванмин признает себя пьяноватым, когда в раздумьях уходит дальше – на самом деле, есть два типа конченных курильщиков. У первых сигарета просто как шестой палец, от них воняет табаком непробиваемо и всегда, разговоры о вреде и прочая им как белый шум на фоне. Для вторых сигарета – это маленький флирт, чтобы развлечься: им нравится горький вкус, запах дорогого табака от пальцев, и белый изгорающий столбик они могут держать десятком разных способов, как любовницу в постели, тоже, простите, десятком ставить.   
Так вот Ёнмин, по мнению Кванмина, на этот самый флирт не способен – всасывать дым и просто балдеть от него, как от физического контакта, он не может. В самом деле, если припомнить помешанного на этом самом психопата Фрейда, курение имеет что-то общее с сексом – и сигарета, наверное, неплохо может подсказать, чего надо ожидать от человека в постели.   
Кванмин усмехнулся вдогонку и закурил тоже, глядя на свои длинные пальцы, быстро и уверенно отщелкивающие по фильтру, так что хорошо слышно, как ноготь соскальзывает с твердого, «recessed», как написано на пачке, цилиндра: он резкий, даже слишком чувственный, и, наверно, не выпустил бы из кровати, пока сил шевелиться бы не осталось.   
А что надо сделать с аккуратистом-братцем, чтобы его снесло, даже представить тяжело. Может, связать?   
В конце концов даже об этом думать надоедает, и Кванмин просто пялится вперед, прислушиваясь к шуму волн и шуму от неспящего города на спиной. У них еще есть по бутылке, и это наполняет его счастьем. 

 

Кванмин пытается сделать нормальное лицо, чтобы пройти мимо стойки с той же, вчерашней, регистраторшей, но Ёнмин не хочет униматься и ржет ему в плечо:   
\- Представляешь, Донхён не спит… - Ёнмину, за отсутствием опыта, успело вломить по мозгам и двумя бутылками. – Сейчас где-нибудь в коридоре наткнемся…  
\- Да переплюнь-ка, - уже расслабившись, на лестнице, смеется Кванмин – пухленькая девушка улыбнулась ему слегка слишком понимающе, чтобы он вообразил себе, что она не заметила, что братец его слегка навыкате. – От меня так воняет, что лучше сразу застрелиться.   
Ёнмин пытается его обнюхать или еще что, Кванмин не знает, но выглядит смешно:  
\- А я не чувствую, - озвучивает вывод Ёнмин.   
\- А ты бы не курил тоже, - ухмыляется Кванмин, сожалея о том, какого же черта из них двоих старше-то вот эта забавная пьянь, а не почти трезвый он. – Открывай давай, ключ у тебя.   
Ключ, понятное дело, у старшего, хоть он и возится, как последний алкаш, пока ищет его по карманам.   
В номере Кванмин заваливается на кровать – она огромная как раз настолько, что ему чудовищно сладко лежать на ней звездой, пока мозги в голове садятся на карусель и она медленно трогается.   
\- Эй, а в душ кто пойдет? – упрекает Ёнмин, уже собравший пожитки в ванную.   
\- А к черту, я никуда не пойду, - заявляет Кванмин.   
Он почти спит.   
Когда Ёнмин возвращается, изрядно посвежевший после душа, он находит братца, действительно, крепко спящим и даже любезно сменившим свою позу звезды на компактный кренделек. Со вздохом Ёнмин отгораживается от кренделька, как вчера, тремя подушками, и ложится на свою половину, сожалея о том, что все-таки поперся в ванную, а не уснул сразу же: благодатный хмель отступил, и ему стало казаться, что так просто он сегодня не заснет. 

 

Кванмин проснулся от того, что что-то рядом с ним подскочило. Когда он разлепил глаза, Ёнмин в темноте сидел на своей половине и ерошил волосы, как обычно делают люди, глубоко в себе взвинченные.   
\- Что с тобой случилось? – ломающимся после сна и пачки сигарет голосом спросил Кванмин.   
\- Кошмар, - прошептал Ёнмин. – Мне казалось, я тону.   
«Нормально вообще, - фыркнул Кванмин, - весь день потому делал вид, что все хорошо, что ночью хотел ему отомстить? По совести поддать?»  
Ёнмин еще раз потерянно взъерошил волосы, нервно поерзав на кровати, и Кванмин устыдился собственных мыслей: либо актер просто номинант на Оскара, либо правда не врет.   
\- Хочешь, воды принесу? – спросил Кванмин.   
Братец то ли покивал, то ли вздохнул, и Кванмин слез с кровати. Света (или темноты?) как раз хватало, чтобы ничего конкретно не видеть, но по пути не снести ничего.   
Кванмин протянул брату стакан, наполовину полный, и тот, убрав волосы со лба, выглотал его в три глотка, пробормотав потом:  
\- Спасибо. Извини, что разбудил.   
Наверно, хреново ему было без шуток, и что-то в этом кошмаре его до усрачки напугало.   
Ёнмин забрался обратно под одеяло и затих, и Кванмин от нечего делать тоже улегся.   
Перевернулся.   
Полежал еще немного, потом повернулся, хотел приобнять братца и притянуть к себе, но в темноте что-то мешалось.   
С раздражением Кванмин выпинал подушки с кровати и прижал Ёнмина к себе рукой – тот вообще, кажется, даже не дышал, как испуганная мышь.   
Кванмин усмехнулся и тихо, приподнявшись на локте, прижался губами к единственному, что не было закрыто одеялом – к длинной шее, торчавшей из ворота пижамы – и пробормотал:  
\- Спокойной ночи.   
\- Спокойной, - еле слышно ответил Ёнмин, в первый раз нормально вдохнув.   
Кванмину показалось, что он заснул быстро.   
А, может, это он сам быстро заснул.


	12. Unlikes united

Когда Мину выбрался из воды, было уже поздно – Донхён держал его блокнот и рассматривал с интересом.   
\- Что это? – спросил он.   
Капелька с его почерневших от воды волос капнула на бумагу, и Донхён, спохватившись, смахнул ее рукой – но пальцы были сырыми, и от них бумага в самом деле стала сворачиваться и потекла.   
Мину застыл.   
Разве рисунок плох настолько, что надо спрашивать «Что это?». Разве с первого взгляда на него непонятно, что глаза на исцарапанном Мину рисунке принадлежат человеку, на которого он смотрел целую вечность – и в этих глазах за вечность успел понять все?  
Нарисованным глазам, возможно, чего-то не хватало, и анимешные ресницы были слишком длинны, но взгляд был, безусловно, донхёновским – в нем чувствовалось никогда не покидающее его «соблюдай дистанцию», затаенный саркастический смешок, интеллигентское любопытство и… пронзительность.   
Мину не знал, что не так с его глазами на самом деле, просто это слово, «пронзительные», описывало их больше, чем все остальные, которые можно было бы подобрать – Донхён иногда смотрел так, будто читал по книге все душевные движения собеседника, и, если и не говорил ничего, то Мину не обманывал себя тем, что он не понял… Понял, Донхён хорошо понял и про вчерашнюю горчицу, и про дикий стыд с бабулей утром, и, скорее всего, почему он застремался раздеваться – тоже.   
Казалось, не догонял Донхён только одного – почему Мину в его присутствии сходит с ума. Впрочем, Мину подозревал, что он не то чтобы не понял, просто решил, что втрюхавшийся в него парнишка, ровесник его племянников – это донельзя дико, даже если забыть на секунду про пол и возраст.   
И поэтому уворачивался от всех фактов, которые чуть ли не кричали в лицо: он в тебя по уши, по самую макушку…  
Так что Мину решил, держа в памяти тот факт, что у него шесть дней - а после они, скорее всего, больше никогда не увидятся – быть… заставить себя быть хоть немного смелее.   
\- Я иногда рисую, - ответил Мину. Нервно дернул подбородком, проглатывая застрявший в горле комок, и все-таки заменил слово «люблю» на другое: - Рисую людей, которых… которые мне нравятся…  
Донхён, заметив, что капли с его тела все еще угрожают вконец испортить рисунок, с неуловимой бережностью положил его на одежду Мину – Мину подумал, что ему польстило хоть немного, хоть чуть-чуть, когда он спросил:  
\- А почему только глаза?  
\- Глаза проще рисовать на память, - сказал Мину. – Если позволишь тебя сфотографировать, нарисую целиком.   
Про фотографию было сплошное вранье – Мину прекрасно помнил каждую деталь, каждую черточку его лица… Нарисовать все просто не успел. И если бы Донхён в самом деле позволил сделать фотографию, безумная религия его обожания обрела бы алтарь на экране мобильника, который он тер бы по ночам пальцем, пытаясь заснуть.   
Но Донхён как всегда сдал назад, и бог его знает, почему – вряд ли только из-за того, что слишком уж явно карандашные линии шептали о том, как сильно художнику нравится оригинал. Наверно, в его привычках было отказываться от лишнего, от того, что, если хорошо подумать, не принесет ему пользы.   
Донхёну было наплевать, что, на море, в шести днях свободы отпуска, если он отпустит себя и поддастся убойной в своей силе влюбленности бестолкового мальчика, это лето может помочь чему-нибудь… проснуться, напомнить, что он еще молод, привлекателен, и имеет право на маленькое безумство.   
Потому что на него имеют право все.   
Донхён бросил полотенце на шезлонг и, подумав, ответил:  
\- Нет, спасибо… Меня напрягает, что где-то есть бумажная копия меня… - он снова искоса посмотрел на рисунок, поежился, и добавил: - такая живая копия…  
Такая живая копия, с глазами… с чужими глазами. Так пристально смотреть себе он позволял редко, и надо было только удивляться, откуда Мину вытащил этот взгляд.   
Глаза Мину печально остановились на собственной одежде, а потом он одернул себя и заставил нормальным голосом спросить:  
\- А где близняшки? – Донхён, наполовину одетый, тоже повернулся, осматриваясь. – Кажется, оба ушли.   
\- Не пропадут, не маленькие, - отмахнулся Донхён, затягивая шнурки на обуви. 

 

Но Ёнмин и Кванмин, видимо, не оправдав предсказания «не маленькие», все-таки пропали: Донхён позвонил обоим уже не по одному разу, и теперь сидел злой, как черт, перед совсем стушевавшимся Мину, спрашивая у него, как будто он был виноват:  
\- Куда они делись?   
В то время, когда Ёнмин кормил голубей кусочками хлеба, а Кванмин подглядывал за ним, прячась за черными очками, Мину получал за них по ушам.   
\- Я не знаю, - сказал Мину. – Я был с тобой все это время, если ты забыл.   
В самом деле, Мину начало доводить такое обращение – все, кто был старше него, считали себя вправе предъявлять ему претензии по самым разнообразным поводам. Даже когда он ни сном ни духом ничего не знал о причинах чужих поступков, каждый второй считал, что будет забавно сорвать на нем раздражение.   
Даже Донхён – вел себя как «взрослый».   
\- Черт бы вас побрал, - пробормотал Донхён, резко бросая телефон на бледно-голубую льняную скатерть кафе на набережной, куда они зашли пообедать, так что Мину своим соком подавился: «вас»? – Так и знал, что что-нибудь испоганите, но чтобы в первый день…  
Хорошо, что Донхён потрясенных и оскорбленных до глубины души глаз Мину не видел – смотрел на море, сердито поджав губы – потому что Мину хотел треснуть ему.   
Треснуть и завопить: я же тут, с тобой! Ты меня совсем не видишь?  
Но, разумеется, не треснул. Только резко встал, так что столик на железных ножках отъехал к Донхёну, и придержал высокий стакан с соком, чтобы не упал – а потом зашагал на выход.   
\- Куда собрался? – в спину спросил Донхён.   
Не оборачиваясь, Мину ответил:   
\- В отель. Может быть, они уже там.   
Черт его знает, что случилось с Донхёном, но он догнал его довольно далеко на улице (расплачивался, наверно, так долго) – остановил, дернув за руку, и холодно сказал:  
\- Ладно, извини.   
И ничего больше. Просто «ладно, извини» - и зашагал рядом. А Мину грыз губы и думал, что, ко всему прочему, Донхён еще и принадлежит к тому типу людей, которые не умеют извиняться. Они говорят «ладно, извини», а те, кто их любят, кого они обидели, могут принять это холодное извинение и остаться с ними, чтобы терпеть дальше, или отказаться от него и уйти – держать их, конечно, тоже никто не станет.   
В отеле Донхён осведомился у парня за стойкой, возвращали ли ключи от номера близняшек, получил отрицательный ответ, но не поленился подняться на их этаж, чтобы лично постучать в дверь.   
Когда из-за двери запел мобильник, Донхён повернулся к Мину – тот показал ему экран своего телефона, на котором набирался номер Кванмина, и пожал плечами:  
\- Они просто забыли телефоны. Успокойся.   
Донхён кивнул, будто от короткое «Успокойся» Мину отрезвило его, и зашагал прочь.   
Мину поплелся за ним.   
В номере Мину, конечно, не полегчало – от валяющегося на своей кровати Донхёна просто тащило желанием погреть руки об чей-нибудь затылок крепкими затрещинами.   
Часы показывали половину третьего, и Мину от нечего делать забрался на кровать, обняв руками колени. Хотелось узнать, почему Донхён переживает, как мамаша-истеричка, но старший только молчал. И, естественно, сам бы рассказывать и не подумал, поэтому Мину, прокашлявшись для храбрости, спросил:  
\- Ты всегда с них глаз не спускаешь?   
Донхён неудовлетворенно завозился на кровати, потом суховато ответил:  
\- Привычка.   
Мину усмехнулся. Хотел бы он тоже стать чьей-нибудь привычкой, чтобы за ним следили с военной строгостью, и он бы знал, что его так любят… но не получилось. Грудь покалывало от желания поплакаться и намеками пожаловаться на свою жизнь, в которой была только бабуля, тоже заботливая, конечно, тоже с армейским терроризмом, но… женщина все-таки.   
И Мину придушил в себе плаксивые зачатки, заметив, что Донхён искоса поглядывает на него, тоже, видимо, готовый послушать и поморщиться от душевных излияний. Вместо этого попытался извлечь из ситуации, как велят психотерапевты, позитивное зерно, никого из них двоих не затрагивающее:  
\- Может, это и хорошо… - Донхён приподнял бровь, и Мину пояснил: - Они же ругаются все время, а тут вдвоем пропали. Вдруг помирятся.   
Донхён тихо покашлял, но вслух говорить о том, что он не уверен, что два оболтуса таскаются где-то вместе, а не по отдельности, не стал. В конце концов, Мину прав, и он что-то чересчур разошелся в своем желании контролировать все и вся.   
\- А ты? – наконец, спросил Донхён. – Никуда не собираешься? Я ведь тебя не держу, только предупреди по-человечески.   
Мину если и собирался куда, то только присесть перед его кроватью, взять за руку и, глядя в удивительные, хоть и раздраженные глаза, усмехнуться: ну бросай дуться, а?   
«Уйду, как же… это от тебя-то», - подумал Мину, а вслух задразнился:  
\- Обязательно. Попозже. Ближе к ночи.   
Донхён, вытянутый на своей кровати, из-под локтя посмотрел на Мину в ответ, судя по глазам, много чего успел подумать, но ни, как следовало опасться, «Все меня бросают», ни, как надо было предполагать, «Ночью я тебя и не подумаю отпускать» не сказал.   
Мину остался доволен. Осталось только вытащить его куда-нибудь, пока он не присох к одеялу в своем одичалом раздражении.   
Но ни идей, ни смелости особо не находилось. Странно было подумать, что на отдыхе совершенно нечем было заняться, но так именно и выходило: Мину мельтешил туда-сюда, подхватывал что-нибудь в руки и ставил обратно, чувствуя упирающийся между лопаток возмущенный его непоследовательностью взгляд.   
Мину нашел только одно место спрятаться от этого взгляда – нырнул в ванную и там заперся, усевшись на унитаз. Безусловно, состав освежителя воздуха, зеленый баллон которого он вертел в руках, был очень занимательным, но и кроме него еще было – один вопрос.   
И если уж до кучи доводить Донхёна, так лучше пристроиться к близняшкам – они-то все равно под раздачу попадут, а ему всего лишь будет неловко, но это в который раз уже не новость.   
Вылезши из своего укрытия, Мину принялся потрошить рюкзак, потом вспомнил, что переложил вчера в тумбочку – и протянул Донхёну.   
Донхён дошел до последней степени озадаченности, когда этот суетящийся еще и протянул ему деньги (вытащил из тумбочки – это додуматься ж надо, где прятать). Пришлось спросить:  
\- Это что?  
Видит бог, Мину стало бы легче жить, если бы Донхён перед ним, растерянно почесывающий умную и непричесанную голову, не стал бы притворяться дурачком и опустил бы руку, чтобы футболка не задиралась, где не надо.   
\- Мои деньги, - решительно качнул головой Мину. – Ты за все заплатил, и тут не бог весь сколько, но это все, что есть…  
\- Я не… - Донхёну очень не хотелось брать. Не хотелось брать и этим выделить его между близняшками и сделать из него сиротку, который сам за себя платит. По-рыцарски заплатить за всех и этим откупиться от необходимости изображать теплые чувства и прочей чувствительной дребедени, без которой остальные жить не могут – казалось правильно. Он заплатил – его больше не трогают. – Мне не нужно, - твердо закончил Донхён.   
Но Мину, вместо того, чтобы убрать свои сбережения обратно в тумбочку, по-детски раздраженно топнул ногой:  
\- Нет, ты возьми… Так проще будет, тебе и мне.   
Донхён нахмурился от мысли, что он, может быть, тоже, того… Сначала платит по чеку, потом разбирается с чувствами. Нахмурился и взял чертовы деньги.   
Мину вздохнул облегченно, а Донхён усмехнулся – кроме крупных купюр, в пачке было и то, что он привык называть мелочью. Стопка разношерстных денег, в которой даже бумажки были разного цвета, в защиту актера погорелого театра Мину словно вопила: смотри, это ведь и правда ВСЕ, что у него есть… было.   
Донхён решил, что Мину выпендрился так, что лучше бы не знал о бонусах своего положения – только те, кто ему ничего не должен, и кому ничего не должен он сам (не только финансово), имели счастье в его социальной иерархии занимать верхнюю ступеньку. Эта верхняя ступенька состояла из белых людей, которые могли… у него чего-нибудь попросить. И он бы не отказал, уважая гордых и высказывание «Никогда ничего не просите, сами все предложат и сами все дадут».  
Не то чтобы правило было абсолютным, скорее, абсолютным было ощущение, и все друзья Донхёна принадлежали к категории «белых людей»… Как бы то ни было, отдав, Мину получил – одобрение во взгляде и чуть развеявшиеся тучи, так что Донхён сам предложил вернуться в город и поискать там если не близняшек-потеряшек, так занятие на вечер. 

 

Бессовестный Кванмин позвонил в пятом часу, и до Мину дошло, почему ему, когда Донхён, сообразив, с кем Мину разговаривает, порывался отобрать телефон и разораться прямо на улице. Мину деликатно отводил его руки в сторону, разрываясь между желанием непечатно обозвать младшего из близнецов и схватить Донхёна за запястье и не отпускать.   
В конце концов он назвал-таки Кванмина поросенком и отключился, а руку пришлось остановить даже не на запястье, а на предплечье возмущенно фыркающего Донхёна… пока не захотелось залезть кончиками пальцев в дырки его безумного пуловера – он был легкой вязки, с большими петлями и огромным вырезом.  
Старшему очень шло, а о том, что беззастенчиво носят такое обычно только открытые геи, Мину не знал.   
Зато когда Мину заверил, что определенно слышал в трубке ржание Ёнмина, Донхён внезапно успокоился – Мину чувствовал, будто мутная вода улеглась. Будто отстоялась, и в нем наружу выплыло что-то недостойно детское: Донхён ухмыльнулся и зашагал по улице спиной вперед, засунув руки в карманы джинсов.   
\- Что теперь будем делать? Снова есть? В меня не лезет, если честно.   
\- Гулять? – Мину не понимал, чего от него хочет мятежный дух, кроме того, что он все-таки чего-то хочет, и, скорее всего, чего-то разбойного, потому что продолжает идти задом наперед, хотя на него косятся и шикают.   
\- Значит, я весь год работал, как лошадка, чтобы ты мне предложил просто прошляться отпуск на набережной? – себе под нос хмыкнул Донхён. – Ладно.   
Желание оторваться Мину понял, но слегка смутно – по его представлениям, дело было не в том, чтобы хорошенько надраться, забыв о рабочих унылых буднях, и не в том, чтобы устроить где-нибудь дебош (про пьянки с Кванмином забыли на секунду, хорошо?), а во времени… Если проводить его с правильными людьми, время капает тяжелыми, приносящими удовлетворение каплями, и их вес возмещает то, за что так хотелось заплатить – за унылые рабочие недели.   
\- Раз тебе все равно, чем заняться, - Мину закашлялся от своей наглости, - позволь мне сделать фотографию. Рисовать не стану, обещаю…  
Донхён рассмеялся, развернулся обратно и теперь шел по-человечески.   
\- Все равно это глупо… Хотя… если ты все удалишь, то окей…  
Мину улыбнулся – не то чтобы он не знал, как спрятать в своем мобильнике пару кадров. Мину сказал:  
\- Пошли, - и указал на ротонду впереди. 

 

Это была не та площадка, на которой в обед торчали близнецы, но от нее почти ничем не отличалась – лестница и парапет из белого в крапинку камня, и даже голуби те же самые, надо полагать, бестолковые и увлеченные собой.   
Мину с интересом заглянул за перила и повертелся вокруг себя, прикидывая, как будет лучше, чем насмешил Донхёна – тот явно ржал с его попыток изобразить из себя поглощенного ракурсом фотографа. Впрочем, как льву, любующемуся из кустов на кости своей антилопы (две ключицы, торчащие из огромного выреза пуловера), Мину было пофиг – если разрешено смотреть, то предлог сгодится любой.   
Как и ракурс, с такой-то моделью.   
Мину только заставил его сдвинуться чуть-чуть, чтобы солнце светило прямо в спину – Донхён и правда был удивительно хорош: сидел полубоком на полукруглом парапете, болтал ногой и, по лицу было видно, хотел испортить Мину все возможные снимки.   
И солнце – мягкое вечернее солнце, золотящее его фигуру сзади. Очень красиво.   
Мину даже опустился на одно колено, достал телефон… А потом передумал – поднялся и положил рядом с Донхёном, на камни, бусы, которые купил только что внизу. Тяжелые бледно-голубые, тонкие белые, продолговатые черные – продаются по дешевке в каждом приморском городке.   
\- Зачем тебе это? – спросил Донхён, разглядывая на ладони бусины.   
\- Это не мне, - сказал Мину. – Должен же я что-то привезти бабуле.   
Донхён улыбнулся – в самом деле. В самом деле, старые леди предпочитают такого рода украшения.   
\- Ну все, - скомандовал Мину. – Теперь смотри на меня. Три… Два…   
Когда Мину сказал «Один», Донхён скорчил рожу.   
\- Да что ты… - возмутился Мину. – Еще раз, и хватит баловаться.   
Гримаса, которую Донхён изобразил в этот раз, была еще возмутительнее и смешнее – бог его знает, как ему удавалось свести глаза на кончике носа и вообще так достоверно изобразить из себя ребенка-аутиста.   
\- Перестань! – протестовал Мину.   
Донхён ответил позой и выражением лица ванильной девочки-старшеклассницы – надутые губы и глубокомысленное отсутствие интеллекта в глазах.   
\- Подлость ходячая, - пробормотал Мину. – Ладно.   
Донхён не хотел, чтобы его фотографировали. Как большинство людей, уверенных в своей нефотогеничности и не подозревающих, как они красивы на самом деле.   
\- Сам и удаляй это безобразие, - Мину протянул ему свой телефон, изобразив обиду.   
Донхён ржал над собой, один за одним удаляя снимки, а Мину смотрел на него и думал, что это некрасиво, конечно, но он сфотографировал его, когда Донхён рассматривал бусы – он затем их и купил, чтобы отвлечь – и эту фотографию Мину спрятал надежнее, чем прятал бы порно, если бы у него было. 

 

Донхён скреб ложечкой в вазочке – вторая порция мороженого почти закончилась.   
Мину смотрел на него через стол и, как он считал, незаметно скыркал карандашом в блокноте под столешницей.   
\- Все-таки рисуешь, - сделал вывод Донхён. – И, надо полагать, меня.   
Мину пожал плечами – уже час он смотрит, как Донхён уничтожает мороженое. Все самые худшие его желания вот-вот выберутся наружу: в третий раз его карандаш касается бумаги в одном и том же месте, и Мину стоит больших трудов отказать ему и не провести линию так, чтобы в открытом вороте пуловера нарисованного Донхёна можно было разглядеть сосок.   
Кафе в подвале, света по вечернему времени самый минимум, и Мину ничерта не уверен, когда отвечает:  
\- Я вообще не умею рисовать.   
\- Не гони, - не отрываясь от облизывания ложки, говорит Донхён.   
\- Правда, - возражает Мину. – Я никогда не учился. Это если мне кто-то нравится, рука сама тянется…  
\- И часто она у тебя тянется? – ехидно интересуется Донхён, имея в виду, конечно, как часто Мину кто-то нравится.   
Донхёну кажется, что он ветреный, и ничего не значащих – незаконченных – рисунков у него кипами по тумбочкам.  
\- В последний раз год назад, - говорит Мину. – Кванмина рисовал.   
Мину задумывается на минуту, вспоминая драку в первый день в новом классе – Кванмин тогда правда понравился ему, очень сильно понравился. Высокий, с черными волосами, резкий и себе на уме, даже на фоне брата он казался чернильно-ярким и тянуло нарисовать его, как анимешного бэд-боя, резко, без компромиссов и обвести тушью.   
Вздохнув напоследок, Мину переводит взгляд с самой эротической на свете ложки в руках Донхёна на вход – над ним висит значок с перечеркнутой сигаретой и надписью «No smoking». Мину думает, что хорошо бы рядом повесить значок с перечеркнутым глазом и припиской «No eye-sex».   
Донхён останавливает проходящую мимо официанточку и заказывает еще порцию – она усмехается, потому что «вишневое» и «банановое» за этот столик уже приносила.   
\- А тебе не хватит? – спрашивает Мину, как будто речь о спиртном.   
\- Хочу попробовать все вкусы, которые у них есть, - хмыкает в ответ Донхён.   
Мину улыбается в свой блокнот, под стол:  
\- Потрясающее желание. Достойная цель.   
Усмешка Донхёна становится шире, пока Мину не добавляет:  
\- Как будто тебе шестьдесят лет.   
До Донхёна доходит, что его умеренный образ жизни подвергся умеренной критике, но он слишком давно выбрал, от чего получать удовлетворение. Вот, например, это мороженое ему от всей души нравится и доставляет массу искреннего удовольствия, как бы Мину над ним не насмехался.   
А еще он может купить себе кучу вещей. И немного побездельничать. И быть самому себе хозяином.   
Мину должен понимать.   
Мину должен понимать, да и к тому же никогда не позволял себе смеяться зло – такие вещи чувствуются – и Донхён расслабляется до последней степени в своем положении «умильного умеренного старичка», подтягивая одну ногу на диванчик и вытягивая шею, чтобы заглянуть через стол:  
\- Покажи хоть…  
Но Мину быстро отворачивает блокнот, огрызаясь как настоящий художник:  
\- Закончу – покажу.   
Донхён пожимает плечами и принимается за третью порцию мороженого. 

 

Из кафешки, в которой насчиталось всего пять сиропов к мороженому, Донхён вышел с двумя бутылками пива, и Мину было до жути интересно, что он собрался с ними делать.   
Любопытствовал Мину зря – Донхён оторвал крышку своей, выпустив ароматный пивной дымок, хорошо заметный в свете уличного фонаря, а вторую протянул ему.   
Мину не удержался от взгляда «Ты вроде не должен этого делать», но взял молча.   
Как и Ёнмину, пиво Мину отчего-то показалось удивительно вкусным, а в том, чтобы идти за старшим вдоль огней набережной, виделось что-то глубокое и успокаивающее.   
Как бывает, когда все вещи на своих местах.   
Донхён тоже, вроде, не возражал идти и молчать – тихо потягивал из горлышка бутылки и смотрел по сторонам, и Мину хотелось бы знать, хочется ли еще чего-то мятежной душе, или и для него это славный конец праздного дня.   
Даже безумные эгоистичные желания в отношении Донхёна, казалось, задремали в Мину, потому что последние полчаса в кафе они только смотрели друг на друга через стол. По большей части винить надо вынужденный тет-а-тет и приглушенный свет, но абы кому так в глаза не смотрят, Мину уверен – с мягким любопытством, ловя блеск в зрачках и угадывая по ним каждую мысль так же ясно, как если бы прямо текстом было написано: ты мне очень нравишься, и мне никуда от этого не деться.   
Но ревнивый зверь обожания, поселившийся в Мину, как и он сам – слишком нервное создание, и вспугнуть его легче легкого: безразличный Донхён, не замечая, обходит, а Мину, в котором от пива и привязанности координация стала неуважительно расслабленной, чуть не врезается в обжимающуюся на набережной, прямо на середине дорожки под фонарями, парочку.   
На мгновение Мину кажется, что девушка гладит по щеке и легко целует не незнакомого ему парня, а Донхёна, и Мину напрягается, почти ощетинивается. Половина девушек, которых он знает – законченные дуры, которые плачут, когда ломают ногти и когда главному герою боевика разбивают лицо.   
Было бы очень обидно, если бы Донхён выбрал в конце концов себе именно такую – променял бы ум и искренность того, кто действительно его любит, на сильно накрашенные глаза и плаксивую манеру дуть губки и пузыриться капризами.  
И тут хоть заходись ангстом против однополых отношений, хоть нет – просто было бы глупо и обидно.   
Пока расстроенный размышлениями Мину, как робот, плетется от одного фонаря к другому, Донхён без предупреждения оседает на ближайшей скамейке – Мину удивляет его поза довольного, расслабленного и немного захмелевшего кота.   
Мину отпивает еще немного пива и садится рядом.   
\- Даже хотеть больше нечего, - смеется Донхён. Его голова на спинке скамьи, а перед глазами огромное звездное южное небо, совсем чуть-чуть нестабильное и покачивающееся. И шум волн из темноты. – Разве что совсем немного.   
\- Совсем немного, - соглашается Мину. Перед шумом прячущегося в темноте впереди моря и с тем же шумом волн в голове от пива он так отчетливо понимает, что безнадежно запутался, что выхода для него нет и не будет… и вместе с тем ему так предосудительно хорошо просто быть рядом, что бояться и беречь совсем нечего. Мину неожиданно подворачивается на своем месте, так что совершенно естественным кажется, что его голова оказывается на коленях у Донхёна. – Согласись на мое предложение, и мне нечего будет хотеть.   
Донхён от неожиданности замирает, и замирает его рука – кажется, он сейчас спихнет обнаглевшего младшего с ног или скажет что-нибудь едкое.   
Но Мину возится, забирается еще выше, устраиваясь лопатками на чужих бедрах, так что и голова свешивается с другой стороны на скамейку – так совсем хорошо, так настоящее удовольствие. Донхён не похож больше ни на кого, и просто прикасаться к нему – как слушать музыку с закрытыми глазами. Можно осуждать или ненавидеть Мину, но он не может контролировать то, что чувствует – Донхён для него долгожданный, как подарок ребенку на рождество, и его тело так близко не пошлит взрослыми желаниями, оно просто… так же хорошо, как пиво само по себе – успокаивает, расслабляет и ощущается драгоценным и правильным.   
Мину возится, прищуривается ехидно по-кошачьи, чем не раз упрекал его Ёнмин, и выдает потрясающую глупость:  
\- Усынови меня, а?   
\- Чего? – Донхёна раздирают желания, во-первых, заржать, во-вторых, по-сатанински заржать и пролить остатки пива на колени и Мину.   
\- Ну а чего, - умничает Мину. – О таком отце, как ты, можно только мечтать… - Мину в качестве аргумента показывает недопитое пиво в своей руке. – А у меня так вообще никакого не было. А тебе не привыкать. Да и я не конченый оболтус… Бабуля пирогами будет кормить, соглашайся?  
\- Предложение, конечно, лестное, - скалится Донхён. – Хоть подумать дай, что ли.   
Деть правую руку ему по-прежнему некуда, и она заканчивает рядом с опрокинутой головой Мину, шутливо и не очень бережно тянет прядку его черных волос с затылка.   
Мину вздыхает – опять отшутился.   
\- Слушай, ты просто скажи, мне хоть понятно будет, - говорит он. - Ты вот днем отказывался деньги брать… Ты ко мне как к ребенку относишься или нет?   
Лицо бедного Донхёна слегка вытягивается – нет, а что он должен ответить? Что его внутренний возрастомер поддал ему лет этак пять, потому что Мину он, в отличие от близняшек, не видел в соплях и царапинах в тринадцать лет, Мину сразу появился перед ним бестолковым, нескладным поедателем горчицы, который смотрит на него так, как никто никогда не смотрел? Что, несмотря на это, возрастомер отказывается признавать в нем взрослого, потому что в голове прагматичного Донхёна взрослость – это работа и устроенная жизнь, а увлечься кем-то, этим не обладающим, чувство собственного достоинства не позволит?   
Ёнмин был прав, когда думал, что оседлать непокорную лошадку-Донхёна – задача почти непосильная, потому что в ответ Мину услышал новую осторожную отговорку, призванную избежать высказывания в лоб:  
\- Скажем так… Избавишься от наивности, которая дает тебе право задавать такие вопросы… - Мину снова дернули за волосы. – И, считай, процентов на девяносто ты у цели.   
Мину снова завозился, задумавшись о том, что, сказал бы Донхён короткое «Да», было бы так же обидно и безнадежно, но словесных затрат бы стоило меньше… И еще о том, что, в его понятиях, взрослость как-то связана с умением избегать откровенных разговоров и честных ответов.   
От пресвятого образа Донхёна в очередной раз убыл большой кусок – наверно, затем, чтобы оставшаяся часть прочнее пустила корни во внутренностях Мину, и он перевернулся набок, уставившись в темноту, хотя с чужих ног так и не убрался.   
Смысла чего-то допытываться от него разговорами больше не было. Мину решил не заморачиваться напрасными страданиями, заявив:  
\- Целый день просто так потратили. Считай, просрали.   
\- «Просрали»? – словцо Донхёна насмешило, и хотелось дать по чужим губам, чтобы больше не выражались. – Это как надо понимать?  
\- А сам не знаешь, да? – усмехнулся Мину. – Чего днем ко мне приставал тогда со своим «чем займемся»?  
Донхён замолчал, потому что, пожалуй, понял, а вслух признаваться – не комильфо.   
\- Надо было список написать, чем обязательно надо тут заняться, - продолжал Мину, перевернувшись еще раз. Теперь он валялся лицом вниз, положив голову на локти, а локти – на колени Донхёна. – Знаешь, такой, чтобы вычеркивать в нем.  
«Чтобы вычеркивать», - снова про себя согласился Донхён.   
\- Хочется немножко сойти с ума, - совсем почти про себя выговорил Мину, едва ли не повторив слова Кванмина. Ноги Донхёна, джинсовая ткань на них, чувствовались под его руками, и Мину было бесконечно и бессмысленно уютно, как, наверно, никогда раньше не было – он же, черт возьми, сиротка, а боевая бабуля никогда с ним не спала и рассеянно по волосам не гладила. – Давай завтра сплаваем… Далеко, как сил хватит. Чтобы страшно было.   
\- Хорошо, - согласился Донхён, приканчивая пиво в своей бутылке. 

 

Девушка на рисепшене, когда они с Мину вернулись, была вчерашней, полненькой, хорошенькой и улыбавшейся так же широко… Если не приветливее, чем Донхёну бы понравилось.   
Он хотел бы знать, что она о нем могла подумать, когда он спросил, вернулись ли близняшки и получил утвердительный ответ – Донхён был уверен, что они не выдержали бы целый день друг с другом… не употребив где-нибудь что-нибудь повышающее толерантность.   
А улыбка выпившего Мину была такой счастливой и искренней, что Донхён не сомневался, что не ему одному она кажется слишком заметной и неестественной.   
Так вот, что она о нем подумала – если все его подопечные и он сам в первый же день возвращаются слегка некондиционные?


	13. Rights and Wrongs, Repeat again

Ёнмин проснулся так, как просыпаются просто хорошо выспавшиеся люди – сам по себе. Нос его почему-то оказался рядом с подмышкой Кванмина…  
И от нее слабо потягивало потом.   
«Отказался же вчера в душ идти», - вспомнил Ёнмин.   
И только тут задумался о том, почему вообще оказался рядом с братом. Кванмин спал по привычке звездой, одну его руку отдавливал Ёнмин, правая лежала в сторону, едва не касаясь тумбочки – ощущение было на редкость неловким.   
Ёнмин и вспомнить не мог последний раз, когда они прикасались друг к другу, и уж тем более, наверно, никогда не спали рядом – этакая сказочная близость из истории других семей, в их собственной такими нежностями не баловались.   
Серьезно озаботившись тем, как выкатиться из под бока Кванмина так, чтобы его не разбудить (если не проснется – никогда и не узнает), Ёнмин с превеликой осторожностью спустил ноги на пол и быстренько скрылся в ванной. 

 

Мину снова проснулся с подспудным ощущением, что куда-то опоздал. Часы показывали почти десять, и Мину вздохнул о том, что сегодня тоже проспал посмотреть на море на рассвете, пока оно безлюдная, тихая и загадочная стихия, как любят о нем писать в книгах.   
Не в своем характере без спешки Мину принял душ, долго натирал зубы щеткой и даже волосы расчесал с пробором, как делал весьма редко.   
Когда он вернулся из ванной, Донхён еще спал и, кажется, просыпаться не собирался. Мину подошел к окну и долго смотрел в него, разглядывая улицу – она казалась тусклой, а небо имело дымчатый, неестественный оттенок, который бывает перед тем, как погода меняется.   
Мину был очень голоден, его желудок жалобно раз за разом подвывал, но будить Донхёна он не решался, не считая, что у него на это достаточно привилегий.   
Ветер внизу тащил по почти безлюдной улице пакет, и это выглядело в контрастно-оранжевом свете хмурого неба до дикости тоскливо и одиноко, как будто без Донхёна Мину нечем было заняться и не о чем думать, как раньше, как в обычной жизни. Мину вздохнул, набрал Кванмина и, опасаясь разбудить Донхёна, шепотом спросил, в отеле ли еще оба близняшки и может ли он составить им компанию за завтраком.   
Кванмин то ли не заметил формулировки вопроса, то ли не придал значения – Мину лишь слышал, как он о чем-то спрашивает Ёнмина и неразборчивый ответ старшего.   
\- Жди внизу, - ответил Кванмин после совещания с братом, и Мину уныло ответил:  
\- Хорошо, - сбрасывая звонок.   
В последний раз взглянул на тихо спящего Донхёна и бесшумно вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь. 

 

Ёнмин без большого желания рассматривал еду на тарелке и выбирал, от отковырять кусочек от печеной картошки или съесть один салат. В конце концов между первым и вторым он выбрал третье – уставился в большое окно, слева от столика.   
Окна обеденного зала отеля выходили на улицу сбоку от главного входа, и, без того не самая оживленная, этим хмурым днем она казалась серо-желтой и неприятной, хоть и хотелось поскорее выйти наружу, чтобы почувствовать на коже свежий и сильный ветер, какой обычно всегда задувает перед дождем.   
То ли потому, что погода сменилась, то ли еще отчего (например, что все, что было вчера – звездная ночь, вкус пива и странное взаимопонимание с тем, с кем он провел день – во вчерашнем дне и осталось), за столом что Кванмин, что Мину не выглядели по-вчерашнему безалаберно веселыми и оба тоже молчали, глядя по тарелкам. Кванмин только, завидев Мину, поинтересовался, где он забыл Донхёна, и в ответ на его неловкое «Он спал, когда я ушел» ехидно поржал:  
\- Это что вы с ним вчера делали, что он, бедный, так утомился?  
Мину пожал плечами – легче было иностранцу на чужом языке объяснить, что он ничего такого не посмел бы сделать, чем доказать то же самое Кванмину.   
\- Если тебя еда не интересует, я доем, да? – Ёнмин отвлекся от разглядывания ног прохожих на улице, когда Кванмин стащил с его тарелки кусочек рулета.   
Рулет внезапно оказался единственным, что Ёнмину бы хотелось съесть, и надо было бы хорошенько выругаться на брата и отправить обратно к стойке с недоеденным со вчерашнего банкета, которая тут именовалась «шведским столом» - если приспичило, там этих булок сколько угодно.   
Надо было бы, и так бы Ёнмин и сделал, но с утра обнаружилось кое-что новое, что бесконечно сбивало его с толку – какая-то непонятная тяга Кванмина трогать его плечо. Он успел положить на него подбородок в ванной (пошутил что-то о том, что Ёнмин сам виноват, что ему приходится дожидаться, когда старший освободит помещение, а то ведь при нем раздеваться запрещено), успел потыкаться носом в плечо Ёнмина и тут, внизу, когда накладывал себе на тарелку еду (аргументировал тем, что «А положи и мне того же»), и вот теперь, прежде чем с воровским изяществом гиены лишить его десерта, тоже успел выдохнуть куда-то под шею, так что волосы на Ёнмине встали дыбом.   
Был это такой доводящий до нервного икания бонус от вчерашнего благополучного дня или еще что, непонятно – Ёнмин только надеялся, что, если не знать, что для них такого рода приятельские знаки симпатии АБСОЛЮТНО невозможны, то, может, в глаза и не бросается.   
Никто пока косо не смотрел.   
Мину, например, точно не заметил – впрочем, судя по виду, ему как-то пофиг, и в окно глядеть интереснее.   
Ёнмин дождался, когда Кванмин проглотит остатки своего чая, и поднялся – Мину без интереса глянул напоследок внутрь своей чашки, всколыхнул, что там было, поставил ее на стол и тоже встал.   
Из дверей банкетного зала близняшки синхронно повернулись на выход, а Мину – к лестнице.   
\- Ты с не с нами? – спросил Кванмин.   
\- Я… - Мину на секунду застрял с объяснениями, потом сказал как есть: - Он обидится, если я уйду. Я бы обиделся.   
Ёнмин про себя кивнул: правильно, и он бы обиделся, если бы его оставили. И он бы, если бы хотел добиться чьего-нибудь расположения, тоже бы остался.   
Глядишь, с неразделенным чувством Мину не все так безнадежно, если ему не в лом изображать собачью преданность.   
Ёнмин пожал плечами и первым вышел на улицу. 

 

Вернувшийся Мину застал Донхёна все так же спящим – и это заклятье спящей красавицы начало его напрягать. Он присел на чужую кровать и потряс старшего за плечо:  
\- Эй, с тобой все хорошо?.. – Донхён прохрипел что-то в подушку, и Мину напомнил: - Поздно уже, вставай.   
Донхён выкарабкался из одеяла, с видимым трудом сел и, сморщившись, спросил:  
\- Сколько времени? – потом вспомнил, что Мину не часы, вытащил из-под подушки телефон, и скривился еще сильнее: - Блин, одиннадцать.   
Мину, если бы не знал, что бутылка пива вчера была только одна, подумал бы, что у него дичайшее похмелье.   
\- Ты извини, - топтался на месте Мину, - но я уже поел. И близняшки тоже.   
Донхён пробормотал:  
\- Пофиг, - и упал обратно, намотав на себя одеяло.   
Мину немного обиделся – это что вообще такое? Обиделся и сухо спросил:   
\- И вставать ты не собираешься?  
\- Не собираюсь, - прохрипело одеяло. Повозилось еще немножко, как-то подозрительно скукожившись, и добавило: - Горло болит.   
Ага. Вот тут до Мину дошло.   
\- Мороженое, - с осуждением сказал он, садясь обратно на кровать. – Надо было столько есть?   
Мину отобрал сколько смог одеяла и положил ладонь на чужой лоб – ненормально горячий.   
\- У тебя температура, - сообщил Мину.   
\- А то я не знаю, - огрызнулся Донхён. Смахнул со своего лба чужую руку и попытался закрыться одеялом снова. Мину не дал.  
\- В больницу пойдешь? – спросил Мину.   
\- Какая, нахрен, больница? – совсем уж раздраженно переспросил Донхён и толкнул бедро Мину ногой, намекая, что нечего сидеть на его кровати.   
Мину поднялся, осознавая еще один факт, не то чтобы неприятный, скорее, забавный: болеть Донхён тоже не умел. Состояние бессильного овоща делало его раздраженным и похожим на ребенка – а как же иначе, новый кусочек его характера хорошо вписался в картинку, которую Мину уже успел сложить.   
\- Я в аптеку схожу, подожди тут, - уведомил Мину, прежде чем уйти, хотя было незачем: улитка из одеяла даже не почтила его ответом. 

 

Прелесть старых кварталов в том, что аптеки тут на каждом углу, на расстоянии плевка буквально – Мину понадобилось не больше двадцати минут. Когда он вернулся с соплистым прозрачным пакетиком, разъехавшимся почти пополам, потому что порошки с жаропонижающим порезали его краями, Донхён сидел на кровати, замотавшись в одеяло, и злобно швыркал носом, глядя перед собой.   
«Хотя бы штаны надел, - усмехнулся Мину. – А, может, его просто знобит».  
Мину высыпал свои пакетики на стол и ушел за горячей водой, заметив, как Донхён с подозрительным выражением на лице стащил со стола один и принялся изучать упаковку.   
Он хотя бы не спорил с тем, что выпить это надо – разумеется, спасибо тоже не сказал, когда взял из рук Мину горячий стакан, воняющий экстремальным лимоном, но честно сидел и пытался выпить его осторожными маленькими глотками.   
Когда он закончил и собирался устроиться обратно, Мину ухмыльнулся и поставил перед ним еще полстакана воды, насыпал полную крышку от упаковки кислых витаминок-драже и выдавил таблетку обычного аспирина.   
\- Это куда еще? – спросил Донхён.   
\- Бабулин обязательный бонус к лечению, - ответил Мину. – Ты пей, пройдет быстрее.   
Плюс таких капризуль, как Донхён, был в том, что они не станут с подозрением рассматривать каждую таблетку, которую им дают, и переспрашивать, не убьет ли она их. Мину был уверен, что Донхён проглотит что угодно, если ему пообещают, что унизительная слабость исчезнет быстро.   
\- Бля… ха-муха, - прокомментировал Донхён, запивая половину драже. – Это ж надо было умудриться заболеть у моря, в отпуске. Как последний лох… Нет бы в самом деле нажрался вчера, так ведь сраное мороженое… Эх…  
Сколь мог, Мину посочувствовал – и в самом деле, было жалко потраченного дня (он ведь заснет сейчас опять, в этих порошках обычно есть снотворное), жалко, что собственный организм так зло отплатил ему за непонятную тягу к мороженому, жалко, что у него самого будет еще меньше времени, чтобы побыть с ним и поговорить с ним…   
Впрочем, какая теперь разница – ничто и никогда не случается так, как хочется, и чем больше хочется, тем более увесистый поджопник выдаст случай. Мину сел обратно на свою кровать, обняв колени руками, и, наклонив голову, уставился в окно – казалось, небо стало чуть светлее, но это чувство бессмысленной потери как поселилось в нем с утра, так и не спешило покидать.   
Вздохнув, Мину достал блокнот, собираясь закончить вчерашний рисунок…  
Судя по тому, как неловко свернулся под одеялом Донхён, ему все еще было холодно. 

 

Ёнмин остановился, чтобы посмотреть на компанию, играющую в волейбол. Ему показалось, что ребята…  
\- Вчерашние, да? – спросил Кванмин под ухо. – Их Донхён с шезлонгом нагрел?  
Ёнмин кивнул, скорее, соглашаясь – купальник на девушке был очень знакомым, как и красные шорты на парне-здоровяке. А вон под сеткой и холодильничек с бутылками.   
\- Наверно, они, – сказал Ёнмин, и попытался отобрать свое плечо у Кванмина, на которое тот снова пристроил подбородок. В этот раз даже без задних мыслей – просто вода сегодня ему показалась холодной, и он отказался лезть в море, а Кванмин, бравируя, полез из принципа, и теперь с его волос капало.   
Ребята с мячом, наверно, заметили их, и Ёнмин серьезно озаботился вопросом, неужели их с братом, таких заметных, они не помнят, раз парень в красных трусах махнул им рукой, приглашая подойти.   
С другой стороны, Кванмин на размышления не тратился, просто потянул его за футболку, огласив очередное решение в стиле «мы тут подумали, и я решил»:  
\- Пошли.   
Парень в красных трусах, наверно, был главным в мини-банде и выглядел, как обычно в анекдотах описывают сисадминов: густая борода последователя Ктулху, явно не хрупкое телосложение (и не все выпуклости организма, особенно на животе – пиво они в ходильнике таскают, как пить дать – надо было считать мышцами) и насмешливый, острый взгляд из-под густых бровей.   
\- Нас мало, сыграете с нами? – спросил парень. – Раз уж вчера увели у нас лежак, хотя это мы его туда утащили.   
Ёнмин предал Донхёна, на мгновение устыдившись родства с этим загребущим человеком, который спер у милых людей (минибанда Ёнмину сразу понравилась) честно упертое от неопрятной кучи (быдло-)отдыхающих в сторону – что-то было у этой троицы, кроме симпатичного холодильничка с пивом, неместное, нетрадиционное и бунтарское.  
Прямо как у хиппи.  
Чувство окрепло, когда парень в красных трусах пожал Кванмину руку и представился Ёнджином, а потом махнул рукой на девушку и парня через сетку, назвав их имена:  
\- Лиз и ее брат Чед.   
Ёнмин с любопытством уставился на новых знакомых, сообразив, о чем подсказывало ему чутье. Девушка была высокой, плоской и загорелой, но когда она поправляла бретельку купальника, Ёнмин разглядел крепкие, явно накачанные мышцы на предплечье. Ее брат был ниже, тоже худой, в темно-синей бандане, глаз было не разглядеть за очками-пилотами, но что-то в нем читалось такое ехидное и от стиляги-интеллектуала.   
Оба с лица не походили на европейцев, но в то же время было что-то странное в разрезе глаз – Ёнмин подумал, что их папа и мама явно встретились вопреки расстоянию между континентами, отсюда и американистая обстоятельная хватка с холодильником и лежаками, и независимость, и дружелюбие, и, как у всех детей со смешанной кровью, до смешного забавная тенденция предпочитать тому имени, которое, скорее всего, написано в паспорте, американский вариант.   
Кванмин, ответив на рукопожатие, представился в ответ, не забыв и про братца, и перебрался через сетку, встав вместе с Ёнджином, как ему казалось, правильно уравновесив силы (двое против троих) – может, светлых мозгов, как у братишки, в его голове и не водится, зато играет хорошо, а Ёнмин, чего скрывать, та еще лапша.   
Молчаливый Чед подал красивую высокую свечку – Кванмин без проблем принял, оставив мяч Ёнджину добить.   
И он добил, черт побери – убойным диагональным, так что рослая кобыла Лиз и Ёнмин столкнулись, но один хрен мяч просрали.   
\- Дерево, - поржал Ёнджин над своей подружкой и Ёнмином, потирающими плечи.   
\- Козлина, - нимало не смущаясь ответила девушка.   
Кванмин галантно подал прямо на братца, тот тоже не оплошал, хоть удар и был как у девчонки – но закончилось все снова на Ёнджине, который вбил гвоздь прямо под ноги своей неловко дернувшейся в попытке спасти мяч подруге.   
У Кванмина зародились некоторые подозрения в честности игры.   
Младенцев Ёнджин не всегда избивал сразу – от его подачи мяч зазвенел пустотой, Лиз подняла, Чед отыграл… Мяч перелетал через сетку в третий раз, когда сам Кванмин свалял дурака и отбил косо – Ёнджин не стал рисковать дальше и уложил очередной гвоздь на ту сторону, чуть не прибив шуганувшегося от силы удара, растянувшегося на песке Ёнмина.   
Кванмин ухмыльнулся – нет, троллит, дразнит и выставляет лохом братца только он. Кванмин махнул братишке рукой и поменялся с ним местами.   
Игра пошла веселее, и рослая кобылка Лиз обзывала своего бойфренда козлиной все чаще с издевательским смешком, когда Ёнджин получал от Кванмина такие же убойные атаки, какими радовал их раньше, а после, на прощанье, чмокнула Кванмина в щеку, показала Ёнджину язык и сказала:  
\- Спасибо, мальчики. Жалко, больше не увидимся – мы сегодня уезжаем.   
\- Лежак ваш, - Ёнджин помахал рукой, подобрал холодильничек и умотал за темно-синей банданой молчаливого стиляги Чеда.   
\- Ну и люди, - пробормотал Кванмин, потирая щеку, на которой все еще ощущался призванный вызвать ревность бородатого здоровяка-сисадмина чмок.   
\- Да уж, - согласился Ёнмин, насмешливо рассматривая затлевший на щеках брата румянец. –Девушка супер, да?   
Кванмину просто не хватило ума заметить коварство в вопросе, и он честно вслух выдал восхищенное:  
\- Была бы у меня такая подружка…  
«И все равно был бы ты лохом», - подумал Ёнмин, а вслух спросил:  
\- Вернемся?   
Кванмин пожал плечами, достал телефон и предложил:  
\- Может, позвонить сначала?   
Ёнмин милостиво разрешил – Мину он звонить бы не стал, а Донхён еще не выдал им люлей за вчерашний побег. Кванмин тоже посомневался, кого набрать, и тоже решил, что Мину – вариант безопаснее.   
Кванмин с минуту послушал длинные гудки в трубке, удивился:  
\- Не отвечает, - и набрал Донхёна.   
«Телефон абонента выключен или…»  
\- Это вообще чего? – еще раз поразился Кванмин. – Начинаю чувствовать себя сиротой. Нами второй день никто не интересуется.   
\- Один я у тебя и остался, - насмешливо посокрушался Ёнмин, зашагав к одной из тех самых кованых лестничек, которые поднимались на набережную.   
\- А я тебе о чем твержу, - ему в спину ухмыльнулся Кванмин. 

 

Ёнмин отчего-то (Кванмин заявил, что у него нихрена нет денег, и с клоунским поклоном попросил оказать христианское милосердие, накормив голодающего…) неприлично повеселел, и, сидя в кафе, вертел в руках стакан сока и прислушивался к разговору Кванмина с матерью. С того момента, как она купила им телефоны, он все пытался вычислить принцип, по которому она выбирает, кому из них двоих позвонить – и до сих пор его не разгадал.   
Непостижимым образом она вычисляла того из сыновей, который в этот момент занимался неправедным в любых масштабах (и крупных – когда Кванмин после школы пытался утечь выпить со своими друзьями, и мелких – когда Ёнмин смотрел мультики, вместо того, чтобы готовить ужин), и давала взбучку по телефону.   
Ёнмин, основываясь на этом, хотел уже было подвести черту под своими умозаключениями, постановив, что Кванмину она звонит чаще, потому что от он элемент неблагонадежный и склонный переходить на темную сторону силы, но… Мать звонила Ёнмину ничуть не реже, и, как он понял, потому, что от старшего от единственного можно было получить оперативную информацию, а не тонну очаровательного кванминовского вранья.   
Если Ёнмин прав, сейчас, когда она закончит расспрашивать Кванмина, то непременно дозвонится и до него – просто чтобы удостовериться, что младшенький не навешал ей лапши на уши относительно того, как у них все замечательно.   
\- Да откуда я знаю, почему у него телефон отключен, - нахально улыбаясь, вещал Кванмин в трубку. Ёнмин заржал в свой стакан, когда понял, о ком он говорит. – Мы подозреваем, у него личная жизнь завелась, че ты… Дай человеку… Романтика же и все дела… Не знаю, но то, что мы видели, было до усрачки мило…   
Кванмин бросил в брата мятой салфеткой, чтобы он перестал так громко ржать – Ёнмин кинул ее обратно и закатил глаза: «до усрачки мило» - это он в точку.   
В отеле им сказали, что ключи от номера Донхёна и Мину со вчерашнего дня никто не возвращал, и они решили навестить дядю и одного бедного сиротку, поднявшись на их этаж. Слава богу, постучали тихо, и, когда им не ответили, еще тише вошли – Донхён спал своей прекрасной благородной мордой в подушку, а Мину спал позади него, обнимая за пояс.   
Под двумя, мать их, в августе одеялами – видимо, судя по разворошенной кровати сиротки, подвалив спать на кровать старшего, Мину притащил спальные принадлежности с собой.   
\- Ну нихрена же себе, - сказал Кванмин шепотом, пятясь обратно к дверям.   
Ёнмин промолчал, но был с ним согласен – что бы это трогательное милашество ни значило, их не касается, и когда броманс дойдет до стадии разбора полетов и выяснения «Кто виноват», с Ёнмина спросить будет нечего.   
Ёнмин бы даже осуждающе добавил: «Бди, где спишь» - если бы сегодня сам не проснулся немного правее, чем следовало бы.   
Кванмин попрощался с матерью, и, как и предсказывал Ёнмин, почти сразу его белый мобильничек зазвенел входящим.   
\- Ага, мам… - кивал Ёнмин, через стол изучая обиженную рожу «Ну вот опять мне никто не верит», которую скорчил братец. – Удивительно, но он тебе не насвистел, все правда хорошо.   
Мать сказала:  
\- Что бы я без тебя делала, хороший мой, - звонко чмокнула трубку и отключилась.   
Ёнмин изобразил довольную донельзя физиономию со всех сторон обласканного и любимого сына, чем вызвал умеренный приступ ревности Кванмина и комментарий:  
\- Да ты достал…

 

Если сказать вслух, прозвучало бы странно, но Донхёна разбудило странное чувство – будто он спал целую вечность, проспал все, что можно, куда можно опоздал, и при всем при этом его еще и придавило что-то такое тяжелое, из-под чего невозможно выбраться.   
С тяжелым больной мозг разобрался быстро – поверх него лежала целая куча одеял, но, казалось, и кроме них что-то еще было. Донхён хотел стряхнуть одеяла, но вместе с этим случайно проехался пальцами по конечности, которая уж никак не могла ему принадлежать.   
С туповатым удивлением он смотрел на тонкую руку, перекинутую через его тело, и пытался сообразить, какого черта вообще…  
\- Ты чего тут делаешь? – Донхён, наконец, очнулся от сонного отупения, быстро сел и потряс Мину за плечо. – Эй…  
Мину открыл глаза и сонно замигал на него, как пойманный на месте преступления. Сообразил, что Донхён задал свой вопрос не просто так и определенно ждет на него ответа, отполз к стене и тоже сел.   
\- Мне показалось, тебе холодно, - высказался Мину твердо.   
\- Второе одеяло это объяснило бы, - заявил Донхён, выматывая из перепутанной кучи одеял то, которое ему не принадлежало. – Но ты что тут делаешь?   
Мину подумал, что, если он поскорее свалит на свою кровать, разборка сама сойдет на нет. Он забрал одеяло и перебрался к себе, с неумолимо поднимающейся внутри злостью следя за раздраженным Донхёном, который пытался организовать погром на своей кровати в адекватное человеческое состояние.   
\- Вот это да, - бурчал Донхён, встряхивая одеяло. – Заснул один, проснулся черт те с кем… Черт те кто меня укутывает этими гребаными одеялами, черт те кто греет, видите ли, когда мне холодно. Интересно, дальше что будет? Может, мне вообще больше не спать?   
Лицо Мину вытягивалось все сильнее, и с каждым новым словом Донхёна пустоту внутри заливал мерзкий, оглушительный стыд. Разумеется, он в курсе, что не надо было так делать, ни за что не надо. Вряд ли Донхёну было приятно проснуться с кем-то почти чужим под боком, чисто по-человечески это понятно – не в кино ведь, где одна сплошная романтика и обнимашки способны растопить лед холодной души. Мину надо запомнить это покрепче: ему просто было неприятно, Донхён не хотел, чтобы его обнимали, и все, точка, но…   
Когда Мину, как идиот, забрался со своим одеялом на чужую кровать, он отдавал себе отчет в том, насколько это неправильно и чем может закончиться. Когда он положил голову на подушку старшего он… просто позволил себе расслабиться на минуту. Мину думал, что уйдет раньше, чем он проснется, но, наверно, ему было слишком хорошо лежать рядом и думать, что сейчас он нужен Донхёну, что его бесконечная привязанность как-нибудь помогает Донхёну выздороветь.   
А потом за окном закапал-зачавкал дождь, и Мину просто уснул. Выключился, и все.   
И вот теперь получилось так, что он просто под фанфары просрал весь тот кредит доверия, который у Донхёна к нему был. Чуть ли не слезы на глаза наворачивались – старший кипятился так, будто Мину к нему, голому, в душ залез.   
Это просто не кино для подростков, и Мину надо бы перестать вести себя как персонаж романтической новеллы.   
Объяснять что-то Донхёну было бессмысленно – Мину проглотил слезливый комок в горле, спрятался под одеяло и тупо молчал в ответ на раздраженное бормотание Донхёна и резкие звуки за спиной, дергавшие нервы в позвоночнике, когда он пнул стул и хлопнул дверью. Мину подумал, что реветь точно не станет, а Донхён пусть думает, что хочет.   
Пусть думает, что Мину лох и хотел залезть ему в штаны, чтобы обратить на себя внимание.   
Донхён, приведя кровать в порядок и умывшись, немного остыл, но все равно злился, хоть и не мог четко сформулировать, на что конкретно. То ли на то, что Мину решил, что ему настолько необходима помощь, что няшкался с ним, как с младенцем, то ли на то, что младший посягнул на неприкосновенное и святое личное пространство.   
Донхён самостоятельно сшатался за горячей водой, высыпал в стакан еще один пакет порошка, размешал его и выпил. Надо бы было хотя бы позвонить племянничкам и узнать, живы ли они там второй день без его непосредственного присмотра, но… Видеть и слышать никого не хотелось.   
Раздражение внутри доводило, как всегда доводит, когда совесть подсказывает, что злишься на невиноватого… Или на дурака просто, который ничего плохого не хотел, но так получилось.   
Донхён забрался обратно на кровать, с ненавистью вспоминая о том, что ему и правда было до невроза холодно, его потряхивало ознобом… до какого-то определенного момента, после которого он глубоко заснул.   
Злость сменилась на непонятное расстройство, и Донхён, закрыв глаза, провалился в непонятное забытье, слишком неглубокое, чтобы можно было назвать сном (он и так проспал весь день, больше в него не лезет), но заставляющее себя чувствовать слишком усталым, чтобы встать, объяснить Мину, в чем конкретно он был не прав… посмотреть на телефон, наконец, ведь кто-то да должен был его искать. 

 

Дождь загнал близняшек в номер, и теперь Ёнмин томился бездельем, не представляя, чем заняться. Он щелкал каналами на телевизоре, но даже мультфильмы его не интересовали.   
Кванмин валялся на кровати, уткнувшись в телефон, и иногда размахивал им над головой и даже перекатывался на бок, опуская к полу.   
Ёнмин мстительно желал ему не поймать неуловимый вайфай, но его пожелания не очень-то и сбывались: что-то там в его телефоне обновлялось с вновь появившимся сигналом, Кванмин лыбился, как идиот, и увлеченно набирал ответ на сенсорной клавиатуре.   
Бесило просто тупо и без объяснений.   
Ёнмин неудачно пытался уснуть под плеер, купил поесть внизу и вернулся обратно. Милосердно поделился добытым с братом – Кванмин счавкал, глядя в экран мобильника, и Ёнмин был уверен, что ему было пофиг, что он съел.   
Да он этого даже не заметил.   
Ёнмин дошел до последней степени бессознательного раздражения. Возможно, он даже понял, что так бесило Кванмина в нем самом, когда он уединялся с маленьким красным плеером и игнорировал реальность вокруг.   
Вот только его собственным собеседником было одиночество, а Кванмин, как пить дать, делится отпускными впечатлениями со своими блядскими друзьями.   
Ёнмин высунулся в окно номера, и, к своему удивлению, вместо дождя нашел за ним только висящую в воздухе сырость – капельки, не падая, блестели под каждым фонарем, и в этом противоречии законам физики и притяжению земли была сказочная красота с волшебным вкусом праздничного рождества. В девятом часу вечера, после дождя, на улице было пусто, тихо и загадочно-спокойно. Морем пахло сильнее обычного, и ноги едва ли не чесались вот взять, все бросить и удрать туда, где ночь после дождя и волшебная сырость.   
\- Пошли сходим куда-нибудь, - предложил Ёнмин, оборачиваясь к брату.   
В полумраке номера горели только лампа на тумбочке, экран телевизора, работающего без звука, и экран его мобильника, отбрасывающий синий свет на его лицо.   
Ёнмин не был уверен, услышал ли его Кванмин вообще.   
Но, видимо, все-таки услышал, когда через добрых полминуты отозвался:  
\- Я бы с удовольствием. Но я могу заплатить только за бесценную прогулку под фонарями… Хочешь погулять со мной под дождем за бесплатно?   
Ёнмин усмехнулся – неужели в этом все дело? Серьезно?   
Приятно усмехаться, когда у тебя есть маленький козырь, о котором никто не знает.   
Ёнмин оставил открытое окно, присел перед кроватью и пошарился в своем рюкзаке – а потом продемонстрировал Кванмину две новенькие, хрустящие купюры:  
\- Ты же не думал, что мать отошлет тебя черт те куда, не насовав денег во все карманы? Как какого-то сиротку?   
Кванмин отложил телефон, и теперь сверху вниз смотрел на сидящего на корточках брата. Нет, это же доводило – все эти заговоры в родной семье против него, непотребного. Грело только то, что братец тоже не такой паинька, каким кажется, и глазки у него… замечательные глазки для демоненка на подхвате.   
Знал бы Кванмин, что его собственные глаза в этот момент тоже изучают, тоже много лестного думают о черном в них блеске и о том, как подошли бы они борзому демону с перекрестка, приторговывающему исполнением неправедных желаний, ему бы не понадобилось облизываться, прежде чем ответить:  
\- Ну как тебе сказать… - и вытянуть две бумажки из пальцев Ёнмина, который нарочно сжал их покрепче на секунду.   
Ёнмин усмехнулся и поднялся:  
\- Холодно на улице… что бы надеть?

 

Донхён в очередной раз проснулся, как жертва насилия, брошенная на развилке дорог: ни кто я, ни где я, ни когда это закончится не было понятно, только преследовало смутное ощущение, что он где-то поступил как свинья.   
Свое скотское одеяло он уже ненавидел и спинал его в ноги с неадекватным раздражением – казалось, сама ткань пропиталась тупым болезненным бессилием, и вокруг повсюду одна зараза.   
Хотелось выбросить все это на помойку, сходить помыться и выйти на улицу, чтобы просто подышать.   
Мину валялся на своей кровати, не шевелясь – то ли спал, то ли так незаметно ковырялся в телефоне. Донхён отыскал свой мобильник завалившимся между матрасом и спинкой кровати, включил, сморщился от зазвеневших сообщений о пропущенных звонках, и когда он, разряженный, отрубился снова, расслабился – завтра перезвонит.   
Душ смыл с него изрядное количество грязи, которая, как ему казалась, струпьями покрыла его тело, но гвоздь в голове остался: мерзкий день, и надо бы что-то резкое сделать, чтобы он так же гадко не закончился.   
Очевидно было, когда Донхён вернулся из ванной, только одно – шум фена и воды разбудил Мину, он заметно шуганулся, когда Донхён вошел, а потом снова замер, притворяясь спящим.   
\- Пошли поедим, - сказал Донхён. – Мне надо подышать.   
Мину хотел и дальше косить под спящего, но просто спиной чувствовал, что Донхён стоит прямо над ним и смотрит, смотрит, смотрит.   
\- Не хочу, - ответил Мину, сдавшись.   
Зачем ему есть? Его единственное желание – побыстрее сдохнуть.   
Можно в муках – он же оскорбил Донхёна посягновением на его тело, он же грехопал так, что кроме вечного презрения ему пожизненный люкс в аду…  
\- Ты же с утра не ел? – удивился Донхён. – Я прав?   
«Чего стоит тут, допытывается, если так ему противно было, что я его обнимал? – думал Мину. - Какое дело до меня теперь?»   
Донхён, разумеется, понял, почему Мину отказывается отрывать лицо от подушки, только мычит в нее что-то неразборчивое и, по (фигурально) вставшей дыбом шерсти на позвоночнике видно, только и ждет, когда он уйдет, чтобы хныкать дальше.  
Он его сам, мало смущаясь, громко отчитал и прибил к позорной доске, как неразумного младенца.   
Нет, Мину не прав был, конечно, во всех смыслах – прыгать в чужую кровать вообще неудачная идея, в трехсотшестидесятиградусной перспективе, как ни крути. Это он сам бы никогда не посмел его трогать или еще что-то такое сделать, как бы откровенно ни лежало перед ним на тарелке, само напрашиваясь, но за этими стенами полно других людей, которым все равно, которые в других видят, наверно, вещи. И Мину серьезно пора завязывать с наивностью, рассчитывая на то, что каждый встречный такой же добряк и ангелочек, как он сам.   
Впрочем Донхён, наверно, впрямь малодушный или еще что такое, похожее на тряпку, но ему не хочется, чтобы Мину замуровался в скорлупу и перестал быть бестолковым и милым самим собой. Пусть его учит кто-нибудь другой, он не хочет быть ему кем-то вроде отца или старшего брата.   
Разойдутся, когда эта неделя закончится, и все – никакой ответственности за него.   
Звучит немного подлее, чем если бы он продолжал Мину игнорить, пока до младшего не дойдет, что к чужим с распахнутой душой – самоубийство, но… Кто и почему вообще решил, что он старший, сознательный и похож на родителя?   
Донхён сел на чужую кровать и потянул Мину за руку:  
\- Прости.   
И этого бы хватило, наверно, и это было в его характере – не объясняться – но тянул Мину до тех пор, пока тот не сел и не заморгал на него чертовски милыми обиженными глазами.   
\- Спасибо, что не бросил меня, и что возился со мной, как с маленьким, - сообщил Донхён за спину Мину, потому что прижать его к себе было всего удобнее – и в глаза смотреть не надо, и такие, как он, ведутся на обнимашки легче всего. – Без тебя я так бы и валялся с температурой.   
Мину по жизненным показателям вряд ли отличался от деревянного столба – не дышал, не говорил, и сердце, наверно, не билось.   
\- Ну, что скажешь? – усмехнулся Донхён, неохотно проникнувшись более чем нежелательной догадкой – наверно, затем детишек и заводят. Чтобы потом обнимали и, прямо с каким-то звуком сдувающегося шарика, прощали – какой бы гадости друг другу ни наговорили, всегда эта мелочь будет любить с удивительной преданностью.   
\- Пожалуйста, - ответил Мину, все еще с трудом осознающий, что это не он, а у него просят прощения.   
\- Да я не об этом, - рассмеялся Донхён, наконец, оставляя Мину и поднимаясь. – Я про ужин.   
Мину почувствовал себя круглым дураком – кажется, положи его на ровную поверхность, и он покатится.   
\- Да, я сейчас, оденусь только, - спохватился Мину.   
Донхёну оказалось в новость, когда Мину сказал, что на улице дождь и, откровенно говоря, весьма прохладно – ему понадобилось вернуться, чтобы натянуть на себя куртку. Но, выходя из дверей отеля, он зачем-то положил руку на плечо Мину, и с той же интонацией, с какой Мину обычно тянул свое «Бабу-у-у-ля», со смешком прогудел ему в ухо:  
\- Сыну-у-у-ля. 

 

\- Третий стол, - сказал Кванмин, засовывая сдачу в карман джинсов.   
Несмотря на дьявольские перемигивания в номере, желание грандиозно оторваться на неожиданно обнаружившееся богатство (ну мать же все равно знала, когда давала деньги, что они их потратят самым бессмысленным образом) вылилось в то, что они осели под ближайшей светящейся вывеской, которую встретили на улице.   
Кванмин, вообще, в чем-то был адекватнее своего братца – он не думал, что на море не бывает дождей и что он не может тут замерзнуть. А, может, просто был прагматичнее, но так или иначе, куртку с собой он взял, и дождливым вечером, когда в воздухе сырость буквально висела густым полотном, она ему очень пригодилась – черная кожаная косуха, вся в заклепках, по-любому смотрелась лучше и была уместнее тонкого серого кардигана, который Ёнмин иногда надевал вместо верха от школьной формы и в котором потрясывался теперь от холода, стоя под фонарем.   
Наверно, это была самая теплая вещь, которую он с собой взял, и отчасти затем, чтобы выручить простодушного братца и не заставлять его мерзнуть, завидев светящуюся вывеску «Billiard», изображавшую уродливый раздувшийся кий, больше похожий, кхм… на опухший член, Кванмин предложил:  
\- Сыграем?   
Ёнмин знал, что, всего вероятнее, проиграет, но все равно согласился:  
\- Пошли.   
Кванмин заплатил за столик, и Ёнмин худо-бедно за ту партию, которую они уже отыграли, сжился с кием и даже начал получать удовольствие – надо было просто присмотреться к братцу и повторять то, что делал он.   
Ёнмин, прислонившись спиной к столу и опираясь на кий, как на посох, ждал, когда Кванмин перестанет придуриваться, строить из себя крутого игрока и, наконец, ударит – он бы давно уже сделал очевидный и простой ход, но Кванмин хотел выпендриться, забить сразу два и уже минуту примеривался: стоял, согнувшись над столом, так что позвонки на худой спине выпирали через черную ткань футболки (куртку свою славную, вызывавшую у Ёнмина этим дождливым вечером зависть, где-то снял), хмыкал и поворачивал туда-сюда острие кия, пропущенное между упертыми в сукно длинными пальцами.   
Как кот, решившийся на прыжок, он прищурил глаз и отвел локоть назад, готовясь ударить…  
\- Привет, - промурлыкал незнакомый голос за его спиной.   
Пальцы Кванмина дрогнули на зеленом сукне, и удар ушел вкось – с печальным стуком тяжелые шарики перекатились по столу, но ни один не упал в лузу.   
Ёнмин поднял глаза: за спиной брата стояла красотка с бутылкой пива и почти касалась его спины рукой. Она была сильно накрашена, у нее была большая грудь, из-за чего майка сильно натягивалась, просвечивая узор на лифчике, длинные серьги спускались почти до плеча, и очень длинные ногти на руке, которой она держала пивную бутылку, наводили на мысли о дьяволицах. Она была полненькой, и, как показалось Ёнмину, как сложный узор на накрашенных ногтях не делал ее казавшиеся опухшими руки красивее, так и качественный макияж не спасал от ощущения, что она не прочь бы поймать себе развлечение на ночь.   
\- Привет, - ошалело ответил Кванмин, шуганувшись того, как близко она к нему оказалась, а он и не заметил.   
Чуть ли руку ему на пояс не положила.   
\- Меня зовут Ёнха, - сказала девица. Потом махнула бутылкой за спину Ёнмина и добавила: - А это Ынджи.   
Ёнмин оглянулся: насколько та была похожа на вавилонскую блудницу, настолько эта походила на овечку – два огромных карих глаза смотрели на Ёнмина с ошеломляющей наивностью, а тонкие белые пальчики сжимали пивную бутылку, поблескивая серебряным колечком.   
Она держала пивную бутылку обеими руками, на уровне груди, как стакан сока. 

 

В очередной раз на Мину накатила смертная тоска – Донхён, похоже, забыл про инцидент с совместным оздоравливающим сном, Мину напоминать не собирался и вместо вообще каких-либо разговоров истреблял еду на тарелке.   
Донхён, к сожалению, почти не ел и только изредка морщился, как будто ему было нехорошо – что в кафе, что сейчас, когда они шли вдоль воды по мокрому песку, идущему трещинами от подошв кроссовок.   
Волны накатывали и убирались обратно с шорохом, оставляя после дождя больше пены, чем обычно. Больше тоски, чем обычно, было в том, чтобы смотреть на нечетко выделяющуюся на фоне темноты фигуру Донхёна, на его поднятые плечи и засунутые в карманы руки.   
Надо ли Мину сказать? Или лучше молчать дальше, потому что он все равно знает, и раз до сих пор и словом не обмолвился о том, что понял, значит, ему не нужно?   
Какой-никакой, а урок из сегодняшних событий Мину усек: не лезь под колеса раньше времени. Не пытайся чинить то, что еще не сломалось, и пока, хоть и худо-бедно, но работает.   
Поболит и пройдет.   
Вот только как долго будет болеть? Хватит терпения, чтобы молчать?   
Мину опустился на песок.   
\- Знаешь… - сказал Мину.   
\- Что? – спросил Донхён, засунув руки еще глубже в карманы, разглядывая спутавшиеся волосы на затылке Мину.   
Мину засмотрелся на воду: луна выползла из-за туч, и на поверхности образовалась светящаяся сказочная полосочка, тянувшаяся к берегу, но неспособная его коснуться, потому что там, где вода встречалась с песком, волны ее размывали.   
Мину смотрел на нее и думал: кому это надо? Кому нужна эта любовь? Хорошо, теплый светлячок, который тлеет между женатыми парами – безобидный, согревающий, поддерживающий – это понятно, да и то не совсем. Глядя на дежурные поцелуйчики поверх голов выводка детей и даже не забывая про секс иногда в темноте спальни – ведь не скажешь, что это когда-то было пожаром. Сравнивая это с космическими масштабами перемещений внутри, Мину вообще сомневается, любили ли они и способны ли любить так, как не-повезло ему вломиться в свои шестнадцать.   
Или это все вообще нехорошая шутка – что определение одно и для братской любви, и для отцовской, и для тех, кто скажет «Да, я согласен» или «Согласна» перед алтарем. И даже для того чудовища, что живет в нем.   
Надо было придумать отдельное слово для болезненной зависимости, для помешательства и отчаяния, потому что истории, как его, никогда не кончаются хорошо, им не по пути с умеренным огоньком «жили долго и счастливо».  
Донхён стоит позади него, а в это время от его безразличного тепла на изнанке тела Мину выгорают какие-то проклятые языческие символы, клеймят его: да, ты забудешь со временем, но никогда больше не полюбишь так же.   
Пепел ведь больше не горит.   
\- Что? – переспрашивает Донхён, так и не дождавшийся ответа.   
\- Ничего, - Мину поднимается. – Хотел что-нибудь хорошее сказать, но не придумал.   
У Донхёна немного саднит горло, и, как всем болеющим, ему кажется, что в этот момент на всей планете страдает он один.  
И еще Мину, повесив голову шлепающий по самой кромке пены, докуда почти достают волны. Донхён знает, почему он и что с ним, но не уверен, что если он позволит себе обнять его и сказать что-нибудь утешающее, будет лучше.   
Все равно не будет, хоть убейся. Сегодня, завтра, через неделю – Мину придется пережить пик, когда ему захочется лечь и умереть. Но шутка в том, что, только пережив его, можно выздороветь – все выздоравливают, хоть раз в жизни у каждого было, когда казалось, что жизнь не в тебе, а в ком-то другом, и воздух поступает чужими губами и легкими.   
Донхён второй раз за день подозревает себя в том, что у него нутро, как у тряпки, неспособное на жестокость и с впитывающими ворсинками, вздыхает, догоняет Мину и тихонько обнимает.   
Мину перед этим доказательством того, что Донхён все знает, все понимает, но отказывает, сходит с ума и прижимается к нему бесстыже крепко, до удушья плотно стискивая его куртку на поясе.   
Ему хочется плакать, но слез нет ни в расцарапанном горле, через которое он пытался затолкать внутрь себя острый лунный луч на воде, не имеющий возможности коснуться берега, ни в высохших глазах, перед которыми так и стоит черная вода с желто-серебристой полоской.   
Жить ему еще долго-долго в этом изысканном томике китайской поэзии с морем и луной. Жить и мучиться тем, что его наградили, или, скорее, прокляли душой со слишком хорошим слухом, которая знает, что горько повторяет лунная полоска, пытаясь дотянуться до берега: никогда, никогда, никогда…  
Стиснутый чужими руками Донхён вздыхает еще тяжелее, но, наверное, с большим понятием: Мину и впрямь как будто его ребенок, и тут уже никуда не деться, что он плачет на нем по своим самым обидным и болезненным горестям. 

 

Ёнмин никогда не думал, что почувствует себя героем чужой истории, плохого кино, где все роли не его: он сидит напротив братца, рядом с этой овечкой Ынджи, а Ёнха уже пару раз невзначай когтистой рукой погладила Кванмина по ноге.   
И что самое мерзкое в этом, Ынджи ему правда нравится, а Кванмин ничего не сказал.   
Все они прекрасно знают, зачем заводятся такие знакомства в случайных забегаловках, и надо только продемонстрировать серьезность своих намерений, чтобы получить, скорее всего, согласие на продолжение.   
Ёнмин понимает, что он и Ынджи только актеры второго плана, которые, если от обиды так уж захочется, могут поцеловаться где-нибудь на улице, но Кванмину ничего не мешает уйти с Ёнха – она ему с удовольствием даст.   
Полный спектр услуг от случайной знакомой, так сказать.   
Ёнмину только одно непонятно, когда он смотрит на него через стол – что он собирается делать. Кванмин не отталкивает ее и ее руки, но и не очень-то сопротивляется, когда она прижимается к нему.   
\- Вы где-то учитесь, мальчики? – спрашивает Ёнха, откидываясь на спинку дивана. – Мы вот с Ынджи будуще врачи. Она хочет лечить детишек, я думаю выбрать что-нибудь поинтереснее…  
Ёнмин смотрит вбок, на эту Ынджи, и думает, что она очень, очень красивая… Почему у нее такая подруга?   
Ёнха насмешливо смотрит на него, и Ёнмин открывает рот, чтобы ответить, как Кванмин перебивает:   
\- Да, третий курс. Айтишники, знаешь… Совсем неинтересно.   
\- Ну почему неинтересно, - усмехается Ёнха, и Ёнмин может поклясться, что она не такая дура, чтобы проглотить это вранье. – С ними хоть есть о чем поговорить после…   
Ынджи закашливается своим безалкогольным (Ёнмин на этикетке прочитал) пивом, и Ёнмин осторожно стукает ей по тонкой спине – она кивает в знак благодарности и давится от его прикосновения еще сильнее.   
\- После свидания, - смеется Ёнха, - о чем вы только подумали.   
«О том самом», - мстительно думает Ёнмин, как-то случайно (хватит вра-а-ать) забывая свою руку на плече Ынджи, где джинсовый материал ее куртки грубо касается пальцев.   
Он не видит, как смотрит на него Кванмин.   
\- Может, выпьем? – предлагает Ёнха, демонстрируя меню или что в этой забегаловке вместо него. – Веселее будет.   
Ёнмин пожимает плечами, Кванмин отбирает книгу в тяжелых корках и напару с Ёнха они листают страницы.   
\- Ынджи, - Ёнха зовет свою подругу и тыкает ужасающим ногтем в картинку. – Пинаколада? Ананасовый сок, кокосовое молоко, сливки и никакого алкоголя.   
\- Здорово, - улыбается Ынджи, и Ёнмин офигевает от того, что, кроме ума, находит в этой шалаве еще один плюс – подружку она споить и подсунуть ему не пытается.   
\- Тебе что? – спрашивает Кванмин, поглядывая на него.   
\- Пиво, - отвечает Ёнмин.   
Честно, не упало здесь напиваться, чтобы обременять Кванмина и отвлекать от новоиспеченной подружки.   
Ёнха улыбается, и в глазах едва ли не читается «Так и знала, что ты рохля».   
\- А нам, - она наклоняет голову, глядя на Кванмина, и переворачивает меню, открывая его с последней страницы, - чего-нибудь покрепче?   
Было ли когда-нибудь вообще такое, чтобы Кванмин отступал, если ему бросают вызов?   
Да еще и создания женского пола.   
\- А ты выбери сама, - усмехается Кванмин, и в его глазах появляется куда больше интереса к собеседнице.   
Ёнмин думает, что это сраный гребаный трендец, когда она, пошелестев страницами, томно отвечает:   
\- Мне текилу, тебе абсент.   
Кванмин с усмешкой поднимает бровь и закусывает губу – положим, одна порция его не уложит. А вот дальше…  
Когда Кванмин и эта раскрашенная уходят заказывать, Ёнмин поворачивается к Ынджи, говорит:  
\- Я…  
А она говорит:  
\- Ты…   
Оба сталкиваются словами, и обоим становится еще более неловко.   
\- Говори ты, - разрешает Ёнмин, совсем уж до желания провериться у психиатра чувствуя себя героем молодежной комедии.   
\- Да я ничего, - себе под нос бормочет Ынджи. Ёнмину странно, что она вызывает у него такие чувства – она должна быть старше, но ему хочется немножко поохранять ее, как фарфоровую куклу. – Ты… кра-красивый, - выдавливает она.   
А потом так несмело, едва не поддавшись желанию опустить руку обратно, поправляет его волосы.   
У Ёнмина пропадает голос – он хорошо видит, что, чтобы решиться на этот невинный жест, ей понадобилась вся ее смелость, и ему странно от того, что она находит его настолько красивым, что у нее язык заплетается.   
\- Спасибо, - хрипло благодарит Ёнмин. – Но ты лучше.   
Он не успевает ничего сделать – ни прикоснуться к ней, ни, как бесится в голове маленький дьявол, подсказывая, попробовать поцеловать: Ёнха ставит на стол белый сливочный коктейль с трубочкой и рюмку, на которую надета долька лимона, а Кванмин бутылку пива и фужер, наполненный зеленью на одну треть.   
Ынджи присасывается к своей трубочке и с интересом смотрит на рюмку и фужер, а Ёнха открыто пялится на Ёнмина и усмехается уголками губ: я видела, как ты на нее смотрел, и нечего тут корчить из себя ангела.   
\- Так… - говорит Ёнха. – Традиция велит пить за встречу, а я предлагаю…   
\- За учебу, - смеется Ынджи. – Из всех странных вещей, за которые ты пила, этой еще не было.   
Ёнха смеется, но без злобы, которой можно было бы ожидать в ответ на эту дурость – на подругу, на Ёнмина и на Кванмина она смотрит тремя совершенно разными взглядами.   
\- Ынджи у нас отличница, - поясняет Ёнха. – А я так себе, но пойдет.   
\- Пойдет, - соглашается Кванмин. – Братишка мой вот тоже умник, а я двоечник.   
\- Мы с тобой сойдемся, - Ёнха подмигивает и поднимает рюмку. – Значит, за гребаную учебу.   
\- За гребаную учебу, в которой не всем светит, - ухмыляется Кванмин.   
Ёнмин безразлично прикасается к их рюмкам горлышком своей бутылки и с неприязнью смотрит, как Ёнха красиво и быстро выпивает рюмку, а потом пошло обсасывает лимонную дольку, смеющимися глазами глядя на Кванмина.   
\- А ты не из слабаков, - с заметным восхищением комментирует Кванмин.   
Долька лимона исчезает в ее губах, пока они не смыкаются с громким чмоком:  
\- А то.   
Прокашлявшись, Кванмин раскачивает свой фужер – парадоксально зеленая жидкость поднимается по стенкам.   
«Зеленая фея», - вспоминает Кванмин.   
И ему начинает ее хотеться.   
Он принюхивается напоследок к крепкому травяному запаху, а потом переворачивает стекляшку – там слишком много, чтобы выпить одним глотком, и он жутко морщится, когда опускает фужер, чтобы проглотить, а потом поднимает снова, на этот раз действительно осушая.   
Ёнха медленно и насмешливо хлопает в ладоши, но Кванмину, кажется, не до того – он дышит в ладонь, пытаясь выжить: там же семьдесят градусов, проще выпить спирт, он хотя бы без этого оглушающего запаха трав.   
Ёнха утешающе гладит его по голому предплечью, потом за подбородок поворачивает к себе:  
\- Ну и запах, - и без стеснения целует в губы.   
Ёнмин подбивает коленом стол, когда поднимается, и ни разу не оборачивается. 

 

Кванмин хочет лишь одного – чтобы ему не пришло в голову свернуть куда-нибудь, и в кустах срывать свою злость и царапать землю.   
Как он отвязывается от Ёнха и ее подружки, которая вообще в ступоре, он помнит плохо – когда он находит свою куртку, ему хочется припустить бегом, но это будет вариантом еще более худшим, Кванмин знает.   
Он его ударит. В первый раз в жизни серьезно по лицу и сжатым от злости кулаком.   
Заедет в красивый нос и спросит: чего, блядь, ты от меня хочешь?   
Определись уже, наконец, насрать тебе на меня или ты ревнуешь.   
Ёнмин топает по улице, как детерминированный на убийство клоун, засунув руки под мышки, наклонившись вперед и шагая белыми кедами так широко и сильно, будто он кого-то вбивает в землю.   
Кванмин дергает его за руку так, что умудряется оторвать ее, прижатую к боку, от серого кардигана и заодно развернуть братца больше, чем на сто восемьдесят.   
\- Хрена ли надо от меня? – почти рычит Ёнмин.   
\- У тебя ключи, - пока злость еще не перешла границу, Кванмин помнит и о том, что орать на улице нехорошо.   
\- Тебе они зачем? – ехидно осведомляется Ёнмин. – Она бы тебя после не выгнала. Остался бы до утра.   
Черт! Просто черт!   
\- Я не виноват, что она меня поцеловала, - сообщает очевидное Кванмин, но братец вспыхивает, как подожженная бумага, и не может удержать свою руку, которая отвешивает саркастический поклон.   
\- Здрасьте, - юродствует Ёнмин. – Ты кругом не виноват, но каждая встречная девка норовит тебя поцеловать, - его рука снова взмахивает в воздухе, Кванмин пытается ее поймать, но Ёнмин лишь отступает на шаг и продолжает: - Меня почему-то никто не целует. Может, потому что я этого не хочу, а?   
Ёнмин говорит то, о чем думал долго, и вот теперь оно, наконец, сформировалось: все это блядство так и липнет ко Кванмину исключительно лишь потому, что он сам такой. Подобное притягивает подобное – ему же нравится, когда Мину позволяет себя целовать, когда какая-то потертая шлюха вешается на шею.   
Вот шансы и повторяются раз за разом, и Ёнмин ненавидит себя за то, почему это его злит: это ему на роду написано до старости ходить нецелованым лохом, потому что принципиальный, как камень, а Кванмина все это ждет – шлюшки-подружки, абсент, веселый ни к чем не обязывающий секс.   
И даже непонятно, что бесит сильнее: зависть, потому что он так не умеет, мерзость, потому что это, как хочешь называй, но было и будет блядством, или то, что из них двоих, совершенно одинаковых, умение быть безмозглым и расслабляться под чужими губами досталось не ему, а Кванмину.   
\- Иди к черту, - куда тише говорит Ёнмин, потому что давно надо было смириться. – Возвращайся, я не держу. Тебе там нравилось, вот и вали к ним.   
Ёнмин поворачивается, чтобы уйти, но Кванмин хватает его за руки и прижимает к себе:  
\- Я и так всегда с тем, кто мне нравится. Глаза раскрой.   
Ёнмин продолжает брыкаться, но уже оба чувствуют, что только для вида и от большой обиды.   
Кванмин вытирает с его щеки сырость и прижимает к себе:  
\- Так хорошо, когда ты на меня злишься. Когда ты орешь, я думаю, что тебе не наплевать, - Кванмин говорит это в чужую шею, задевая кожу губами, и Ёнмин расслабляется: снова простил этого мудака, зачем снова…  
Лишь десяток секунд спустя до него доходит, что то, что он чувствует на шее, между ухом и воротом кардигана – не просто прикосновения, это поцелуи, почти невесомые и по-пьяному бессмысленные, но поцелуи.   
Ёнмин замирает, и даже пальцем пошевелить не может – его ладони сжимают рукава кофты по бокам от Кванмина, пока тот делает вид, что это не поцелуи вовсе, а небольшой занос с бонусами для обнимашек, оставляя на коже все больше прикосновений губами.   
Когда Кванмин перестает и чуть-чуть отстраняется, так что между их телами появляется пара сантиметров, Ёнмина трясет от мысли «А что дальше?»  
Ему кажется, что Кванмин сейчас повернется еще немного, и тогда поцелует его по-настоящему, и тогда чем можно будет оправдать это…  
Ёнмин думает, что он законченный извращенец и ему надо лечиться, когда Кванмин вместо всего этого утыкается лбом ему в плечо и тихо говорит:  
\- От этой травы меня мутит. 

 

Абсент Кванмину явно вставил, и не надо было быть гением, чтобы догадаться – кажется, он даже по лестнице поднимался с закрытыми глазами, держа Ёнмина за руку.   
А в номере и вовсе завалился на кровать, как был, в клепаной косухе. И глаза открывать не собирался. Ёнмин, раздеваясь, его по этому поводу и подколол.   
Кванмин ответил:   
\- Я чувствую себя полной чашей, - Ёнмин задумался, с каких хренов такая философия, пока братец не доупоролся пояснив: - Если я пошевелюсь, даже если глаза открою, из меня что-нибудь выльется.   
Ёнмин про себя похохотал над тем, что сравнение для последней степени опьянения, когда пора продумывать пути отступления к унитазу, невероятно ухватывает самую суть за яйца, отшутился:  
\- А давай без этого обойдемся. Ты не девушка, чтобы я держал тебе волосы, пока тебя выворачивает, - и взял полотенце, собираясь отправиться в душ.   
Кванмин тоже слабенько поржал – видимо, представил-таки себя с длинными волосами, но колыхаться, даже от смеха, его телу было опасно в любом случае. Черт его знает, как он умудрялся обходиться без зрения, но, прежде чем Ёнмин успел запереться в ванной, сказал:  
\- Иди сюда. Если один раз не помоешься, блохи не заведутся… - помолчал и добавил: - Я вчера проверял.   
Ёнмин подумал еще, потом еще немного… и плюнул, бросив полотенце обратно на диван. Забрался в своей пижамке на кровать, как хороший мальчик натянул одеяло до подбородка – и выдал условие:   
\- Окей, но ты тут в куртке спать не будешь. Раздевайся.   
\- М-м-м… - промычал Кванмин.   
Избавляясь от косухи, он твердил себе, что он мужик, что желудок не будет им командовать…   
Куртка упала на пол, а Кванмин – на братца. Беззастенчиво устроился на его животе, да еще и ноги к себе подтянул.   
Ёнмин хотел бы у кого-нибудь спросить, с чего он так раздобрел, что не выпнул его обратно на его половину. Наверно, это карма – вчера Кванмин проявил сочувствие, сегодня его очередь.   
Портить карму – себе дороже, поэтому с головой Кванмина на своем животе он смирился. А братец довозился до того, что устроился поперек кровати, и забормотал не пойми к чему:  
\- Помнишь, мать все удивлялась, почему мы болеем всегда вместе?   
\- Ну помню, и что? – спросил Ёнмин, выключая свет.   
\- Не знаю, как ты заболевал, но меня просто бесило, что мне придется в школу идти, а ты дома будешь лежать, телек смотреть… - Кванмин бормотал все медленнее и неразбочивее. – Короче, я специально… Терся около тебя, из кружки твоей пил…   
Ёнмин, медленно закипая от возмущения, хотел уточнить, не пользовался ли он вдобавок и его зубной щеткой – а то сейчас побегут вместе над унитазом блевать, но…  
Кванмин, свернувшись крендельком, засунув ладони под мышки… спал.


	14. Runaway boy

Если рай где-то там, за облаками, существует, в нем просыпаются так: в обрамлении прозрачных штор, надувающихся пузырем от ветра, видно квадрат бело-голубого неба, и хочется не то на кошачий манер потянуться, вытянув руки и ноги, чтобы сонная нега равномерно расползлась по телу, не то покрутить головой, чтобы не наглели – лукавые губы на шее, которые не сжимаются на коже и не оставляют мокрого поцелуев, но невесомо прихватывают, будто кусают, замирают, словно вкус распробуют, и продолжают выше к плечу.   
В раю все прозрачно, все чужие мысли, и там можно было бы наверняка узнать – это очередная выносящая мозг шутка, за которой только тупость и желание унизить, пришла его в его больную голову или на самом деле пора бояться его и того, что он пока скрывает.   
Если Ёнмин заорет и стащит его с кровати, заставив шлепнуться задницей на пол, он будет думать, что шутка удалась на славу.   
А еще Ёнмин тогда обнаружит, что его это нервирует – и значит он думал об этом тоже. Неправильно думал, так не положено думать.   
Ёнмин сжимает и разжимает на одеяле правую руку, разглядывая свои ногти – хороший намек для Кванмина, если он думал, что Ёнмин не чувствует, что пора свернуться, уйти и притвориться, что ничего не было.   
Кванмин на секундочку замирает, и Ёнмин чувствует усмешку в том, как его дыхание коснулось шеи. Но никуда не уходит.   
\- Я не сплю, - тихо предупреждает Ёнмин.   
\- Я знаю, - отвечает Кванмин.   
То, как он проводит пальцами по мягкой ткани пижамы на руке, почти невесомо, кажется удивительно приятным и не пугает, а только сильнее запутывает Ёнмина, потому что в прикосновении его пальцев совсем нет ласки – и то ли он не может ее себе разрешить, то ли не может ее в себе найти.   
В этом жесте больше любопытства, и Кванмин играет с ним, как с куклой, когда наваливается сильнее и вытягивает правую руку выше подушки, придавливая запястьем к матрасу: будет кукла брыкаться, как любит, или нет?   
Кукла негодная, и кому попало в руки не дается, потому что Ёнмин вздорный, потому что братец истеричка и недотрога – это у него защитная верхняя оболочка, чтобы не обидели. Чтобы не обидели больше, мало кому позволит проковырять свой панцирь и запустить руки в нежное внутри – но если уж позволит, то можно его даже погладить, и бессмысленно подергать за безымянный палец, и разбудить как сегодня, в шею.   
У Кванмина братишка с раздвоением, а то и с растроением личности: одна психопатичная, вторая апатичная, третья застенчиво-ласковая, - и сам он думает, что море исполнило его желание, и он все-таки сошел с ума, потому что ему нравятся все три и прикасаться к его шее.   
Он сдерживает себя, чтобы опять не прижаться к ней губами, и вместо этого упирает подбородок в острое плечо брата, почти уложив себя на него сверху: смотрит, смотрит.   
Не все подряд умеют, как он, не лежать, а валяться – ничего не делать, смотреть перед собой, и казаться до невозможности уютным даже спутанными волосами и по-детски приоткрытыми губами. Кванмин давно это замечал – что надо еще поискать кого-нибудь, кому бы больше шло помятое со сна и опухшее лицо. Все лето он его имел удовольствие раздражаться им, но тогда, когда Ёнмин на кухне облизывал пальцы в сахаре и с кружкой чая уходил от него смотреть телевизор, Кванмин не мог признаться себе, что ему до жути, неправильно нравятся и белые крупинки на его пальцах, и нерасчесанные волосы, и то, с каким звуком босые ноги топают по холодному полу, и даже незамкнутый круг испарины от донышка горячей кружки на столе, за которые мать раздает подзатыльники.   
Наверно, он в детстве не наигрался в игрушки, потому что как чужое плечо остро тычет в подбородок, так же остро детское желание заявить: Ёнмин принадлежит ему, он весь его, вместе с медовыми волнистыми волосами и сухими пальцами, которые Кванмин сжимает ладонью.   
Кроме того, что надо бы как-то объясниться с ним и с собой за это желание сжать его руки и примазаться к его вдохновенному сладкому с утра безделью, можно еще и сознаться, что эта история совсем не похожа на те, которые были у него с девушками или даже с Мину.   
Его хотелки, разумеется, не нормальны, но и не дики настолько откровенно, чтобы было, зачем осторожничать.   
Интересно, напугал ли он уже Ёнмина, или братец, ко всему прочему, еще и отчаянный куда больше, чем кажется с первого взгляда?   
Кванмин кусает его в плечо и тыкается в него лбом, а руку все так же крепко сжимает за запястье на простыни.   
Ёнмин из-за этого возится, поворачивается еще и оказывается почти на спине. А потом спрашивает, поджав губы:  
\- Что, думаешь будешь продолжать делать эти свои странности, - слово надо поставить в кавычки, потому что ехидный воображаемый Ёнмин показал их пальцами, - а я буду молчать?   
\- Будешь, - слабо улыбаясь, после секундного молчания говорит Кванмин.   
Будешь, заставлю, упрошу – какая разница.   
\- Не буду, - спорит Ёнмин с тем самым тупым упрямством, которому когда-то придумал определение «говяжье».   
Он пытается выпутать свою ладонь из чужой хватки и встать с кровати, но что ему удается – так это оторвать руку от простыни, потому что Кванмин это позволил, а вот разжимать свои пальцы, кольцом сцепившие запястье, не собирается.   
\- Будешь, - снова повторяет Кванмин.  
Ему хочется вдавить братца лицом в подушку и прижать сверху, пока не перестанет брыкаться, потому что, он готов поклясться, они оба уже не помнят, что должно значить это «Будешь» и зачем они пытаются подраться. Они оба одинаковые и, как два таракана на забеге, которые приближаются к финишу усы в усы, не могут подчиниться. Очень важно в любом, даже самом незначительном споре, оставить за собой последнее слово.   
\- Нет, - шипит Ёнмин, и сам бьет руку брата о матрас несколько раз: отцепись, отвали от меня, нахрен ты мне сдался.   
Дурацкая вредная кукла – ни по-хорошему нельзя, ни по-плохому. Меняется, как здешняя погода – в окне ни следа вчерашнего дождя, только неумолимое солнце. Меняется каждое утро и забывает, что было вчера.   
\- Ты как всегда все портишь, - в медовые волосы, в чужое ухо сообщает Кванмин, потому что хрена с два, он точно знает, что Ёнмина это заденет. Он сам только немножко ошибся, когда позволил ему заговорить, а начал, он уверен, с правильного места на его шее – Ёнмину нравилось, и теперь пусть помучается, раз сам оттолкнул.   
Кванмин поднимается, наступает на свою куртку, которую вчера оставил там, куда его поддатые руки ее упали, подбирает, бросает на диван – и шлепает в душ. 

 

Они не позвонили, наверно, потому, что оба, не признаваясь в этом, хотели еще разочек спалить Донхёна на непозволительных (для его роли абсолютно взрослого и не заинтересованного в подобных детских шалостях) милостях с сироткой Мину.   
А, может, Кванмину, занятому переживаниями в собственной голове, было не до того. Ёнмин ходил по номеру, поджав губы, а он молчал и смотрел на него сощуренными глазами с мягкими, черными ресницами, на ментальных частотах, которые, раз уж они близняшки, иногда годились для таких штук, донося информацию: я на тебя не злюсь.   
Я на тебя не сержусь, а если ты хочешь продолжить с того места (с того места на шее), где тебе нравилось – сделай что-нибудь.   
Но Ёнмин так просто обнаруживать тот факт, что ему хочется чего-то стремно-ласкового и неправильного, не собирался – а уж лучше него умельца игнорить и избегать прикосновений надо поискать.   
Поэтому Кванмин оказался перед дверями номера Донхёна и Мину со сжатой в кулак рукой, собираясь постучать, нервным братцем за спиной, переминающимся с ноги на ногу, и мыслью, что в Ёнмине мозгов могло оказаться куда больше, чем он подозревал: если он намылился теперь от него бегать, изображая дичь, то… Охотник в нем проснулся с ощущением, что Ёнмин знал и с его намерениями все не так чисто, как он хочет показать.   
Так или иначе, когда Кванмин постучал, дверь открылась почти сразу же – Мину удивился не меньше самого Кванмина, отошел в сторонку, прижимая к колену свой блокнот, и впустил их внутрь.   
За дверью ванной гудел фен, а Кванмин разглядывал стол, на котором валялись разорванные упаковки жаропонижающих, несколько целых пакетов, витаминки и пустой стакан с мутными стенками.   
В номере пахло, как в старушачьей палате – все умеренно-цивилизованно, опрятненько и целомудренно.   
Хотя Кванмин искренне считал, что самый старший и самый младший весь вчерашний день не появлялись потому, что хорошо проводили время. Вместе.   
\- Ты что, заболел? – спросил Ёнмин, кивая на стол.   
\- Не я, - Мину мотнул головой в сторону ванной. – Он.   
Как раз, когда обоим близняшкам снова синхронно стало стыдно за безразличие к любимому родственнику, Донхён выпорхнул из ванной и, справившись с удивлением от того, как удручающе тесно стало в маленьком номере из-за двух лишних слишком рослых персонажей, расплылся в улыбке:  
\- Племяннички, - Донхён даже потрепал стоявшего к нему ближе Ёнмина по макушке. – Как будто сто лет не виделись. Ну, чего вчера успели без меня натворить?   
Донхён, сморщившись, закашлялся в кулак, но улыбаться не перестал и смотрел то на одного, то на другого, явно ожидая обстоятельного отчета о прегрешениях.   
Кванмин подумал, что он обкурился чем-то – редко, очень-очень редко можно было увидеть Донхёна таким благодушным, что он казался младше лет на десять и раз в десять юродивее мозгом, чем обычно.   
\- Ничего не успели натворить, - ответил Кванмин, отходя к окну, потому что Мину пытался что-то мимо него выудить из тумбочки.   
\- Кванмин с девицами знакомился и абсент пробовал, - невинно поправил Ёнмин, и Мину с удивлением посмотрел на его брата – лицо Кванмина медленно вытягивалось от подлости, которой он от старшего не ожидал.   
\- Это больше похоже на правду, - кивнул Донхён, хотя ржать не перестал. Через зеркало глядя на Ёнмина, он даже уточнил насмешливо: - И как там у него с девицами? Хорошо пошло?   
Мину подумал, что он бы заткнулся, если бы видел, как на него смотрит Кванмин – но Ёнмин стоял спиной к ним обоим и продолжал издеваться:  
\- Тебе не снилось, - усмехнулся Ёнмин. – Так и норовят его чмокнуть. Я обзавидовался.   
\- Тебе хорошо известно, - вдруг спокойно заявил Кванмин, - что я так никого и не «чмокнул». Даже того, кого хотел.   
Ёнмин повернулся к нему, быстро разглядывая: сложенные на груди руки, как он опирается задницей о подоконник, ухмыляется, - ему же не показалось, что он намекал?..  
Мину рассматривал обоих молча, а Донхёну статус позволил насмешливо прокомментировать:   
\- Кого-то не поделили? – потому что больше нечего было подумать.   
Мину про себя добавил, что из них двоих это Ёнмин нервничает, как виноватый, а Кванмин молчит так, как будто пожертвовал чем-то в угоду братцу.   
Так оно было или нет, Мину, разумеется, не знает – но что-то странное завелось между близняшками, и это точно.   
\- Ладно, если ваша мать спросит, я ничего не знаю, - Донхён придирчиво оглядел себя в зеркало, поправил только что расчесанные волосы и снова подозрительно засветился, как солнышко: - А где бы нам поесть? Хочу нормальной еды, а то Мину рассказывал, тут жуть полнейшая…  
Мину ничего подобного, конечно, не говорил, он просто честно рассказал, что на завтрак тут то, что осталось со вчерашнего ужина, но Донхён так мило потягивался, так очаровательно щурился на солнце – будто его из больницы, где он полгода провалялся, выпустили – что Мину не стал спорить.   
Он был рад, что Донхён поправился так быстро. И почему он сегодня такой веселый, тоже понимал.   
\- Я тут поизучал интернеты, - Мину помахал своим телефоном: - недалеко есть суши-бар, итальянская кухня и…   
\- Блинчики-блинчики, - вопил Кванмин, который, разумеется, не затем, чтобы его мнение не учли в выборе завтрака, согнулся за спиной Мину.   
\- Ты лучше отзывы сначала почитай, - буркнул Ёнмин, но несмотря на это подсел поближе, чтобы тоже заглянуть Мину под руку.   
Донхён вздохнул:  
\- Ну блины так блины.  
И почему его вдруг умиляет смотреть на три наклонившихся над телефоном головы, совершенно равнодушные к тому, что он хотел в итальянскую забегаловку?

 

Блины педлагались всего с пятью начинками и пеклись прямо перед носами клиентов, так что Донхёну, которого все еще иногда пошатывало, не уперлось на это смотреть: вручив бумажник Ёнмину, он устроился за столиком, дожидаясь, вопреки поговорке, когда хлеб сам придет к желудку.   
Младшенький зачем-то увязался за братом, а Мину, тоже зачем-то, остался. Положил подбородок на кулак, покусал губу и спросил:  
\- Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?   
Сложно сказать, что нашло на Донхёна – то ли и впрямь просто ненавидел, когда с ним возятся, то ли вчерашний жуткий день вспоминать не хотел, но ответил почти грубо:  
\- Слушай, я тебе уже спасибо за вчерашнее сказал. Будь добр, сегодня забудь. Больше нет надобности спрашивать.   
Мину деликатно сверкнул глазами в окно: век живи – век учись тому, как некоторые быстро забывают и что прожитый день, выходя за двери, не оставляет после себя ни признательности, ни вчерашнего расположения.   
Возможно, у Мину день сурка, как у того чувака из фильма, и каждый новый день он начинает с нуля зарабатывать внимание Донхёна, у которого, вроде холодного и безразличного, на самом деле перепады с настроением, как у беременной.   
Мину думает, что это все чушь собачья, как показывают страдание в кино: когда подолгу смотрят в окна, когда медленно угасают, глядя на пожелтевшие фотографии и прочие реликвии памяти. У него самого реликвия только одна, запрятанная в телефоне так, что не найдешь – на ней, на радость звезде неудачи Мину, смазанный из-за спешки, в которой он пытался сделать снимок, Донхён. Полубоком на белых камнях, с цветами настолько искаженными, что его волосы кажутся рыжими, и единственное, что попало в фокус на снимке – тяжелые голубые бусы.   
Страдание и так называемая «душевная боль» - это как пф-ф-ф! – годится только на то, чтобы было куда тратить сарказм. На самом деле оно с тобой постоянно, даже когда спишь, не слишком болит, больше раздражает, как головная боль, выматывает. И худшее в нем – то, как незаметно оно душит. Как будто под водой, хочешь расправить легкие, а некуда, и от понимания этого ужас расползается пузырями.   
Ёнмин бы понял.   
Впрочем, страдание вызвериться не мешает – или хотя бы отчудить что-нибудь, чтобы о нем забыть. Мину выдергивает салфетку из салфетницы и швыряет ее, мятую, через стол:  
\- Давай, погруби еще. Не стесняйся, - еще одна летит следом, - мне нравится и тебе нравится.   
Донхён ловит салфетки и ржет, как сумасшедший: он все не мог понять, какую зверюшку напоминает ему Мину. Впрочем, доставая одну салфетку с пола, он признается, что до сих пор не решил, щеночка или маленького усатого моржонка с нефтяными черными глазками – ясно только, что животная сущность вся вылазит наружу, когда он сердится.   
\- Отстань от меня уже, - отвечает Донхён, потому что ему ведь разрешили говорить гадости. – Терпеть не могу, когда за меня цепляются.   
\- Что там еще ты терпеть не можешь? – спрашивает Мину. – Тебе даже длинный список писать не надо, просто скажи «все». Тебя все раздражает, и я в первую очередь?   
\- Ты меня раздражаешь, - соглашается Донхён, лениво кидая одну салфетку обратно.   
Кокетство или еще что подсказало Мину, что он может отмочить этот салфеточный демарш, и Донхён не обидится – как, мать его, умная подружка, которая всегда злит бойфренда в меру, чтобы в кровати веселее было – но если только так, хоть в шутку, можно высказать Донхёну, что накопилось, то… ну и ладно.   
Мину расправляет на колене салфетку, которую ему кинули, и продолжает:  
\- В моем возрасте ты ведь был хорошим, правильным мальчиком? Совсем не хулиганом?   
Донхён раскачивает ногой на колене под бодренькую мелодию, которая тут играет, очень уместная солнечным утром. Нет, если бы был хоть какой-то смысл признаваться, он бы рассказал Мину, что, когда ему было шестнадцать, из вариантов у него было только стать наркоманом или хиппи, потому что, что бы он ни учудил, это все равно бы не переплюнуло те очки, которые заработала его сестренка – сначала какой-то бешеный роман с парнем, который был старше, потом свадьба с животом и страйк-привет от неудержимой любви двумя орущими близняшками. Новоиспеченные дед с бабкой, укачивая младенцев, пока их мамаша сдавала экзамены, грозились оторвать Донхёну к черту то, чем он может сделать им еще внучат, если он не получит свой диплом сначала.  
О несостоявшейся судьбе хиппи он, впрочем, до сих пор жалеет, и Мину, наверно, может догадаться, потому что сам себе кивает:  
\- Поэтому ты теперь отрываешься, да? Взрослый, но вздорный, и все должно быть по твоим правилам?   
Донхён продолжает намахивать ногой – «вздорный», «по правилам»… Да какая разница? Музыка тут отличная, вот что. 

 

У Ёнмина даже не было шанса вздохнуть облегченно – братец вызвался покатать с ним поднос по хромированной стойке, дожидаясь, когда их завтрак пропечется до золотистого, и заодно подвынести ему мозг, пока они одни.   
Ёнмин был уверен, потому что знал, как облупленного.   
Кванмин никогда не скромничал, когда угощали – шести стаканов сока на четверых, которые он вытащил из-под стекла, ему показалось достаточно, а ножей с вилками он, кажется, вообще не считал, бросив на стопку салфеток не глядя.   
Потоптался еще немного, убедился, что парень, который размазывает тесто по блиннице, плевал на них обоих, и ставшим уже привычным жестом положил подбородок брату на плечо. Наклонил голову, скосил глаза и спросил:  
\- Мне тебя опять уговаривать?   
\- На что уговаривать? – встречным вопросом ответил Ёнмин.   
Кванмин незаметно под хромированными трубами стойки сжал его пальцы, уверенно кивнул:  
\- Сам знаешь. Вот так себя не вести.   
Ёнмин фыркнул и рассмеялся, стряхивая его руку: нет, даже если бы им было по восемь лет, это все равно выглядело бы дико – если они будут держаться за руки.   
\- Кто там меня пытался чмокнуть всем не рассказывать, - серьезно продолжил Кванмин. – Я же о чем попало не болтаю.   
Глаза Ёнмина сделались круглыми – он смотрел на брата, хлопая ресницами, и пытался по его, черным и хитро блестящим, понять, куда он клонит.   
Выходило, что именно туда, куда Ёнмин и боялся. Кванмин снова сжал его руку и под ухо уведомил:  
\- Будешь дергаться, буду обнимать при всех. Как утром.   
Ёнмин хотел разораться. Или захныкать: чего ты от меня хочешь? Влево, вправо, куда угодно – только вслух скажи, без намеков, от которых он сам себе начинает казаться извращенцем.   
Но ни того, ни другого не сделал, позволяя по-идиотски улыбающемуся брату держать его за ручку, пока не пришлось отпустить, чтобы Ёнмин смог достать бумажник и расплатиться за чертовы блины. 

 

Кванмин пытался конкретно уделать Мину: он уже извалял его в песке, выкрутил руки, поставил на колени, но все не успокаивался – и вот теперь пытался запрыгнуть на него и покататься по пляжу, как на лошадке.   
Потому что сиротка-невезучка был конкретным лузером по жизни, но имел свойство замечать почти все, что ему не надо было замечать – он неудачно для себя оглянулся на лестнице отеля и спалил один беглый поцелуйчик в косточку на шее над белой футболкой.   
А потом еще и набрался наглости, стоя в воде, спросить у Кванмина, что это значит. Кванмин, хоть и попытался двадцатью минутами спустя отомстить и закопать его в песок, знал, что Мину ему не враг, поэтому спросил:  
\- А на что похоже?   
Волосы у Мину от воды были абсолютно черные, как у выдры, блестели на солнце, и, глядя на него, Кванмин раздумывал, что тут либо прямо в цель, либо просто мимо, и Донхёну наплевать, что он не только красивый, но и не глупый сам по себе, потому что, тихо усмехнувшись, Мину ответил:   
\- Похоже, что ты больше не будешь смеяться надо мной.   
Кванмин вместо ответа просто отвернулся – он не сошел с ума, как думает Мину. Все просто… немного не так, как обычно.   
Ёнмин понятия не имел, что у брата там просто – он лежал на песке и из-под больших очков наблюдал за мучениями Мину, который то ли пацифист, раз не может хорошенько двинуть в ответ, то ли ему нравится, потому что Кванмин всякий раз, когда он в самом деле рисковал свалиться лицом в песок, ловил его за руку и не давал упасть.   
Брат и сиротка дурачились, как первогодки в школе, Донхён слева, очевидно, просто наслаждался солнцем и морем после своей болезни – Ёнмин иногда, когда он поворачивал голову, подставляя лицо солнцу, слышал от него пугающий хруст разнеженных морским климатом позвонков – и размышлял, как бы так нечаянно и надолго избавиться от Кванмина.   
Нет, он не думал о том, как славно было бы, упади ему на голову кирпич – просто это было в меру разумно: глядишь, братишкины странности в голове причешутся, да и сам он не собирался всю неделю провести с такой разношерстной компанией под боком.   
Хотелось пошляться по этому городу в одиночестве, подумать, запомнить чего-нибудь или все подряд. Хотелось услышать голос волн, когда никто не разговаривает на фоне.   
Ёнмин два полных дня вынужден был терпеть брата рядом и, привыкший часто и подолгу бывать один, теперь тяготился этим и хотел на свободу хоть ненадолго.   
Мину в очередной раз свалился от подлой кванминовой подножки и… сдался. Ёнмин видел, как он поднял ладонь вверх и что-то быстро сказал – наверно, просил пощады. Кванмин подал ему руку – Мину пошел к воде отмываться от песка, которого братец громко грозился «натрясти ему во все щели», а Кванмин плюхнулся рядом.   
\- Слава тебе, господи, - высказался Донхён, не открывая глаз. – Я думал, ты его убьешь.   
Ёнмин лежал на животе, головой на локтях – лениво повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть, чем ответит братец, разглядывая его через очки.   
\- Он тебе разве не говорил, что подрался со мной в первый же день, как его перевели в нашу школу? – хмыкнул Кванмин. Донхён удивился настолько, что соизволил открыть глаза. – Опрокинул цветочный горшок, извозил меня в земле и разбил мне губу.   
Монстр, о котором рассказывал Кванмин, сейчас стоял по колено в воде, как дурачок радовался брызгам, которыми с шумом окатывали его волны, и пугал чаек костлявыми ребрами. Как-то слабо верилось.   
\- Правда, что ли? – спросил Донхён у Ёнмина.   
Старший снова усмехнулся тому, что за подтверждением полученной от Кванмина информации все неизменно идут к нему, кивнул и добавил:  
\- Правда, это он мне сначала навалять хотел. Решил, что у меня лицо сильно высокомерное, думал подправить.   
\- Погоди, - не понял Донхён, - ты же сказал…  
\- Ну да, - кивнул Ёнмин. – У Кванмина чё-то благородное в одном месте заиграло, и он один раз вместо меня по лицу схватил.   
Кванмин мстительно бросил в брата горстью песка – Ёнмин сморщился – и шепнул:  
\- И даже не один раз. Ты просто не все знаешь.   
Ёнмин собирался уточнить, чего он там не знает, но Кванмин вслух для Донхёна продолжил:  
\- Короче, Мину не такой задохлик, как может показаться, - наверно, хотел оказать сиротке маленькую услугу, подняв его рейтинг.   
Впрочем, было поздно чему-то там способствовать в его безнадежной истории: Мину, отмывшийся от песка, топал обратно, а лучше всего для него было бы никогда не встречаться с Донхёном, привезшим пучок редиски.   
Не почувствовать на себе три заинтересованных взгляда Мину не мог, и поэтому, смутившись, вынужден был спросить:  
\- Чего вы смотрите? – и даже заглянул себе за спину – может, прилипло что?  
\- Ничего, - вздохнул Донхён, опуская очки на глаза. – Ты еще и дерешься, оказывается.   
Мину с удивлением уставился на близняшек, но те оба лыбились совершенно одинаково и, конечно, ничего не собирались объяснять.   
Подлые. Один белый, другой черный.   
В общем молчании Ёнмин опустил голову на руки – солнце пекло прямо под кожу, а шум волн был таким ощутимым и громким, что казалось, что они плещутся прямо в голове.   
И, пока они там моют стенки черепа, можно ни о чем не думать, ничего не бояться и… Как будто все переживания, которыми он еще недавно мучился, затягиваются, как ранки, и сверху нарастает сухая корочка. 

 

Ёнмин все размышлял над тем, как бы устроить себе персональную экскурсию – странно не хотелось, удрав от него, обижать бестолочь братишку, который чуть ли не реветь готов, если его нет рядом, но…  
\- Куда теперь? – спросил Кванмин.   
Ёнмин не поворачивался, чтобы он мог спокойно, хоть и вряд ли сколько-нибудь стеснялся, снять с себя черную футболку и переодеться в кислотно-фиолетовую, которую достал из сумки.   
Было почти три часа дня, Донхён снова накормил их и отправил к себе, честно признавшись, что ему надо доесть последний пакет порошка и поспать, чтобы ожить окончательно.   
\- Хочу по городу походить, - честно сказал Ёнмин. – Просто так… тупо пошляться.   
\- Окей, - невозмутимо согласился Кванмин, которому, надо было подозревать, совершенно все равно, где быть и чем заниматься.   
Опс.   
Весомая, с учетом планов его брата, поправочка: лишь бы быть и заниматься не одному. Кванмин относился к тем людям, которые в кинотеатре, отправляясь в туалет помыть руки, прихватывают кого-нибудь с собой. Ради компании.   
Кванмин поискал глазами ключи – почему-то валялись на полу – хотел поднять, но… Белый телефончик Ёнмина зазвенел детской песенкой, которая у него стояла на мать.   
\- Да, привет, - видно было, как братец удивился тому, что ему первому позвонили. А потом еще сильнее заморгал глазищами: - Не знаю, где она. В шкафу поищи.   
Кванмин усмехнулся: вот он-то весь в мать, они с ней оба потеряшки, и те же ключи он может найти на полу, а она, например, и вовсе как-то деньги в холодильник засунула. Один Ёнмин у них в доме и знает, где что лежит – от папаши, что ли, подхватил ген педантичности.   
Пока он рассматривает его, снова затруднительно становится отказать желанию его потрогать – он всегда такой беленький и такой колючий при этом. Кванмин сдается и кладет руки ему на плечи – за два дня он как-то… пожелтел, что ли. Ёнмин отталкивает его плечом, но бесполезно, когда Кванмин говорит в трубку:  
\- Привет, мам, - а потом снова касается губами уже совсем не бледной шеи.   
Волосы у него намного длиннее, чем у самого Кванмина, и там, где они утиным хвостом спускаются к выпирающей косточке, Кванмин их сдувает.   
\- Да, он здесь, - сердито говорит Ёнмин, все еще пытаясь оттолкнуть настырного братца. Его донельзя возмущает, что он не стесняется делать эти свои глупости, пока он разговаривает с матерью – да еще и сам влезает. – Да не в том шкафу поищи. В шкафу на кухне… Нашла?.. Не за что, пока.   
\- Чего она от тебя хотела? – спрашивает Кванмин, снова как-то так поворачивая голову, что братца потряхивает, когда его слова греют чужую шею дыханием.   
Это правда уже не смешно, но, как на пляже белая пена с волн вечно облизывает кромку песка, так и ему невозможно жить, чтобы не трогать всего такого светленького и колючего Ёнмина там, где смешными, как у барашка, завитками медовые волосы мягче всего и от прикосновений его как будто дергает током.   
Вчера, хоть и полупьяный, он хорошо помнит, как держал его, пинающегося, и как притворялся, что не целовал эту шею, хотя все совсем наоборот. И когда Ёнмин сразу не дал ему за это по уху, он решил, что и шея сама его, и его право трогать, как нравится, незыблемое и закреплено законом.   
\- Спрашивала, где поваренная книга, - буркнул Ёнмин. Надо было давно выкрутить пару пальцев на руках, которые лежат на его плечах, но проблема в том, что Ёнмин больше выпендривался, когда раз за разом повторял «Ты мне не нужен». Нужен, еще как нужен – только теперь было слишком близко, пугающе близко – это раз. И два: Кванмин не изменится. Ёнмин уверен, ни для кого не изменится. Братец почему-то после его слов отпустил его и отошел на шаг, так что Ёнмин, все еще думая о своем, вслух удивился: - Зачем она ей понадобилась?   
Когда Ёнмин поднял голову, Кванмин отчего-то стоял перед ним с таким лицом, которое у него бывало, когда он явно не в духе и не потому, что кто-то ему случайно насолил: с руками, сложенными на груди, на коматозного цвета футболке, со сжатыми губами и раздраженно глядящими глазами.   
\- Прекрасно знаешь, зачем, - сухо сказал Кванмин. Ёнмин и правда… с большой неохотой, но сообразил. Кванмин хмыкнул, отвернулся и, глядя в окно продолжил: - Надеюсь, отцом ты его звать не станешь.   
\- Я не сумасшедший, - ответил Ёнмин, с еще большей неохотой раздумывая, станут ли соседи судачить, если машина этого Шина простоит перед домом всю ночь. Сплетни – занятие таких убогих и не поддающихся осмыслению людей, что нельзя даже предположить, как они заговорят о матери. Что она решила, пока еще не совсем стара, оторваться или что она молодец, воспитала детишек, а теперь пора о себе подумать?   
Так или иначе, ему как-то придется с этим сжиться, как и братцу, хоть ему, кажется, будет сложнее.   
Кванмин такой… Он вырос не в самой полной и правильной семье, и надо помнить, что могло быть и хуже – а так, если честно, он очень даже ничего получился. Со своими тараканами, о которых даже ему самому рассказывал только один раз, да и тот по пьяни, упрямый, как говядина, и тот еще пижон, но… Кванмин не злой, не завистливый, он не станет добивать слабого и наживаться на неудачнике. В самом глупом смысле этого слова Кванмин – хороший, и чего Ёнмин забывает об этом каждый раз, что они ругаются, он и сам не знает.   
Внезапно становится жалко его и хочется поддержать, так что Ёнмин… дурачится снова, громко шлепая поднятыми ключами о стол так, что Кванмин вздрагивает.   
\- Я у тебя один и остался, - слышит Кванмин плаксивый голос и уже не новую фразу, когда поворачивается. Ёнмин похож на экзальтированную старую деву с лошадиным выражением лица. – Давай порыдаем об этом, как две коровы?  
Кванмин усмехается, но ему хочется думать, что Ёнмин не просто так издевается над ним. Может, тоже неправильной дорогой ищет правильный путь, как он сам утром.   
\- Ты идешь или нет? – спрашивает Кванмин у братца.   
И тут старшего почему-то чуть перекашивает, и Кванмину становится интересно, хорошо ли он помнит его лицо, когда он врет – Ёнмин ведь не часто это делает.   
\- Иду, да, - кивает Ёнмин, глядя себе под ноги. – Только надо же Донхёна предупредить, а то опять весь телефон иззвонит.   
В голове Кванмина что-то не стыкуется, не хочет, противится – Донхён, если он ничего не упустил, собирался отдохнуть. Но если уж Ёнмину так приперло побыть правильным…  
\- Сейчас позвоню, - Кванмин даже телефон достает, но братец зачем-то отнимает его и, глядя в глаза, просит:  
\- Нет, ты спустись, пожалуйста, сам, - Ёнмин прямо заглядывает в его лицо и повторяет: - Пожалуйста.   
Наверно, младшему уже просто интересно проверить его – неужели он может, после этих двух дней, так?  
\- Ладно, - Кванмин пожимает плечами и выходит за дверь, не оборачиваясь, потому что не может – злится до чертиков.   
Когда он возвращается, разумеется, брата уже нет, а его белый телефон лежит поверх черного мобильника Кванмина.   
Кванмин думает, что это, блядь, оригинально донельзя – мол, смотри, я ТАК не хочу, чтобы меня искали.   
Машинально Кванмин снимает блокировку с белого телефона – на экране неотправленным сообщением появляется аристократичный плевок вполне в стиле братца:  
«Извини, правда. Вернусь, когда… Поздно, в общем»  
Н-да. Надо заметить, это более чем обидно. Хотя чего скрывать, он почти понимает, почему Ёнмин сбежал.


	15. Will you pause to break my heart?

Когда конченые интроверты говорят, что утомились быть одни, в одиночестве ходить обедать, в одиночестве слушать музыку и одиноко смотреть на суетящийся вокруг мир, непричастно к нему, как будто из стеклянной коробки – никогда не верьте.   
Им нужен часок-другой с другими, взбалмошными, непоследовательными и энергичными. Эти другие высадят батареи интроверта, и ему снова захочется в свою стеклянную коробку.   
Ёнмин думает, что расчет тут хоть несправедливый, но разумный, и это все как-то связано с братом: чувства Кванмина, пусть, наверно, настоящие – и ненависть была реальной, и эта уже два дня привязанность кажется правдивой – но они неглубокие.   
Ему надоест играть с новой куклой, держать ее за руку и спортивно пререкаться с ней по пустякам – и будет на месте Ёнмина кто-нибудь другой, а чувства снова будут настоящими.   
Тут можно пошутить, что все это выглядит, как будто их привычки набивать желудок вывернули наизнанку: пирог зависимости и… хорошо, Ёнмин скажет и это слово – любви – после Кванмина обгрызен вряд ли на треть. Он так и видит его – объедено самое нежное, из нутра выковыряна начинка, но весь он слишком сладкий, и братец бросит ложку, сказав: «Все, не лезет больше, забирайте».   
А Ёнмин, если уж решится, затолкает его в себя весь – и потом ему будет очень, очень нехорошо. Изжога ревности, изжога собственника, раздувшийся желудок, в котором ничему больше нет места.   
Беда в том, что интроверт-Ёнмин продается только один раз, а братишка покупает сувениры с моря от скуки.   
Краска на поезде бледно-голубая, и на боку от старости уже давно не ярко-зеленая полоса. Ёнмин смотрит на вагоны, грохочущие под мостом, свесившись через перила – за спешащим к станции поездом наблюдать гораздо интереснее, чем думать о брате, и с последним Ёнмин на сегодня завязывает совсем.   
Кванмин не то, что поддается пониманию. В следующий раз, когда он увидит брата, он уверен, он точно будет знать, как быть и что делать, но это не будет иметь никакого отношения к логике.   
В конце состава мерзко-зеленого цвета цистерны, и Ёнмин провожает их взглядом до самого горизонта. В пятом часу дня воздух все еще горячий, и под мостом, слева и справа от рельсов, высохшие, пыльные, как водится в таких местах, просторы полей, утыканные скелетозными тычинами рослых сорняков. Сильно опустившееся к земле солнце просвечивает высохший остов венчика, и Ёнмин смотрит на все это пожухлое безобразие позднего-позднего лета, наклонив голову: непонятно, чего и хочется.   
Наверно, стать одним из этих корявых стеблей и сутками смотреть на грохочущие поезда. Или лучше невообразимым чудом превратиться в пыльный, сухой и горячий августовский воздух, и снова смотреть на поезда – только уже целую вечность.   
Он никому не говорил, что боится, до липкого страха в желудке боится ступать дальше – университет, работа, новые люди, за которыми он забудет, как смотреть на поезда. И иногда кажется, что вдруг перестать быть человеком и стать пыльным солнцем воздухом – спасло бы от всех страхов, а в человеческой жизни не больно-то и есть, за что держаться.   
За безлюдным мостом – совсем уж какие-то дикие поля и нежилая часть города, и Ёнмин разворачивается обратно, отряхивая от локтей приставшую к коже облупившуюся краску с перил.   
Теперь кажется, что он черт знает зачем сбежал – впрочем, это не банальное «скучаю» конкретно по брату. Наверно, больше хочется кому-то рассказать свои мысли и утешиться, когда этот кто-то скажет: «Ты не псих. Такое бывает у всех».   
Ёнмин бредет черт знает сколько вверх по улице и останавливается у перекрестка-тройника, который обтекает какое-то административное, наверно, здание, с флагом над крыльцом, высокими узкими окнами и белыми линиями парковки под углом к дороге.   
Часы на нем показывают 18.25 красными цифрами, и Ёнмин проводит по волосам, морщась от того, какие они грязные, когда выбирает, куда свернуть. Какое-то беспокойство тянет обратно, вернуться в отель, убедиться, что братец в добром настроении и как всегда бессмысленный и пустой, и именно поэтому, когда загорается зеленый, Ёнмин поворачивает в другую сторону, пересекая перекресток.   
Ничего лучше, чем пойти поесть в голову не приходит, и нарочно Ёнмин выбирает самую стремную забегаловку из тех, которые ему попадались. Сюда заходят перекусить дежурные полицейские, потому что их обслуживают без очереди, строители в выпачканных белой пылью комбинезонах и прочий разный сброд, так что Ёнмин усмехается в свой стакан с дешевым чаем, когда думает, что Донхён пришел бы в восторг от этого места.   
Тесто на той штуке, что он купил, похоже на листы бумаги, оно сухое и тянется, как резина, и, без раздражения на мышиный манер обкусывая его, Ёнмин думает, что у них в семье один он с такими прибабахами, что его не воротит от подобных мест. Ему нравится иногда забыть о том, что у него есть, что он обеспеченный, обожаемый матерью ребенок, и пережевывать жесткое мясо с мыслью: «Боже, как я голоден и как вкусно».   
Ёнмин, закончив с божественно вкусными жестким мясом и дешевым горьким чаем, выбрасывает остатки в огромную мусорную корзину, черный мусорный пакет на которой перемазан по краям кетчупом и майонезом. Из нее по-дикому воняет, но Ёнмин героически давит в себе желание блевануть и выходит на улицу.   
Квест «в поисках себя» продолжается.   
Улица в центре города по-вечернему тихо-суетливая, вся, кажется, заполнена гуляющими, но не бесцельно, как он сам, а больше парочками. На той стороне, где стоит Ёнмин, уже нет солнца, и он собирается перейти на противоположную, но засматривается на витрину книжного магазина – на ней школьное барахло: тонкие тетрадки, тетрадки в твердых корках, альбомы. Ёнмин вспоминает, что так и не купил себе ничего в университет – и, если честно, не тянет. Ему говорили, что первый год там мало чем отличается от школы, и его воротит от мысли, что снова придется писать так много, что на среднем пальце появится мозоль. Он ведь и учиться-то никогда не любил, с учебой у него как со всем остальным – ни грамма сочувствия или искренней увлеченности, он просто делал, что должен был, а что должен, он привык делать хорошо.   
Когда смотреть на витрину тоже надоедает, Ёнмин плетется дальше – и, завидев двоих шагающих навстречу полицейских в синих формах, по-летнему без пиджаков, зато с дубинками на бедре, почему-то замирает. Черт его знает, откуда этот детский страх, да и страх ли вообще – ну мало ли нет у него с собой документов, им-то что? – но он обходит их по широкой дуге, получая удивленный взгляд от того, который кажется помладше.   
Чем дальше – тем страннее. Стоит пару часов помолчать, и начинаешь сомневаться, так ли нужны все те слова, которые тратишь каждый день. А прохожие на улице и вовсе как отражения в зеркалах – ни одного из них нельзя коснуться, ни один из них не ответит на вопрос «В чем смысл? И куда ты так торопишься?»  
Ёнмин начинает чувствовать, что устал – мало того, что обошел полгорода, так еще и это «в поисках себя» завело его в еще больше дебри. Пустая почти остановка нравится ему именно тем, что почти пустая и на ней тоже есть часы. Часы, словно сговорились, везде с красными цифрами, только показывают теперь начало девятого.   
У остановки прозрачные панели сбоку, и через левую Ёнмин видит, как приближается длинный красный автобус: из него выходит бородатый мужик и женщина с ребенком лет трех за ручку. Бородатый оглядывается на них, когда девочка капризничает: начинается явная разборка, мать сначала внушает что-то, потом отвешивает подзатыльник. Девочка в платьице в ответ раскраивает рот таким ревом, что Ёнмин давится – так орать не кажется ему возможным. Но он сам видит, как детское личико сморщивается, как у обезъянки, и как мамаша тащит свое чадо по улице, а оно с детской извращенностью выебывается и подгибает под себя ножки в красных башмачках.   
Девочка оседает попой прямо на асфальт, орет очень тупо, одной мерзкой нотой, и мать бросает ее руку. Хоть и смущенная тем, что вся остановка, сколько на ней есть, человека три-четыре, следят за ней, кричит:   
\- Ну оставайся тогда тут. Я пошла.   
Мамашка демонстративно поворачивается и идет вперед – девочка начинает выть еще отчаяннее, до икания:  
\- Ма-мама-а-а-а…  
Ёнмин кашляет и опускает голову – если честно, его всегда бесило. Нарожают себе сопливцев, а потом они ревут целыми днями и вырастают истериками. Хочется, наверно, давя в себе отвращение, подойти к ребенку, отряхнуть и поставить на ноги, но… Ёнмин знает, что концерт не кончился, и надо только подождать, когда он увидит, как неправ.   
А вот и оно, кстати. Мамашка оборачивается, меняет гнев на милость, протягивает руку и зовет:  
\- Проревелась? Пошли.   
И девочка поднимается на свои мягкие, качающиеся, в синих колготках похожие на сосисочки ножки и, заплетаясь, кое-как торопится к любимой «маме-е-е-е».   
Ёнмин становится еще печальнее и тихо поднимается со скамейки: нет здесь нихрена никакого смысла.   
Начиная с того, что большинство родителей встречают новости о том, что они теперь родители, фразой «Блин, как так получилось?» и кончая этой вот техникой выживания в полевых условиях «Прооралась? Пойдем домой». Мать девочки с синими ножками-сосисками покрутила бы пальцем у виска, если бы Ёнмин заметил ей, что как-то это неблагородно для родителя орать на всю улицу, говорить «Оставайся тут» и трескать подзатыльники. Покрутила бы пальцем у виска, сказала бы «Своих сначала вырасти, потом советуй», и при всем при этом Ёнмин бы остался уверен, что синие ножки-сосисочки она все-таки любит.   
Во всем этом, в чужих людях, не понималось совершенно нихрена, и Ёнмина с этого коробило, как мокрую фанеру на сквозняке.   
Он устал, до безобразия устал пытаться их понять или затолкать в себя весь пирог до последней крошки – и все безрезультатно. Они раздражали его, как мигающая лампочка, которую он не имел права выкрутить, и, наверно, оставалось единственное место, куда можно было уйти, чтобы утихомирить свои фрустрированные порывы.   
Прямо к морю. К большому, сильному морю, у которого нет двойного дна.   
Было почти девять, когда Ёнмин отправился к конечной точке своего маршрута. 

 

Донхён ушел за горячей водой для последнего (он это сказал с таким торжеством, будто дракона убил, и теперь сапогом стоял на мертвой туше) простудного пакетика, и Мину устроился на своей кровати снова с блокнотом – осталось совсем чуть-чуть, пара штрихов, которые поставят окончательную точку в том впечатлении, которое оставляет рисунок.   
Нет, разумеется, Донхён пытался его выгнать (наверно, боялся, что Мину снова залезет к нему в кровать, когда он уснет), ходил вокруг да около, говорил, что нельзя торчать в номере, когда такое солнце на улице – но Мину прирос задницей к покрывалу и покидать комнату отказывался.   
Так вот, Донхён вздохнул – и ушел за своей водой, потому что даже маленькой услуги от Мину принимать не собирался и сбегать за кипятком младшему не дал.   
А минуту спустя в дверь постучали.   
Мину удивился, конечно, пошел отрывать, и…  
На пороге стоял незнакомый Мину парень – не слишком высокий, но и не низкий, конечно, в голубой рубашке с острыми углами воротничков и погонами. Рубашка походила на форменную и славно облепляла крепкое тело, волосы отдавали чем-то сливово-красноватым, а челка рваными кончиками спускалась низко-низко к узким черным глазам.   
Парень, видно было, тоже удивился, открыл рот, сделал шаг назад, чтобы еще раз посмотреть на золотистые циферки, прибитые к двери, и проверить, не ошибся ли.   
Мину хотел уже буркнуть: «Чего хотели?», как за дверью прямо по нежному в сердечке резанул удивленный голос Донхёна:  
\- Хёнсон?   
Глаза у этого, кого голос Донхёна назвал Хёнсоном, быстро и неуловимо поменялись, стали мягче и круглее, и Мину с еще большим удивлением и… неприязнью выглянул за дверь, чтобы подсмотреть, как Донхён неловко охраняет свой стакан с кипятком, чтобы он не вылился на парня в голубой рубашке, который коротко и тоже как-то неловко через этот стакан пытался обнять его вместо приветствия.   
\- Ты чего тут делаешь? – спрашивает Донхён, все еще неверяще глядя на Хёнсона и отказываясь проходить внутрь, хотя тот и подталкивает его рукой на поясе. – Мы же утром разговаривали, хоть бы слово сказал, что приедешь.   
\- Это ты сейчас объясняться будешь, - бурчит парень. – Сначала пропадаешь на два дня, потом у тебя телефон выключен.   
\- Я же сказал, что заболел, - возмутился Донхён. – А телефон сам выключился.   
\- Ну вот я и решил проверить. Своими глазами убедиться, что ты живой, - парирует Хёнсон.   
Мину смотрит на них широко раскрытыми глазами и очень неприлично моргает: во-первых, они пререкаются, совершенно не обращая на него внимания, как две старые перечницы, во-вторых, голос Донхёна изменился, в него будто добавили что-то детского и кокетливого, в-третьих, с огромным, с разочаровывающим неудовольствием Мину соображает, что видит перед собой именно того человека, с которым утром разговаривал Донхён.  
Мину выбрался из душа, капая мокрыми волосами на пол, и нечаянно услышал, как Донхён, стоя спиной к нему, лицом к окну, говорил:  
\- Да у меня же тут детский сад… - наверно, ему что-то ответили, и он рассмеялся: - Подлость только в том, что получается, что это они за мной ухаживают, а не я за ними…   
Разглядывая Хёнсона, который, ничего с этим не сделать, кажется пугающе внушительным (раза в два шире самого Мину), да еще и обращается с Донхёном, как с младшим, Мину додумывается и до того, что его обожаемый Донхён, скорее всего, именно ему звонил тогда с заправки, его звонка ждал, глядя на черный экран телефона, пока они ехали, а Хёнсон здесь затем, чтобы познакомиться с детским садом, о котором с неприличным восторгом рассказывал ему Донхён по телефону.   
Донхён вспоминает о Мину, вмерзшем в пол и хлопающем глазами на Хёнсона, и поворачивается к своему другу:  
\- Это Мину, я тебе о нем рассказывал.   
«Рассказывал, значит», - думает Мину, и его так и тянет истерично захихикать, потому что глаза Хёнсона на секундочку расширяются, и челюсть опускается вниз, так что показываются клыки.   
Чутье сиротки, подсказавшее еще там, когда он открыл дверь, что этот человек с узкими черными глазами – для него угроза, не обмануло.   
\- Мину, - Донхён обращается к младшенькому и, наконец, ставит свой стакан, который обжег ему руки, на стол, - а Хёнсон мой хороший друг.   
\- Друг, да, - подтверждает Хёнсон, и Мину впервые видит его улыбку. На нижней губе хулиганская трещинка, а изгибается она так, будто говорит: «Друг – это он мягко выразился, а ты пойди умойся».   
Никаких «Приятно познакомиться» они друг другу, конечно, не говорят – Хёнсон просто усаживается на кресло у стола и насмешливо показывает рукой на хлам из разорванных пакетиков:  
\- Значит, три дня без присмотра, а ты уже лекарствами обложился? – Хёнсон улыбается, отставляя от себя упаковку витаминок. – Однако, я тебе этот городок порекомендовал не затем, чтобы ты его соплями залил.   
Мину, снова никем не замечаемый, вцепляется пальцами в волосы – ему кажется, что в его маленьком нежном фильме в оттенках сепии нахрен падают декорации: «без присмотра»? «Порекомендовал»? С главного героя отваливается грим, когда Донхён начинает оправдываться:  
\- Мороженое это все… - садится на кровать, картинно хлюпает носом и добавляет, конечно, затем, чтобы вместе со своим дружком посмеяться над оказией со своим нежным (оба, оказывается, знают, что оно нежное) здоровьем: - Порций пять всего-то было. С тобой тогда ведро съели, и ничего, а тут…  
Хёнсон ухмыляется снова, но так тихо и необидно, вроде «А чего от ребенка ждать?», поднимает руку и скребет висок под сливовыми волосами – рука у него красивая, под кожей чувствуются мышцы, над локтем, прямо по самому мягкому на предплечье, грубый шрам, а кисть тяжелая и широкая.   
Мину не назвал бы его красивым, в нем нет ни грамма тонкокостного донхёновского мальчишеского изящества, ничего похожего на милашность большеглазых близняшек, ни даже лисьего соблазнительного кокетства длинными пушистыми ресницами, как в его собственных глазах. Хёнсон крепкий, с тяжелыми чертами лица, с трещинкой на губе и шрамами, выглядит, несмотря на свою форменную рубашку, очень по-мужски, и Мину не понимает, как ему удается поворачивать свою суровость к Донхёну так, что он принимает ее как шутливое покровительство и не обижается, а всем чужим (он чувствует это так же отчетливо, как сильный запах его одеколона, перебивший ставший почти родным запах Донхёна) демонстрировать одну чрезвычайную уверенность и отталкивающую холодность – он еще раз убеждается в том, что Хёнсон, как только услышал его имя, сообразил, с кем имеет дело, когда парень вновь бросает на него колючий взгляд из-под длинной челки.   
\- Я тебе, не дай бог, еще и лечиться помешал? – Хёнсон кивает на остывающий стакан кипятка, и Мину снова видит его улыбку на губах с трещинкой: мягкая, насмешливая… и как Хёнсон задумчиво покусывает поврежденный уголок губы, будто он раздражает его.   
За три секунды Хёнсон мутирует из категории «ничего особенного» в самую сложную и, для врожденного чувства прекрасного, труднопостижимую категорию «возможно, некрасивый, но привлекательный», до которой сам Мину падок больше всего.   
\- Не то чтобы я не хотел соврать, - несколько смущенно отвечает Донхён. – Собирался выпить еще этой дряни, - он кивает на порошки, - и поспать…  
\- Хорошо, я и не планировал задерживаться, - Хёнсон поднимается тут же, но в его словах слишком выдержанная интонация, чтобы можно было подозревать, что он не обиделся. А когда такая громадина обижается и встает, заполняя собой, кажется, весь номер, становится понятным, почему Донхён вскакивает следом и чешет затылок, в еще большем затруднении подыскивая слова:  
\- Нет, погоди… Я на самом деле рад, что ты приехал, хоть и так… неожиданно.   
Хёнсон молча смотрит на него, дожидаясь определенно выраженного желания – надо ли ему остаться или нет, и Мину думает, что это понятно: этот парень из-за прихоти увидеться провел за рулем весь день.   
\- Останься ненадолго, - наконец, просит Донхён. – Ты же часто сюда ездишь. Покажешь нам что-нибудь тут, да?   
Извиняющееся, просящее выражение лица заглядывающего Хёнсону в глаза Донхёна уже не делает Мину больно – просто по красивым глазам Донхёна, еще когда он стоял со стаканом в коридоре, было видно, что он смотрит на этого парня с длинной челкой не так, как на близняшек, и не так, как на Мину. Чем бы это ни было на самом деле, но с Хёнсоном обожаемый им Донхён совсем другой: он покладистый, он кажется младше и между ними что-то не совсем простое и легкое, потому что вдруг обнаруживается, что Донхён даже умеет просить.   
\- Я только голову вымою, а то в волосах один песок, - Донхён жалуется, и, перестав чесать затылок, трет пальцы, будто на них в самом деле что-то есть.   
Хёнсон делает что-то такое странное, что Мину не успевает разглядеть – то ли пытается коснуться волос, которые Донхён обозвал грязными, то ли его пальцев, на которых этот песок должен, судя по его словам, обнаружиться… Так или иначе, Хёнсон обрывает свой жест, разворачивается и снова усаживается в кресло:  
\- Хорошо, я подожду.   
Донхёна, как показалось Мину, тоже смутило это незаконченное вырвавшееся прикосновение – он поспешно заперся в ванной, а Мину понял, что смотрел на Хёнсона себе во вред слишком пристально, когда он повернулся, все так же задумчиво покусывая губу, и спросил:  
\- Что?   
\- Ничего, - Мину тут же попятился от снова усмехнувшихся губ.   
В голове кто-то помимо его воли решил уточнить, чем же эти насмешливые губы так привлекают – уголками. Как неотразимая галочка на верхней губе Донхёна, у этого были чудесные уголочки, которые делали его улыбочки, с одной стороны, теплыми, как у большого и доброго хищника, с другой стороны, предостерегающими, просто как у большого хищника, без всякого путающегося под ногами уточнения о доброте.   
Хёнсон дернул бровью так, как будто он полудурок, и Мину вернулся к своему рисунку, чтобы не взбеситься окончательно.   
Карандаш в его руке, накладывая окончательную штриховку, заскрипел о бумагу слишком агрессивно, хотя Мину, внутри себя рычащий, этого не заметил. Зато заметил Хёнсон. Он снова повернулся к этому почти ребенку и недолго разглядывал, прежде чем спросить:  
\- Рисуешь?   
\- Да, - сухо сказал Мину.   
Разумеется, он не ожидал, что Хёнсон окажется настолько крутым, что не станет утруждать себя просьбами «А дай посмотреть, а, нупожа-а-алуйста?». Хёнсон просто поднялся и мягенько так, уверенно экспроприировал блокнотик Мину, поднося близко к глазам.   
Мину даже возмутиться не успел – хотя кто бы стал его защищать, тем более с таким-то художеством собственного исполнения.   
Внезапно сделалось очень злорадно – Хёнсону понадобилось рассматривать рисунок так близко потому, что он близорукий, или потому, что он очень хорош?   
Последний рисунок Мину был катастрофой, психозом его любви, лебединой песней помешательства: нарисованного Донхёна было по пояс, его левая рука была поднята вверх, ее пальцы ползли по шее с другой стороны, как змеи грехопадения на средневековых картинах. В ухе, на котором даже хрящики были прорисованы так, что от штрихов тащило погибельной влюбленностью, в насмешку над грехом болтался крест, волосы падали со лба роскошной, мягкой копной, и кончиками упирались в длинные ресницы. Сильно подведенные, чем-то тяжелым, дурманящим заполненные глаза смотрели вниз, бесконечно печальные, грешные и такие прекрасные, что хотелось прикоснуться. Вообще все лицо нарисованного Донхёна хотелось истрогать пальцами, как изваяние святого: повторить четкую линию брови, прикоснуться к тяжелой скуле и даже проверить неестественную, уродующую совершенство всей картины в целом мягкость припухлости на щеке – Мину ни капли не польстил Донхёну, нарисовав все, как есть в нем живом.   
Ну и, разумеется, губы были той черной дырой, в которую засосало бы любого смотрящего – приоткрытые, мягкие, греховные, их лучшим определением стало бы «хочется поцеловать немедленно».   
С нарисованным в нездоровых оттенках графитового Донхёном, полным печалью падшего ангела и преступной красотой, хотелось сделать все – и содрать первым, безусловно, тот самый блядский пуловер, мягкими складками собравшийся на плече и из-за поднятого вверх локтя приоткрывший нежный кусочек живота.   
Последним штрихом, который собирался сделать Мину, должна была быть татуировка, ползущая под пальцами вверх по искушающей шее:   
«Hoc est tentatio, qui regnat»  
«This is temptation, which reigns»  
«Ты мой соблазн, ты мой грех, который правит мной, и ему одному я предан».  
Хёнсон, как показалось Мину, так и застыл с блокнотом в руках – и Мину не сомневался, что он в изнывающих, преступных линиях его карандаша прочитал все, как оно на самом деле есть.   
Может быть, даже нашел сходство со своими неудовлетворенными желаниями, которые заставили его потянуться к грязным волосам Донхёна.   
Но злорадному торжеству Мину не суждено было длиться долго – Хёнсон бросил блокнот на стол и хрипло рассмеялся:  
\- Ты что?.. – он не закончил вопрос, взъерошил челку и добавил таким тоном, каким издеваются над чужой глупостью: - Боже…  
Мину напрягся.   
На самом деле, в беседах со своим внутренним голосом Мину многое недоговаривал. Например, что есть другой Мину – не шут, не клоун, не щеночек и не лисенок с пушистыми глазками. Он не святой, и его желания по отношению к Донхёну тоже всегда безгрешными не были. Он не святой, и когда кто-то берет на себя труд смеяться над ним, будет справедливо, если он укусит в ответ, правда?   
\- Это просто рисунок, - говорит Мину твердо.   
Хёнсон кивает и растягивает губы в едкой усмешке:  
\- Ну да.   
Мину хочет сказать, что это просто рисунок, а он сам – всего лишь случайный знакомый Донхёна, сосед по номеру на одну неделю. Но это из-за него Хёнсон приперся сюда, как ревнивая дура…   
Мину правда хочет все это сказать, прямо как вертится на языке, но Хёнсон вдруг разворачивается и выходит, оставляя Мину смотреть на дверь удивленными глазами.   
Он возвращается минут пять спустя, снова какой-то не такой, каким Мину успел его себе нарисовать – хмурый, мрачный и еще больше тяжелый.   
И от него сильно пахнет сигаретами.   
Разумеется, Донхён не замечает, с какой враждебностью они молчат друг на друга, треплется о чем-то и шутит, пока одевается.   
Последний штрих падения Мину – как Хёнсон берет его за локоть и подталкивает к двери, как будто свою собственность.   
Донхён, уже на выходе, делает реверанс своей интеллигентской вежливости, спрашивая у Мину:   
\- Ты разве с нами не пойдешь?   
«Не пойдешь» - ответ Мину читает в глазах Хёнсона и молча отрицательно мотает головой.   
Когда они уходят, Мину аккуратненько откладывает ненужный ему больше рисунок и ложится на кровати: вот он, конец.   
Смысла за что-то бороться больше нет, потому что все кусочки Донхёна встали на место: с одной стороны взрослый, который платит за все, с другой ребенок, который заболевает от того, что объедается мороженым – одна сторона этой его двусторонней личности тратит себя на возню с близняшками, вторая довольна тем, что есть кто-то, кто держит ее за локоток, «присматривает», «рекомендует» и напоминает, как он умеет просить.   
Лучше бы это солнце выжарило его изнутри.   
Лучше бы он ослеп, чтобы никогда Донхёна не видеть, оглох, чтобы не слышать.   
Лучше бы и правда был шутом, сироткой-щеночком, безмозглым идиотом, настолько тупым, чтобы ничего в Донхёне даже не смогло его привлечь.   
Лучше бы его, нахрен, вовсе не было. 

 

На югах луна всегда кажется больше, это все знают. Вот Ёнмин и глядел на нее уже битый час, размышляя, почему.   
Не то чтобы его это прямо до печеночных колик интересовало, просто думать больше было не о чем: он успокоился. Слушал и слушал шум волн, пока не отпустило совсем все – и страх, и беспокойство.   
Глядя на белые гребни волн, по три, одна за одной, накатывающие на берег, Ёнмин не слышал в них, как Мину, печального отзвука своего желания, которое никогда не осуществится – и их шорох, и брызги, и пена, наоборот, успокаивали его, приносили загадочное, непонятное умиротворение.   
Единственная тревожная мысль, пожалуй, что осталась – его же никто не тронет, если он заснет тут, на песке, с рукой под головой, похожий на бомжа и счастливый тем, что у него есть еще два дня, чтобы набраться наглости сказать старой жизни: «Катись…»

 

Кванмин посчитал, что будет слишком унизительно лежать трупом на кровати в номере и дожидаться возвращения отправившегося размышлять за семь морей братца.   
Он никогда не был пассивной, легко принимающей жизненные оплеухи натурой. Если бы ему было известно направление цели, он бы, как в бородатой шутке, двигался бы в нем, полз бы или хотя бы лежал, но искать Ёнмина ориентир по-прежнему был только один: где людей поменьше.  
Весь город не обскачешь, с одной стороны. С другой – он был обижен, хотел высказаться, и где-то там на тех самых ментальных частотах был уверен, что, во имя вселенской справедливости, шанс у него появится еще до захода сегодняшней луны, как бы братец ни ныкался от него по приморскому городишке.  
Ёнмин бы усмехнулся, если бы узнал, что Кванмин был на том же самом мосту, что и он, так же смотрел вниз через перила, только, в силу своей недогадливости, ни высохших травяных стеблей под ним не разглядел, ни печалью пыльного солнца не проникся.   
Что он там вообще делал, сказать сложно, потому что даже перед своим внутренним голосом Кванмин стал бы исповедоваться… в шапочке из фольги, например.   
Нет, серьезно, кроме того, что он большой фанат всяких там фильмов про инопланетян и в свое время задолбал братца, на любой его вопрос отвечая «Истина где-то рядом», он еще и очень щепетилен в том, что касается неприкосновенности содержимого его головы: вот а кому, скажите пожалуйста, надо знать, о чем он успел подумать, когда решил попробовать поцеловать Ёнмина?  
Да никому. Любопытные здоровее будут.   
В общем, мост в поисках братца и смысла жизни Кванмину сгодился только на то, чтобы плюнуть с него вниз – ну он плюнул и поплелся дальше.   
Разумеется, ни в чем себе отказывать не стал – липовые водительские права снова обогатили его неправедным, и, как стемнело, шатался он уже безбоязненно с открытой бутылкой пива.   
Отпивал из нее, морщился, и непонятно кому доказывал: нет, а что? Ты опять что-то имеешь против?   
Наверно, когда, под давлением слабеньких градусов, непонятная брошенная тоска в нем хрустнула переломленной косточкой – тогда он и повернул обратно к набережной. 

 

Мимо Ёнмина за весь вечер прошли уже не раз и не два. Дело, наверно, только в том, что, чем позднее становилось, тем меньше шлялись. А еще в том, что Ёнмин, без телефона и часов, сильно ошибся со временем – было около одиннадцати, когда кто-то, чьи шаги он не мог бы не узнать, дошлепал до него и упал рядом на песок.   
\- Ну вот, собственно, нашел, - заявил Кванмин.   
Он устроился спиной к морю, и лежащему с закинутыми за голову руками Ёнмину было хорошо, за вычетом темноты, видно его лицо, когда он ответил:  
\- Ну я так и думал.   
Нет, серьезно, шестое чувство или что-то еще такое – надо запомнить, что, если он соберется как-нибудь напакостить Кванмину, хорошо бы спрятаться получше.   
Кванмин не казался смертельно обиженным, скорее, каким-то равнодушным, и когда Ёнмин разглядел в его руке бутылку темного стекла, то списал на то, что он уже хорошо набрался.   
И в этом было что-то от комплимента, если хотите – что сегодня Кванмин нажрался из-за него. Впрочем, это не помешало Ёнмину заметить:  
\- Ты третий день подряд пьешь.   
Братец изогнул бровь и спросил:  
\- И что?   
\- Ничего, - Ёнмин пожал плечами. – Жутко подумать, во что ты превратишься, когда окажешься в колледже.   
\- Мне тоже, - спокойно согласился Кванмин. Он подтянул к себе колени и, казалось, избегал смотреть на Ёнмина, лежащего рядом с ним на песке, предпочитая пялиться вперед, в темноту, светящуюся огоньками города. Кванмин молчал долго, а потом как-то неловко бросил: - Знаешь, теперь жалею, что плохо учился.   
\- Да ну? – не поверил Ёнмин.   
Но подкол не сработал – братишка всерьез пояснил свои сожаления:  
\- Меня даже не взяли в твой сказочный университет. Теперь будем видеться раз в полгода.   
Ёнмин молчал и ничего не ответил потому, что надо было либо сразу начистоту рассказать, что ему тоже страшно, что грустно, что жалко проведенного в грызне последнего лета, и что он тоже, наверно, будет скучать – либо молчать, как рыбина, потому что если из него польется, Кванмин в очередной раз будет иметь счастье лицезреть его в слезах и соплях.   
Младший об этом, естественно, знать не мог, и в молчании услышал непрозвучавшую фразу «А мне вот вообще все равно, что ты там успел проебать – хороший университет, мозги или чувство собственного достоинства. Я-то-не-буду-по-тебе-скучать-ни-капли».  
Кванмин успел неплохо выпить – и теперь сдерживать самые скотские душевные порывы было сложновато. Хотелось унизиться до того, чтобы рассказать Ёнмину, как долго он к нему подбирался, как нежно рычал, глядя на себя в зеркало, когда Ёнмин посылал его нафиг, как вообще много для него значит пакостный братишка...  
А теперь так и вовсе – вон, как небо над головой, все обсыпанное мелкими блестящими звездами, на которые с таким интересом смотрит Ёнмин.   
\- А если я скажу, что ты красивый – это будет считаться хвастовством? – спросил Кванмин, наклонив голову. – Ну или нарциссизмом там?  
Ёнмин усмехнулся:  
\- Я смотрю, тонкие шутки поперли, – всю жизнь страшным называл, а теперь на тебе, пьяные откровения.   
Но Кванмин смеяться отказался. Переставил руку через брата, наклонился, так что Ёнмин почувствовал острое желание удрать поскорее, и прямо спросил:  
\- Ты зачем сбежал? – вопрос, которого Ёнмин ждал.   
Кванмина явно воодушевляло то, что он-то имеет право так беззастенчиво смотреть в чужие глаза, а вот Ёнмину, хочешь не хочешь, надо бы объясниться.   
Ёнмин, гонимый инстинктом самосохранения, попытался-таки свалить – поднялся на локти, подергал ногой, оп-оп-оп, мол, выпусти меня.   
Но Кванмин никуда не делся – наоборот, так оказалось гораздо ближе к его лицу, и Ёнмину пришлось шлепнуться обратно на песок.   
\- Хорошо, - сдался он, возвращаясь к рассматриванию хвоста Млечного пути над головой. – Давай по порядку.   
Кванмин молчал, и Ёнмин продолжил, как будто сказку рассказывал:  
\- Жили-были в одном маленьком королевстве два мальчика… Как все говорили, оба красивые, только один умный, другой не очень, - Кванмин хмыкнул и забулькал пивом. – Хотелось бы сказать, что они друг другу не родные, что их как-нибудь перепутали в роддоме тупые медсестрички, но… нихрена подобного, у них даже родинки на жопе были одинаковые.   
Гримасничал Ёнмин и так неплохо, но родинки Кванмина довели – он подавился пивом. Нет, с обратной стороны себя он не разглядывал, может, там и вовсе родинок не было – но на всех других конечностях все было идентично, это точно.   
\- Видимо, то ли слишком хорошо жили, то ли надо было сказке динамики придать, - продолжил Ёнмин, - но одним далеко не прекрасным утром их папаня сложил вещички в узелок и телепортировался в другую сказку, уж бог его знает, как она называется, никто не затруднился уточнить. Видимо, это исчезнувший папаня оставил после себя комочек ненависти, который малыши нашли и честно поделили ровно пополам. Половина умному, вторая не очень умному…  
Кванмин как-то посерьезнел, потому что… наверно, жалел. Тупо сидел и жалел братца, у которого хватало духу так стебаться над своей жизнью.   
\- Ах, да… все не так страшно, как звучит, потому что у мальчиков еще был немного голубоватый лорд-протектор, как выяснится в будущем, звезда детских эротических фантазий разных там сироток…  
Ёнмину самому стало смешно – как-то даже приятно было смотреть на улыбку Кванмина, которая опять вылезла на его губы после упоминания сиротки. Кванмин улыбался красиво, будто снисходительно, больше глазами, чем губами, и тянул пиво, как в кино, ожидая, когда сказка обнаружит сказочный подъеб.   
\- В общем, страниц так дцать можно без интереса пролистать, - снова заговорил Ёнмин, – на них споры, склоки, один мертвый кот и одна попытка младшего брата утопить старшего... А дальше, собственно, самый сок.   
Ёнмин улыбается, как нашкодивший, и Кванмин кивает – мол, продолжай, я внимательно впитываю эту неебическую херню.   
\- Когда внезапно они оказываются у большого и синего моря, какая-то блудливая сказочная пыльца внезапно ударяет в голову того, который неумный, а второй, который умный, и без пыльцы смешной идиот, потому что умудряется приревновать младшенького к портовой бляди, простите, нимфе…   
Кванмин начинает подозревать, что недооценил серьезности рассказа, и ему сейчас, собственно, выскажут все так, что вряд ли понравится.   
\- Короче, - Ёнмин закрывает глаза ладонью, чтобы улыбаться под нее, - дальше как в кино про Золушку. Любимец всех портовых… - он выжидает театральную паузу и ехидно продолжает: ни-и-и-мф мчится за своим обиженным братцем, чтобы сжать его в пылких объятиях. Читатели чувствуют накал страстей, возвышенные братские чувства подняты с земли, оттерты до блеска и вновь коронованы, как вдруг…  
\- Что вдруг? – хрипленько, но по-прежнему заинтересованно спрашивает Кванмин.  
Ему интересно, он руками к рассвету братцу могилу в песке вырыть успеет или нет?   
\- Как вдруг, - голос Ёнмина становится мечтательным, - в детской сказке нежданно-негаданно появляется элемент легкой эротики, а именно…  
Ёнмин подрывается с песка и теперь сам нещадно троллит брата, близко-близко придвигаясь к нему:  
\- Что это было, Кванмин? – взгляд младшего обещает уебать на месте, но Ёнмин уже отказывается сдерживаться и томненьким шепотком продолжает: - Давай вместе, по слогам… Это были… по-це-лу-и…  
Ёнмин снова шлепается обратно на песок, и опять закрывает глаза рукой.   
\- В общем, я согласен, пусть оба будут красивыми, но тупыми. Потому что старшенький отложил кирпич в штаны, пока его нежненько целовали в шейку, и, смешно сказать, даже был готов ответить на поцелуй в губы, но… - Ёнмин снова смотрит на братца ехидными глазами и жалостливо продолжает: - У второго яйца, простите, оказались в папочку, деревянные…  
\- Какая же ты скотина, - бормочет Кванмин под нос.   
Он присасывается к бутылке только затем, чтобы больше ничего не сказать, потому что дальше же братик еще что-нибудь веселое приготовил.   
\- Так вот, казалось бы, - снова заговорил Ёнмин, - ну если яйца, простите, у тебя деревянные, так брось изображать из себя Айрэн мэна – просто возьми и тихо, под стук деревянных шариков, съебись в деревянный закат.   
Кванмин опускает голову, почти закатывается брату на живот и дико, но негромко ржет:  
\- Еще раз скажешь «деревянные»…  
\- И что, - невозмутимо спрашивает Ёнмин, - до смерти зацелуешь в шею? Вообще, не мешай мне рассказывать… - он отбирает у брата бутылку, но на большой глоток в ней не набирается, только на маленький-маленький глоточек. Ёнмин трясет перевернутую бутылку над песком, потом вздыхает и продолжает: - Короче, книжку с этой сказкой, как сказал бы один сиротка, надо убрать с детской полки, потому что трусливеньких поцелуйчиков в ней овердохрена, и, учитывая, с чем мы имеем дело, тут еще полно изврата и… голубого изврата.   
\- Окей, окей, - Кванмину уже и так поддали по всем чувствительным местам, и весь смысл нежничать с формулировками пропал, - читателям ясно с жанрами и предупреждениями. Рассказывай, чем кончилось.   
\- А ничем не кончилось, - Ёнмин пожал плечами. – Ты забыл про ревность к одному бедному сиротке и одной гулящей портовой нимфе? Тупой старший просто сбежал, когда ему стало казаться, что он поцелует сам, если еще раз заденут его шею, и пофиг на деревянные яйца.   
Вот это была, собственно, новая, в ехидной сказке, для Кванмина глава. Сказать, что он удивился, будет мало – у него волосы встали дыбом, потому что, надо заметить, он-то ни разу про поцелуи в губы не заикался.   
\- Ну и… - медленно выдавил из себя Кванмин, - и какова мораль этой сказки? Тупой старшенький хочет, чтобы его поцеловали?   
\- Ну, - Ёнмин снова пожал плечами и нарочно уставился в небо, чтобы не смотреть, - если ты так это видишь… Я бы сказал, что мораль сказки во вставшем перед читателями вопросе: а надо ли туповатым братьям с деревянными причиндалами сидеть ночью вдвоем на песке или лучше разбежаться поскорее, чтобы сказочка хоть закончилась нормально?   
\- Действительно, - усмехнулся Кванмин. – А туповатый старший ничего не забыл?   
\- Что я мог забыть? – Ёнмин вытянул шею. – Сайдстори про голубого лорда-протектора и сиротку?   
\- Да кому до них дело, - отмахнулся Кванмин, с громадным, с чудовищным интересом разглядывая растрепанные волосы и блестящие в темноте глаза лежащего под его рукой братца. Нет, для себя он уже давно решил – минуты две или даже три, когда прозвучало «пофиг на деревянные яйца». – Ты забыл, как я хотел тебя утопить… А? Ну? Вспомнил?   
\- Офигеть, - удивленно присвистнул Ёнмин. Он понятия не имеет, с чего вдруг стал такой зарыпающий и наглый, наверно, так быстрее шлось ко дну, - эротика-то началась на целую главу раньше.   
\- Вот-вот, - поддакнул Кванмин. А потом закусил губу и наклонился еще ниже, наверно, изображая, как в кино, неотразимого ловеласа, спросил: - Ну так что, можно?   
\- Ну попробуй, - разрешил Ёнмин.   
Он не знает, чего ожидал от (тс-с-с… только этому не говорите – от своего почти-что-совсем-первого поцелуя), но наверно уж не того, что Кванмин окажется таким скромным: он наклонился совсем близко, потом еще ниже.   
Секунды три-четыре Ёнмин чувствовал его губы на своих – живые, теплые, оробевшие до неподвижности, оторвавшиеся еле уловимым звуком.   
Из всего этого могло бы еще выйти что-нибудь… волнующее, щекочущее изнутри, вкусное – если бы Кванмин, разогнувшись назад, не задал вопрос, который, видимо, живо его волновал:  
\- Тошнит?   
И тут Ёнмину сорвало последнюю пробку.   
Действительно, а что еще он мог подумать? После всех тех раз, что Ёнмин пытался вывернуть в его присутствии свой желудок?   
Старший помотал головой, чтобы братец успокоился, закусил губу, но дикий ржач все равно так и пер наружу, пока Ёнмин не упал обратно в песок и не начал в нем кататься.   
«Ублюдок, ты умудрился испортить мне даже первый поцелуй», - Ёнмин понятия не имеет, успел он это сказать вслух или только подумал, пока смеялся.   
Кванмин даже посвистел – давненько братишка не заставлял его чувствовать себя таким лузером. Просто самым лузерным королем всех самых лузерных лузеров.   
Ни к черту не годный на роль казановы (а Мину-то нравилось, между прочим) Кванмин мрачно завалился на хихикающего брата и занялся созерцанием южных помаргивающих звезд, бросив ему многозначительное:  
\- Хватит уже. 

 

Донхён вернулся до стыдного поздно – часов около двух было, наверно, когда он поднимался по лестнице отеля. Еще стыднее ему было, что этим вечером он пил один – Хёнсон отказался, сославшись на то, что ему еще надо бы как-то машину вести.   
Ночью.   
Донхён очень не хотел его отпускать, по-пьяному переживая, чувствуя себя за что-то виноватым (например, за то, что хмурый Хёнсон все-таки как-то поднял ему настроение?), перечисляя все опасное, что можно собрать ночью на дороге. А прибавить к этому хроническое неумение Хёнсона ехать медленно и уже проведенный за рулем день – и на выходе будет жалкий, в зюзю пьяный маленький Донхён, жалобливо цепляющийся за куртку большого и слишком уверенного в себе Хёнсона (да нихрена это не так – про уверенность-то), который то хмурится, то смеется, но в конечном счете все-таки отцепляет от себя приставучего друга, садится в машину и машет ручкой из окна.   
А Донхён вот живи теперь и мучайся.   
Переживай.   
Донхён понял, что, мягко говоря, недооценил, насколько он пьян, когда его повело у двери – добавить к сонму его терзаний еще и стыд перед Мину, если он своей возней его сейчас разбудит, и можно собирать манатки и валить домой, потому что такого унижения чувство собственного достоинства давно не испытывало.   
Дверь номера Донхён открыл почти бесшумно – молодец, можно было по взъерошенной головке погладить. Вот только, нахрен, бесполезно: Мину, свернувшись рогаликом, зачем-то спал не на своей кровати, а на его.   
Положив сложенные лодочкой ладошки под щечку и почесывая одной ножкой в носке другую, Мину беспокойно спал перед Донхёном, который стоял и в темноте раздумывал, что делать.   
Нет, конечно, можно было просто поспать на чужой кровати – но, пардон, зачем это ему, а?   
\- Мину, милый, - Донхён потряс малыша за плечо и поморщился, когда в этом «милый» почувствовал запах всего того, что он выпил, - брысь на свою кровать.   
Мину разлепил глаза, и даже в темноте они показались Донхёну странными, как… зареванные?   
С какой-то безмерно трогательной стремительностью Мину вскочил и, так и стоя на коленях на кровати, притянул Донхёна к себе, обнял руками, уткнулся лицом в живот, протянул:  
\- Донхё-ё-ён…  
Крайне неприятное удивление легло верхним слоем на тот нетрезвый пирог ощущений, что уже имелся у Донхёна. Он затруднился с тем, куда ему надо деть руки, но потом все-таки сжалился и погладил Мину по волосам, решив осторожно уточнить, почему его футболка на животе промокает:  
\- Мину, что случилось? Зачем ты спал на моей кровати?  
Младшенький прижимался к нему так крепко, что Донхёну оставалось только удивляться, как он вообще умудряется говорить (или выплакивать?) то, что говорит:  
\- Надо было тебя дождать…ать…ся, – Мину всхлипывает. - Я должен сказать…ать…  
Донхён обзывает себя свиньей, когда его внутренний голос находит эти подпрыгивающие «ать» Мину весьма смешными, и во искупление греха еще ласковее гладит черные волосы:  
\- Может, до завтра подождет?   
\- Не-ет, - Мину ни за что не позволил бы оторвать себя от донхёнова живота, потому что заснул с таким тяжелым, сокрушительным горем, что оно выдавило из него остатки разума, и сейчас в дочиста выплаканной голове тряслась только одна мысль: выговориться во что бы то ни стало.   
Мину отравился своей любовью, и теперь его должно было стошнить этими словами, чтобы телу стало легче. Пусть ничему совершенно уже не помочь, но Донхён должен услышать.   
Стискивая старшего руками, Мину уже не способен думать о том, что он жалок, что Донхён не хочет ничего знать про не умеющего смириться ребенка, просто головой в его живот – это единственное в мире место, где Мину хочет быть.   
Там, застрявший между петель мягкой ткани, еще остался его собственный запах, не перебитый запахом спиртного, чужого одеколона и чужих сигарет. Мину ломает от всего этого чужого очередным рыданием, и он твердо знает, что это потому, что Донхён был слишком, слишком близко к Хёнсону этим вечером, как если бы Хёнсон его обнимал.   
Может, было бы легче почувствовать и еще один запах – тот, который остается после… после секса, но его нет, и Мину всхлипывает в последний раз, чтобы слезы не ломали сильнее его голос, когда он выложит перед Донхёном, который не его, но и ничей, поймавшее луну стеклянными гранями маленькое верное сердечко:  
\- Я так… так сильно тебя люблю…  
Мину чувствует, как тяжело вздыхает Донхён – его живот просто поднимается и… и не опускается обратно, как будто он не может выдохнуть. Вместо ответа Мину достаются только глубоко забравшиеся в волосы, стянувшие их на висках, сжавшиеся пальцы – и молчание без выдоха.   
Мину бесконечно больно.   
\- Но почему… Почему тебе все равно? Почему ты не понимаешь? – от горечи челюсть сводит так, что становится больно кости под щеками.   
\- Потому что не хочу понимать, - даже не пытаясь смягчить, Донхён отвечает на этот раз.   
Отвечает – но не жалеет, потому что тоже должен был сказать, хоть Мину, кажется, совсем сходит с ума: теперь стукается лбом в его живот и как заведенный повторяет:  
\- Я люблю тебя так сильно, так сильно, так сильно…  
Донхён не думает, что ему полегчает, если он повторит это еще тридцать раз и переставит слова местами двадцать. Ему совершенно не нужно это, и Мину делает ему больно не только тем, что бьется головой в живот.   
Но Донхён ведь пообещал его бабуле, что позаботится о нем, что с Мину все будет хорошо – поэтому что там болит в нем самом, это совершенно без разницы.   
Донхёну ничего больше и не остается, кроме как поизображать отца, которого Мину хотел в нем видеть, и в его истерике обращаться с ним, как с ребенком.   
\- Мину, пойдем спать, - ласковее некуда, так что даже голос становится фальшивым, уговаривает Донхён и тянет бедное замученное чужое тело с кровати. – Пойдем, я тебя уложу, как маленького-маленького, обниму, и ты все забудешь…  
Мину вряд ли соображает еще что-то – когда голос Донхёна наполнился этим фальшивым сожалением, пропало… вообще все. Он покорно переставляет ноги, повинуясь руке Донхёна на плечах, и вытягивается на кровати.   
Слезы на вкус соленые и горячие, и укатываются по шее и затекают в уши.   
Донхёну становится жалко его бесконечно – как он должен уйти? Просто встать и уйти?   
\- Мину, пожалуйста, - Донхён боится, что скоро заплачет с ним, и его голос становится раздерганным и царапает горло, - не плачь из-за меня... Пожалуйста…  
Согнувшийся над чужой кроватью Донхён стирает с лица Мину мокрые дорожки, и кажется, что вода прожигает кожу на его руке.   
\- Пожалуйста, Мину, - снова повторяет Донхён и ласково, как мать ребенка, целует в горячий лоб.   
Любовь Мину утомилась – и тащить за спиной тяжелые прозрачные крылья ей больше не в мочь.   
Пьяный Донхён, конечно, не удерживается на ногах и падает на кровать, когда Мину тянет его руками на шее, падает на Мину, который быстро целует его в губы, а потом не останавливаясь куда попало по лицу.   
Мину возится под ним, сползая ниже, швыркает носом – в нем такая решимость и отчаяние. Его слезы Донхён чувствует на своем лице мокротой, а пальцы, сцепленные на шее, давят вниз с силой, от которой упирающиеся в кровать руки Донхёна начинают дрожать.   
Он ведь все равно знает, что так Донхён не позволит тем более.   
\- Мину, перестань, - Донхён смахивает его руки, одной правой удерживает оба запястья сразу, потому что сила саморазрушения Мину тоже исчезла, испуганная его ожесточившимся голосом. В этом голосе появляются еще то ли раздражение, то ли усталость, когда он повторяет: - Просто перестань.   
\- Прости, пожалуйста, - всхлипывает Мину. – За все, что я тебе сделал.   
И снова Донхён сдается – не умеет, не знает, как быть бездушным, как закрыть глаза и уйти. Он ложится за спиной Мину, прижимает его к себе и вздыхает:  
\- Ты ничего мне не сделал… - снова гладит по голове и, наверно, даже начинает покачиваться: - Давай, теперь закрывай глаза, засыпай.   
Боже, сколько в нем жалости и нежности к этому ребенку, когда он обнимает его, когда позволяет повернуться к себе лицом, тоже обнять и так затихнуть уже насовсем.   
Беда в том, что жалость и нежность, сколько бы их ни нашел в себе Донхён, поглаживая его, заплаканного, по волосам, не утешат и не вылечат Мину, потому что это не любовь, которой он так сильно болен.   
Наверно, поэтому Донхён продолжает гладить его, даже когда он засыпает, и про себя не перестает повторять:  
\- Хороший мой, добрый мальчик, глупый котенок… Все пройдет…


	16. Moi Lolita

Минусовка «Mockingbird» до тошнильного хороша, когда роется голыми пальцами в душе, но сегодня – это слишком. Когда Эминем говорит неродной Хейли:  
But hey, what daddy always tell you?  
Straighten up little soldier  
Мину давит на кнопку «->» на плеере.   
Он все-таки успел, теперь он знает, как выглядит море на рассвете: в шесть утра на пляже пусто, как на заводе заброшенной души, и только редкие маньяки пробегают по набережной, догоняя здоровый образ жизни. Останавливаются, чтобы вытереть пот со лба, глянут на солнце – и белыми кроссовками дальше отсчитывают утренний километр.   
Солнце уже высоко, но все равно будто не проснулось, слишком оранжевое и, кажется, в тумане. Мину сидит тут с еще с тех пор, когда вода была черной, и низко над ней совсем чернильными тенями носились чайки. Тогда на красный воспаленный, как его мозг, диск поднимающегося из воды солнца смотреть было приятнее.   
Мину закрывает глаза.   
I close my eyes and it's just your face…  
Плеер издевается над ним: чужой голос догоняется своей собственной тоской, неизвестно для кого написанными словами, до смешного простыми, настолько понятными Мину, что они как дуло дробовика, приставленного к груди – после них две дырки диаметром в солнечный круг над водой, одна настоящая, а вторая просто двоится желтым ободком из-за воды в глазах.   
Мину проснулся, когда Донхён ушел к себе – наверно, надоело корчиться на краешке кровати. Донхён ушел, и без него сразу стало холодно, и голос в голове завыл, что не хочет жить. Тихо мимо смотрящей ночной повтор какого-то сериала девушки за стойкой в холле отеля Мину выбрался на улицу, как в кино, с саундтреком от страдающего плеера, рассмотрел все фазы рассвета, в деталях – как просыпается море и желание умереть – и теперь хотел домой, к бабуле, которая станет его пилить за что-нибудь, в чем он не виноват, и понятия не имеет, насколько на самом деле он не невинен.   
Что ночью он хотел заставить Донхёна целовать его, как сорвавшийся псих давил ему на спину и надеялся, что окажется сильнее, что сломает напряжение в его руках – и тогда Донхён будет его хотя бы один раз, раз уж любить ему Мину совсем не нужен.   
Даже смешно, что Донхён оказался такой…   
Садист он на самом деле, как Мину и думал. Когда надо было либо дать ему по лицу, чтобы подавился кровью и забыл голубые замашки, либо позволить себя раздеть и, раз все равно никто не узнает, попользоваться тупым сироткой, собой приторговывающим, Донхён продемонстрировал изобретательность инквизитора – убил то, зачем стоило бы жить, но умереть не позволил.  
Он такой… как ангел, спустившийся, чтобы крестить великой, полусвятой болью. Он холодными пальцами вытащит из груди сердце (и собственное – так же легко, как Мину) и будет гладить окровавленными пальцами, и говорить, что все пройдет.   
Интересно, зачем Мину так нужно было попасть сюда? Чтобы возненавидеть оранжевый солнечный диск и тени чаек над черной водой? Чтобы возненавидеть себя?   
Сейчас он ничего бы не хотел больше, чем опять стать для Донхёна незаметным никем. Чтобы он никогда не видел его таким, как этой ночью, и не думал, что Мину… чтобы вообще ничего о нем не думал и даже не помнил его имени. 

 

Донхён долго смотрел в потолок, как маньяк, считал швы потолочных панелей и все откладывал момент, когда придется повернуть голову и посмотреть на Мину. Ему хотелось, чтобы он забыл то, что было ночью, потому что…  
Он снова будет плакать.   
Если Мину продолжит стоять перед ним на коленях, цепляться за него руками и умолять – раздражение, которое пока хорошо удавалось подавлять, выберется наружу, и тогда Мину станет думать, что он бессердечный, что он специально…  
Влюбил Мину в себя? Донхён не понимал, когда и что такого он сделал, что Мину решил, что влюблен. Разумеется, он понятия не имел, что ему даже шевелиться для этого было не нужно, и Мину проглатывал каждое движение его пальцев, находя их восхитительно чудными, что каждый раз, когда он закрывал глаза, Мину видел во вновь разомкнувшихся ресницах застрявшие солнечные лучи.   
Это не имело никакого отношения к красоте, по крайней мере, к ее объективному проявлению – просто чужие пальцы хотелось сжать своими, и необходимо было, чтобы на это имелось право, а в прикрытые мягкими ресницами глаза хотелось смотреть в такое же раннее утро, как это, пока на их дне не появится разрешение: хорошо, я признаю, что я тоже от тебя зависим, можешь делать со мной, что хочешь.   
Донхён обо всем этом не имел понятия или просто, привыкнув руководствоваться некой логикой в осмыслении фактов, не хотел признаваться, но та часть души, которая всегда все знает, и в этот раз не подвела. Она говорила, что Мину втрескался в него не за красивые глаза и не за благородство характера, а совершенно без единой разумной причины, чтобы можно было использовать ее в обратную сторону, как антидот, и быстренько образумить несчастного ребенка.   
В чем и разум, и та всезнающая частичка души были согласны – так это в том, что Донхёну не нужны были такие приключения. Влюбленность шестнадцатилетнего мальчика не льстила самолюбию ни капельки, а вот от чувства ответственности за него он избавиться так и не смог, поэтому и дальше придется утешать его и возиться с ним, а это, простите…  
Он для такого не создан. У монетки всего две стороны: либо он демонстрирует симпатию по принуждению, и это внутренне доводит его до состояния неврастеника, либо симпатия становится настоящей, и желание прижать к себе и гладить по мягким-мягким волосам, чтобы он не плакал, как ночью, чтобы ему не было больно, чтобы…  
Монетка-то уже перевернулась, надо признать – и Донхён, перестав о чем-либо вообще думать, все-таки повернул голову.   
Кровать Мину пустая и разворошенная, а сам он вряд ли сейчас выйдет из душа или просто спустился вниз завтракать. Для завтрака еще слишком рано, моются, особенно если ревут при этом, со включенной водой, а сам он, когда пять минут назад боялся повернуть голову и встретиться со снова плачущим Мину, забыл о том, что он немного сложнее, чем положено быть в шестнадцать.   
Разумеется, если маленькое сердечко болит, то единственное решение, которое может прийти ему в голову – взорвать его хрустальным дождиком, чтобы оно больше не билось и болеть было нечему.   
Мину совершенно точно из породы мазохистов, и тысячи разнообразных оттенков вины мешают ему жить, а врожденная справедливость будет требовать ответа – почему его сломали пополам, а других, совершенно без всяких заслуг, будут беречь и носить на руках.   
Кто его знает, почему – раздумывая об этом, Донхён выбирается из-под одеяла – лишь бы у него не спрашивал, лишь бы не додумался до того, что несправедливость ночью вытирала слезы с его лица руками Донхёна.   
Донхён очень не хотел бы, чтобы уже и без того какая-то гротескная история Мину закончилась тем, что он возненавидит предмет своего обожания, не давшийся ему в руки. Мину такой странный и красивый ребенок, что лучше ему как можно меньше сувениров привезти домой с этой поездки на море.   
Лучше бы ему самому как можно меньше от этого подхватить – хватит с него, уже давно не школьник, чтобы маяться дурью и искать выход из чужих трагедий.   
Внезапно это снова начинает раздражать – что Мину сам во всем виноват, сам позволил, вот это все пышное и ядовитое вырастил в себе. Прихоть избалованных нервов, неумение сказать «нет» своим неправильным желаниям – и на выходе какая-то сентиментальная молодежная драма, в которой Донхён, конечно, главный антагонист.   
Кажется, все вокруг просто с детства детерминированы на неизбежность быть совершенно, катастрофически счастливыми со своей «второй половинкой» - и поэтому вскрывают вены, и смешно назло забывают разбитые сердца в чужих постелях, и залетают в семнадцать, как сестренка.   
Только он один, кажется, даже в шестнадцать знал, что хэппиэнд – скорее, исключение, чем правило. Когда целовал кого-то, то не думал, что это до смерти, и всегда умел сказать себе «нет» так, что оно не звучало как «ну может быть». И вот когда он решил, что нашел кого-то с такими же взглядами, кого-то настолько же твердого, чтобы до конца жизни быть верным не из-за любви, которая то разгорится, то потухнет, а потому, что обещал, что чувство долга перед тем, кого уважаешь, потому что ему уже хватит ран на сердце и шрамов на руках…   
Появился Мину – и все понеслось кувырком.   
Последний штрих к картине «как заправить кровать не глядя» - уродливо расползшаяся от броска в изголовье подушка, и Донхён застывает у окна. Неодетый, ерошит волосы и без интереса смотрит вниз на улицу, пока телефон набирает двойку с быстрого набора.   
\- Привет, ты как? – спрашивает он, когда ему отвечает сонный голос. А потом он хочет стукнуть себя по лбу за глупость, но это слишком по-детски, слишком невзросло, и его рука так и остается сжимать воздух от неспособности найти нормальные слова, чтобы объясниться: - Прости, прости, что разбудил, я… Я не подумал, что ты спишь… Конечно, ты…  
Хоть и опять неловкий, разговор с ним успокаивает Донхёна, так что в душе, пока он стоит под струями воды, его донимают всего лишь отголоски беспокойства, заставляющие его потом с недовольством посмотреть на часы, висящие в номере над кроватью Мину.   
Почти девять, а он так и не вернулся.   
Донхён думает «Ладно» и что Кванмин сейчас, хочет или нет, а отправится на поиски – и случайно отрывает с рубашки, которую надел и уже почти застегнул, верхнюю пуговицу.   
Рубашка одна из любимых, и, конечно, разумнее поползать по полу в поисках ускакавшей пуговицы, чем из-за одной пропавшей менять на ней все.   
Донхён находит пуговичку под батареей, а вместе с ней – смятый в комок лист бумаги. Бумага слишком твердая, и этот бумажный шарик, наверно, тоже не просто так там валялся.   
Расправив смятую бумагу на колене, Донхён убеждается, что, разумеется, не просто так – только если блокнот Мину не научился выплевывать из себя листки, хорошенько пережевав при этом.   
Донхёну интересно, когда он смотрит на себя нарисованного, на что бы хватило смелости Мину, если бы он в самом деле выглядел так. Что этот ребенок с ним с таким, с рассеянно опущенными на ломкую шею пальцами, тяжелым одурманенным взглядом сильно подведенных глаз и задравшимся подолом свитера, смог бы сделать прежде, чем кровь хлынет из его носа?

 

«А что делать, если у человека, который тебя целует, сопля под носом?»  
Можно было только открыть рот – такие старшего иногда посещали мысли.   
На самом деле он не виноват – это Кванмин довел шею до того, что она помнила постоянно, а Ёнмину просто приснился глупейший сон, в котором идиот-братец как школьник (пф, да он же и так всего три месяца, как перерос эту категорию) нежничал с ним, так по-щенячьи счастливо улыбался, когда настырно пытался поставить на венку под ухом побольше теплых чмоков… И самое парадоксальное ощущение, оставшееся после такого пробуждения (за вычетом неумолимого желания почесать шею там, где ее трогал Кванмин-из-сна) – что-то странное с его руками, что-то с тем, как они были пропущены под руками самого Ёнмина и обнимали его за пояс.   
Как в хорошо сложенном треке, чувствовалась совершенно уверенная, прозрачная, сильная частота: Кванмин не может сделать ему ничего плохого, потому что… беспомощный с ним. Влюбленный, счастливый и нуждающийся в том, чтобы его не выгоняли с шеи.   
И теперь Ёнмин, проснувшися после сна, который хочешь-не хочешь, а надо было признать, что окончательно развратил его сознание и вымочил остатки ершистого принципиального сопротивления, как гренку, в теплом молоке, так что от нее вообще ничего не осталось – так вот Ёнмин смотрел на спутавшиеся черные волосы на затылке спящего к нему спиной братца и размышлял, что же все-таки сделать с соплей.   
Сам-то он был тем еще эстетом, и все помнят, какие катаклизмы вызывал в его организме вид чужих физиологических жидкостей – можно было ожидать, что Ёнмин бы поспешно стряхнул себя с чужих коленей и, хорошенько поржав при этом (ну или нет, если сильно добрый), отправил бы за нежничаньем забывшего о необходимости в любой ситуации соответствовать эстетическим ожиданиям окружающих в ванную. Унижаться ситуацией перед зеркалом и чиститься.   
Вот только он-сам-из-сна ничего подобного не сделал – почему-то промолчал и прижал братца-из-сна к себе, тихонько вздохнув при этом.   
Мозг у него подлый, и можно было только посмеяться – но Ёнмин вместо этого уступил другому желанию: протянуть руку вперед и (совсем не нежно – откуда бы в нем взяться нежности и пониманию?) сжать черные-черные волосы в кулаке.   
Когда Кванмину стянули скальп на затылке, он уже и не спал… почти. В общем, то ли потому что не спал, то ли потому, что в на грани боли приятном прикосновении определенно чувствовалась рука братца (собственно, он мог бы попробовать себя в роли экстрасенса, лечащего наложением рук, а то ведь когда Ёнмин трогает, волосы встают дыбом и громко-громко хором вопят: ну вот опять о-о-он) – так или иначе, испугался или нет, но с кровати Кванмин не скатился.   
Перевернулся на другой бок, засунул руку под подушку и уставился на Ёнмина: ну и чего ты от меня хотел?  
Чего-то ведь определенно хотел, потому что иначе бы не выглядел, как котенок, который намылился поиграть с любимой керамической вазочкой хозяйки: обе его ладошки исчезали под подушкой, а сам он прижимался к ней щекой так, что скреб наволочку ресницами, глядя из-под них на Кванмина игривее некуда.   
«Вот гад, - подумал Кванмин. – Так просто улыбки не дождешься, а тут, если у него настроение, видите ли, тискательное, он прямо как карамелька»  
Кванмин уже начинал привыкать к бурно выделяющимся в нем самым разнообразным сокам при виде этого полоумного собственного отражения: никогда не знаешь, где он окажется умнее (какую вчера сказочку-то рассказал – загляденье), что в нем опять шибанет и в какую сторону (нет, чего он от него хочет, когда скребет своими ресничками наволочку и смотрит на него, как заскучавшая блудница?), когда он сорвется и разозлится на него снова ни за что.   
Уверенным можно было быть только в одном: братишка в руки никогда не дастся, приручать свою дикую натуру не видит смысла, и эта в нем кошка, которая сама по себе, гуляет по Кванмину мягкими, легкими лапами, и они больно давят на его тело и напоминают: плохим отношением не заставишь, хорошим тоже не купишь.   
Кошачья прихоть, как у моря с погодой – останусь ли с тобой или мне интереснее гулять дальше.   
Это доводило. Его красота (зависть в нем самом к взъерошенным по утрам волосам и заспанному личику давно уже доказала, что Кванмин считал симпатичнее именно его, а не себя), его характер, его привычки – уже облепили как вакуумный пакет, и из чистого любопытства хотелось хотя бы проковырять в нем дырку, чтобы воздух начал засасываться внутрь: Кванмину еще хоть что-то кроме него интересно?   
\- Чего надо? – спросил Кванмин, и не подумав сделать голос хоть сколько-нибудь приветливее.   
Нафига? Этот же все равно все знает, ему даже нравится – вон в кошачьих глазах даже искрами забрызгало от удовольствия, что снова его позлил.   
\- Ничего, - рука Ёнмина выползла из-под подушки, дотянулась до середины кровати и там остановилась.   
Кванмин начал мучиться по-новому кругу: чего ему надо? Ему самому-то можно или нельзя? Когда Кванмин уже хотел зачем-нибудь потянуться навстречу и даже его пальцы исполнили какой-то нервный жест под одеялом, Ёнмин перевернулся на спину:  
\- Думаю вот, как тебя еще два дня вытерпеть, - он сказал это отчетливо насмешливо, и правая рука, согнутым локтем которой Ёнмин закрыл лицо, не помогла это спрятать.   
\- Ну здрасьте, - выпалил Кванмин, подпрыгивая на своем месте. – Ах, да, как я мог забыть! Я же испортил тебе жизнь?  
\- Да, ты постарался, - спокойно согласился братец.   
Не подозревал бы Кванмин, что он дурачится – обиделся бы. Хотя, даже если дурачится, - он же правда так думает. Можно зуб заложить.   
\- И что же вчера-то об этом не сказал? – не без ехидства осведомился Кванмин, придвигаясь поближе. Так поближе, чтобы поддать побольнее – потому что нарывается тот, кто давно не получал, правильно? – Я слышал про ревность, люблю и «поцелуй меня», но ни слова про претензии.   
Ёнмин из-под руки посмотрел на него удивленным взглядом: нет, «люблю» он не говорил никогда – но сделал вид, что не заметил, продолжив препирательство:  
\- Я тебе список напишу, в чем ты виноват… - волосы брата, коснувшегося лбом его поднятой руки, защекотали кожу, и Ёнмин почувствовал себя немножко идиотом, потому что заулыбался тому, как это ощущение внезапно похоже на его сон… А кроме того подозревал, что будет дальше. И ему нравилось. – Прибьешь на стену, будешь мучиться.   
Ёнмин смешно дернулся, когда Кванмин сдался – да он все утро же этого и добивался. Поэтому и разбудил его так. Братишка просто прется, когда с ним нежничают, любит это, хочет этого – и поэтому провоцирует.   
Ну и ладно, Кванмину не жалко – он сдался, и подлец-братец смешно дернулся, когда Кванмин сначала вдохнул воздух из его сжатой в кулак ладошки, а потом прикусил нежненькое местечко на запястье, где меряют пульс. Он хорошо потренировался на шее – до поцелуев не дотягивает, но смущает бесконечно и больше похоже на покусывания губами, которые и потянулись вдоль мягкого на предплечье поднятой руки.   
О да, Кванмин был в курсе, что что-то в его голове работает конкретно неправильно и он заигрывает с тем, что никогда не надо было трогать, но… он же не один тут такой двинутый? Даже если бы он перестал издеваться над бедной, желтоватой от загара, восприимчивой к его губам кожей Ёнмина, одно его присутствие, так близко и низко над ним, лежащим на спине, все равно бы заставляло братишку волноваться – Кванмин прямо чувствует, как на него накатывают волны этого «конкретно неправильно», когда спускается к его уху (на самом деле, всего лишь повод оказаться поближе к шее, которая совсем уж сводит его с ума), чтобы шепнуть:  
\- Не надоело меня дразнить?   
\- Не надоело поддаваться? – в тон отвечает Ёнмин, опуская обе руки за голову.   
Один этот ничего не значащий жест бесит: то ли Кванмин теперь конченный псих, то ли его подозрения не напрасны, и Ёнмин специально, специально, специально делает все так.   
Откуда в нем вообще это коварное кокетство? Откуда невинная, дьявольская соблазнительность, когда он так, с руками за головой, валяется под ним в своей тупейшей детской пижаме с кроликами? И что Кванмин будет делать, если это все достанется не ему, а кому-нибудь другому?   
Хочется зарычать.   
\- Ты все специально для меня делаешь, - сообщает Кванмин. Получается как-то на автомате между новым поцелуем в шею и желанием сообщить Ёнмину тот факт, что он вполне себе в курсе, что все давно уже не просто так. Сообщить, что он себе тоже цену знает и коварно улыбнуться при этом. – Смотришь, говоришь, лежишь вот так… - Кванмин головой указывает на ближайшего кролика на пижамке.   
Ёнмин смеется – что-то из категории «Какого некоторые хорошего о себе мнения» или «Жди-жди дождичка в четверг» и поднимает плечо, чтобы выгнать Кванмина с шеи.   
\- А если доиграешься? – спрашивает Кванмин. Его любимую тощую шейку от него спрятали, но Ёнмину же хуже, и он честно предупреждает его об этом хитрыми сощуренными глазами, когда задает свой вопрос.   
\- А я не один доиграюсь, - выдавливает Ёнмин. Очень хочется закрыть глаза и отключиться, потому что Кванмин со своими недопоцелуями уже на щеке, и…  
Сознание тупеет тяжелыми извращенскими капельками и его дыханием на коже.   
\- Значит, как вчера, да? – Кванмин тоже уже давно слабо соображает, что говорит – просто каждый раз его слова должны проходиться по краю и сдергивать очередное покрывало насмешки с Ёнмина. Каждый раз, когда он все-таки позволяет своим губам задеть его щеку, в нем должен понижаться уровень желания спорить из вредности. А лучше и вовсе будет заставить его признаться, что он хочет, заставить просить… - Понравилось целоваться?   
Вчера же разрешил – Кванмин уверен, что срок годности дозволения еще не истек. Он долго для своего нетерпеливого состояния дразнит щеки, нос и прикрытые глаза братца своими недоприкосновениями, прежде чем удовлетворить общее желание и соединить губы, но…  
Ёнмин ловко в последний момент поворачивает голову, отворачиваясь к окну, и смеется при этом так снисходительно, вроде: аха-ха, как бы не так.   
Для Кванмина закономерность – это два. Он возвращает братца на место, на место его ехидные блестящие глаза и насмешливую улыбочку, и снова пробует прикоснуться к его губам.   
Ёнмин задирает голову, улыбается еще пакостнее и сдвигается от него выше по кровати.   
С раздражением Кванмин думает, что Ёнмин уже успел сообразить, чем теперь вечно может пользоваться, чтобы подразнить успевшего ему изрядно насолить (ладно, «насолить» - это правильное слово, с «испортить жизнь» Кванмин по-прежнему категорически не согласен) братца.   
Это все кажется до смешного несправедливым, и Кванмин думает, что этому так и надо – себе на пользу еще никто не вредничал.   
Вчера он специально поцеловал его так сухо и робко – во-первых, все-таки могло стошнить, во-вторых, какой же лох открывает все карты сразу? Сегодня у Кванмина был туз с роскошной, утомительной нежностью, с заходящимся дыханием и любопытством – способен ли братишка отвечать так же, как Мину тогда, до того, что забыл бы свое имя.   
Не в обиду Мину, с которым Кванмину все-таки понравилось, он думал, что у братца потенциал больше – но этот дурень сам спутал карты.   
Ёнмин, как и надо было ожидать со всеми его нежными реакциями избалованного организма, был еще и умеренным клаустрофобом, поэтому когда Кванмин стиснул его, прижав руки к телу, ему уже стало до крайности некомфортно.   
Оставалось только, забросив нахрен кошачье коварство, которое он тренировал на Кванмине, завопить:  
\- Ай-яй-яй, выпусти меня немедленно! – но любимый, чтоб ему все ботинки жали, брат закрыл ему рот своим собственным.   
Причем снова так (ну вот же мастер), что походило на что угодно, но не на поцелуй – Кванмин просто вдавил его голову в подушку и медленно душил, сжимая губы.   
Наверно, наигрался, когда даже в мычании Ёнмина стали угадываться окончания «мин» и «ука» - с каким-то пружинящим подпрыгиванием перевернулся, перевернул их обоих, так что, оказавшись сверху, Ёнмин смог с него свалиться на пол.   
\- Убью, - пообещал Ёнмин в крайней степени раздражения, трогая губу, которую братец расплющил ему о передние зубы.   
\- Убей, - согласился неприлично ржущий Кванмин. – Только без этих твоих, - он неопределенно махнул рукой в воздухе, впрочем, Ёнмин все равно понял, - соблазняющих телодвижений. А то с ними у тебя получается только оказаться снизу.  
Вдогонку хлопнувшей двери ванной Кванмин посмеялся еще раз, а потом снова вытянулся на кровати – Ёнмин обычно так подолгу торчит в душе, что можно бы поспать еще.   
Если бы не страх, что разбудят его… стаканом холодной воды на голову, например.


	17. Dear, dear, dear in my arms

Оторванная пуговица и смятый рисунок, который Донхён так и не придумал, куда деть, потому что надо было выбросить, но было слишком жалко – окончательно лишили его душевного равновесия.   
С раздражением он снова переоделся, заменив рубашку на простую майку с верхом от спортивного костюма – почему-то было совершенно наплевать, как он выглядит.   
Как студент третьего курса – ну и пожалуйста. Как неудачник, который не может справиться с уложившими его в лужу «обстоятельствами» - прекрасно, так ему и надо.   
Возня с переодеванием подарила Мину еще минут двадцать, чтобы образумиться, чтобы вернуться, как взрослый человек, но он, видимо, предпочитал медленно вариться в детских обидах.   
Секундная стрелка катилась по циферблату, отщелкивая деления, и волнение Донхёна становилось все менее управляемым. Где он и что с ним?   
Он же ничего с собой не сделал?   
Почему, если тебе плохо, надо прятаться от единственного человека, который может помочь?   
За всей этой возней Донхён не снизошел даже до того, чтобы узнать номер Мину – он всегда был рядом, всегда как щеночек, ждущий, когда на него обратят внимание – и теперь пришлось возвращать ключ от номера на стойку, чтобы щеночек хотя бы мог вернуться на свою кровать и поплакать.   
Кванмин открыл дверь как-то слишком резко, его явно не интересовал неожиданный гость, кто бы им ни оказался, и больше занимал голос Ёнмина, выругивающегося на что-то из ванной.   
\- Ты за своим языком последи, - огрызнулся Кванмин через плечо на приоткрытую дверь, и уж потом только отошел в сторону, пропуская Донхёна внутрь. Выглянул за дверь и, подняв бровь, поинтересовался: - А сиротку нашего где забыл?   
\- Вот ты позвони ему и узнай, - посоветовал Донхён.   
Кванмин, судя по его лицу, явно не одобрял: Донхён, кажется, злится, а на что – непонятно. А если все-таки понятно, что они с Мину поругались, то какого черта его хотят сделать козлом отпущения? Если их нежный романчик вчера закончился, то Кванмин не собирался быть передастом гневных сообщений.   
Ёнмин выполз из ванной с кучей грязной одежды, тоже, видно, хотел озаботиться отсутствующим сироткой, но весьма умно смолчал, когда Донхён поторопил:  
\- Ну чего стоишь, звони давай. Я его с утра не видел.   
Донхён видел, каким странным взглядом «А что, собственно, произошло?» обменялись близняшки, и надулся еще сильнее, затолкав руки в карманы, пока младший искал свой телефон.  
\- Эй, Мину, мы тебя потеряли, - начал Кванмин, и братец его даже нашел в себе силы не поморщиться от его внезапно ласкового голоса, потому что… Это что Донхён умудрился сделать сиротке, что он по своей воле от него сбежал?  
Донхён, стоящий лицом к окну, расслышал извиняющийся голос, впрочем, как ему показалось, весьма неохотно извиняющийся.   
\- Э-э-э, - Кванмин почувствовал себя тем еще придурком, играющим за команду предателя к тому же, когда попытался неловко выведать у Мину информацию, которая нужна была Донхёну: - А ты… где?   
Донхён снова имел удовольствие различить в трубке до крайности неохотный голос, который бормотал, мямлил и пытался отвязаться от приставучего Кванмина, сохранив тайну своего местопребывания.   
\- Ну все, - зашипел Донхён, резко поворачиваясь. А потом заговорил громко: – Скажи ему, где вчера завтракали – если через полчаса там не найду, то может не возвращаться. Бабуля будет искать, полиция, кто угодно, но не я.   
\- Слышал? – спросил Кванмин.   
\- Да, - ответил Мину и сбросил звонок. 

 

\- А чего он как мышь на крупу? – спросил Ёнмин. В этот раз Кванмин стоял впереди – забирал не как вчера никому не интересные блины, кивком благодаря за них, поставил на поднос и толкнул его к кассе. – Мы-то при чем?  
\- У него теперь все при чем будут, - весьма умно заметил Кванмин. – Он не хотел, а мы его, получается, впутали.   
Кванмин расплатился, составил чашечки с кипятком на поднос – одна не влезла, и Ёнмину пришлось ее забрать самому.   
\- Мне интересно, из-за чего такой кипеш, - продолжил старший, шагая за братом к столу, где дожидался Донхён. – Мину перед ним разделся или что?  
\- Поржать бы, но, мне кажется, ты пра…   
Кванмин хотел обернуться, чтобы по честненьким глазкам братца видеть реакцию – ему просто интересно было, что он думает о таких вещах, с учетом их собственной все разрастающейся аферы с украденными поцелуями. Но все, что он успел разглядеть через плечо – как Ёнмин споткнулся из-за чего-то, а потом чашка из его рук, совершив длинный полет вниз, разбилась об пол, как в кино, покрыв белыми осколками черно-шоколадные квадраты плитки.   
Отколотая ручка лежала в луже кипятка, а Ёнмин с перекошенным от боли лицом все моргал глазами на дверь, где замер Мину.   
Ёнмин не уверен, почему вообще чашка выпала из его рук – вряд ли от того, что, пока он сам и Кванмин говорили о нем весьма дерьмовенькие вещи, Мину под звон колокольчика появился на пороге кафе, как черный ангел, в присутствии которого вянут цветы.   
Наверно, немного кипятка просто выплеснулось перед тем на пальцы – их обожгло, и он выпустил чашечку.   
Так или иначе, Мину не очень-то заинтересовался бедствием, косвенной причиной которого стал – отрешенно кивнул головой и прошел внутрь, к Донхёну, которого через стекло разглядел, наверно, еще снаружи.   
Кванмин только в очередной раз умилился тому, какой братик очаровашка и обманщик – он шипел, потирая облитую горячей водой ногу, и сквозь шипение пытался улыбнуться немолодой уборщице, которая суетилась возле него и сетовала на то, какой он неловкий.   
Младший вновь решил побыть героем – правда, поднос сначала отнес до их столика, поставив блинчики между опустившим голову Мину и жрущим его глазами Донхёном.   
Кванмин отправил братца в туалет поливать ожоги холодной водой, не хуже него раскланялся перед пожилой тетенькой, шваброй затирающей лужу с осколками, изобразив чрезвычайную степень благодарности за то, что она убирается тут из-за них, двух бестолковых переростков, заплатил за битую кружку…  
И, чуть поразмышляв о том, что он лучше лишний раз сдаст кровь из вены, чем станет сидеть с этими двумя во власти сошедшего с рельсов курортного романа, пошел разыскивать ошпаренного братца. 

 

\- Я не знаю, чем ты думал, - наконец, заговорил Донхён, когда ему надоело просто смотреть – да и смотреть-то ведь не на что было. Мину просто не поднимал голову. – Но, знаешь, это уже перебор…  
Мину молчал, как рыба.   
\- Как же хочется тебя ударить, - признался Донхён.  
И только тогда Мину завозился, будто поежился. Сказал:  
\- Ударь.   
Несмотря на раздражение внутри, Донхён про себя посмеялся – еще подраться не хватало. Подраться – и мыльная опера прокатится, на радость зрителям, по всем мыльным фазам.   
Донхён вздохнул и, раз уж учинивших где-то там погром близняшек все равно нет, пересел на противоположный диванчик, рядом с Мину. Хотел втолковать ему, что можно рыдать, можно истерить, сколько влезет, но убегать не надо.   
От него убегать не надо, ведь он не маленький, чтобы бегать за ним, переживать и не находить себе места – а ведь именно так Донхён провел утро.   
Донхён вздохнул, складывая это все в голове, потом хотел взять Мину за руку, чтобы он хотя бы посмотрел на него…   
Но Мину дернулся так, что весь прижался к окну, отобрал руку и обеими ладонями закрыл лицо, забормотал:  
\- Прости, Донхён, прости, пожалуйста… Тебе теперь противно со мной, я понимаю…  
О чем он говорит, удивленный Донхён сообразил только когда Мину выговорил:  
\- Я не должен был тебя… трогать…  
Последнее слово он явно выдавил через силу, и Донхён за него зацепился, забыв, что собирался его отчитать за побег, который Мину, как выходило, и за грех не считает, а не за его поведение ночью, за которое одно глупому ребенку стыдно:  
\- Говори как есть, не стесняйся, - кивнул Донхён. – Не надо было бросаться меня целовать, да?   
Мину просто не мог самоуничтожиться – иначе точно бы попробовал.   
\- Что ты думал изменится, если ты переспишь со мной?  
«Сколько можно? – думал Мину. – Сколько можно унижаться перед ним?»  
Мину толкнул стол, когда поднялся – сам не знал, чего хотел. Наверно, просто выйти на улицу и попасть под колеса какой-нибудь машины, потому что Донхён не услышал его извинений или не захотел принять, что, в общем, без разницы. Донхён, которого он обожает, теперь считает его какой-то чуть ли не шлюхой – и зачем дальше мучить его своим присутствием?..   
Нет, доводить его по-новой Донхён не собирался. Но, во-первых, хотел заметить, что даже в самой страшной влюбленности неплохо бы следить, в чьей кровати оказываешься… Да что там, хотелось встать самому и отхлестать Мину по щекам с воплями: «Кукла ты бестолковая, тебе что, так на себя наплевать, что ты телом готов заплатить?». Во-вторых, Мину глубоко ошибался насчет того, что Донхён на самом деле о нем думал. Донхён тоже был весьма странным человеком, и к постельным вопросам относился спокойно. Если уж он проводил ночь с кем-то, то на то обычно имелась причина, найденная в нормальной голове, а не той, которая встает, если сильно хочется. Желание не застилало ему разум, и ему казалось, что Мину вырастет в конце концов таким же трезвомыслящим, а вчера просто… Наверно, даже хорошо, что это он был с ним – Мину не перестал быть красивым, прозрачным ребенком только из-за того, что предложил себя.  
Глупый, он, должно быть, думает, что из-за этого опустился в один разряд с какими-то шлюхами, но это ведь совсем не так.   
Донхён поймал толкнувшего его Мину и, сжав в руках, заставил сесть обратно:  
\- Мину, я даже не знаю, как объяснить, чтобы до тебя дошло…

 

Ёнмин сидел на столе с раковиной, мочил полотенца для рук под холодной водой и обкладывал ими лодыжку, смешно корча рожи:  
\- А-а-а, меня сварили заживо…   
Кванмин с подозрением посмотрел на покрасневшую кожу на ноге, потом прижался спиной к кафельной стене и продолжил молчать.   
\- Наверно, это мне за то, что говорил гадости про сиротку, - продолжил Ёнмин.   
В ответ Кванмин только усмехнулся – нет, а братец же та еще оторва. Сначала и правда шпарит своим языком самые скотские гадости, потом спокойно признает себя виноватым – и скотские гадости продолжаются.   
\- Хоть бы пожалел, что ли, - возмутился Ёнмин на это молчание. – Кипяток же был.   
Кванмину стало смешно: раньше даже в шутку бы такое не предложил. Хныкал бы по углам и шкерился от него, отказываясь показывать, как переживает.   
Младший в очередной раз поддался непонятному желанию – подошел к брату, сдернул с раковины и обнял, совершенно без жалости в голосе сообщив:  
\- Так тебе и надо, криворукий.   
Ёнмин тоже начинал соображать – нет, сказать что-то прямо, это не для них. Вот наговорить гадостей, а потом устроить жалкие обнимашки в туалете – это да, это рабочая схема.   
\- Я тебе не криворукий, на себя посмотри, - пробормотал Ёнмин.   
\- Если где-то есть чай, то ты его прольешь, - напомнил братец. – Ты вообще радуйся, что ты кипяток на ноги вылил, а не на…  
Кванмин насмешливо кивнул головой куда-то вниз, и Ёнмин взбеленился окончательно, уже забыв о том, что это все всегда игра:  
\- Пусти вообще, увидит кто-нибудь, - он толкнул брата и очевидно принялся выковыриваться из его руку, но Кванмину было все равно. Он усмехнулся, сказал:  
\- И что? Я же ничего такого не делаю, - а потом наклонился и в очаровательное краснеющее от злости ушко поинтересовался: - Или ты хочешь? Может, теперь сам меня… м-м-м?  
\- ХА-ХА, - ответил Ёнмин, а потом Кванмин славно впечатался лопатками в кафель, когда старшенький братец, грубиян, оторвал от себя его руки и толкнул вперед.   
Ёнмин подумал, что утром это был грандиозный провал – показывать, что ему пока что все нравится. Теперь Кванмин будет капать ему на мозг тем, что он тот еще развратник, сам все начал и ему не терпится продолжить.   
Кванмин еще разочек подчеркнул для себя, что ёнминовская стратегия хороша. «Не дать» - это так действенно и по-девчачьи, что хочется только скрутить и взять силой.

 

Донхён не успел ничего сказать Мину – так и пришлось отпустить его плечи, оставив с уверенностью, что он пал ниже некуда, потому что вечно подъебывающие друг друга близняшки тащились из туалета: Кванмин впереди, а прихрамывающий Ёнмин позади.   
Оба одинаковых с лица так же одинаково и сникли, когда атмосфера незаконченной то ли ссоры, то ли примирения за столом накрыла и их: с превеликой осторожностью Ёнмин подтянул к себе кружку и подул на нее, прежде чем замочить в кипятке пакетик чая, а Кванмин, видно было, выискивал, какими словами разрядить напряжение.   
\- У кого какие планы на сегодня? – наконец, с непозволительным дружелюбием выдавил он. – Можно в кино сходить, но мы с братцем, вон, - Кванмин кивнул в сторону, - уже были, он чуть не описался от восторга.   
Мину смотрел с таким отвращением на еду в своих руках, что надо было только догадываться, сколько в нем интереса к приключениям близняшек.   
\- Что, снова весь день на пляже проваляемся? – попробовал Кванмин еще раз. Донхён и ухом не повел. – Ну тогда мы напьемся в сопли в ближайшей забегаловке, да, Ёнмин?   
Ёнмин посмотрел на него взглядом «Ты с ума что ли сошел?», но Кванмин только плечами пожал – Донхён не слушал его ни капельки, и центр его мира, казалось, сосредоточился в заварке на дне кружки в руках.   
\- Донхён, проснись! – Кванмин заехал под столом по чужим ногам, и только тогда Донхён (вообще, еще и Мину испугался) поднял голову.   
Он весь выглядел как «Зачем вы помешали Конфуцию размышлять о судьбах мира» (или просто «У меня депрессия, кому я понадобился?»), так что жалостливый Ёнмин посочувствовал:  
\- Он тебя, - кивок на брата, - спрашивал, что будешь сегодня делать, - нарочно Ёнмин задал вопрос именно так, потому что думал, что Донхён собирается поторчать где-нибудь один, восстанавливая душевное равновесие.   
Ёнмин никак не мог знать, что именно «поторчать где-нибудь одному» Донхёну сейчас меньше всего хотелось. Ему все казалось, что они с Мину как два идиота умудрились раздуть из мухи слона, и теперь он отдал бы остаток отпуска, лишь бы закрутить этому всему гайки в обратную сторону.   
Или хотя бы сбежать…  
Точно, сбежать. Какое простое решение. Хоть ненадолго.   
\- Мне друг говорил, - медленно выговорил Донхён, - здесь еще озера есть. Чистые, огромные…  
Как, мать его, чья-то любовь.   
\- Тот самый друг, который посоветовал сюда приехать? – уточнил Ёнмин, вспомнив разговор на набережной в первый день.   
\- Тот самый, - ответил Донхён, сбоку глянув на Мину.   
\- Класс, - одобрил Ёнмин, в котором тяга к природным красотам так и жила на уровне художника, хотя он в жизни никаких отношений с искусством не имел. – Поедем? – обратился он к Донхёну, а потом резко так зашипел и оглянулся на брата: - Да что ты меня пинаешь?   
Кванмин вытаращился на него, как сова, которой выдрали перья с хвоста, и только тогда Ёнмин сообразил – вообще, Донхён ничего не сказал про то, что ему нужны попутчики. Может быть, только один и был нужен.   
Но Донхён уже кивнул:  
\- Хорошо, - и опять потерялся где-то в глубинах себя.   
Мину весь разговор слышал, но как-то даже не подумал принять на свой счет – его, собственно, не приглашали. Его вообще сюда никто не звал, на это море, он сам напросился – и теперь так ему и надо, что чувствует себя лишним.   
Вот только Донхён, видимо, как-то почувствовал, что он намерился снова улизнуть, или просто решил заранее предупредить – когда они выходили из-за стола, дернул за руку и уведомил:  
\- Ты с нами. Потеряешься где-нибудь – пристукну.   
Мину руку отобрал, но возмущаться не стал – хоть это обещание и будет стоить ему нескольких утомительных часов переживаний в присутствии парадоксально жестокого в своей заботливости Донхёна. Мину отобрал руку, покорно кивнул и снова с опущенной головой заторопился за остальными. 

 

«Если кажется, что что-то неправильно, то это обычно нифига не кажется», - размышлял Кванмин.   
За стеклами ползла назад чуть желтеющая, но по-прежнему роскошная природа местного климата, в непроницаемом молчании в салоне машины Донхёна играла какая-то чепуха, а Кванмин возился, не зная, куда пристроить свой взгляд, чтобы он никого не тревожил: Ёнмин в этот раз оказался быстрее (ну или был заинтересован в видах с приморской трассы) – устроился на переднем сиденье, Мину с успехом можно было поместить в багажник – он нашел где-то черные очки, которые создавали фальшивое впечатление незаинтересованности взамен полубоморочному выражению лица без них, и не шевелился вообще, будто каменный, а Донхён – тот вообще отжег.   
Когда выезжал на окружную, не пропустил кого-то: Ёнмин завопил «Стой-стой!», у него самого отвисла челюсть, а машина уперлась носом так, что едва зад не поднялся, когда Донхён очухался и тормознул. Закончилось все злобным сигналом и руганью из открытого окна машины, в которую они чуть не врезались, а Донхён… что же, сосредоточился, наверно.   
От легкости, с которой он обычно вел машину, не осталось и следа.   
От нечего делать Кванмин через зеркало попытался выглядеть братца, но тот смотрел в окно. Пришлось достать телефон.   
Ёнмин вздрогнул, когда мобильник в его кармане тренькнул. Он открыл сообщение, по пути усмехнувшись на историю переписки с абонентом: последняя запись была отправлена черт знает когда и говорила: «накорми кота я забыл».   
Именно так, без запятых и точек, в стиле Кванмина.   
А теперь он с заднего сиденья машины прислал вот это: «я не могу с ними. Спаси меня старший братик от этих весельчаков»  
«Надо поскорее от них избавиться. Меня тоже раздражает», - набрал Ёнмин в ответ.   
«ок, - написал Кванмин. – как приедем мы налево они куда им угодно»  
Безграмотность братца, всей душой презирающего запятые, раздражала, и Ёнмин бросил переписку, решив ни к чему больше не придираться, а продолжить смотреть в окно – там хоть было красиво.   
Опять собрались облака, и им, наверно, не повезло с погодой на их маленьких каникулах, но ветер тут казался вкуснее именно когда небо хмурилось, а уж к природным красотам-то здесь в любое время дня и года иметь претензии бессмысленно.   
Мучение Кванмина и созерцательный вакуум Ёнмина закончились примерно через час, когда Донхён по повсюду здесь развешенным указателям свернул к озерам, нарочно отъехал подальше, огибая огромную чашку с голубой прозрачной водой, и только там, где людей, казалось, вовсе не было, остановился. 

 

По мнению Донхёна, все как началось утром через задницу, так и продолжилось дальше: мало того, что он едва не въехал в какого-то… козла на дорогущей тачке, так еще и оглушительно-прозрачные местные озера ему не понравились с первого взгляда. Их колоссальной прозрачности просто не хватило, чтобы заткнуть в нем лающую от бессилия дырку: ну и что теперь делать дальше?  
Плюсом ко всему эмпатические близняшки молниеносно исчезли, как только выкарабкались из машины – что-то невпопад мямлили о том, что они «погуляют», «налево», «заглянуть в поселочек, мимо которого проехали», «цветочков матери» и «ты звони, когда поедешь, мы вернемся».   
Донхён понял только, что они слиняли от его мрачного настроения (да оно даже мрачным не было, если честно… его просто штормило от беспомощности, давило какими-то непонятными угрызениями совести и хотелось просто отрезать от себя это беспокойное, что не находит места) и возвращаться ни за какие шиши, чтобы помочь ему разобраться с полуобморочным Мину, не собираются.   
Мол, ты заварил эту кашу, тебе и расхлебывать.   
Вот только Донхён ничего не заваривал – его как-то и спросить забыли, чего он хочет.   
Мину поплелся от машины вдоль берега, и Донхён от нечего делать, засунув руки в карманы, пошел за ним.   
Идти за Мину, вообще говоря, было неудобно: он мог остановиться, чтобы поглазеть на какую-нибудь корявую сосну, присесть, чтобы поболтать руками в воде, сорвать цветок из травы и оборвать ему лепестки.   
Наверно, Мину просто ждал, что Донхён от него отстанет. Потеряется где-нибудь, перестанет стоять за спиной и внимательно и с явным неодобрением рассматривать, что он делает: очевидно было, что ни сорванных цветочков, ни бульканья в прозрачной воде, пока илистый песок не поднимется со дна и она не помутнеет, Донхён не понимал.   
Мину остановился, когда идти дальше стало невтерепеж. Хорошо, если ему есть еще что сказать – так пусть скажет прямо, а не маячит за спиной, как будто это он младше и ему жаль, что Мину теперь носовой платок, весьма нечистый.   
Донхён действительно помялся еще, пошелестел жирной травой у берега, а потом встал за спиной Мину и положил локоть ему на плечо. От локтя, от этой близости Мину просел – он не хотел мучиться сильнее. Ни его присутствием, ни его словами – и неважно, будут это слова утешения или обвинения.   
Странная настороженность «не прикасайся» от Мину, которая неприятно удивила его еще в кафе, и здесь не осталась незамеченной Донхёном, но он слишком хотел поговорить. Он, прижимая плечо Мину локтем, глядя на гладкую-гладкую голубую поверхность воды, с сожалением сообщил очевидное:  
\- Мне двадцать девять, - наверное, затем, чтобы в очередной раз Мину мог подсчитать тринадцать лет, которые их разделяют.   
Мину хотел бы сказать: «Посмотри на себя! Ты выглядишь моложе, ты иногда ведешь себя как ребенок… ты сочувствуешь, как подросток, незачерствевшим сердцем» - но не сказал.   
Потому что у Донхёна были какие-то свои соображения.   
\- Когда ты закончишь университет, тебе будет только двадцать один, а мне тридцать пять, почти сорок… Я стану интересоваться пивом, футболом и пенсионными накоплениями, отращу живот… А ты будешь стесняться меня, Мину.   
Мину уже никуда не убегал – просто кивал, то ли внутри себя, то ли на самом деле качал головой. Донхён, видимо, решил, что если обстоятельно перескажет все причины, по которым отказал вчера, разум Мину возвратится на место.   
Вода перед глазами Мину заискрилась под показавшимся солнцем, и синева озера там, где оно на горизонте соприкасалось с синевой неба, ела глаза. Почти физически Мину хотел в нем утонуть – не от того, что ему было плохо, а потому, что казалось, что, когда он медленно пойдет ко дну, опускаясь сквозь все эти метры прозрачной воды, из него до такой же прозрачности вымоются все его греховные бедовые желания.   
Как воскресение после смерти.   
\- И потом… - снова заговорил Донхён, а Мину закончил за него в своей голове: «И потом ты уже влюблен». Но Мину не угадал – Донхён сказал другое: - Ты не представляешь, как сложно жить, когда ты любишь человека своего пола.   
Донхён поджал губы, выдохнул, убрал руку с плеча Мину, договорил:  
\- Тебе будут говорить в лицо отвратительную дрянь, и ничего с этим ты сделать не сможешь, только уйти, чтобы не выслушивать больше.   
Мину понял, что он говорил не о себе. После этих слов он вообще узнал гораздо больше, чем знал до этого: почему этот человек со шрамами и трещинкой на губе, этот Хёнсон, так холоден и высокомерен, почему Донхён любит его, но никто о них пока не знает.   
Если до этого в голове Мину образ Донхёна был, хоть и до мельчайших черточек прописанным, но двухмерным, то теперь он вытянулся вглубь, как вода в этом озере: под бликующей солнцем поверхностью метры глубокой, темной воды, наполненной переживаниями более неприятными, чем у нормального человека. Больше, чем туповатое любит-не любит большинства, сложнее проблем с деньгами, работой и жильем: признайся, что ты не такой, как все – и потеряешь все, всех, кто не знает, кто ты на самом деле. А, может быть, все-таки выплывешь на поверхность неподвижного под солнцем озера Placid, которое никому не делает внезапных подарков.  
Мину испытал внезапное сочувствие к нему – у него и так все не очень гладко, а тут еще он свалился Донхёну на голову со своей через край любовью.   
\- Мне очень хочется, чтобы у вас… у тебя все было хорошо, - тихонько проговорил Мину, забыв, что Донхён ни о чем не говорил ему прямо и, вообще говоря, сделав свои выводы, Мину мог оказаться не прав.   
Донхён усмехнулся – Мину снова такой искренний, такой до наивности добрый, что хоть плачь с ним.   
«Даже если у тебя все закончится плохо, ты желаешь мне счастья, Мину? Только вот в чем беда: мало хотеть, чтобы все стало хорошо. Это как в старой шутке – ты встанешь десять раз, упадешь пятнадцать, получишь по лицу… а все хорошо все равно не станет, и никто не ответит, почему»  
\- Все и будет, - обещает Донхён, снова возвращаясь к Мину, чтобы обнять его. – И у тебя, и у меня.   
Вранье такое же прозрачное, как озеро, но Донхён соврал бы еще не раз, лишь бы ему не было так тоскливо смотреть на Мину, у которого слишком добрые глаза. Мину под его руками все еще похож на камень, и Донхён тянет его за плечи назад, опускаясь вместе с ним на песок.   
«И, пожалуйста, не говори мне, почему…»  
Когда тебя жалеют, а тебе нужно другое, шире и больше – это та еще пытка, и Мину кажется, что он рассыплется каждую секунду, что Донхён касается его, и Мину кажется, что он умрет, если Донхён перестанет.   
Мину выглядит таким больным, его лоб под ладонью Донхёна, когда он сдвигает с него челку, нездорово горячий…  
Донхён заставляет его опустить голову на свое плечо – Мину закрывает глаза.   
А когда открывает их снова, в них уже стоит прозрачная вода.   
Вода, повсюду вода, подступает к горлу, и за нее даже не стыдно – чего еще можно стыдиться, когда перед тобой огромное, до горизонта, озеро отчаяния, в котором можно только утопиться? Чего, кроме как утопиться, можно хотеть, когда Мину в его руках похож на смертельно больного, которому остались считанные дни – один день – смотрит на воду своими пушистыми глазами и пытается удержать дрожащие губы.   
Они оба как смертельно больные, утешающие друг друга фальшивыми надеждами и разговорами про рай, потому что о том, как хочется жить, в конце историй, где все закончится плохо, говорить не принято.   
И Мину… Он кажется Донхёну таким красивым, когда лежит в его руках, хоть он почти физически чувствует, что у Мину болит голова и ему тяжело дышать. А, может быть, это у самого Донхёна раскалывается голова и воздух застревает в горле, не спускаясь в легкие, когда он бессмысленно возит пальцами по голой тонкой руке Мину: в нем все теперь кажется удивительным, неповторимым, бесценным – пушистые, как у игрушечного зверька, ресницы, из-за которых его взгляды всегда такие выразительные, что хочется замереть и посмотреть на него подольше, нежная-нежная кожа на щеках, какая бывает только в семнадцать и не возвращается уже никогда после, даже с чудо-кремами и волшебниками-хирургами, его губы, которые такие же выразительные, как глаза. Много раз Донхён видел его во всей красе, когда губы и глаза становились одним, и природное очарование позволяло Мину строить совершенно неповторимые выражения лица – особенно ему понравилось одно, когда Мину выпил в первый день и хохотал по дороге к отелю: кокетливо опущенные ресницы, на которых только нанизанных сердечек не хватало, по-лисьему хитрый-коварный взгляд сузившихся глаз куда-то вбок и губы, чуть-чуть самодовольные, чуть-чуть насмешливые, чуть-чуть нежные. Весь его вид тогда будто говорил: да я знаю, что я очаровашка – хлоп-хлоп ресницами – кто же в меня не влюбится?  
Наивный… Кто бы смог устоять, в самом деле?   
Теперь кажется, что это было так давно. Теперь так странно думать, что еще неделю назад он ничего не знал о Мину, а теперь он такая родная часть его самого, что можно только удивляться, как младшему удалось за такой короткий срок влезть под кожу и остаться там жить горьким кофейным осадком, под цвет его волос.   
Почему-у-у…  
Почему когда он решил, что Мину не будет для него значить ничего, когда вчера ночью твердо отказал ему, утром его вывернуло наизнанку, и красота Мину резала по нежному внутри, и каждый его крохотный жест, черточки отчаяния, страх и пугливость, сковавшие тело, стали ощущаться настолько дорогими, своими, что тянуло заплакать.   
В этом столько всего неправильного, и то, что у Донхёна есть внутри для Мину, отдает ядовитым извращением: он чувствует его родным, как собственного ребенка, его тело хочется гладить, когда ему больно, хочется шептать, что все пройдет, когда он плачет – и вместе с тем у этой медали есть вторая сторона. Именно она не останавливаясь нашептывает Донхёну в уши слова об удивительной, завораживающей красоте Мину, когда он так близко, в его руках, в последний раз, она пачкает его почти отцовские чувства, она говорит: «Да из тебя получился бы просто богический папаша, мечтающий совратить своего ребенка, как маленькую лолиту»…  
Хёнсон бы не смог его понять, да он никогда и не осмелится рассказать – как однажды изменял ему всей душой, до кончиков пальцев, которыми водил по тоненьким рукам Мину, умирая от того, что металось между нежеланной, неприглашенной любовью, оглушающей жалостью и аморальным, законом наказуемым извращением, пока смотрел на безмятежное, выглаженное летним днем озеро.   
Мину такой родной, его котенок, и Хёнсон никогда не узнает, как сильно хочется его поцеловать. Целовать его в губы, признавать себя извращенцем, и любить его так, как ему хотелось, и короткое никогда из полутора дней, что у них остались, не выпускать его из своих рук.   
\- Мину…  
Он такая дрянь, он все-таки поддался желанию, он разрешил себе отпустить крылья – и ему уже все равно, что так он замучает Мину только больше.   
Или, может быть, так будет лучше. Лучше, непонятно почему, но лучше – если в кофейных глазах со страхом смотрящего на него Мину взметнется эта гуща.   
Если падать – то красиво, смертельно с самого высокого обрыва.   
\- Мину… - снова зовет Донхён.   
И про себя добавляет «Прости» и «Я так этого хочу», когда целует. Касается его губ, болезненно-нежно и почти невесомо, отрывается, прижимается лбом к его лбу, будто пытается удержаться, остановиться на этом.   
Но только судорожно вздыхает и повторяет все снова.   
Снова и снова, пока Мину чуть-чуть поворачивается в его руках, пока Мину зарывается пальцами в его волосах, пока гладит его, и в его прикосновениях только один смысл:  
\- Не останавливайся, я тоже этого хочу.   
Донхён и не останавливается, пока не выцеловывает все внутреннее отравленное озеро на губы своего ребенка, а потом прижимает его к себе и хрипло смеется.   
Мину чувствует, как он ерошит носом его волосы на виске, как вдыхает их запах и коротко целует еще и в щеку. Мину видел его виноватые глаза, перед тем, как он поцеловал, и никогда не видел у него такой счастливой и болезненной улыбки, как сейчас, когда Мину оборачивается, чтобы улыбнуться ему в ответ.   
Его самого будто под завязку начинили чем-то удивительно сияющим и… взрывчатым. Пока Донхён с ним, на земле не будет человека счастливее, чем Мину, но когда Донхён уйдет, это сияние ослепительно разорвется.   
Теперь Мину знает, что Донхён не весь как робот правильный, что он живой человек, который только что сделал не самый лучший выбор. Этим выбором он предал одного, этот выбор чуть позже добьет самого Мину, но…   
Каждый, хоть и ненадолго, хоть и дорого за это заплатит, получит то, что хотел. 

 

\- Может, тоже в деревню переехать? – усмехается Ёнмин, уплетая свой обед.   
Кванмин немного озадачен – он его никогда не видел, чтобы братец так жрал. Как лошадь, ей-богу – домашние деревенские харчи из придорожной гостиницы, где глава семейства стоит за стойкой, подпирая ее пивным животом, а его жена и есть та мастерица, которая это приготовила, очевидно пришлись по нутру его желудку.   
Или он просто оголодал, пока они шатались по деревне и выискивали цветочки, которые могли бы поселиться в их доме и понравились бы матери – пакетик с корешками теперь стоял у ножки стола.   
Нет, а что еще было ей привезти? Новости о том, что они вроде как «помирились»? Как бы в обморок не упала от того, насколько помирились – Кванмин уже чувствовал постоянное желание если не затормозить время, то хотя бы вцепиться в одежду Ёнмина и затормозить его.   
Пока вилка Ёнмина скребла по тарелке, что-то дорогое прощалось, намахивало в последний раз перед тем, как уплыть насовсем.   
Остановить это было можно, наверно – но уж точно не в одиночку. И эта навязчивая мысль о том, что еще можно сделать, чтобы удержать в руках внезапно необходимое, мешала Кванмину есть с таким же аппетитом, с каким кушал (пардоньте, это не так называется… у него это называется – жрать, хавать, затачивать… его же порвет с непривычки) его братик.   
Кванмин давно уже бросил свой обед, и только усмехнулся, когда добрая в душе и талии хозяйка поднесла тощим и таким красивеньким городским мальчикам, одинаковым с лица, как капли из-под крана, корзинку с румяными пирожками.   
Ёнмин благодарно закивал, потому что рот у него был занят жеванием, и помахал рукой, мол, давайте, давайте сюда все.   
Я готов съесть.   
Я готов съесть тебя, если ты не возражаешь…  
Пирожки полетели следом за первым и вторым из меню, а Кванмин все так же упорото следил за братом через стол в темной столовой с занавешенными милыми деревенскими шторками окнами: ему казалось, что он может сидеть так и пялиться вечно.   
Для полноты каких-то отдающих глубокой и совсем невеселой задумчивостью ощущений хочется еще закурить – один черт Кванмин закончит с сигаретной пачкой уже этот же тоскливый год. Для полноты ощущений хочется получить обещание, что они будут встречаться часто, вопреки расстоянию – где-нибудь в залитом дождем октябре, в большом городе, слишком большом, слишком занятом собой, чтобы подглядывать за ними и осуждать. В залитом дождем октябре, плещущем как из шланга в слезливые окна кафе, где можно курить и всем наплевать, каким взглядом смотрят друг на друга посетители через стол.   
Внезапный жор Ёнмина заканчивается компотиком из домашних яблочек, а у Кванмина звонит мобильник. Он без большого веселья кивает Донхёну, который обещает ждать их на выезде из поселочка, а потом бросает братцу:  
\- Пошли. Пора, - забирает пакетик с цветами и идет платить за то, что ужрал как не в себя Ёнмин.   
Когда они, не очень-то торопясь, идут по пыльной дороге к перекрестку, Кванмин уже очень, очень и очень, слишком много думал: тоска в нем просто бесконечная, вечерняя, остывающая – сейчас четыре дня.   
Странное время, когда вроде уже все поздно, а вроде еще не вечер.   
\- Дай понесу, - Ёнмин отбирает у него несчастный пакетик с цветочными корешками, а потом поясняет с виноватым видом, потому что глаза у Кванмина слишком изумленно-обиженные – «что я опять сделал?»: - Ты им так по ногам лупишь, что там скоро ничего не останется.  
Кванмин смеется – зря он так испугался, братец все еще адекватен с реальностью, а он просто задумался, поэтому и забыл о цветах.   
Просто и понятно. Ёнмин сообразил.   
Бестолковая беспричинная тоска немножко отпускает, и начинает казаться, что даже так поздно после полудня еще можно успеть что-нибудь сделать. Все-таки поймать за футболку брата или время, наткнуться на его удивленный взгляд, и, чуть подумав, серьезно расспросить:  
\- Слушай, обнимашки и прочие радости обладания братом – это, конечно, суперкруто… Но мне интересно, можно ли тебе верить?  
Ёнмин закусывает губу, и в послеполуденном мягком свете не очень чистого неба его крашеные под нежный светлый каштан волосы очень по-родному шевелятся от ветра. Ёнмин закусывает губу, и, глядя куда-то под ноги, отвечает:  
\- Не поверишь, у меня тот же вопрос.   
Хочется захохотать – до того они иногда одинаковые.   
Кванмин, остановившийся до этого, снова идет вперед – братец трогается за ним.   
\- Если ты меня обманешь… - с хорошим таким весом в голосе предупреждает Кванмин.   
\- Я тебя выпотрошу, - заканчивает за него Ёнмин. – Что там в тебе шевелится, что меня обманет – выну и сожгу.   
Кванмин еще ниже опускает голову, чтобы спрятать улыбку – ну и кровожадина же. Ревнивая кровожадина.   
Но приятно.   
Четыре часа дня совсем легчают на душе, когда в конце длинной еще дороги Кванмин видит подъезжающий оливковый универсал – тряханутый сегодня на всю голову Донхён там и останавливается, предлагая близняшкам самостоятельно дотопать оставшееся расстояние.   
Кванмин продолжает тихо ухмыляться себе под нос, пока тащится по пыльной дороге: все нормально, сразу большой куш никто не срывал. Но фильмы с проходимцем-Фордом ему нравятся не зря: сама же судьба дала ему роль чувака, который обманул всех, прикидываясь лохом.   
Ему нужна была причина – а способ он найдет.   
С такой симпатичной мордахой, как у него, не грех побыть немножко лицемером, а уж утонуть в своем вранье – он сообразительнее этого. 

 

Донхён оправдывается тем, что ест, когда нервничает – вокруг него уже гора самого разнообразного мусора: баночки из-под йогурта, банановая шкурка, выпотрошенные упаковки шоколадок…  
А теперь вот еще и оранжевая толстая шкурка апельсина.   
Донхён обрывает с долек шкурочки-пленки, разламывает их пополам и одну половину от каждой отдает Мину, который стесняется, но берет, не решаясь возражать.   
На улице давно глухая ночь, ночной сладкий воздух проползает в номер через открытые окна, и когда под окнами отеля проезжают машины, фильма в тихо работающем телевизоре становится не расслышать. Донхён вообще удивляется, зачем он им нужен – наверно, не выключили потому, что он сам предложил посмотреть фильм.   
А так сам он больше ест, чистит свои апельсины, сдирает с них горькую шкуру, чтобы оставалась только сладкая сочная мякоть.   
А Мину, лежащий на его ногах, как ему кажется, тоже только так просто смотрит в экран – синий свет на нем притягивает его, заторможенного и сонного, как бабочку.   
Донхён сожрал уже йогурт, шоколадку, банан и всего Мину изъел глазами – а в пакете у него еще три апельсина.   
И сладкая ночь.   
И телевизор почти без звука.   
Ему бесконечно грустно и бессмысленно хорошо.   
Он не хочет, не может отпустить Мину.


	18. Morphing

\- В общем, пришла она в наш класс, а у нас среди бездарей один я карандаш в руках хотя бы держать умею… Вот она в меня и вцепилась, говорит бабуле, что у меня талант. Давай со мной заниматься, говорит, поступишь как нечего делать…  
Удар… удар… удар… Сердце бьется так медленно, что между его тяжелыми толчками можно успеть медленно-медленно провести пальцами по прядке шоколадных волос Мину и заправить ее за ухо.   
Мину, увлеченный рассказом, не замечает, что Донхён смотрит на него слишком интенсивно, будто высматривает что-то на его лице… в глазах.   
Говорят, что зрачки расширяются не только под кайфом, но и когда смотришь на того, кто тебе нравится. Но чем дольше Донхён смотрит в темные-темные карие глаза, тем сложнее становится вспомнить, какими были глаза Мину раньше – может быть, зрачок в них всегда был ненормально большим, может быть, он просто не может заставить себя оторваться от них сейчас: они такие блестящие, что на шоколадной поверхности можно разглядеть собственное отражение и даже больше… Снятые под большим увеличением, человеческие глаза удивительны – тело радужки пористое, изрытое, уродливое и завораживающее одновременно, будто в воду плеснули силикон, и он застыл как пришлось, похожий на камень, раскрашенный самым пугающим образом в цвета, которые непостижимо как собираются вместе и определяют цвет глаза. И в центре этого живого-мертвого каменного всплеска черный кратер, бесконечность, никуда, тьма – зрачок.   
Когда смотришь на глаза так близко, кажется, не как обычно, что мертва и неподвижна именно радужка, а живая душа прячется в черноте зрачка. Она чернее, чем абсолютно поглощающие свет материалы, она абсорбирует световые волны полностью и не выпускает обратно ничего – Донхёну кажется, что он втягивается в этот мрак вслед за светом, и когда черная дыра проглотит его, он вынырнет на изнанке чужой вселенной.   
Наблюдать за собственным прогрессирующим безумием любопытно.   
Донхён усмехается про себя, бросает наглаживать Мину и спрашивает:  
\- А ты что?  
\- А я?.. – Мину смотрит в потолок. – А мне бабуля говорит: «Хочешь как я всю жизнь литературу соплякам, которым не интересно, преподавать?», а я говорю: «Нет». А она мне: «С математикой у тебя, конечно, еще лучше, ты плюс от минуса не отличаешь», а я говорю, что плюс от минуса отличаю, а вот первую производную от второй не очень… Ну она говорит «Ну-ну» и «Что тебе терять?», - Мину поворачивается набок, устраивает голову на локте, смотрит на Донхёна хитрыми-хитрыми, лучащимися глазами и заканчивает: - Вот так я нашел свое призвание и поступил на строительный.   
\- И что ты тогда так ехидничаешь? – спрашивает Донхён.   
Он спал так мало, а сейчас еще так рано, что в голове полнейший бардак, в мозгах будто печет и руки в обход разума и смысла сами тянутся к Мину, чтобы еще что-нибудь потеребить в нем – например, стянуть его футболку на груди в складочку и сминать ее, пока не станет как отутюженная.   
\- Я не ехидничаю, - говорит Мину. – Просто… Как подумаю – все эти разрезы-профили, проекции и планы… Что я с ними буду делать? Я не думаю, знаешь, что… это так интересно.   
\- Нихрена не интересно, - соглашается Донхён.   
Мину смотрит на него офигевшими глазами, в которых так и читается: «Чё? Ты разве не должен мне втирать, что образование – наше все и бла-бла-бла?», и Донхён смеется, и все-таки сгребает его к себе под бок, и счастливо, как пес, зарывается носом в волосы.   
\- Понимаешь, - говорит, - все будет совсем не так, как ты ждешь. Но в университете ты получишь… классику, определенную базу… Не только знаний, скорее, всего на свете – как умудриться сделать все в последний момент, как сдать зачет, когда ты нихрена совершенно не знаешь.   
Мину это кажется просто словами, он не поверил еще, что все вокруг именно так и работает: сдается в обрез под дедлайн, подписывается с закрытыми глазами, что не соврешь – не уедешь, не подмажешь – тоже не уедешь, а работу делают не профессионалы вовсе, а стажеры, которые никогда ничего не знают.   
\- Но что я хотел сказать, - продолжает Донхён. – Набив свои скудные мозги базовыми знаниями, большинство выходит из университета, чтобы стать исполнителями, а ты… - Донхён крайне неприятно давит подбородком в плечо Мину, так что тот начинает извиваться в его руках, как под пытками особенно усердных заплечных дел мастеров-массажистов, - ты заноза в заднице и можешь стать создателем, если захочешь… Получишь второе дизайнера, например, и будут твои фантазии становиться вещами, которые кому-то понравятся…  
Рот Мину против его воли расползается в мечтательной улыбке – перспектива, которую нарисовал Донхён, куда радужнее той, что имелась у него самого, и он хихикает:  
\- Знаешь, в твоем изложении все не так дурно выглядит.   
\- Щас, - тут же обрывает его радость Донхён, - размечтался. Вот будешь работать, как лошадка, тогда, может, и получишь, что хочешь…  
Но, несмотря на то, как грубо его вернули на землю, улыбаться Мину не перестает, наоборот, сам тянется к Донхёну… Немножко робко обнимает его за шею, до тупости тащится с того, как нежно его волосы проезжают по коже на предплечьях, и замирает, глядя в глаза: так хорошо с ним. Хорошо, когда есть кто-то старше, кто расскажет все, как есть, кто даст по ушам, когда слишком замечтаешься…  
Мину опять смотрит на него своими преданными глазами, и Донхён в очередной раз про себя называет его котенком. «Своим, любимым котенком» - повторяет голос в голове, и от этого голоса его бывшая до вчерашнего дня до блеска вылизанной ментальная проекция сворачивается фиолетовым бобовым стручком, корчится, крючится от ненависти к себе, но упрямо твердит: моим, любимым котенком.   
Своего любимого котенка Донхён не может не гладить – теперь по спине, между острыми крылышками лопатками, по мягкой футболке, вдоль позвоночника впадиной на узкой спине и до черной грубой джинсовой опушки брюк.   
Ему интересно, как так получилось, что это чудо выросло как-то назло всем бедам таким красивым, целых шестнадцать лет копило в себе эту свою красоту, прикидывалось невзрачным сироткой, скребло листьями, стучало в чужие души, искало, к кому привязаться – а теперь вот лежит тут с ним на одной кровати, распахнулось цветком, и лепестки у него, как глаза, шоколадные с золотом, махровые, не устоять.   
В цветке огромная сила, а оболочка у него, ребра, которые гладит Донхён, руки у него на плечах, тоненькая шея – все как у того же котенка. Когда ему три недели от роду – уже бегает, глазищами огромными-любопытными на все смотрит, хвостик как червячок, аж трясется от восторга, а сожми ребра двумя пальцами, и все, пф-ф-ф…  
\- Чего ты на меня так смотришь? – спрашивает Мину.   
\- Ничего, - смеется Донхён, и его губы так и остаются растянутыми в снисходительной улыбке: знал бы Мину, что он успел сравнить его с самыми красивыми и непотребными вещами… - Знаешь, - говорит Донхён, - смотрю на тебя и думаю, что вот было бы мне снова семнадцать лет, у меня и вовсе проблем бы не было никаких.   
\- Это ты к чему сейчас? – с легким налетом обиды в голосе уточняет Мину: это как не было бы проблем? Это Донхён сейчас сказал, что он смешной, раз по своим маленьким детским пустячкам загоняется?   
\- Да просто подумалось, - ни один налет для Донхёна теперь не тайна, когда его руки вокруг Мину, и он нарочно улыбается, чтобы дразнить его. – Когда тебе семнадцать, ты столько всего можешь сделать, но вечно чего-то боишься, все время о чем-то волнуешься. А когда тебе уже даже не двадцать, ты понимаешь, что умереть, например, очень сложно – и ни о чем не волнуешься и ничего вообще не боишься. Зато уже ничего и не хочешь.   
\- Так вот в чем трагедия жизни, - теперь время Мину посмеяться над ударившимся в философию старшим.   
Но Донхён в ответ почему-то только убирает его руки с себя, сжимает за предплечья и смотрит так, как будто говорит: «Ты не понимаешь пока… Но это действительно так».   
А потом сдается – когда-нибудь, вместе с разочарованием, убедится сам – и в раз, который страшно сосчитать, которому не хватит места посчитаться на пальцах, которому не хватит места посчитаться на страницах книги с его смертными грехами, целует Мину.   
За целую ночь целоваться Мину не научился, но привык – его больше не пугает собственная неловкость и опытность, которая просто чувствуется в губах Донхёна. Он чуть-чуть поворачивает голову и отрывает ее от подушки, перехватывая его нижнюю губу, мешая ему закончить поцелуй раньше, чем Мину распробует его до самого дна.   
Как Донхён улыбается в ответ на это, Мину чувствует губами, и в голове голосом Донхёна всплывает комментарий: «Вот же настырная козявка» - и все еще оставшийся после вчерашних фруктов привкус ароматизированного чая ползет в рот добившегося своего Мину дальше, через губы и на язык, сладкое, вяжущее послевкусие…  
Мину отрывается, когда волосы Донхёна все уже взъерошены его пальцами, а он сам начинает слишком сильно сжимать его за пояс. Останавливается и, глядя на него снизу вверх, говорит:  
\- Спасибо.   
«Черт бы тебя побрал, - думает Донхён, - хоть соображаешь, за что благодаришь?»  
Он же только что чуть не утек дальше, чем собирался себе позволить. Вчера он разрешил себе грешить, но границу греха жирно очертил белым по кругу – а теперь захотелось задрать на Мину футболку и погладить его по голому животу.   
\- Теперь я знаю, что значит любить по-настоящему, - Мину как-то и не заметил, что в данную конкретную секунду он на своей пафосной волне ку-у-у-да как выше, чем непозволительные мысли Донхёна, который застрял взглядом на опускающейся и поднимающейся футболке на его животе. Не заметил, зато треснувшим голосом быстро вернул внимание Донхёна, когда договорил: - Хоть и ненадолго.   
\- М-м-м, - промычал Донхён и шлепнулся обратно на кровать. Теперь обвиняй его, не обвиняй – все равно поздно. А вместо ответа Мину можно только снова продемонстрировать какой-нибудь выверт в рассуждениях. Поэтому Донхён снова подтягивает Мину к себе, дразнит тем, что якобы собирается поцеловать, и когда его глаза загораются предвкушением и губы приоткрываются, ехидно уворачивается – выверт, собственно, готов: - Это, знаешь ли, как раз и есть старость.   
\- Что это? – переспрашивает Мину, раз уж с поцелуем все равно прокатили.   
\- Когда у тебя есть выбор – сделать себе больно, но попробовать то, что хочешь, или не получить ничего, но просидеть с комфортом в уголке – и ты выбираешь последнее, то вот это и есть старость.   
«Тогда у тебя каникулы в молодость», - думает Мину и крадет поцелуй, которым его дразнили, но не дали.   
«Мой глупый котенок», - про себя повторяет Донхён, затаскивая его на себя, чтобы не соблазняться лишний раз… Хотя что там говорить – если тебе все время хочется гладить кого-то, то тебе хочется его всего: в себя, под кожу, раздетым, навсегда. 

 

Кванмин стоит у окна, согнувшись пополам, и беззастенчиво, с каким-то киношным наслаждением, курит.   
Вышедший из ванной Ёнмин, со все еще влажными волосами, но, слава богу, хотя бы не своей дурацкой пижаме, разводит руки в полном сарказма жесте: мол, чё за нахрен?  
Кванмин поднимает пальцами красивый белый прямоугольничек, на котором написано «Курение убивает», «Министерство здравоохранения предупреждает» или что-то еще такое, кивает на него и вместе со струйкой дыма сообщает очевидный для него факт:  
\- Пачку добить надо. Не возвращаться же с этим домой.   
Глаза Ёнмина делаются еще больше обычного – нет, раньше ему плевать было, что он там делает со своими легкими, сколько пьет… Да и сейчас он понимает, что решительно бесполезно увещевать его и просить бросить травиться, но вот этот жаргончик «добить», эти наплевательски-пафосные жесты его бесят, и он решает призвать на помощь авторитет:  
\- Если Донхён на тебе эту вонь учует, он тебе легкие через рот вытащит.   
Кванмин усмехается – наверно, в динамике представил картину расправы. Меланхолично затягивается снова и таким же задумчивым голосом отвечает:  
\- Да ему со вчерашнего дня насрать на все. И на меня, и на тебя. Не заметил?  
Ёнмин про себя кивает: Донхёна будто подменили в одно мгновение, и в это мгновение он стал нормальным человеком – появились в нем какие-то человеческие сожаления, неуверенность и… желание быть хоть недолго, но счастливым – как это видел Ёнмин в его взглядах через зеркало на прикидывающегося мышкой Мину.  
Братец перед ним, насупленный до самых бровей, раздраженно качает головой с таким видом будто «Как вы достали меня со своим изменчивым внутренним миром» или «Еще одна душещипательная история о невзаимных чувствах – и я шагаю в окно», что Кванмин фыркает себе под нос, глушит свой окурочек о дно одной из миллиона одинаковых в этом отеле пепельниц и зовет:  
\- Иди сюда, - похлапывая себя по колену, как будто собаку подзывает.   
И триггер хронического недоверия в Ёнмине щелкает сразу:  
\- Зачем?   
Кванмин обзывает его про себя лохом и последней скотиной, потому что… трогать-то принцессу по-прежнему не смей? Снисхождения до простых смертных и их тупейших желаний пообниматься с утра так и не дождешься?  
\- Если не боишься, так сделай, а не хочешь – не спрашивай, - отрезает Кванмин.   
Одно «хочешь», подмененное на «боишься», впрочем, по старой памяти иногда еще работает – без особого смысла Ёнмин перекладывает несвежую футболку в своих руках из левой в правую и становится рядом с братом.   
Что он разворачивает его к себе спиной и прижимает за пояс, уже ожидаемо – и даже с мечтательно устроившимся на его плече подбородком Ёнмин мирится, потому что…  
По-прежнему, как повелось от сотворения мира, наверно, что-то в этом есть – взять минутку с утра или в середине дня, чтобы ни о чем не думать, смотреть вникуда, чувствовать обнимающие со всех сторон руки и подзаряжаться бессмысленной, но уютной энергией.   
И тут даже про влюбленность вспоминать незачем – говорят, ежедневные обнимашки просто очень благотворно влияют на утомленный суетой организм и дохленький иммунитет городского жителя.   
Просто панацея от всех бед, к тому же совершенно бесплатно – пока у Кванмина есть настроение быть чуть меньше эгоистом и чуть больше ранимым, от кого-то зависимым человеком.   
Кванмин просто не задумывался, но мог бы догадаться, наверно, если бы посмотрел на часы на стене в их номере – как и одинаковые пепельницы, часы тоже ничем не отличались от тех, что висели в комнате Донхёна и Мину, и, как те часы, так же неумолимо отбивали секунды последнего дня, подгоняя часовую стрелку к десятке.   
Что он будет делать, когда уже не сможет, когда некого будет так бессмысленно обнимать? А ведь он только начал, только-только разобрал самую верхушку той кучи недодаденного братцу, что накопилась за семнадцать лет…  
А ему, если по виду судить, хоть бы, простите за выражение, хер: длинный и худой, как червяк, и руки Кванмина на футболке на его животе держат совершенно плоское, и каштановые колечки волос на торчащем позвонке на шее нежные-наивные, как всегда, разве что солнцем не пропитанные. А еще смотрит непонятно куда, и вот уж чем он на кудрявого солнечного барашка никогда похож не был (ну, моменты фангерлинга на желтые трусы Спанч Боба и супергероев не в счет), так это взглядом – по нему прямо видно, как он со своим внутренним «я» вечно беседует, и вечно оно ему ценнее и дороже, чем кто бы то ни было.   
Прямо как в анекдоте: конечно, я разговариваю сам с собой – иногда мне нужен совет эксперта.   
И что уже только Кванмин не испробовал, чтобы залезть ему в голову и поговорить с ним вместо этого его внутреннего советчика… об этом никто не знает, потому что шапочку из фольги Кванмин изобразить так и не удосужился.   
И никто, даже Кванмин, так и не узнает, что привычка брата доверять только себе самому и на себя самого полагаться – прощальный привет мягких лап вечно сбегавшего от Ёнмина котенка.   
Что несколько неловких движений где-то в далеком прошлом, несказанные слова и грозами прогремевшие ссоры подарят в конце концов Кванмину того, кто вечно, всегда и всем, будет его раздражать, кого Кванмин до смерти будет мечтать перевоспитать, а иногда даже убить и закопать, где не найдут – но почему-то расхотеть быть с ним рядом он не сможет.   
Так вот, пока часы тикают, пока Ёнмин молчит, мнет футболку в руках и думает о чем-то своем, Кванмину хочется его поцеловать – теперь уже так, без всяких извинительных речей о том, что «ему что-то в голову ударило» и сейчас он доведет братца до состояния разъяренного хомячка и перестанет.   
Немного мешают деревянные яйца и страх, что Ёнмин может вдруг (ну он же НЕ ЗНАЕТ, что там в его голове, не знает, не знает…) развернуться, съездить ему по шее, обозвать извращенцем и сказать, что все, адъес амигос, кончились предосудительные волнующие игры.   
Болид братской любви как вылетел за ограждение на три чумовых дня, так и вернется обратно на трассу.   
И от того, что Кванмин, хоть и не знает совершенно ничего о том, чем ему аукнется настоящая, беззащитная искренность, все-таки находит в себе смелость отобрать у Ёнмина из рук эту потерпевшую футболку, выбросить ее на стол, а потом погладить их, взять за запястья и развернуть ладонями вверх – от этого волнение в горле булькает даже сильнее, чем когда он поцеловал его там, на пляже, в первый раз.   
Ёнмин не отбирает рук – бог его знает, почему. Иногда он просто очень и очень терпеливый, и, как знать, может, ему тоже неприятно взять и сказать тому, кто так очевидно признается ему в обожании (братец трет зачем-то, медленно разглаживает линии на его перевернутых ладонях): вали-ка ты отсюда со всем этим смешным и жалким, я совершенно не заинтересован.   
Быть честным с кем-то, даже родным тебе, как оказалось, так страшно – Кванмина пугает и отказ, и паранойя в своей голове, потому что даже если братец не пошлет нахрен, он сам все равно будет сомневаться в его мотивах, причинах и выводах.   
Потому что Ёнмин же никогда не расскажет ему, почему сделал то, что сделал за эти три дня.   
Чем дольше младший думает обо всем этом, тем больше чувствует себя заблудившимся в комнате с кривыми зеркалами: вот ты подходишь к нему, видишь одно, а вот шагаешь вбок, и то, что ты считал адекватным отражением реальности, превращается в уродливую рожу.   
И один черт теперь – почему бы и не пережать запястья Ёнмина, не дернуть его на себя, не поизображать еще супермэна: развернуть его, как куклу, разворачиваясь вместе с ним, чтобы он спиной наткнулся на подоконник и испугался еще больше, и поцеловать, так и держа его руки прижатыми к своей груди.   
Как Кванмин и говорил, запала изображать со всех сторон нормальность в нем уже не осталось. И пофиг, пофиг, теперь на все пофиг – что он и без того давно слил, что у него за семнадцать долгих лет кровавой вражды накопилось для братца, а теперь безупречно нуждающимся в нем, горьковатым в границах приближающейся к последнему делению часовой стрелки, грубоватым от собственного бессилия поцелуем доказывает это ему еще раз так, что очевиднее было бы только взять маркер и написать на лбу: да люблю же я тебя.   
Во все сужающемся берегами озере отчаяния наступает бросок камня в тихую воду, когда Ёнмин, чуть поспорив за нее с братом, вырывает свою ладошку из загребуще-скрюченных пальцев Кванмина – но, как оказывается, не затем, чтобы засветить ей по чужому лицу, а чтобы положить ее на чужую шею.   
И если бы кто-то видел (то стал бы призывать кару божью в первую очередь, конечно), то не понял бы, почему после этого Кванмин вздрогнул, а Ёнмин ухмыльнулся – впрочем, совсем не торопясь покидать распущенные губы братца, так что самодовольный выдох весь пришелся на лицо Кванмина.   
И причина тому, что на издевку младший ответил чем мог – сдавил так, что, был бы Ёнмин помидориной, давно бы лопнул – была только одна: Кванмин еще, в довесок ко всем своим унижениям, становился совершенно управляем братом и его руками, когда Ёнмин к нему прикасался.   
Как красавица и ее дрессированное чудовище: Ёнмин гладил кончиками пальцев дорожку дораставших до шеи позвонков (ладно, для обоих особенное место), почти незаинтересованно, почти небрежно – и дикий-мохнатый зверь в Кванмине рычал, и ощетинивался, и дрожал от негодования.   
А магия красавицы и ее холодных пальцев брала свое – Кванмин плавился, нежился и поворачивал голову, расцеловывая первый настоящий (о да, у Ёнмина была своя классификация «первых» поцелуев – может, ему просто нравилось ощущение новизны) братца оставшимся на его губах вкусом сигарет.   
Ёнмин – наваждение, его одержимость, и мысли о неправильности, и грех, и стыд идут лесом, лесом, пока соблазны только плодятся, как грибы после дождичка: вот бы еще и уложить Ёнмина на этот подоконник (один рывок, на самом деле, как в танце – одно красивое движение вниз), и как высшую точку блаженства и белый флаг его капитуляции почувствовать его колени, обнимающие по бокам…  
На этом месте в общем-то нерешительное еще и не готовое к таким поворотам сознание Кванмина начинает дымиться от перегрузки (там, за сценой на подоконнике с обнявшими его, скрещенными за его спиной ногами, как подсказывает «логика вещей», должно последовать нечто из разряда «а потом я сниму с тебя что-нибудь»), и он заметно сдает со своим напором, и Ёнмин тоже вроде как приходит в себя.   
Деловито отряхивается, поправляет одежду и как будто ничего не случилось (подумаешь, набросились друг на друга ни с того ни с сего) спрашивает:  
\- Ты зачем вообще все это начал?   
Кванмин может только пожать плечами: нет, рассказывать по-честному о своих глубинных переживаниях он уже пытался – Ёнмин нихрена не услышал, а так, если подумать… Может, ему просто надоело вариться в собственном соку, когда хочешь чего-то, а не то что не дают, просто даже сам себе не можешь признаться, чего хочешь.   
\- Не знаю, - отвечает Кванмин. А потом вздыхает, смотрит в окно и потирает шею – там, где пальцы красавицы измывались над чудовищем. – А ты зачем подыграл?  
\- Поржать над тобой хотел, - Ёнмин отвечает без единой, даже самой робкой, тени раскаяния.   
\- Ну и как, весело? – таким же тоном доспрашивает младший.   
\- До усрачки, - заверяет Ёнмин, и даже головой качает утвердительно, хотя в его голос по-прежнему завораживающе-бесцветный.   
\- Офигеть, - выражает свое мнение Кванмин – скорее, по привычке, что велит, чтобы последнее слово всегда оставалось за ним, а не за братцем, который до усрачки скоро досмеется до того, что все-таки окажется навзничь на этом подоконнике и загадочное что-нибудь окажется снятым с его тела.   
Пока минутная стрелка еще не закончила свой круг до десятки, Кванмин забирается обратно на подоконник и, глядя из него, открытого, вниз на улицу, вертит в руках зажигалку: почему-то от вновь открывшихся перспектив в голове так густо, что даже курить не хочется.   
Окей, теперь с точностью «скорее да, чем нет» он может утверждать, что Ёнмин со своей , простите, усрачкой придуривается, и какие бы там песни ни пели тараканы в его голове, очевидно, что последним отчаянным ходом можно попробовать его соблазнить. 

 

Эффект of combining chemicals – почему-то именно это приходит в голову Ёнмина, когда он видит их вместе: как Донхён не-тискает, не-разговаривает и не-улыбается Мину, но все же, когда они за завтраком сидят рядом друг с другом, кажется, что расстояние между ними сантиметра два и не больше.   
Ёнмин не понимает, с чего такие перемены, и ни капельки не верит Донхёну, хотя с виду он само благодушие: в первый раз за то время, что они вместе, ему не лень самому сгонять свою ленивую задницу, чтобы заказать еду, и даже поддержать бессмысленную беседу о планах на сегодня он готов – где-то между салатом и десертом он сообщает, что в последний день здесь намерен эволюционировать в растение на пляже.  
Кванмин корчится и говорит: «А как же еще экскурсия в какую-нибудь завозную деревню?» и «Мы могли бы посмотреть на поросяток на ферме и почмокать их в пятачки», на что под ржач Мину и Донхёна Ёнмин замечает ему, что поросятки им ни к чему, полноценная почти взрослая свинья и так всегда с ними – и пристально так смотрит на братца.   
И тогда Кванмин по дивану подкатывается к нему и говорит: «Ну тогда чмокни меня в пятачок?» - и сколько там на эти слова настоящего смысла в его нахальных глазах, хлопающих ресницами прямо перед носом Ёнмина, ни Донхён, ни Мину, конечно, не знают, и оба думают, что Ёнмин просто в норме, когда бьет Кванмина за это по затылку.   
И только Кванмин ухмыляется тому, что Ёнмин на самом деле жутко боится, что кто-нибудь случайно узнает, как они «чмокали друг друга в пятачок» в номере перед открытым окном час назад. Трезвые, прямо как два стеклышка, в здравом уме и твердой памяти – пока пятачок не покраснел.   
Шаловливое настроение Кванмина от этой маленькой пакости, разумеется, еще шире раскидывает заспанные крылья, и когда никому ничего за это утро плохого еще не сделавший Донхён разламывает свой десерт на тарелочке – хрустящую вафельную трубочку с кремом – кусает ее за кончик, морщится от того, какая она сладкая и, чтобы не выбрасывать слишком приторное для его вкуса добро, спрашивает у Мину: «Будешь?», тогда его толерантность машет всем сидящим за столом ручкой, и он наступает Донхёну на распушившийся со вчерашнего дня хвостик в кого-то тоже, как все здесь, у большой голубой воды, влюбленной зверюшки.   
«А чего это ты только Мину предлагаешь?», - говорит Кванмин. И еще когда смотрит на Мину: «Мы чего-то не знаем, и он тебя все-таки… усыновил?».   
Донхён смотрит на него взглядом «Ты договоришься скоро» (или, в интерпретации Кванмина, «Кто обидит сиротку, будет иметь дело со мной), и Кванмин делает вид, что осознал свое место.   
А потом все-таки не удерживается, копируя изысканно-небрежные пальцы Донхёна и его голос, глубоко засаживает вилку в салат и сует ее, с горой полную, под нос братцу: «Будешь?».   
Его глаза большие, коричневые и до самого шоколадного дна похожи на опущенные уголками глазки обиженного песика, так что Ёнмин, когда пинает его снова, не смущаясь присутствием Донхёна, роняет не самое благородное словцо «долбо… звон» и… расслабляется, в общем, наконец.   
Наверно, так даже лучше, что Кванмин напомнил им всем, всем за этим столом, что к последнему дню тут лучше отнестись с некоторой долей нездорового сарказма, чем позволить ему утопить тебя нежностью и сожалениями перед прощанием.   
Про нежность и сожаление кроме Ёнмина думает еще и Мину. Нет, он обиделся на Кванмина, конечно, за этот подъеб, но кошачий эмпатический дар что-то там нашептал ему насчет того, что Кванмина если кто-то и заботит, то точно не он сам и не Донхён, и весь этот концерт, и цветы, и овации зрителей – все для дерущегося Ёнмина. Мину как обиделся легко на Кванмина, так легко же и забыл – и все по вине этих самых «нежности и сожаления». Казалось, что, ради собственного блага, не надо поддаваться им, ни первому, ни второму, не в последний день, но…  
Выходя из-за стола, Донхён взял его за руку – просто так взял и сжал его ладонь своей. Мину улыбнулся, думая, что это всего лишь маленький знак от него, что он все еще с ним, улыбнулся и потянул свою руку обратно, не напрасно боясь того, что кто-нибудь разглядит обязательно.   
Вот только ничего подобного Донхён сделать не дал – прижал обе их руки к своему бедру и как ни в чем ни бывало зашагал дальше.   
Как будто так и надо, как будто в последний день из всех он может быть настолько смелым, что не побоится пройти по этому городу держа чужую руку, руку почти взрослого мальчика, в своей.   
Так вот, нежность и сожаление Мину прогнать еще мог, а вот не проникнуться этим противоречивым геройством – нет. 

 

\- Ну что, откуда все началось? – Ёнмин кивает головой на ржавую развалину того самого корабля, под которым чуть не утопил его Кванмин в их первых день здесь. – Посетим все места боевой славы?  
Кванмин хмыкает над тем, что братец чего-то совсем разучился бояться и плывет за ним, совсем забыв о том, что твари мстительнее и злопамятнее Ёнмина еще надо поискать.   
\- А ведь ты прав, красиво, - сладким-сладким голосом поет Ёнмин ему под ухо, когда они оказываются в тени устращающего, высовывающегося из воды облупленного борта.   
А потом за плечи толкает Кванмина под воду.   
Его пузыри, его вой и удары под водой нравятся Ёнмину, как раньше, до сладкого-сладкого греющего желудок чувства садизма, и он держит его там, под поверхностью воды, сколько в нем есть сил – разумеется, делать романтический финт ушами и целовать его с пузырями он не собирается.   
Кванмин, наконец, толкает его достаточно сильно – и выныривает из темной, холодной в тени борта воды под ослепляющее солнце почти с таким же, как был у Ёнмина, страхом в глазах: не то чтобы и впрямь поверил, что его маленькая ниточка судьбы может тут и оборваться, но и не сказать, что не оценил волшебного состояния полуудушения, когда кажется, что вот-вот и с последним пузырем жизнь покинет тело.   
Он плююется и хрипит – наглотался все-таки, наверно, и Ёнмин ржет над ним точно так же, как он сам тогда, и спрашивает, понравилась ли ему смена ролей.   
Кванмин вытирает губы зло и обиженно, а потом… что-то находит у себя под ногами – может быть, собственное ужаленное достоинство влюбленного в редкую сволочь, и говорит:  
\- Окей-окей… Ты только учти, что каждый раз, когда ты так делаешь, я люблю тебя только больше.   
«Здрасьте, - думает Ёнмин, когда бросает его плеваться дальше и разворачивается к берегу. – Получается, ситуация-то совсем безвыходная…»

 

Донхён сам останавливает Мину, когда плыть дальше у него уже не остается сил. Берег с такого расстояния кажется далеким-далеким, и человеческие фигурки на нем как маленькие тараканчики с головами.   
\- Так, - спрашивает задохнувшийся Донхён, - так достаточно далеко?  
\- А тебе страшно? – вопросом отвечает Мину.   
По нему видно, что он тоже устал, видно же и что он мог бы проплыть еще чуть дальше, потому что, наверно, во-первых, когда ты моложе, чувство благоразумия, меры, границ дозволенного – его тяжелее разбудить.   
Ну а во-вторых, Мину просто хорошо держится в воде.   
Донхён оглядывается еще раз на берег с маленькими головастыми тараканами и без большой уверенности поясняет:  
\- Это не страх, я не…  
«Не боишься, - думает Мину. – Правильно. Чтобы заставить тебя бояться, надо придумать что-то пострашнее заплыва далеко в море»  
Вряд ли в этом есть хоть какая-то логика, но Мину кажется, что Донхёну было бы легче жить, если бы было больше вещей, которые могли бы заставить его бояться и переживать, что с ним самим может что-нибудь случиться.   
Например, кто-нибудь, кто не переживет, если с ним все-таки что-то случится.   
\- Я понимаю, - легко соглашается Мину. – Это все просто бессмысленно.   
Бессмысленно? Донхён поднимает свою красивую бровь, как оскорбленный: Мину заставил его заплыть так, блин, охрененно далеко, чтобы потом сказать, что это бессмысленно?  
Мину смеется:   
\- Забудь, - и брызгает в него водой. – Считай, что я удовлетворен. Пунктик из списка можно вычеркнуть.   
Когда Донхён со вздохом поворачивает за ним следом к берегу, ему в глубине души очень интересно, не был ли он сам только одним из пунктиков в списке Мину.   
И кто из них с кем играл? 

 

Донхён и правда вознамерился подвялиться в последний день на пляже до состояния сухофрукта, так что у Кванмина было достаточно времени, чтобы помучиться от безделья: сначала он достал Ёнмина до того, что тот уткнулся мордой в песок и перестал отвечать, даже когда Кванмин попытался закопать его в этом песке, как сфинкса.   
Тогда Кванмин переключился на Мину, но тот тоже будто расплавился под этим солнцем и растерял где-то свою обычную прыгучесть – пришлось младшему близняшке воспользоваться неохотным приглашением живота Мину полежать на нем…  
Ха-ха, еще бы Мину смог спихнуть его с себя – они же теперь как братья по несчастью, родные души, ковыряющие песок в ожидании того, что предмет их помешательства обратит на них внимание.   
С живота Мину глядя вверх, на слишком яркое солнце, двоящееся слепящими кругами в глазах, Кванмин думал о том, что хорошо, конечно, хоть одну-то родную душу все-таки иметь: когда курортный романчик Мину отдаст концы, Мину придет к нему пить горькое пиво и переживать – наверно, бедный сиротка и сам это знает, поэтому Кванмину и позволено тут лежать.   
А когда курортный романчик Кванмина отдаст концы, он надеется, что Мину напьется с ним в дрова, но все-таки немного меньше, чем он сам. Чтобы, когда Кванмин надумает шагнуть в окно, был кто-то, кто его остановит.   
Вот только черта с два Кванмин позволит так же легко, как Мину, расколоть свое нежное сердечко об асфальт – он грубиян, он задира, и свое никогда никому не уступит.   
Кванмину надоедает валяться в песке, как будто он египетская мумия, и он поднимается, и пинает братца, который, по опухшей морде видно, успел уснуть – он говорит, что у него есть маленький каприз и Ёнмин, не будь сволочью, обязан ему помочь с его осуществлением.   
Ёнмин послал бы его куда-подальше, если бы ему самому уже не надоело изображать из себя лишенный мозга и желаний организм – когда они оба отряхиваются от песка и одеваются, Донхён кивает им, как будто они еще увидятся вечером. 

 

Донхёну понадобилось еще минут двадцать, чтобы поднять голову, хитро посмотреть на Мину, приподняв очки, и спросить:  
\- Тоже пойдем?   
Мину подумал, что он просто дожидался, когда близняшки сами смоются гулять – ради конспирации.   
И кивнул.   
Одеться, отряхнуться, смеха ради подразнить Донхёна тем, что ему нужно посмотреться в его очки, чтобы приструнить как попало после моря высохшие волосы – все это как во сне, как на автопилоте.   
Единственное, что Мину почему-то помнит – как он снова взял его за руку и полосочки на подошве его кроссовок, как они мелькали перед его глазами, когда они поднимались по лестничке обратно на набережную.   
Куда и как они шли, Мину, разумеется, тоже было все равно: Донхён, теперь загорелый, как все уезжающие отсюда, улыбался ему каждый раз, что смотрел на Мину, и все не отпускал его руку.   
Донхён шел по дрожащему от жары городу, такой красивый и родной, что хотелось заплакать, и Мину, держащийся за ручку, чувствовал себя рядом с ним как ребенок разведенных родителей, которого папа навещает раз в месяц.   
А он и этому рад так, что от счастья рот не закрывается.   
И, наверно, чтобы уж совсем добить Мину этим ощущением, Донхён все оглядывался, хмурился иногда и так очевидно, что Мину это просто чувствовал, хотел что-то напоследок сделать.   
Что может хотеться воскресному папе?   
Правильно, подарить что-нибудь. Что-нибудь, что останется, когда он уйдет.   
Пожалуй, Донхёну с этим было даже сложнее, чем будь Мину в самом деле его ребенком: на романтические глупости у него не хватит выдержки, для никчемного барахла – слишком сложно устроен.   
Так что Мину сам подал ему идею, толкнув к книжному:   
\- Зайдем? Единственный сувенир с моря, который бабуля бы одобрила.   
Донхён рассмеялся, будто расслабился, и когда заходил следом за ним в тихо звякающую колокольчиком дверь незаметно и почти неуловимо поцеловал в затылок.   
Очень придирчивым взглядом Донхён осмотрел полки, повыдергивал с них штук шесть книг и, положив стопку перед Мину, спросил:  
\- Что-нибудь читал?   
Делать подарки – весьма сложное занятие, и Мину было жалко его расстраивать, когда он отложил четыре верхние книги в сторону. Донхён просто выбрал классику – поэтому и попал так сильно.   
\- Ладно, - согласился Донхён, забирая две оставшиеся к кассе.   
За что на него сердиться, в самом деле? За то, что Мину умный?  
Мину такой до ужаса особенный, что Донхёну хочется – если когда-нибудь у него все-таки появится ребенок – чтобы он был похож на этого мальчика с бархатными понимающими глазами, которого он обнимает прямо перед девушкой-кассиршей, бросающей на них любопытные взгляды.   
Про себя Донхён кивает: должно быть, она не понимает, кто они друг другу. Он слишком молод для отца, староват для брата, а предположить что-то другое у нее, наверно, язык не поворачивается – у кассирши миленькое и очень славное личико незлобивого человека, и Донхён улыбается ей ярче обычного, когда забирает пакет с книгами.   
За дверями большого книжного в Донхёне в первый раз за день сдают нервы – зачем он подписался на это? Своими руками?  
Решил узнать, что будет, если делать то, чего не должен делать?   
Наверно, ему нужна минута с собой наедине, поэтому он отправляет Мину купить попить.   
Мину не понимает, почему должен идти один, но не спорит.   
Зато, когда идет обратно с двумя стаканами, на свою беду успевает через стеклянные двери увидеть, как Донхён на улице смотрит куда-то перед собой и ерошит волосы.   
Мину его жалко…  
Ну как жалко – надо быть честным, он сам выпросил.   
Странная ситуация, когда жертва виновата больше, чем ее мучитель. 

 

\- И что мы сюда пришли? – спрашивает Ёнмин.   
Он оглядывается, снова и снова, рассматривая вид на город и на море с той самой ротонды, на которой он сидел во вторник жарким-жарким полднем. Сегодня точно такое же солнце, и здесь те же самые белые горячие камни, те же самые бестолковые голуби и чей-то их распугивающий ребенок – но почему-то ему кажется, что с прошлого раза, когда он был здесь, прошло не четыре дня, а что-то вроде вечности, за которую он сам слишком сильно изменился.   
Вот что эти голуби? Да плевать ему на них.   
И все то, о чем он думал, когда сидел здесь тогда – теперь так далеко-далеко, что совсем не понятно, почему он переживал.   
\- Потому что ты не прав, - как всегда не без кривляния ответил Кванмин. – Вся эта фигня началась не там, у моря, - братец кивает головой вдаль, - а здесь. Поэтому…  
Ёнмин даже не успевает ничего сделать – идиот-братишка быстро-быстро приближается к нему и так же быстренько целует.   
Надо только надеяться, что никто не заметил.   
\- Сам же хотел экскурсию по самым романтическим местам, - хихикает Кванмин вместо оправдания.   
\- Я тебе что, девочка? – совершенно без восторга осведомляется Ёнмин, все еще оглядываясь, чтобы убедиться, не показывают ли на них пальцами.   
«Да ты больше, чем девочка, - думает Кванмин. – Не каждая девочка принцесса, а тебя порезать, так голубая кровь брызнет».   
А вслух жалуется:  
\- Ну вот, а я думал сейчас втереть тебе какую-нибудь милую чепуху про то, что мы замкнем круг, если поцелуемся на том месте, откуда все началось.   
\- Кто-то из нас двоих точно умственно отсталый, - спокойно замечает Ёнмин, - и что-то мне кажется, на нормального я больше по…  
\- Да ладно, - перебивает Кванмин. Отходит на шажок назад и складывает руки на груди. – Неужели кому-то может не нравиться, когда за ним ухаживают?   
Ёнмин обеими руками показывает на себя и кланяется, как будто представляется:  
\- Первый и единственный.   
Кванмин усмехается: если замок не открывается, это не значит, что он не открывается в принципе. Надо просто ключик правильный подобрать. 

 

Ноги Мину уже просто гудят от ходьбы: немудрено, они с Донхёном исходили уже весь город. Исходили весь город, говорили так много, что Мину кажется, что язык устал точно так же, как и ноги, и даже больше – несмотря на то, что они побывали везде, Мину думает, что время с ним в последний раз пролетело слишком быстро, как вода сквозь пальцы, и что-то самое важное в нем он опять упустил, а все сказанные слова, смех и улыбки как-то так нехорошо легли, что только отдалили его от Донхёна.   
Наверно, поэтому Мину теперь так хочется его обнять и молчать – солнце опускается к воде, как будто тает в море, и его свет и золото остывают в самом Мину, заставляя корчиться от того, как много в нем всего этого теплого, бессмысленного, томительного и гаснущего.   
И Донхён такой живой под его руками, лежащими у него на животе, и от загорелой шеи, в которую Мину уткнулся носом, пахнет летним солнцем.   
Внезапно под ворохом бессмысленных находятся нужные слова.   
\- Слушай, - говорит Мину, прижавшись лбом между лопаток Донхёна, - пообещай одну вещь?   
\- Какую еще вещь? – спрашивает у него Донхён – весьма неохотно спрашивает, надо заметить.   
Обещания перед расставанием – такая пошлость.   
Но Мину просто создан, чтобы ломать шаблоны. Мину просит о другом:  
\- Пообещай, что будет кто-нибудь, кто будет тебя любить.   
Дышащий в чужую спину Мину не видит, каким странным становится взгляд Донхёна – как будто заостряется, как будто жестчает.   
\- Я серьезно, - продолжает Мину. – Кто сможет о тебе заботиться, потому что это тебе нужно. Кто-нибудь, с кем ты не будешь таким принципиальным. Кого ты не оттолкнешь после первой ошибки…  
Донхён вежливо кашляет, потому что… Браво, Мину, просто браво…  
Никто еще не мог заставить Донхёна захотеть заплакать от жалости. От, мать ее, жалости к самому себе и понимания, что он характером-то совсем не подарок.   
\- Мне будет легче, - заканчивает Мину, и совсем уж не нежно упирается лбом в чужую лопатку, - иначе все это совсем бессмысленно…  
Донхён про себя кивает: должно быть, он прав – не так больно, если тебя оставляют ради кого-то, а не просто потому, что так надо.   
\- Хорошо, - уже вслух отвечает Донхён. – Еще какие-нибудь пожелания будут?  
\- Еще? – Мину за его спиной удивляется так искренне, как будто не разглядел насмешки в вопросе. – Если честно, то хочу выпить. 

 

Как-то так получилось, что ничего больше не оставалось, как от большого безделья и непримиримой на всех накатывающей перед отъездом (а из таких райских для тела и души мест, как это, особенно) тоски взаимосогласно и неожиданно прийти к выводу, что надо выпить.   
К стыду своему Ёнмин должен признаться, что это он сам же первый и предложил – а уж отказываться так другого дурака, чем Кванмин, поищите.   
Зато идею потратить все деньги, что у них остались, разом и на выпивку подал Кванмин, и Ёнмин, подумав, согласился – если спустить все на одну бутылку, не останется никакой возможности потом сбегать за добавкой, чтобы догнаться.   
Кванмин пересчитал, что там у него осталось по карманам – как оказалось, не так уж и много – изучил ценники и указал на бутылку мартини.   
Возражений у Ёнмина опять не набралось – да какая разница, что пить, ему все равно не нравится.   
В общем, перекочевывающая из его рук в братишкины наполовину опустевшая бутылка уже не обещала ничего хорошего, потому что Ёнмин опять сидел в темноте, смотрел на море и слушал волны, а Кванмин с таким же интересом и так же заторможенно наблюдал за ним сбоку.   
Да еще и руку свою забыл на наполовину утонувших в остывшем песке пальцах Ёнмина.   
Он в последнее время вообще часто забывает части своего тела где-нибудь очень близко и рядом – Ёнмин скоро привыкнет.   
\- А ты знаешь, какая самая непонятная и необъяснимая штука на свете? – наконец, подает голос Кванмин.   
\- Я думаю, ты собрался мне об этом рассказать, - тихо отвечает Ёнмин.   
Почти ласковая подковыка Кванмина не смущает – он выдыхает рядом в темноте, делает глоток и в лучших алкашеских традициях передает бутылку брату, заявляя:  
\- Любовь – самая бестолковая вещь на свете.   
Постулат забавный – Ёнмин даже поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него.   
\- Ты не понимаешь, почему, не можешь остановиться, и знаешь только то, что с этим одним человеком тебе хорошо, - продолжает братец, и Ёнмин усмехается, потому что…  
С должными поправками, под его определение так же хорошо подходит ненависть. Не зря же там что-то поют, что от одного до другого – шаг.   
Или глупый, чаще всего пьяный, поцелуй.   
\- Потрясающее высказывание, - отвечает Ёнмин. – Бессмысленное, слащавое и…   
Кванмин смеется:  
\- Да я знаю, ты сейчас скажешь, что вообще понятия не имеешь, о чем я говорю, что вся эта «любо-о-овь», - он до невозможности издевательски растягивает слово и показывает пальцами кавычки, - игры ущербных разумом.   
\- Да, - коротко подтверждает Ёнмин.   
\- И что сам ты эту ересь никогда в глаза не видел и встречаться с ней не намерен? – добавляет Кванмин.   
Братец снова кивает.   
\- Какая прелесть, - резюмирует Кванмин.   
Бутылка возвращается к нему, и в этот раз его глоток такой немаленький, будто он должен помочь ему набраться дерзости сказать еще что-нибудь.   
\- А знаешь, о чем мне подумалось утром, когда я тебя поцеловал?  
Ёнмин снова поворачивается к нему и насмешливо смотрит – о как, он, оказывается, еще и думать успевал, не только удовольствие получать.   
\- Что я, в принципе, могу тебя заставить по-другому, - слишком туманно поясняет Кванмин, так что братец вынужден приподнять бровь:  
\- Это как же?   
\- Я еще ничего с тобой не делал по-плохому, правда ведь? – Кванмин подчеркивает свои заслуги хитроватым взглядом. – Но мог бы.   
Куда там он клонит, Ёнмин все еще понимает лишь смутно.   
\- Если бы я целовал тебя и трогал по-другому, ты бы сдался рано или поздно, - развивает мысль Кванмин. – Можешь поспорить, но сам знаешь, что не смог бы удержаться.   
Ёнмин молча поднимает бровь – или, скорее, она сама дергается. Потому что братец, к сожалению, прав. И покажите пальцем на того, кого не соблазнили бы откровенные поцелуи – а Кванмин просто великодушно не позволял их себе.   
\- Ну… хорошо, - Ёнмин пожимает плечами – не то чтобы поймал с поличным. Но к чему весь это разговор-то? – И чего тебе от меня тогда надо?  
Кванмин думает, что надо слишком много, чтобы Ёнмин понял, а вслух говорит:  
\- Ничего, - коротко улыбается и снова пробует поцеловать.   
Братец настолько хитрожоп, что с него хочется только смеяться: нет, ложной скромности в нем и капельки не наберется – чтобы поцеловал и удрал обратно, к себе, к недопитой бутылке. Не наберется в нем и наглости столько, чтобы взять и заставить Ёнмина – вместо обоих этих вариантов он целует легонько, но не отодвигается, а так и дышит на губы до тошноты сладким мартини, и ждет, терпеливо ждет, когда этот запах развратит и без того нетрезвые ощущения Ёнмина.   
Ждет не очень долго – если считать в волнах, то нужно примерно полторы, чтобы Ёнмину самому захотелось. Повернуть голову, выдохнуть на чужие близко-близко губы и…  
С его пальцами, все еще прижимающими правую руку Ёнмина к песку, делать это неглубоко, будто нехотя, но долго-долго, даже если считать в волнах.   
И в самом деле смешно становится, когда Кванмин после кажется ему до дурости довольным, как будто немного сбрендившим. Он смеется, касается свободной рукой спины Ёнмина и говорит:  
\- Дай удивлю: про родинки ты был не совсем прав. У тебя вот тут есть, а у меня нет.   
\- И нечем больше было заняться, кроме как мою спину рассматривать? – усмехается Ёнмин.   
\- Мне очень важно отличаться от тебя хоть в чем-то, - деловито поясняет Кванмин. – Поэтому изволь проверить…  
Ёнмин думает, что это совсем уж как-то пьяно, когда Кванмин задирает на себе футболку и поворачивается к нему спиной.   
\- Темно же, не видно ничего, - Ёнмин пытается воззвать к остаткам разумного, по пути еще разочек прикладываясь к бутылке.   
\- А ты потрогай, - советует Кванмин.   
Ну вот это уже вообще. Вместе с бутылкой Ёнмин наклоняется к песку и сквозь смех пользуется новым шансом УНИЗИТЬ:  
\- Если это была попытка раздеться передо мной и соблазнить, то это какая-то хреновая попытка…

 

\- Правило первое, - говорит Донхён, когда официант с блокнотиком исчезает из поля зрения, - никогда не пей на пустой желудок.   
Мину совсем не к месту в этом пафосном ресторанчике в футболке с принтом, да еще и сидит, как престарелая утомленная хозяйством женщина, подперев щеку кулаком, и смотрит на него.   
Донхён вообще не знает, зачем их занесло сюда: Мину просто сказал, что хочет выпить, и Донхён решил, что ему самому почему-то хочется непременно красного вина. Если бы еще на них были шорты, неприемлемый для таких заведений стиль одежды мог бы его остановить – а так все как будто к тому и шло: и надетые на нем джинсы, и желание Мину немного расслабиться, и донхёновская собственная откуда-то вдруг взявшаяся тяга к виноградному.   
\- А второе правило? – спрашивает Мину, и его голос становится бурчащим из-за кулака под щекой.   
\- А второе… - Донхён все смотрит и смотрит на его расплющенную, на глаз наплывшую щеку, и думает «Я люблю тебя». – А второе правило: первого правила достаточно.   
\- Коротко и ясно, - кивает Мину, убирая локоть со стола, чтобы официант мог поставить на столик фужер на высокой тоненькой ножке.   
«Я люблю тебя» - вот так просто. Без объяснений, без жалости – это ощущение отчетливое и не пропадает, подпирает ли Мину щеку кулаком, или зевает, или смотрит на него через стол сквозь реснички на прикрытых кошачьих глазках.   
Нарушая свое собственное первое правило, Донхён берет бокал за стеклянную ножку, как только официант оставляет их, и чокается им о бокал Мину:  
\- Единственное, за что мне на самом деле хочется выпить – за тебя.   
Мину кивает, хоть и нерешительно – может быть, просто такие места ему непривычны, может быть, сам вкус вина.   
Может быть, его удивляет то, как быстро Донхён выпивает свое.   
Хотя стоит ли удивляться – оно на самом деле вкусное: терпкое, сухое, с сильным летним запахом ягод… 

 

Вино как будто все еще лилось: малиново-красное, горько-сладкое… Как будто рот силой держали открытым и заливали его внутрь, а оно стекало широко и свободно, довольно нашептывая:   
\- А у тебя нет воли, больше нет воли, - когда пьяноватый Мину шатанулся на дверь, и своей узкой задницей, своим легким весом захлопнул ее так, что Донхёну едва не прищемило пальцы.   
Донхён еще готов был спорить о том, что воля у него есть, просто нет сил оторваться от Мину, который пять минут назад не к добру сообразил, что если его язычок окажется во рту Донхёна, он вылижет с него не только остатки привкуса вина, но и остатки самообладания.   
Воли в Донхёне оказалось столько, что он вспомнил даже о том, что дверь должна быть заперта: с висящим на его шее, обеими руками цепляющимся за плечи Мину, он повернул ключ – она должна быть заперта…   
Мину снова обеими лопатками влепился в дверь, с каким-то глухим стуком, рассмеялся – то ли его снова повело так, то ли Донхён сам бросил его на дверь, то ли это именно он дернул старшего на себя, так что они оба стукнулись об нее. Так или иначе, Мину задрал в голову, и в полумраке пару секунд с туповатой улыбкой смотрел на Донхёна снизу вверх, нежными руками на его плечах путаясь в волосах – а потом усмехнулся и набросился снова.   
Мину почти запрыгнул на Донхёна, и воли, которой можно было только гордиться, Донхёну хватило даже, чтобы удержать его – правда, недолго. Донхён правда поймал его, почувствовал весь его вес на себе, когда пришлось подхватить под бедра…  
А потом он провел по этим бедрам, жадными ладонями провел по ним, до экстаза худым, по грубой джинсовой обтянувшей их ткани до самой задницы – и столкнул Мину с себя так, что он полетел ему под ноги.   
Вряд ли Мину понял, за что и почему его так выкинули на пол – «воля» в Донхёне брызгала искрами напоследок, мигала, как перегорающая лампочка. И лампочка перед смертью зашипела, осветив смешной, где-то на периферии мозга кому-то что-то запрещающий знак «Остановись» – даже раньше, чем Мину закончил свое падение, Донхён поймал его за ворот футболки и толкнул на кровать.   
Грубость явно нравилась мазохисту в Мину – от нее он становился только нежнее, и когда Донхён свалился на него сверху, придавив всем телом, его плечи, ребра и волосы уже ждала новая порция ядовитых ласк, которые Мину выцеживал из своих ладоней прямо под кожу.   
Разумеется, ответ садиста-в-Донхёне Мину понял правильно: когда его зубы сжались на шее, сдавили и оттянули клочок кожи так, что волна острой, злой, и непонятно приятной боли прошила его вдоль позвоночника, в его голове голос Донхёна рычал:  
\- Не смей так делать…   
«Не смей распоряжаться мной», - услышал Мину в том, как больно и медленно чужие зубы соскальзывали с закушенной кожи. Передохнув от боли, которая заставила его изогнуться, уперевшись затылком в подушку, и приподняться над кроватью спазматической аркой, над этим можно было только посмеяться.   
Мину хрипловато выдохнул свой смех в сторону, а потом сжал лицо Донхёна ладонями и развернул к себе, накидываясь на его губы новым, теперь извиняющимся поцелуем:   
\- Прости, что я свожу тебя с ума…  
Укус на шее жгло, кожа на нем погорячела, а Донхён, как котенка, оторвал его от себя, отвернул голову в сторону и, убрав волосы, укусил снова, как свою собственность – в глазах Мину опять забрызгало искрами, бедные нервы взвыли от боли, и сам он подавился своим вдохом, и, кажется, тихо проскулил что-то на выдохе.   
Но вместо того, чтобы сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы это прекратить, Мину тянул подбородок выше, поворачивал голову, так что волосы тянулись по подушке, больше открывая шею, предлагая кусать его и дальше, больнее, злее – пока Донхён не будет удовлетворен.   
Впрочем, удовлетвориться теперь чем бы то ни было Донхёну было сложно – Мину оказался настолько испорчен и ядовит, что позволял делать себе больно, и более того, это ему даже нравилось. С таким партнером в постели Донхёну надо было быть осторожнее – немного больше желания, и он загрызет Мину.   
Чтобы был только его.   
Мину позволил себя искусать, и теперь кожа на его шее чувствовалась горячим даже под губами Донхёна, и ему хотелось попросить за это прощения – что попортил нежную шкурку своего котенка. Как просить прощения языком, Донхён хорошо знал… Просто хотелось напоследок еще немного посмотреть на загибающуюся, плюющуюся из лужи красного вина искрами лампочку – прежде чем он падет до того, что станет вылизывать шею Мину.   
Последний реверанс перед своей отдающей концы волей, символ того, что он якобы себя контролирует – оторвать руки Мину от себя и ладонями прижать к кровати, своим весом прижать его грудь и выдавить из нее вздох и остатки воздуха.   
Мину вспоминает, что Донхён гребаный нежный садист, когда его руки вытягивают вверх – и, боже, кто поверит ему, если он скажет, что его кожа стелется как шелк напротив его собственной, громко шуршит в темноте и сводит с ума, когда его пальцы ведут вдоль нежного на предплечьях. Но ласка Донхёна всегда обманчива – Мину убеждается в этом, когда пытается оторвать свои руки от кровати и вернуть их себе (в ладонях же так и горит желание трогать и гладить его), но не может: все, что ему разрешили – упрямиться и бить сжатыми кулаками о мягкое покрывало.   
Потому что нежный садист, наверно, решил вскипятить в нем бульон из нервов. Мину кажется, что он специально так бесстыже выстилает языком на его шее полосочки: они медленные, язвительно-ровные, тянутся от выреза футболки до самого подбородка и оставляют после себя липкое ощущение размазанной по коже слюны.   
Мину начинает казаться, что вся его шея уже покрыта этим липким, и он больше не вынесет терпеть дразнящий скользкий кончик языка, преследующий заходящуюся венку – он же еще не знает, что Донхён только начал. Что дальше липкую слюну на его шее будут размазывать уже губами – Донхён будет сжимать их с каким-то извращенным наслаждением, втягивать кожу, прежде чем отпустить, тереть ее языком и посасывать с нежным и абсолютным безумием…   
И что его губы будут отрываться каждый раз с одним и тем же звуком – чмок слюны на влажной коже, разорванный засос… Горячий выдох и торопливое прикосновение снова. Донхён поворачивает голову, как будто усмехается тому, насколько безвозвратно ему сорвало крышу, подается вперед, без жалости роняя пытавшегося поднять голову Мину обратно – и с каждым новым выпадом это его посасывание длится все дольше, оно все сильнее и нежнее, звук его становится совсем уж уродливым, будто кто-то облизывает воздушный шарик.  
А Донхён уже даже не открывает глаза.   
А Мину вряд ли помнит, как его зовут.   
Мину размазывает в этом липком, влажном и чмокающем между «Я больше не могу» и «Пожалуйста, не останавливайся», и самое дурное в этом, что оно в самом деле не останавливается: если первую минуту-две Мину лежал под Донхёном, не очень понимая смысла размазанных по его шее слюней, то когда все это начало повторяться с одинаковой частотой и все увеличивающейся глубиной безумия, до него стало доходить. Его кожа вся была покрыта неприлично-клейким, и так хотела еще, что Мину выворачивало на его подушке – каждый поцелуй Донхёна был как узелок на веревке, держась за которую Мину ступает в темноту…  
\- Донхё-ё-ён… - Мину приподнялся над кроватью так, как будто его скрутило, как улитку – позвал старшего и осел обратно, потому что разведенные в сторону руки все еще держали, как прибитые к кресту. – Донхё-ё-ён…  
Не то чтобы Донхён не знал, что он с ним сделал – но ведь Мину, вроде, совсем не против, когда его мучают.   
Хорошо, хорошо – его котеночку сейчас невыносимо, он понимает. Бедняжку Мину под ним, нежного, корежит от судорог, от того, как ему неправильно приятно и нравится быть не тем, кто целует, а кого целуют, но…  
Донхён такой охренительно умный, что знает даже, от чего он так корчится и чего хочет.  
Хорошо, пусть. Пусть Мину освободит руки, пусть накинется на него снова, так что Донхён не удержится и упадет на него, и снова его тело будет под ним, так преступно близко, такое… как драгоценность, что выход будет только один – пропустить руку под его плечами, с костями тонкими и легкими, как у птицы, подтянуть повыше и разрешить забыть все, и потерять остатки разума на его губах.   
Пусть под этими поцелуями тает и треплется та робкая надежда, что он еще чуть-чуть и закончит это, и уложит Мину спать на своей груди, а мешать спать вина будет ему одному.   
\- Ты слишком быстро учишься плохому, - горячо нашептывает Донхён в ушко, прикрытое хоть и растрепанными, но все еще до одури мягкими шоколадными волосами.   
Мину сгибает ноги, и его колени Донхён чувствует возле своих ребер, как ловушку. По новой Мину истекает в его руках, снова откидывает голову так, что хорошо бы поучиться дурам из мужских журналов, которые на блестящих глянцевых страницах пытаются изобразить собой оживший соблазн. Мину может лучше, хотя Донхён сомневается, что он хоть капельку об этом думает – Мину некогда, потому что у него время практики, и он демонстрирует только что выученное с упоением и энтузиазмом падшего ангелочка: особенные, слишком сдержанные, слишком легкие, но слишком влажные, чтобы не завести до черта, поцелуи теперь один за одним чмокают на его губах.   
И это и правда похоже на то, как будто кто-то облизывает не в меру передутый резиновый шарик. И это и правда то, что может разбудить настоящую похоть – нет, не так чтобы засунуть руку в трусы и сжать до боли. Другое желание – распахать грудную клетку и влиться в него бутылкой вина, выгореть наизнанке и умереть с ним раньше рассвета.   
Потому что котенок-Мину, засранец, просек суть этих сырых поцелуев до самого дна их падшего извращения: юркий язычок в них не затем, чтобы изучать чужой ротик – он лишь дразнит и едва показывается, пока губки раз за разом навстречу…   
Преданные, зависимые – Мину ловит его губы, легонько втягивает в себя, и все его тело при этом как одержимое, подается вперед, прижимается, отступает снова, замирает, когда он присоской залепляет рот Донхёна, вдыхает через чужие губы и, будто этот выпад лишил его сил, обмякает.   
Мину только самым краешком сознания понимает, что делает с Донхёном, когда так бессовестно льнет к нему, так подло высасывает из его губ новые ласки своему телу, которое презирает тот краешек сознания и – бах! – раскрывается для него, и – бах… – оседает снова, как взорванный изнутри цветок, как в порнофильме с большой фантазией и чувством.   
Мину лишь смеется тому, что хорошо помнит, что, когда приехал сюда, губы у него были здоровые – а теперь он доцеловался со своим любимым Донхёном до того, что нижняя раскололась по центру. Боль этой щели в каждом движении ему навстречу.   
Ну и уж конечно после безжалостных донхёновских зубов она его не пугает. Единственное, пожалуй, от чего дрогнуло сердце – когда в середине очередного порыва навстречу старшему, снова приподнятый над кроватью сладкой-сладкой судорогой, Мину обнимает его за пояс и…  
Соскальзывает рукой под его одежду.   
Кожа на его пояснице – все тот же шелк, и Мину любуется ей пальцами, и по напряженной, дугой изогнутой спине Донхёна слишком свободная футболка ползет вверх и вниз, пока сам он не может возразить, потому что Мину съедает даже его дыхание.   
Рука Мину кажется Донхёну как будто безвольной, как будто напрочь глухой и невменяемой – колени Мину все еще держат его по бокам, дурные обезоруживающие поцелуи жадно покрывают рот, и сам он, можно быть уверенным, просто упивается каждым столбиком позвонков, что пальцами нащупывает все выше и выше по изогнутой спине.   
Донхён, как будто это еще может остановить бедного котеночка, просит его:  
\- Не надо, Мину, - и это звучит как просьба в самом деле, потому что голос у Донхёна как у абсолютно потерянного человека, которого надо пожалеть.   
Мину жалеет в меру своих представлений – футболка Донхёна собирается складками у самой шеи, и то, что его плечи и лопатки теперь… свободные, голые, нежные – заставляет думать, что в темноте на стене за спиной его тени можно разглядеть распахнувшиеся крылья.   
И если есть еще что-то сказать в защиту Мину, так это то, что он ни о чем не думает – он не соблазняет Донхёна и не играет с его телом. Может быть, его собственное играет с ним – потому что оно одно заставляет Мину, после нового поклонения обнаженной шелковой спине обожающими подушечками пальцев, собрать этот мешающий ему кусок ткани одной большой складкой и потянуть через голову старшего.   
Донхён позволяет слишком быстро, даже торопливо – опускает руки вниз и наклоняется. Взъерошенные густые волосы, которые Мину так чудно нарисовал опускающейся на глаза копной, совсем завешивают его лицо, когда он выскальзывает из узкого ворота – а футболку Мину вышвыривает с кровати, как будто у него личная ненависть к этой тряпке.   
Настырная противная лампочка снова шипит, шипит угрожающе, но Донхён… смеялся он над этой стеклянной колбой.   
Один рывок за подол футболки Мину вверх – и его руки запутались в собственной одежде. Он возится червячком, и вдвоем с Донхёном они выпутывают его голову и локти, одинаково нетерпеливые и жадные, чтобы Донхён мог теперь сам наброситься на Мину, свалить его на кровать…  
И сдохнуть в этом.   
Как будто раньше он никогда не чувствовал ничего более оглушительного, ничего более отупляющего, чем полуголый Мину под ним. Даже те полные с ума сводящей дури и слюней поцелуи кажутся несмешной шуткой, когда – теперь – он исцеловывает его плечи, две нежные дуги ключиц и… снова плечи.  
Почему-то именно они доводят его больше всего, на них поцелуи звонче и жаднее, кожа на них пахнет мылом, морем и запахом Мину. Они бессмысленно тонкие и хрупкие, когда он сминает их пальцами – то ли потому, что Мину теперь кажется покорным и вовсе каждому движению его рук, то ли потому, что он котеночек, которому сидеть бы в козинке и мяукать, а не на одной с ним кровати…  
Бессмысленные и тонкие плечи превращаются и вовсе в нежный яд, когда Донхён находит миленькую складочку между грудью и рукой, и под его голодными-голодными губами она отчмокивает десятком быстрых-быстрых, загнанных в угол собственным желанием поцелуев.   
Все тело Мину – сплошная коварная ловушка, и, кто-нибудь, плюньте на надгробие Донхёна, потому что он гладил и ласкал его полуголого: торчащие кости на этих плечиках не мешают им быть до исступления гладкими, круглыми и соблазнительными, и быть исцелованными – их единственное предназначение.   
Как единственное предназначение его рук – левой крепко держать своего котенка за шею, а правой гладить кошачью спинку вдоль хребта, пока сам Мину прижат к нему голой грудью, и, чертовка, продолжает выводить на беззащитной к его прикосновениям коже Донхёна свои ведьмацкие руны.   
Эти его влюбленные пальчики, они обжигают спину Донхёна, как раскаленное железо, и как нагретый докрасна металл маленькие пуговки, его нежные сосочки плавят грудь там, где скребутся о голую кожу – хуже чем под кайфом сердце пропускает удары, и Донхён прижимает Мину к себе с остервенением только затем, чтобы не сдохнуть от аритмии секундой позже.   
В ответ на это Мину может только постукаться об него головой (а что безумные губы при этом оставят еще десяток мокрых-мокрых поцелуев на его щеке и шее – это само собой) – так любит командовать, так любит держать все в руках, что до сих пор сжимает его так, будто он способен убежать (убежать теперь – как смешно…): неснятые часы на его левом запястье ремнем скребут Мину спину, и этот как-бы-символ как-бы-власти на разворошенной постели, между двумя полуобнаженными, горячими телами… заводит он еще сильнее, вот что.   
Хотя куда дальше, чем теперь – Мину хотел бы знать. Он ведь видел Донхёна раздетым – много раз, на пляже, отмечал про себя, что тело у него красивое, что не такой уж он худой, что на животе под темной (блядской…) дорожкой волос вниз две твердые-твердые (и пусть и дальше отрицает, что любит следить за собой) мышцы, но, как показала практика, видеть и трогать этот живот, осмелевшими пальцами искать под его кожей эти напрягшиеся дельтами мускулы – разные, разные вещи.   
Полуголый Донхён красивый до экстаза, и понятно, почему на коже у Мину мурашки, а под ней – дрожь, когда он все возит и возит по нему ладонями, и ему все мало и мало горячего, которое в них набирается.   
И пусть ухмылочка Мину кажется победной, когда снова он оказывается под Донхёном, прижатый его телом – все дело в том, что чем меньше воздуха остается зажатым между их ними, тем слаще торжествует маленький демон в нем самом: твой, твой, сейчас только твой.   
Теперь сложно представить, где еще на голой (боже, гореть ему в аду до конца мира), нежной, обнаженной коже Мину остались местечки, что были бы еще чисты и не липли бы от слюней, оставленных поцелуями Донхёна – как чума, как язвы они исступали и заразили всего Мину: когда он в очередной раз изогнулся, извернулся тонкоребрым котеночком под ним и повернулся набок, Донхён придавил его собой до хрипа и осквернил даже позвоночек в основании шеи.   
Куда еще быть сильнее довольным собой? Кажется, так делают дикие-дикие звери, когда спариваются – кусают друг друга в загривок.   
Как знак принадлежности.   
И ведь смешно теперь думать о том, что Донхён сделал, правда? Сдался перед мяуканьем сиротки-котеночка. Как будто это не он изображал из себя ходячее хладнокровие, чтобы рухнуть ангельской мордой прямо в грязь, стоило только Мину показать свои нежные плечики…  
И что ему теперь делать с Мину, который очень заметно незаметно пытается съехать под ним вниз, чтобы он не почувствовал то, что не мог не почувствовать, потому что, блядь, сам не железный.   
И ему скоро будет так же больно, как Мину. И вряд ли он представляет, чего будет стоить…  
Вытерпеть, когда у тебя стоит.   
\- Что, доигрался? – злорадно спрашивает Донхён, как будто если он испугает Мину, ему станет проще.   
Нет, не станет – когда Мину в первый раз за эту ночь меняется в лице, когда на нем появляются вина и стыд и Мину делает какой-то бесполезный жест, будто пытается выкарабкаться из-под него, Донхён бросается извиняться перед своим котеночком, останавливает, стискивает руками и целует, целует, целует по новой.   
А котеночек Мину весь напрягается и будто застывает, когда рука Донхёна проводит по ширинке на его джинсах, осторожно, едва касаясь, хотя что там – он бы и перышко сейчас почувствовал, и перышко бы заставило его трястись и просить.   
Мину, как каменный, лежал под Донхёном и смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами – вроде, без страха, скорее, с тревогой…  
И, наверно, было от чего: в голове Донхёна так и мелькало – и как он вытряхнет узкую задницу Мину из этих джинсов, и с каким восторгом станет смотреть на его ноги, на длинные красивые ноги, которые прижмутся к его телу с боков, если…  
Мерзкая, неубиваемя лампочка шипела из лужи: «Не посмеешь, сволочь…»  
Конечно, Донхён не посмеет: на джинсах Мину пуговица девственницы, и выдавливать ее из прорези до дрожи в пальцах сладко.   
\- Мину-у-у… - Донхён до каких-то мерзких кошачьих ухмылок доволен, что Мину настолько не боится, что целует его в ответ, когда он целует его, хотя звук расстегнувшегося на джинсах замка было хорошо слышно в тишине. – Мой котеночек…  
Левая рука Донхёна исчезает под бельем Мину по браслет неснятых часов, и его поцелуй спотыкается и вырывается на губы младшенького задушенным выдохом – настолько он там, под одеждой… нежный.   
До оборванных нервов нежный Мину обнаруживается вдруг вернувшимся к нему дыханием под самым ухом, боязливо сопит в него, сжимает пальцами волосы Донхёна и утыкается лбом ему в плечо.   
Донхёну нравится – пусть Мину будет по-детски искренним с ним, пусть будет под самым сердцем, чтобы он мог знать все, что с ним происходит: когда он гладит его, а потом трогает головку, Мину становится слишком много ощущений, и Донхён снова предлагает свои губы, чтобы было, куда их выплеснуть.   
Гораздо лучше становится, когда Мину соображает, что его ждет, и начинает, скажем так, сотрудничать – его теплое, трепетное (о, а какое оно трепетное в одном особенном месте – так им Донхён наслаждается рукой) тело снова приподнимается на постели…  
И снова как во взрослом кино: капельки его удовольствия сворачивают и разворачивают лепестки призрачного, неудержимого в своей красоте махрового цветка, и Донхён завидует тому, кто будет у Мину после него.  
На мгновение рука Донхёна перестает двигаться так понимающе и сжимается на самом деле грубо: часы на запястье отщелкивают длинную-длинную секунду злой-презлой ревности, прежде чем он соображает, что у Мину никого не было и быть не могло – он даже целоваться не умеет.   
Не умел. До вчерашнего дня. Донхён подарил ему много предосудительных знаний.   
Когда Донхён снова тихо зовет его, до Мину с большим запозданием доходит, что он называет его котенком не в первый раз за этот день, и это слово, «котенок», снова ложится на бедное сердечко тенью, которую он как мог гнал от себя целых полтора дня.   
Хочется, чтобы не было никаких теней в последний и единственный раз, и Мину больно стискивает голые плечи Донхёна, чтобы он перестал занимать свой рот словами – только тот его первый поцелуй у озера был горьким, остальные… наверно, были самые разные.   
Вот и сейчас пусть целует его по-новому, пока у него совсем чуть-чуть времени, чтобы быть к Донхёну ближе, чем он сам хотел. Вряд ли Донхён, даже когда решил с головой окунуться в грех, планировал, что закончит с рукой в трусах Мину, и что из всех поцелуев испробует на нем самый безобразный: когда никто из них двоих уже не разрывает прикосновения дольше, чем нужно для загнанного вдоха, когда звонкое чмоканье теряющих силу губ становится оглушающим, когда единственное, что слышно кроме него – тяжелое-тяжелое, густое и горячее дыхание, потому что их лица слишком близко.   
И когда даже секунды на вдох становится жалко, а Мину начинает ерзать под ним так, как будто они в самом деле занимаются этим, Донхён снова до удушья вжимает его в кровать своим телом (и это предательское свое собственное тело просто изнывает от того, как ему хочется ответной ласки и как необходимо ему хоть немножко погасить свое напряжение в штанах, прижавшись к горячему Мину), почти хоронит под собой, и нет, даже уже не целует – живет в нем и дышит им, так что каждый его выдох целиком попадает в легкие Мину.   
Когда он под ним, хныкает от удовольствия, задыхается от того, что его прижали слишком крепко и ему нечем дышать, целовать его становится до последней степени сладко, и Донхёну интересно, так же ли сладко на вкус то, от чего скользко между его пальцев.   
Наверно, что так – его котеночек же весь вкусный, и непонятно, как он еще его не съел, особенно пальчики, которые непонятно что забыли возле его самых проблемных мест.   
\- Хочешь помочь? – спрашивает Донхён, не узнавая своего голоса. – Поверь, не надо.   
Донхён знает, что Мину смущается, как дурачок, когда он свободной рукой сжимает его ладошку и поднимает выше, вверх, подальше от своей ширинки. Чего бы Мину теперь ни хотел, его желания превысили лимит, когда Донхён по браслет своих часов нырнул в грех его очаровательных детских трусов – вместо благодарности за то, что Мину не трусишка, что хотел тоже сделать ему приятно, Донхён целует его запястье.   
И как рассудка в нем еще хватает на шалость – вдобавок к поцелую лизнуть его – он и сам не знает.   
А в общем, кому это важно – еще чуть-чуть, и Мину…  
Донхён целует напоследок просто до неподражаемой пошлости нежно, да и не целует, скорее, а что-то изображает такое между громким засосом, попыткой придушить Мину своими сжатыми губами и криком уставших терпеть нервов: котенок, солнышко, милый, хороший… наконец-то.   
Наконец-то бедное тело Мину сжалилось над ним и отпустило котеночка счастливым бегать по травке дальше – Мину такой нетронутый, такой неопытный, что Донхён только усмехается тому, как мало испачкало его руку.   
Впрочем, это мало все еще блестит на его раздвинутых пальцах, когда он выбирается из белья Мину, и чтобы он после всего не сгорел от стыда окончательно, приходится расхотеть лизнуть свой палец, чтобы попробовать вкус.   
Вместо забавного непотребства, которого требовала от Донхёна испорченная сторона его «Я», он наклоняется к Мину, тихонько затирая следы своего преступления:  
\- Все хорошо?   
Мину и правда не собирается плакать или что-то там подобное. Ему чуть-чуть неловко, когда он сначала мотает головой, потом качает головой, потом соображает, что вышла ерунда, и отвечает словами:  
\- Нормально, - и когда его взгляд останавливается на явно большой и мучительной проблеме Донхёна, натягивающей его джинсы, Мину нерешительно спрашивает: - А ты?  
Донхёна снова умиляет его вечно не к месту дружелюбие и беспокойство за ближнего своего – хочется потрепать его по волосам, но вряд ли ему понравится оставшаяся на них собственная сперма.   
Донхён наклоняется к нему и тепло и нежно-нежно целует в губы, прежде чем ответить:  
\- А я пойду в ванную.   
Привыкшим к темноте глазам свет кажется до рези ярким, когда Донхён щелкает выключателем – кажется, он как в операционной, и под ним можно разглядеть не только со всех сторон обложенное и все что можно просравшее его собственное эго, но и прыщи на заднице.   
Оставляя одежду на полу, Донхён встает под струи горячей воды и заторможенно смотрит на свои руки, на грудь и на сосок – удивляется тому, что красное пятно только одно, на предплечье, хотя, казалось бы, он весь должен быть покрыт царапинами своего котеночка, полосками, которые нащекотали его неуемные любопытные усы.   
Когда отсрочивать необходимое становится уже совсем незачем, Донхён прижимается плечом к холодному противному кафелю и думает, что не занимался этим целую вечность, а теперь будто снова прыщавый школьник.   
Одно только тело этим вечером ведет себя как ожидалось, и когда все это безумие смывается с его тела беловатыми потеками, он чувствует себя очень уставшим.   
Настолько уставшим, что даже угрызения совести утомились и свернулись клубком в самом темном уголке сознания.   
Донхён вытирает волосы посуше, потому что ничего бессмысленнее фена сейчас просто не существует, и в своей усталости неспеша возвращается к Мину, аккуратно гася весь свет за своей спиной.   
«Оделся, умница, - думает Донхён, когда забирается за спину Мину. – И уснул вдобавок»  
Донхён обнимает Мину через спину, секунду смотрит на его закрытые глаза – как кажется, что длинные-длинные ресницы дрожат в темноте – и ухмыляется: ну правильно, оргазм – дело утомительное.   
Последняя его мысль – что было бы неплохо узнать, сколько сейчас времени и сколько он может позволить себе проспать за спиной Мину, прежде чем завтра наступит окончательно и бесповоротно – но он понятия не имеет, где его телефон, а часы, наверно, остались в ванной на крышке унитаза.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just Jack - Morning Mourning https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-1KCxZjvuhw  
> Stereophonics - Stone или 100mph  
> Poets of the Fall - Everything fades

Будильник зазвенел откуда-то из-под одеяла со стороны Мину, и Донхён сначала с облегчением подумал, что все-таки не потерял телефон, потом расстроенно о том, что уже, получается, восемь, и напоследок – что не хочет, чтобы Мину проснулся от звонка будильника, он хочет разбудить его сам.   
Донхён пошарил под все равно завозившимся уже от шума младшим, отключил звонок и… как и надо было думать, не удержался: погладил по волосам, поцеловал его в щечку, и когда Мину так и не открыл глаза, положил руку ему на бедра, которые вчера чуть не довели его, и потряс:  
\- Мину, солнышко, просыпайся… Пора…  
Слава богу, Мину не стал ни капризничать, ни требовать поваляться еще, ни, как еще больше внутри боялся Донхён, внезапно плакать – Мину подскочил на кровати, затер заспанные глаза кулаками, заморгал…  
Что-то там на его помятом личике отчетливо говорило, что он хорошо понимает, что отсюда и дальше – все, конец, растянутая на целый день сцена последнего прощания, но, наверно, Донхён и не смог бы влюбиться в того, кто слишком уж слаб духом…   
Котеночек снова удивил его, когда бодро спрыгнул с кровати, мимоходом обнял его за плечи, поцеловал в губы, развернув лицом к себе, как будто так и надо, как будто много раз они уже просыпались вместе, как будто это он старше – и убежал в душ.   
Дверь захлопнулась раньше, чем Донхён успел открыть рот и… да хоть часы вернуть попросить, а то им конец скоро придет от пара, если они так и будут лежать в ванной, пока кто-то моется.   
Но, так или иначе, часы были меньше дороги Донхёну, чем здоровье своего разума (упаси господи еще хоть раз мельком увидеть Мину полуголым), и со вздохом он снова взялся за свой телефон – пора опять командовать, пора раздавать руководящие затрещины, кормить и организовывать подопечных детишек. 

 

Кванмин удивил разбудившего его Донхёна несвойственной ему адекватностью, когда покивал в трубку в ответ на пожелание видеть их обоих внизу не позднее, чем через сорок минут, хотя и потормозил пару секунд после того, как сбросил звонок, прежде чем проснуться окончательно.   
Впрочем, объективно было от чего: несмотря на то, что говорил ему днем, на все ехидство и напоказ самостоятельность, просыпался Ёнмин уже не первый раз так, что Кванмина можно было только пожалеть – душа эгоиста и собственника в Ёнмине вся, видимо, распускалась во сне, пока он себя не контролировал, находила, кого можно обвить-обтянуть собой, и впивалась в жертву, до кучи еще, надо полагать, довольная тем, что ему-то теперь вполне себе комфортно, а вот бедной жертве – нет.   
Ладно, слишком громко сказано: Ёнмин всего лишь умудрялся спать на руке братца («Ну подумаешь, затекла», - решал Кванмин), обнимать его за пояс и дышать ему в шею («Ну жарко, хорошо, но никто же от жары не умирал», - думал Кванмин) и до умилительных слез трогательно к утру перепутаться с братом ногами (здесь Кванмин мог только поднять руки – а что, никаких возражений на эту милую братишкину слабость не имелось).   
Кванмин вздохнул напоследок над тем, что будить его жалко, но потряс за плечо и сказал:  
\- Просыпайся, пора…  
Ёнмин весь сморщился, простонал что-то, но глаза открыл. Кванмин, наклонившись над ним, видел, как в них плеснуло что-то разочарованное и тоскливое, улыбнулся и… поцеловал, конечно.   
Кому-то что-то другое пришло бы в голову? Кроме расслабленного ни на что не претендующего утреннего поцелуя?  
Как-то странно Ёнмин ответил – не то чтобы неохотно, скорее, по привычке – потом, будто над собой смеялся, изогнул с издевкой бровь и пожаловался:  
\- Меня тошнит.   
Кванмин хотел возмутиться – что, после всего, после ночи бесконечно долгих и пьяных-пьяных поцелуев на пляже, еще и тошнит? Нормальный ли он вообще?   
А потом вспомнил, сколько они вчера выпили – и снова смог только пожалеть, вслух, впрочем, озвучив другое:  
\- Пить надо было меньше.   
\- Не больше тебя, - отмахнулся Ёнмин.   
А потом ему развинтило последние гайки, наверно: он сам скользнул руками на плечи Кванмина, сцепил их на его шее и перекатился так, что оказался на нем сверху.   
\- Надо еще вещи собрать, - глупо защищался Кванмин от по-утреннему сдержанных, но каких-то не в меру настырных поцелуев, которые Ёнмин ставил ему на губы и лицо, как будто в последний- то раз разрешил себе побыть инициатором.   
\- Я свои собрал, - не отрываясь от увлекательного занятия заявил Ёнмин. Впрочем, смешок Кванмин тоже расслышал: мол, я-то у нас правильный, всегда все вовремя, а что ты растяпа – так это меня не касается.   
Ёнмин про растяпу знал, конечно, но вот с глубиной ошибся – Кванмину не уперлось переживать по поводу разваленных по всей комнате вещей в единственный раз, когда братец пал настолько низко, что целует его сам: чуть посомневавшись, куда деть руки, Кванмин положил их братцу на спину и провел по мягкой ткани пижамки с кроличками чуть ли не подрагивающими от удовольствия ладонями.   
Казалось странным, что мало чего другого он хотел и в принципе мог предположить, что захочет – только это непостоянное чудовище рядом, только его торчащие кости, его взъерошенные по утрам волосы. С ним с одним можно быть до самого последнего жеста самим собой – даже если будет смеяться, называть тупым и слащавым, Ёнмин один без объяснений способен понять, почему он поступает так, а не по-другому.   
\- Что, теперь-то любишь? – спрашивает у него Кванмин, наглаживая кроликов на его лопатках.   
\- М… угу, - с пофигизмом мычит в ответ Ёнмин.   
Кванмин смеется: он всегда знал, что братик его любит. Так любит, как законченные истерички и упрямцы любят – глубину чувства можно определять по весу пощечин, а заставить их признаться может только конец.   
Только когда надо расставаться, они расплачутся, и будут жалеть, и целовать сами, и в этом смысле окончательный конец для Кванмина – сплошной бенефит, пик его торжества, и кролички на пижаме с блестящими слезками в красноватых глазках, потому что рассказанная Ёнмином сказочка под конец превратилась в легенду, где расстаются и любят через расстояния и века одиночества.   
\- Ну слушай, - Кванмин в конце концов сжимает его так, что он больше не может шевелиться, - меня Донхён правда убьет.   
Ёнмин вздыхает, оставляет на щеке Кванмина прощальный чмок и слазит с него на пол. 

 

Донхён сказал, что завтракать придется в отеле, потому что еще даже девяти нет, и вряд ли в городе что-то открыто, хотя Кванмин подумал, что он просто торопится – наверно, день за рулем большого воодушевления в нем все-таки не вызывает.   
Или у него, как и у всех остальных за столом, уже не хватает выдержки терпеть это жалкое чувство – что они оставляют место, где провели странную неделю, которая, как в бутылке со старым вином, всколыхнула все до дна, подняв тяжелый осадок.   
Мину со своей тарелкой с яствами со шведского стола сел за столик последним – пристроился возле Донхёна, как послушный котик, и стал есть молча, а близняшки, повнимательнее разглядев его, молча переглянулись.   
«Вот это Донхён зверь», - говорил пораженный взгляд Кванмина.   
«Вот это выплыли наружу тщательно скрываемые постельные тайны», - соглашались до неприятного пораженные глаза Ёнмина.   
По обеим сторонам шеи Мину красовалось по синяку, о которых он, казалось, не помнил вовсе, пока пристальный взгляд близняшек не заставил его поднять руку и попытаться прикрыть хотя бы один из них пальцами.   
Кванмин, разумеется, не знал, чем у них там обернулся в последнюю ночь курортный романчик, но нехотя завидовал: на Ёнмине не осталось ни единого даже самого крохотного его следа, он все это время обращался с ним, как с фарфоровой куклой, и теперь казалось, на фоне так страстно раскрашенного синяками Мину, что вчерашний вечер он потратил без особой пользы.   
С другой стороны, он был уверен, что Мину не совсем дурак, и, что бы Донхён с ним не сделал – значит, Мину этого хотел. Вот только… после последней жаркой ночи какой умопомрачительный поворот сюжета приготовил курортный романчик мальчика и взрослого человека?  
Донхён тоже все эти странные взгляды, направленные на Мину, заметил. Заметил, вздохнул о том, что Мину еще не знает, что постельные тайны вовсе не тайны, и, если проводишь с кем-то ночь, надо быть готовым к тому, что наутро тебя будут разглядывать, как голого, и обсуждать – и обнял бедного смутившегося Мину и прижал к себе.   
В конце концов, он никогда не мог просто пройти мимо и оставить без своей защиты тех, кто почему-то решил ему довериться. Тех, кто доверял ему настолько, что Донхён видел их без одежды.   
Чтобы Кванмин больше не улыбался так, Донхён кивнул на них обоих, жестковато улыбнулся и спросил:  
\- Хорошо вчера выпили?   
Ёнмин хотел расправить свои ангельские крылышки и возмутиться всей своей пречистой душой (ну или хотя бы оставить Донхёна с убеждением, что пили они не вместе, а младший братец один), заспорив:  
\- С чего ты вообще…  
Но Донхён, так и сидящий с рукой на плечах Мину, нетерпеливо качнул ногой на колене и перебил:  
\- На лице написано.   
Кванмин посмотрел на него так, будто говорил «У тебя на лице тоже много всего нехорошего написано», но злить Донхёна дальше было себе дороже, поэтому он свел разговор к вопросу:  
\- Сходим последний раз до моря?   
Видно было, что Донхён хотел отказаться, но Мину, пригретый под его обнимающей рукой, повернулся к нему как настоящий котеночек и с готовностью выполнить любой приказ, но надеждой в глазах заглянул ему в лицо.   
И тогда Донхён сказал:  
\- Хорошо.   
\- Тогда пошли, - сказал Ёнмин, которого от этой невыносимо скотской мазохистской любви между ними начинало коробить, вставая из-за стола. 

 

Как они стояли на пляже, в последний раз, в десятом часу утра глядя на нахлестывающие на песок белые волны, лучше всего спросить Кванмина, потому что из всех четверых он мог бы показаться самой черствой душой – ну и самым адекватным точно.   
Кванмин снял обувь, закатал джинсы и стоял в воде по щиколотку, глядя на то, как братец ладонью пытается собрать пену с подкатывающих прямо к его ногам волн, будто он совсем-совсем маленький, и играет с морем, как с живым.   
\- Ну не будь ты таким, - Кванмин, устав смотреть на это, присел рядом и потормошил его за плечи. – Ты ведь не умрешь, когда уедешь отсюда. Вернешься следующим летом.   
Ёнмин поднял на него большие-большие глаза, такие, какие были у него, когда он собирался заплакать, и пробормотал:  
\- Даже если вернусь, точно так же не будет.   
Внезапно до него дошло это: что ничего нельзя будет повторить, можно будет только вспомнить – и первую тошнильную сигарету из пачки Кванмина, и как он чуть не задохнулся от ревности той сырой ночью, и как испугался его поцелуев на шее, растягивая несчастные рукава своего кардигана.   
И что никогда уже не вернется это время, когда они с братом, конечно, не дети, но и точно еще не взрослые, и, если и будет новое лето, даже Донхён не будет относиться к ним, как сейчас – вроде присматривает, а вроде и не запрещает ничего, пока они не пытаются сломать себе шею.   
И Донхёна, даже Донхёна, которого он до сих пор понять не может, то ли любит, то ли просто привык к нему, скорее всего, следующим летом не будет – почему-то внутри отчетливое ощущение того, что этот человек, больше десяти лет заботившийся о нем почти как отец, бывший иногда до скрежета зубов холодным и язвительным, иногда непонятно теплым, здесь, у моря, сдавшийся на милость бегающего за ним влюбленного сиротки-котенка…   
Его время рядом с близняшками вышло. Его собственная история ждет продолжения.   
\- Точно так не будет, - соглашается Кванмин, убирая с его лица медовые волосы, - но я буду. Если я буду тебе нужен, я вернусь, когда ты позовешь…  
Не вернутся ни Донхён, который так долго был связан семейным долгом, ни робкий Мину, беспомощно и трогательно в него влюбленный, ни волны этого моря, лижущие берег и видевшие, должно быть, не одно прощание куда неприятнее их собственного, ни время, которое вообще никого не щадило – один только Кванмин уверен, что сможет.   
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты это понял, - он все еще трясет брата, заставляя посмотреть на него, - чтобы услышал меня хоть раз.   
А у Ёнмина последняя степень нестабильности внутри, и он не хочет стать еще ранимее: утром он уже вскользь, но признал, что любит, а теперь Кванмин требует от него еще и расписку в своей покорности – вроде, когда тебе станет совсем невыносимо, пообещай, что я буду об этом знать.   
У Ёнмина странная организация нервной системы: ему ничего не стоит дойти до последнего в стремлении доказать, что он прав, и остаться твердым до конца, но когда кто-то пытается приласкать в нем самый нежный и беззащитный кусочек души, ему хочется разрыдаться просто фонтаном – зачем ты такой со мной? Зачем ты так любишь меня? Зачем утешаешь, как сопливую дуру?  
Вот такая странная штука: людям, которые уверены, что их не за что любить, что сами они любить не способны, очень сложно смириться с фактом, что кто-то все-таки их любит – без условий, со всеми их паршивыми черточками и грешками, когда они в соплях от жалости к себе.   
Когда они понимают, что ни паршивость, ни сопли не способны оттолкнуть любящих их, им становится так унизительно, так стыдно, больно и… благодарно, что вся эта смесь уродливых и запутанных ощущений просто не может не вылиться фонтаном слез.   
Кванмин снова смеется и не замечает, что волны намачивают его закатанные штаны, наклоняется близко-близко к покрасневшим глазам Ёнмина, которые тот до этого достаточно натер кулаком, чтобы выдавить слезы раньше, чем они выкатятся сами, и тихо и ехидно говорит:  
\- Если поцелуешь, следующим летом, обещаю, я буду рядом.   
В зареванной душе Ёнмина, наверно, тоже что-то вроде моря: волны разбиваются о камни, солнце поблескивает на тянущейся до горизонта поверхности воды, и так пусто, что нигде не спрячешься…  
Ёнмин оглядывается, чтобы найти Донхёна и Мину, когда братец шепчет ему в ухо:  
\- Да им-то все равно не до нас…  
«Действительно, вряд ли до кого-то вообще им есть дело», - думает Ёнмин, когда его глаза находят парочку, стоящую на кованой лестничке. Воздав наплевательством на мнение возможных зрителей, они целуются просто и голодно, совершенно утонувшие друг в друге и пытающиеся отобрать у времени последние минуты вместе. Как рисунок из сэнён-ай: нога Мину между ног Донхёна, пока сам он одной рукой держит Мину за пояс, а другая пальцами расчесывает его волосы.   
Густые волосы цветом в шоколад, которыми ветер играет, а Донхён сжимает в кулаке, чтобы поцеловать Мину еще глубже и отчаяннее и всю горечь с его губ забрать себе.   
Ёнмин усмехается, отворачивается от них, притягивает братца к себе за шею и целует тоже. 

 

«Сто миль в час, и все еще кажется, что слишком медленно…»  
Мину оглядывается на близняшек – Кванмин сам уполз назад, к брату, и теперь Ёнмин спал на подушке на его коленях, да и сам он, судя по тому, как сильно нагнулся на него, спал тоже, только руку свою забыл на шее Ёнмина, и лежала она так, как будто гладила перед тем, как хозяин ее выключился.   
Мину, улыбнувшись тому, что увидел (нет, он же и раньше, даже до моря, подозревал, что с ревностью Кванмина, с его непонятной, негаснущей ненавистью к брату, которая к тому же совсем не мешала ему Ёнмина защищать, когда никто не видел – с ней что-то не так), повернулся обратно и остановился взглядом на руках Донхёна.   
Они лежали на руле, хоть и опять казались слишком тонкими, снова уверенно – да по-другому не могло и быть: сто миль в час, о которых пелось в песне, или что-то около можно было с холодком в душе разглядеть на спидометре.   
Донхён заметил его взгляд, повернулся, ободряюще улыбнулся…  
А Мину все пялился на его левую руку, на часы на ней, и удивлялся тому, что она все такая же теплая, спокойная… Как вчера, когда была у него под бельем и гладила Мину по самым затруднительным для совести и понимания местам.   
Мину не понимал, и это его огорчало.   
\- Ты на меня не обижаешься? – тихо спросил он.   
\- На тебя? За что? – удивился Донхён, продолжая смотреть на дорогу.   
\- Не знаю, - Мину даже губу прикусил. – За все.   
Донхён усмехнулся, а потом протянул ему руку – Мину, подумав, сжал ее своей и немножко подержал так, тихо загибаясь внутри от того, какая она красивая, какая теплая и сухая, ласковая на ней кожа, как по-прежнему его штормит и выворачивает, когда он прикасается к Донхёну.   
Наверно, все это даже хорошо, что он не будет чувствовать его всегда: ему кажется, что за вчерашнюю ночь он стал старше, просто до седых волос, и если бы Донхён не сбежал от него в ванную, он бы разделся для него до конца и тогда бы точно умер.   
Когда Мину выпускает его руку, Донхён непонятно почему злится на себя и на него за то, что спросил, не обижен ли он чем-то. Как будто теперь они двое замученные герои самой печальной повести на свете, как будто теперь им только и остается, что держать друг друга за руку, поливать слезами и спрашивать «С тобой же все будет хорошо?». Чтобы с тобой все было хорошо – мое единственное желание, а что дальше будет со мной, мне совершенно наплевать, потому что я заслужил.   
\- Поспи, ты устал, наверно, - наконец, говорит Донхён. – Еще часа три.   
\- Хорошо, - Мину кивает и укладывается на подголовнике.   
Через минуту-другую Донхён ловит его движение – как он быстро поднимает руку к лицу и стирает с него что-то – но ничего не говорит.   
Он сам так запутался, что не понимает уже ничего: вчера Мину получил, что хотел, получил почти по-взрослому, и это максимум, который Донхён мог ему дать, без любви или с ней.   
Вчера, когда он бокал за бокалом выпивал красное вино, ему казалось, что он так страшно любит Мину, что его почти тошнит.   
Он хотел раздеть его и сделать все, что можно сделать с тем, кого любишь – и в этом почти дошел до конца.   
Донхён едва не переспал с ребенком, которого считал почти своим, и эти снова в клубок запутавшиеся чувства… Часть отцовской нежности к вечному сиротке, вторая – чистое влечение, которое вызывали в нем обнаженные плечики, наутро переплелись так, что осталось только одно ревнивое желание: чтобы Мину вечно котеночком жался к нему, а он мог бы целовать его любопытные усики и гладить по спинке.   
А голос внутри твердил: «Если бы ты сразу признал, что тебе нужен от него секс на раз, если бы ты в самом деле переспал с ним, то сейчас бы так не хотелось прижимать его к себе и плакать».   
Хотелось бы, чтобы этот циничный голос оказался прав, но Донхён думал, что все на самом деле не совсем так. 

 

Четыре двери хлопнули разом, а мать уже стояла на крыльце.   
\- А, мальчики, как я скучала, - она обнимала всех подряд, называя мальчиками не только сыновей, но и Донхёна и Мину. – Как доехали? Устали?   
Донхён открыл багажник, и Кванмин с так и висящей на нем матерью доставал из него вещи, выкидывая их Ёнмину на руки, деловито отчитываясь:  
\- Доехали замечательно, море супер, а фоток нет… На, это тебе, кстати, - Кванмин протянул ей пакетик с цветочками. – Убери куда-нибудь, пока окончательно не задавили.   
Цветочные корешки отвлекли мать на минуту-другу, так что Кванмин успел вытряхнуть из багажника все вещи и захлопнуть его. Замок закрылся со щелчком – а Мину и Донхён уже стояли рядом, так что их не видно было с крыльца из-за высокого задника машины, и Кванмин поспешил убраться от них к хренам подальше.   
\- Пока, - сказал Донхён, в последний раз пропуская пальцы сквозь шоколадные волосы.   
\- Пока, - ответил Мину, заглядывая ему в глаза.   
Донхён криво улыбнулся и прижал его к себе – Мину положил руки ему на пояс. Донхён чувствовал его всего, где тело Мину касалось его собственного, и последнее мгновение заставило мозг думать, что время растянулось – и его рука, когда он гладит Мину по спине, двигается медленно, будто погруженная в тяжелый прозрачный гель.   
Теперь лишь бы не сорваться, не поддаться желанию коснуться в последний раз его губ.   
Донхён вздыхает, сжимает Мину обеими руками – своего любимого котеночка – целует в висок, в щеку, вдыхает запах шоколадных волос…  
И уходит, не оглядываясь.   
Мину покорно отступает от машины.   
\- Донхён, останься на ужин, - зовет его с крыльца сестра, которую оба сына не напрасно пытаются как-нибудь незаметно затолкать в дом.   
\- Не могу, - отвечает Донхён уже из машины. – Правда не могу. Я позвоню.   
Водительская дверь хлопает в последний раз, и странного оливкового цвета универсал трогается сразу же, со свойственной Донхёну резкостью.   
Выезжает из ворот на дорогу, поворачивает – и исчезает за углом, пока Мину смотрит ему вслед и сжимает кулаки. 

 

***

 

Дня через два Ёнмину представляется шанс узнать, сколько на самом деле в нем человеческого. Мину сидит в их комнате, под окном, прижавшись спиной к батарее, и просто рыдает: закрывает себе рот рукой, чтобы не всхлипывать громко, а слезы бегут и бегут из его закрытых глаз, стекают по щекам на шею, на ладонь…  
А Кванмин нервно расхаживает по комнате, ерошит волосы и врет его бабуле, что Мину уже битый час сидит в туалете и, наверно, отравился чем-то, раз настолько сросся с унитазом.   
Ёнмин вздыхает, присаживается рядом с Мину и заставляет его обнять себя.   
Он даже целует его тихонько, чтобы успокоить, в шею, рядом с синяком, который остался после поцелуев Донхёна. После поцелуев человека, которого Мину любил настолько сильно, что теперь ему хочется умереть.   
Ёнмин может только догадываться, что он чувствует – догадываться и опасаться того, что будет с ним самим, когда придет его время плакать по тому, кто больше не будет целовать его – и от этого вся настороженность, все непонимание и насмешливость, с которыми он всегда относился к двинутому на всю голову Мину, смываются с его души, оставляя после себя только сочувствие.   
Кванмин заканчивает практиковаться в том, в чем он и так лучше всех – во вранье – выключает телефон Мину (на звонки которого в конце концов просто пришлось ответить, потому что он ревет уже целый час и ни одного членораздельного звука произнести не может) и усаживается рядом с ним и с братом, обнимая их обоих.   
Мину в ответ на это бьется головой в батарею и съеживается от новой волны боли и рыданий. Он понимает, что ему повезло, что у него есть такие понимающие и искренние близняшки, готовые утешать его хоть всю ночь – но, как и думал Ёнмин, сейчас ему ничего не хочется больше, чем кусками выдрать со своей шеи мясо там, где на ней чернеют синяки поцелуев Донхёна, и просто умереть.   
Silly thoughts of small deeds.  
Everything that once answered to your needs.  
The thoughtless but kind.  
The caring but blind.  
Everything fades away.

 

***

 

Донхён, заехавший проводить племянничков, ушел сразу, как Кванмин уехал, и теперь Ёнмин стоял в зале ожидания, смотрел на подъезжающие поезда и кусал губы.   
Наверно, его лицо само за себя говорило, потому что мать погладила его по волосам и спросила:  
\- Тоже будешь по нему скучать?   
Ёнмин кивнул и отвернулся, чтобы не зареветь.   
Чтобы не зареветь, пинал свою сумку, сжимал руками хрупкий картонный стаканчик с кофе, который протянула ему мать, и смотрел в кофейную черноту, хотя видел в ней только глаза братца: как, всегда блестящие, себе на уме и хитроватые, они подернулись каким-то серым, старческим налетом, когда он оторвался от обнявшей его на прощание матери.   
Как Донхён пожал его руку и хлопнул по плечу.   
Как он прижал ладонь к лицу и почти расплющил ей нос, глубоко-глубоко вдохнув, так что даже лопатки натянули его тонкую куртку. А потом повернулся к нему.   
Ёнмин думал, что перестанет дышать – так сильно он сжал его, с такой неохотой расправлялись его собственные легкие. Будто даже легкие в нем цветочными лепестками мечтали облепить Кванмина и задержать его хоть ненадолго.   
\- Я так сильно тебя люблю, - прошептал Кванмин. Он поцеловал Ёнмина в щеку, сдавил совсем отчаянно, так что цветок легких в Ёнмине смялся безнадежно и смертельно, повторил: - Люблю тебя, - и, подняв сумку, встал на подножку.   
Помахал им с нее совсем в последний раз, улыбнулся так, что Ёнмин подумал, что его вот-вот стошнит слезами – но Кванмин лишь снова прижал руку к лицу и исчез в вагоне.   
Осталась только платформа, залитая скучающим холодным утренним светом, и в ней один-единственный как будто клочок тепла в ладони Ёнмина – отголосок прикосновения, когда он скользнул в последнюю секунду по пальцам брата.  
Ни горячего солнца, ни моря, ни волн, ни ворчащего Донхёна, ни маленького Мину, который уехал еще вчера.   
И братца не осталось: его черные волосы на подушке, его поцелуи вместе со сквозняком из окна, когда Ёнмин думал, что так просыпаются в раю, его вечно что-то замышляющие игривые глаза, его тупые попытки обнять незаметно, тонкий сигаретный запах от его кожи…  
Больно, больно, больно – частички и кусочки воспоминаний Ёнмина, как под яростным порывом ветра, завыскакивали из общей картинки, когда поезд медленно тронулся.   
У Ёнмина не осталось ничего, ничего своего, что бы не болело, не было связано с братом или матерью, ничего, обо что можно было бы опереться под этим раздавившим его холодным утренним светом и мертвыми плитами платформы железнодорожного вокзала.   
Кофе в стаканчике Ёнмина пошло кругами, когда в него закапали слезы.   
\- Ну Ёнмин, ну не маленький же, - увещевала мать, снова обнимая его и поглаживая по волосам.   
\- Мам, я так, - Ёнмин всхлипнул в ее плечо, - я так вас люблю.   
\- Я знаю, - ее голос потеплел и тоже надломился. – Я тоже вас очень-очень люблю, и очень не хочу, чтобы вы уезжали. Я даже думаю, что я заболею и умру без вас, - Ёнмин стиснул ее сильнее – он никогда не думал, что ее просто может когда-нибудь не оказаться с ними, но она продолжила: - Но это не так, наверно. Все наладится, поверь. От тоски никто не умирал, и совсем скоро тебе будет лучше.   
\- Хорошо бы, - со всхлипом ответил Ёнмин, потому что даже она вряд ли подозревала, насколько он домашний мальчик и что для него значит родной дом.   
Мать еще раз с сожалением провела по его волосам, а потом сказала:  
\- Пойдем, пора, - верхней строчкой на экране загорелся поезд Ёнмина.   
Everything fades away,  
Come turning of the tide.  
For your love I'm sorry.  
For your pain, don't worry.  
Everything fades away.


	20. Born a fool is never cured (I wanna take you for granted)

Глаза Ёнмина слезятся и готовы сами закрыться. Вот и пусть закроются – и он упадет на учебник ненавистной истории (мать ее чтоб разодрали все черти и гореть в аду тем уродам, которые поставили ее на два семестра) и заснет, пуская слюни прямо на страницы.   
Вон, сосед его, разгильдяй и двоечник, давно уже спит.   
Как раз когда Ёнмин последнюю минуту мечется между желанием послать все в задницу и выключить ночник, чтобы уснуть с невыученным перед зачетом, и совестью, тихо поющей из наушника в левое ухо «Надо, брат, надо» - его телефон булькает сообщением.   
В полпервого ночи Ёнмин открывает конвертик на телефоне, а из него такое все простое и придурочное голосом брата:  
«Скучаешь?»  
Вообще-то да, Ёнмин не просто скучает, он готов на стену залезть и потолок поцарапать, но когда он признавался?  
«А ты?» - набирает Ёнмин в ответ.   
«А я да» - приходит полминуты спустя.   
И тогда Ёнмин сдается, отвечая:  
«Я тоже»  
«Хочешь приеду» - как всегда без единого следа знаков препинания.   
Впрочем, секунду спустя телефон тренькает вдогонку, и Ёнмин все-таки видит в сообщении отправленный Кванмином «?».   
Вообще, Кванмина, должно быть, скоро выгонят за его прогулы и отношение к учебе, и Ёнмин не должен бы соглашаться ни за что на свете, не ради его блага, так ради своего собственного – эта незаконченная история с «люблю» так и тянется с прошлого августа, а сейчас уже, блин, март.   
И ничегошеньки, опять же блин, не изменилось и не сдвинулось с места ни в ту сторону, ни в другую – каждый раз как накуренный Кванмин рад его видеть, каждый раз, что они встречаются, они троллят друг друга безбожно и бессовестно. Как свихнувшиеся щенки грызутся, Кванмин ржет, Ёнмин всерьез орет – а потом они напиваются где-нибудь, и из насущных нужд остается только необходимость добраться до какой-нибудь кровати…  
И не доцеловаться при этом до чего-нибудь непоправимого, и остаться при одежде, желательно, даже при верхней ее части.   
Глаза Ёнмина становятся круглыми и почти черными, с большими, как у наркомана, зрачками, когда он вспоминает, как Кванмин в последний их раз, месяц назад, содрал-таки с его рук рубашку и изгадил шею очаровательными синими засосами с красными точечками разорвавшихся капилляров в них… Ёнмин трясет головой, прогоняя дикие пьяные воспоминания, и с чувством выполненного предателем долга набирает ответ:  
«Приезжай»  
Кванмин молчит с минуту – думает, наверно, как быстрее добраться, хотя Ёнмин уверен, что расписание поездов он наизусть знает. Или валяется скачанное где-нибудь в его телефоне, потому что кататься туда-сюда он умудряется так неуловимо и быстро, что даже мать не знает.   
Кванмин молчит целую долгую минуту, а потом отвечает:  
«Окей».   
И нихрена больше – бэдбой, блин. Как будто Ёнмину совсем не обязательно знать, когда его ждать, да и надо ли вообще ждать, или заявится как всегда без предупреждения, распугивая всех университетских хороших знакомых Ёнмина (таких же дорков и задротов, как он сам – как будто он с кем-то еще стал бы дружить) своими манерами хулиганья с очаровательной улыбкой.   
От своей маленькой обиды («Уи-и-и, обидка», - так слышится в голове издевающийся голосок Кванмина) Ёнмин мстительно не отправляет ничего в ответ (ничего, даже «Спокойной ночи»), и все-таки заваливается спать.   
Невыученное к зачету больше спать ему не мешает – чего уж скрывать, все внутренности заняло одно большое ощущение предвкушения.   
А Кванмин явится завтра к вечеру, как пить дать – раз уж настолько приперло, что первый написал, то можно не сомневаться, сколько в нем сейчас и без того скудного терпения.   
Впрочем, свет Ёнмин выключает со вздохом – весь поток уже, кажется, в курсе (особенно до всего такого любопытные девицы), что сам Ёнмин холодный засранец, у которого улыбки не допросишься, зато у него есть улетный брат, да еще и близняшка…  
Когда их видя вместе в университете, Ёнмин прямо чувствует это «Оу-воу», которым девчонки провожают Кванмина, и как их юбки ползут по ногам выше.   
Ну да, еще бы: Кванмин если улыбается, то ему нельзя не улыбнуться в ответ, а еще он одевается, как рок-звезда, в какое-то рвано-кожаное шмотье, курит, как Траволта в кино, его голос уже осел до невыносимой сексуальности, и можно укладывать девчонок штабелями, когда он, подмигивая, говорит какой-нибудь мимо проходящей дурочке «Привет».   
Кванмин знает, что это его бесит, но делать так не перестает.   
Что же, зато Ёнмин, в свою очередь, знает, что девчонкам тоже не обломится.   
Завтра-завтра-завтра…   
Скорее бы завтра – вот что прискорбно занимает мысли Ёнмина вместо заброшенной истории. 

 

***

 

Разумеется, Ёнмин оказывается прав – следующее лето его жизни проходит без моря. Он ловит только жалкие лучики солнца, и вслед за братцем, отказавшимся возвращаться на каникулы домой, где уже прочно-прочно поселился Шин, которого они оба терпеть не могут, проводит все лето в чужом городе, подрабатывая там и тут: репетитором на лето для детишек, которые совсем дауны в английском и математике, официантом в пиццерии…  
Он подозревает, что его лето начало разваливаться еще в мае, когда внезапно выстреливает тридцать лет своей жизни молчавшая палка: Донхён одним прекрасным весенним вечером, когда первые цветы душат сумеречный воздух своим ароматом, приводит к матери и ее новому мужу какого-то парня, и, как в стремной лирической комедии, заявляет, что любит его, этого Хёнсона, и, хочет она или нет, они вроде как пара.   
Ёнмин рад, что не слышал всей этой истерики, и не видел Донхёна, и как ему в лицо плюют этим «Ты с ума сошел?» и «Как хочешь, но больше тут не показывайся» - в конце концов, он давно подозревал что-то такое, и теперь, часто размышляя об этом в своем кафе, когда посетителей в нем совсем мало, Ёнмин против воли злится на мать – потому что это она оттолкнула его.   
Когда-то давно клялась (Ёнмин сам слышал и все еще помнит тот вечер, когда Донхён дал ей свою кредитку), что примет его, когда бы ни понадобилась ему помощь – а теперь ей стало так стремно от его цветастой ориентации, что она указала ему на дверь, когда он действительно только на понимание мог рассчитывать.   
Ёнмин не знает, что бы сделал на ее месте (в конце концов, сам-то он тот еще пестрый в крапинку после его отношений с братом), но почему-то уверен, что уехать Донхёну бы не позволил – а так он просто исчез из их жизни (наверно, вместе с этим своим… Хёнсоном): уволился, переехал куда-то чуть ли не на другой конец страны, потерял телефон или сменил номер...   
За это вот последнее Ёнмин злился на него персонально – и он, и Кванмин хотели бы сказать, что Донхён для них все еще почти ровно половина семьи, но ему, бедному, наверно так тошно было выслушивать о себе гадости не только от матери, но и от этого ее Шина (вряд ли парень промолчал, он же весь из себя такой щепетильный и старомодный, полный желчи), что Донхён предпочел малодушно спрятаться вообще ото всех, как страус, в песок.   
Как бы то ни было, иногда Ёнмин ловил себя на мысли, что жутко по нему скучает, по звуку его подъезжающей машины, по всегда осторожным прикосновениям, потому что они с Донхёном, кажется, так и не поняли друг друга до самого конца – и в эти моменты просто и глупо желал ему счастья, где бы он ни был и что бы ни делал.   
Потому что зря он всю жизнь считал его немного малодушным. Сколько надо смелости, чтобы признаться перед своей семьей, что ты не такой, как все, что ты сделал то, что никогда не должен был делать, что любишь того, кого не должен любить – об этом Ёнмину страшно даже думать.   
Впрочем, надо вспомнить и еще одного человека, который гипотетически должен скучать по насовсем исчезнувшему Донхёну – Мину.   
Ёнмин, когда встретился с ним после внезапного демарша Донхёна, сильно удивился тому, что сам Мину, кажется, не удивился ни капельки, только губу кусал и задумчиво кивал. Ёнмин подумал, что да, конечно, Кванмин не мог ему не рассказать, но вслух с непонятно откуда взявшейся проницательностью уточнил, не знал ли Мину об этом Хёнсоне и раньше – и Мину кивнул, и сказал даже, что они встречались, и что этот Хёнсон, как ни странно, понравился Мину, и что если Ёнмину интересно, то Донхён выбрал правильного человека, чтобы быть рядом до самой седой старости.   
Мину, когда кивал Ёнмину и кусал губу, не сказал ему только одного – что, возможно, в том, что Донхён решился на свой камин-аут, может быть виноват и он сам. Та его просьба, когда в последний вечер он обнимал Донхёна и тыкался лбом ему в лопатки, разыскивая смысл жить дальше.   
Мину не рассказал Ёнмину, а Хёнсону уж тем более неоткуда было узнать забавный факт: что в том, что Донхён все-таки сказал ему «Да», виноват тот самый мальчик-с-моря, которого он возненавидел с первого взгляда в шоколадные глаза и романчиком с которым попрекал Донхёна целый год после…  
Так вот, Ёнмин начинает подозревать, что поезд его жизни вдруг выражает желание рвануть под откос, когда в телефонной трубке в голосе братца появляется что-то шкварчащее и раздражающее, и он отказывается приезжать даже когда Ёнмин зовет сам.   
Кванмин, надо полагать, врет ему, врет прекрасно, так что не к чему придраться – и Ёнмин оставляет его разбираться со своим враньем, если оно существует, самостоятельно, в последнюю неделю перед учебой на пять дней все-таки уезжая к морю со своими друзьями.   
Поездка на море с чужими людьми не лечит ни его нервы, ни треснувшие отношения с братцем, так что Ёнмин только пьет кофе и усмехается, когда еще месяц гнетущего напряжения спустя случайно находит по ссылочкам с его страницы фотографию, на которой какая-то девчушка целует Кванмина.   
Ёнмин над своей кружкой с кофе даже не меняется в лице, но на самом деле внутри него страшная злость закручивает винты: теперь он сбрасывает его звонки до тех пор, пока Кванмин не приезжает к нему сам, и тогда он громко на всю улицу посылает его на хер, говорит, что в своей жизни жалеет только об одном – что поверил ему, и обещает, что Кванмин никогда больше к нему не прикоснется.   
Кванмин, которого хорошо так опустили при целой толпе народа, уезжает молча и больше не звонит и, соответственно, не знает, что совсем оцепеневшего в своей дикой депрессии Ёнмина на следующий же день сбивает машина – не на смерть, всего лишь сотрясение, но желание жить от этого в нем не просыпается ничуть.   
И когда Ёнмин валяется в больнице, один-одинешенек, как луна в поле (о том, что он не умеет переходить дорогу и мириться с тем, как вдребезги разбивается сердце, хватило ума не рассказать матери), внезапно из ниоткуда появляется добрый-добрый котенок Мину, которому надоело, что Кванмин ведет себя как сволочь, а его собственные звонки Ёнмин сбрасывает вслед за звонками Кванмина, как будто он по умолчанию заодно с младшим близняшкой.   
Мину неохотно подтверждает, что у Кванмина романчик с какой-то первокурсницей, и, сидя у койки Ёнмина в больнице, приподнимает бровь так, будто, мол, с его-то характером не надейся, что весь его колледж не в курсе, какие безумства первый красавчик всех потоков за последние пять лет устраивал для своей Джульетты.   
Только неусыпное бдение Мину уберегает Ёнмина от очередной попытки где-нибудь неуклюже самоубиться той осенью.   
Впрочем, за свое предательство Мину еще много чего хорошего выслушивает от самого Кванмина – и «Сволочь ты, а не друг» и «Видеть тебя больше не хочу», так что Мину с неудовольствием соображает, что Кванмин рассчитывал, что Ёнмин не узнает о его похождениях.   
Обман, такой подлый и злой обман в глазах Мину – больше, чем преступление, и, уходя от Кванмина с оторванной пуговицей на воротничке рубашки, он говорит ему, что Кванмин не прав, что ему дорого обернется желание усидеть на двух стульях.   
Кванмин говорит ему «Пошел ты», думает, что справится сам, без таких сопливых друзей – а его собственная жизнь между делом уходит в какой-то дикий спин-офф.   
Первокурсница оказывается из до жути состоятельной семьи, ее родителям он не нравится, а ее друзья вдруг обнаруживаются просто повсюду, как шампиньона на навозе. Сначала это просто жутко злит Кванмина, потом, как водится в кругах чересчур богатых детишек, кто-то решает открыть ему глаза и намекнуть, что бывшие друзья не просто друзья, а он сам – красивая игрушка, только за красоту и годная с ней играть.  
Кванмин не знает, правда ли это или ее друзьям просто не нравится, что она связалась с таким, как он, нищебродом и задирой – но он уже даже не может поцеловать ее без того, чтобы не подумать о том, кто ее целовал до него.   
Последней загнанной под кожу запутавшейся лабораторной мышки иголкой оказывается тот факт, что она не девственница – нет, Кванмин бы десять раз подумал, прежде чем лишить ее этого, что бы ни говорили, всеми мужиками чтимого состояния, но она даже лифчик снимает сама.   
И все остальное тоже.   
Как последний козел, Кванмин бросает ее на следующий же день, и в ответ получает навозную кучу жужжащих в его сторону пчел – кажется, о том, какая он таки же сука, что все его отношения длятся только до кровати, судачит весь колледж.   
Так вот, которую не напрягает такая его слава, та желанная гостья в его постели. На раз, разумеется – с утра его тошнит от всех них, а от своей рожи в зеркале и того больше.   
А еще он пьет.   
И заваливает три зимних экзамена подряд.   
И стирает номер Ёнмина, чтобы случайно не позвонить в задницу пьяным. И орет на мать, так орет, что она уезжает от него со слезами.   
Мину он не видит несколько месяцев.   
А потом встречает ее – толкает в дверях, случайно, конечно, разваливает ее книги.   
Кванмин думает, что она как хорошее отражение его братца – она, во-первых, на последнем курсе, старше его на три года, во-вторых, такая же умная и независимая, в-третьих, она из тех, кто способен глубоко и искренне сочувствовать.   
Она гладит его по волосам, и он бросает пить.   
Она сидит с ним за конспектами – и он пересдает все экзамены.   
Она становится его другом.  
И когда, со сданными экзаменами и заново вычищенной совестью, Кванмин целует ее у нее дома и гладит ее длинные волосы – ощущение почти такое же, как от Ёнмина.   
А еще она, в комнате у нее дома, когда ее родителей нет, не позволяет себя раздеть – просто сжимает пальцы Кванмина своими пальчиками и со смешком убирает их от своей груди.  
И тогда Кванмин всерьез думает, что влюбился в правильную.   
Он ухаживает за ней, как настоящий Ромео, дарит цветы и водит в кино, но не может смириться с одним смешным фактом – что она, как и он сам, предпочитает соленый попкорн сладкому и любит фильмы не про супергероев, а про авантюристов. Когда он признается ей, объясняет ей этот ее смешной, но непримиримый недостаток, она смеется, снова гладит его по волосам и говорит, что всегда знала, что он глупый мальчик и был с ней только потому, что сбежал от кого-то на самом деле нужного.   
Кванмин будет благодарен ей до конца жизни – что не пыталась удержать его, что не обманывала, что, как бы слащаво ни звучало, сохранила его, когда он готов был рассыпаться в пыль. Такие люди, как она, просто должны существовать на этой земле, чтобы не пропал смысл жить, и Кванмин, уходя от нее, надеется, что у нее все тоже будет хорошо.   
Свой путь назад Кванмин начинает с матери и Мину – перед матерью извиняется, хотя его словами извинения зубы не разжать, а к Мину стучит в дверь. Кулаком. Нормально так.   
Мину открывает ему с карамелькой за щекой, удивляется так сильно, что брови до волос подпрыгивают, а потом все-таки впускает внутрь:  
\- Что, думал я совсем под забором свалялся? – спрашивает Кванмин.   
\- Думал, - спокойно отвечает Мину, перекладывая карамельку из-за левой щеки под правую.   
Кажется, что Мину совсем не рад его видеть.   
Но только первые недели три, что Кванмин каждый день забегает к нему с бутылкой пива и виноватой «прости-ты-был-прав» улыбкой.   
А потом Мину начинает капать на мозги.   
Тихонько так – мол, я знаю, чего тебе одного в жизни надо для счастья. И ты знаешь. Вот только ОН все еще не знает, и как жестоко с твоей стороны теперь молчать.   
Кванмин отмалчивается, кивает, стыдится, а потом с вырвавшимся воплем негодования обнаруживает перед Мину тот факт, что он уже пытался:  
\- Да не отвечает он мне! Трубку не берет, сообщения игнорирует… Ты что ли не знаешь, какой он?   
Мину говорит:  
\- Зато я знаю, какой ты, - а потом к пресвятому и превеликому ужасу Кванмина целует его.   
Кванмин секунды этак две чувствует чужой вкус пива на своих губах, а потом смотрит на Мину взглядом «Ты с ума что ли сошел?».   
Мину смеется и очень понятно непонятно поясняет:  
\- Ну, извини, - и даже руками разводит. – Ты тут так страдаешь, что захотелось вспомнить. Вы с ним очень похожи, знаешь, по ощущениям…  
Кванмин не находит, что сказать – после той душераздирающей дикой истерики с битьем головой в трубы отопления Мину никогда сам не заговаривал о нем, никогда не произносил имя Донхёна, и со временем Кванмин стал думать, что Мину забыл его.   
Забыл совсем и больше ничего в нем не болит.   
Как оказалось, ошибся в очередной раз.   
\- Ты что, все еще… - Кванмин даже не договаривает, но Мину и так понимает. Молчит недолго, потом мотает головой:  
\- Нет. Наверно, нет.   
Что-то в Мину просто волнами идет от этого «Нет», такая настороженность и неприязнь, будто его, когда-то уже ошпаренного котенка, снова толкают мордой в кипяток.   
\- И что, если бы он появился сейчас, прямо под дверью, ты бы отказался от него? – решает уточнить Кванмин.   
Мину снова думает – садится на краешек стола, болтает пиво в бутылке, потом спокойно говорит:  
\- Отказался бы, - и поясняет с интересом глядящему на него Кванмину: - Ты не понимаешь, но, знаешь… Он же играл со мной, как с котенком. Он не обманывал меня, был даже до жути честным, но… играл.   
Кванмин кивает – наверно, что он не понимает. Тот короткий курортный романчик слепил, как обезумевший фейерверк, и смотреть на него было себе дороже.   
\- Так вот, - Мину снова становится самим собой и поднимается со стола, - я зачем тебя по старой дружбе вообще чмокнул… Тебе понравилось?   
\- Чё?   
Кванмина перекашивает так, что Мину начинает тихо ржать.   
\- Ничего, - передразнивает он. – Тебе вообще нравилось делать это с кем-то другим? Или одного упрямого, на тебя похожего красавчика, никто из твоих лав-подруг не смог переплюнуть?   
Кванмин молчит, как будто ему на хвост наступили, и Мину дожимает:  
\- Мне, в общем, насрать, до каких там глубин дойдет ваше грехопадение, но если с ним одним тебе хорошо, то… Кванмина, которого я знал, неотвеченные сообщения бы не остановили. 

 

***

 

Ёнмин прощает его только через год – почти ровно через год, да и то почему…  
Кванмин вылавливает его где-то на выходе из университета – останавливает за рукав, как просящий на выпивку пьянчуга, и спрашивает:  
\- Новости-то слышал?  
Ёнмин поджимает губы, его брови приподнимаются с таким неуловимым сарказмом и иронией, что в истосковавшейся заброшенной душе Кванмина все течет и тает – когда Ёнмин отвечает:  
\- Слышал, - и вздыхает при этом, как издыхающая касатка.   
\- Честно, - Кванмин даже руками разводит, - мне так нажраться хочется, что хоть плачь.   
Он в самом деле едва ли не рыдает, и весь видок Кванмина такой, будто ему мешком по голове стукнули.   
\- Мне тоже, - с еще большей неохотой отвечает Ёнмин.   
Беда из бед – на всем белом свете теперь никто не поймет его лучше братца. С такими новостями-то.   
Ёнмин не очень-то хорошо понимает, как оказывается пьяным с братцем на полу квартирки, которую он снимает – наверно, просто очень-очень сильно хотелось выговориться.   
Но он там, на этом полу, оказывается: давится пивом, согнувшись от дикого истерического смеха, бьет ладонью по полу и приговаривает:  
\- Ну мать, ну какой стыд, бли-и-и-ин…  
Кванмин валяется под стеной в крошках от опрокинутой тарелки с чипсами и тоже то ли ржет, то ли рыдает – он вообще накачивался так стремительно, что из глаз волей-неволей выдавливалась скупая мужская слеза.   
\- Ничего не говори, - хрипит Кванмин в ответ. – Вообще, ей же только тридцать шесть…  
И снова начинает ржать.   
\- А когда он, или она, - поправляется Ёнмин, взмахивая рукой, - пойдет в школу, тебе будет двадцать семь…  
\- А когда в университет, нам будет… погоди, сколько? Тридцать шесть? Почти сорок? – новый пример простой математики заставляет Ёнмина чуть ли не взвизгнуть от истерического восторга и снова застучать ладонью по полу.   
\- А самый сок знаешь в чем? – Ёнмин на коленках подползает по полу к брату и толкает его кулаком в плечо, призывая внимательно выслушать, что он там успел такого смачного выглядеть между строк: - У них обоих такие виноватые лица были, будто все случайно получилось.   
Кванмина подрывает новый приступ ржача – он и сам подозревал, если честно.   
А Ёнмин так и вовсе скулит и от бессилия смеяться дальше – все как он и подозревал раньше, когда два года назад сбежавший от братца сидел на остановке маленького приморского городишки и размышлял о том, что большинство родителей очень нежданно-негаданно узнают, что теперь родители.   
Мать пару дней назад сообщила им, что у них с Шином скоро будет общий сыночек или дочка, и у Ёнмина ей-богу нет больше сил ржать над этим, так что он со слезами от смеха на глазах заваливается на брата, который и так даже не пытается встать, потому что уже полчаса как ужратый в капусту.   
И Ёнмин при всем при этом должен будет соврать, если скажет, что это падение вышло случайно – да нет, все это неправда. Чем больше он пил, тем тоскливее и томительнее хотелось придвинуться к братцу и как-нибудь незаметно коснуться.   
Пьют так… Так, как они, пьют, когда хотят, чтобы пьяный флирт оправдал трезвое влечение, чтобы пьяная неловкость случайных прикосновений позволила дойти до чего-нибудь большего, чего на самом деле хочется, но на что никак невозможно решиться, если у тебя нет такого прекрасного оправдания, как «ты пьян».   
Упитый до полусмерти Кванмин тоже оказывается каким-то подозрительно прытким, когда ему требуется всего одно движение, чтобы уложить падающего Ёнмина ровно на себя.   
Ну а дальше – во все тяжкие.   
Долгий-долгий взгляд из глаз в глаза, полный молчаливыми «Прости» и, кажется, «Я уже и забыл, какой ты красивый», осторожное до нервозности прикосновение Кванмина к щеке брата, под глазом, будто он упавшую ресничку смахнул, и тихое признание:  
\- Я так скучал.   
Для полного комплекта нужно еще ответное, запнувшееся, пробирающееся через неуверенность:  
\- Я тоже, - и на выходе дикие, долгожданные поцелуи.   
Прямо на полу, среди бутылок и крошек от чипсов. 

 

***

 

Мину дожидался Кванмина в кафе в торговом центре и смотрел в окно – с такой высоты завораживающее зрелище: солнце в окнах, поднимающаяся в горку улица, с машинами и красными автобусами, и осенний туман там, где городские коробочки зданий совсем мельчают к горизонту.   
Кванмин не умел не опаздывать, конечно, и Мину, тихо попивая свой сладкий-сладкий латте (работал он ночью над своим проектом по семестру, поэтому не выспался и острейшим образом нуждался в сахаре и кофеине), про себя обзывал его последними словами – пока не завидел его: шагающим по коридору своими длинными ногами с убийственной энергичностью, размахивающим руками, как обычно, будто он один во всей вселенной, и кого там своими ручищами он заденет, его не волнует, с развевающимися позади него полами… пальто.   
Именно это пальто и заставило кофе Мину в конце концов с бульканьем вылиться обратно в стаканчик, потому что он так и не научился смотреть на него без дикого ржача: Кванмину, наверно, какие-то интересные жидкости в конце концов испортили мозг, иначе почему (окей, он и раньше одевался, как какой-то андеграундный рокер, но это, простите, перебор…) ему вдруг приспичило примерить на себя образ супергероя и длинное, чуть ли не в пол, черное пальто?   
Пальто развевалось за ним двумя энергичными хвостами, когда он расхаживал этой своей стремительной походкой, и, наверно, придавало бы ему колорита, как Нео из «Матрицы»… не будь Кванмин так молод и хорош на личико.   
Мину пытался ему как-то на мекнуть что, мол, не сбрендил ли он и не пора бы ему и честь знать… Но спорить с говяжьим упрямцем, как выражался его братик, – это же самое бессмысленное занятие на свете. Поэтому Мину ничего не оставалось, как вместе со смешком проглатывать каждый раз жидкость, которой он давился при виде спрыгнувшего с экрана Кванео, и тихо булькать:  
\- Привет.   
\- Привет, - бодро отозвался Кванмин, усевшись на стул и подобрав упавшие до пола полы пальто на колени. – Извини, опоздал.   
Кванмин понятия не имел, сколько ржача у Мину вызывала его одежда, и, даже если бы имел, то сменить так любимое им пальто на что-то другое и не подумал бы.   
Мину же вот, например, совсем не знал, зачем оно ему было нужно. Не знал, что его длинными-длинными полами можно обернуть кого-нибудь и прижать к себе, чего в узкой куртке, скажем, не получится.   
Правда, недавно это ему вышло боком: Ёнмин под его руками нашарил что-то в карманах пальто, вытащил наружу и весь затрясся, тыкая этим Кванмину под нос:  
\- Окурок? В кармане? Ты псих? Ты так изнутри подклада затлеть пытаешься?  
Кванмин, разумеется, искренне не понял, из-за чего ор: ну, подумаешь, какой-то окурок? Подумаешь, в кармане…  
Но Ёнмин, видимо, никак не мог постичь глубины его неподражаемой дурости и найти хоть одну причину, зачем тушить окурки в карманах. Он так и сверкал глазами, так и держал несчастный бычок пальцами и повторял:  
\- В КАРМАНЕ? Окурок? Окурок? ОКУРОК?  
Кванмин хотел замять как-нибудь – подтянул его к себе, чтобы встал обратно, спиной к его груди, как было до повредившей ему мозг находки из кармана, но Ёнмин все еще пенился:  
\- И все бы… Я бы понял, но… - Ёнмин в последней стадии негодования держался пальцами за висок и просто плевался осуждением: - Как будто тебе на себя насрать!   
Ну… Вот это была тема, по поводу которой они недавно уже ругались, и Кванмин не хотел повтора на бис. Надо было быстренько чем-нибудь отвлечь. Ну он и пошутил:  
\- Я в следующий раз туда презерватив положу. Посмотрим, сможешь ли орать громче?  
Тут, конечно, ревнивого Ёнмина вообще дернуло до трясучки, посыпались обещания и проклятия на голову Кванмина: да ты, да я, если еще хоть раз, то все, никогда больше.   
\- Да никогда, никогда, успокойся, - Кванмин обнял его, воющего, и прижал к себе.   
Про «никогда» была правда – Ёнмин после стадии спин-оффа в жизни Кванмина, к чести старшего надо заметить, воспитал Кванмина как шелкового: у братика даже аура была безгрешная, он даже флиртовать с кем попало бросил, он даже не оставался в местах, которые гипотетически могли бросить тень на его едва отмытую репутацию.   
А все потому, что, во-первых, Кванмину потребовался год, чтобы снова заставить Ёнмина с ним разговаривать (да и то без этих убойных новостей от матери хрен бы что вышло… кстати, сестричка славная получилась, вот так), во-вторых, Ёнмин хоть и простил, ну… Как такой, как Ёнмин, может простить? Разумеется, будет напоминать при каждой ссоре, что прецедент был, что Кванмину теперь доверять – это в сопли наивным быть… Ну а хуже всего было то, что Кванмин потерял все, что у него было до его фантасмагорического ухода в загул: Ёнмина снова нельзя было трогать (по крайней мере, когда он трезвый), снова вместо нормальных ответов на вопросы можно было ждать чего-нибудь до слез едкого, снова он корчил из себя юродивого и каждым словом и жестом намекал, мол, я же знаю, что я для тебя никто, и как где-нибудь засветит приглянувшаяся тебе юбка, ты сбежишь опять.   
В общем, Кванмин не хотел снова проходить через убийственную машину воспитательных методов Ёнмина и предпочитал даже не давать повода в нем сомневаться, а тут вот пришлось…  
\- Да когда ты не опаздывал-то, - незлобиво пожурил Мину, чем и вывел Кванмина из заплыва в воспоминания. – Мне кажется, у тебя свадьба будет, так ты и на нее опоздаешь.   
И тут Кванмин, пока Мину не начал стебать его самого, сбрасывает разговор:  
\- Кстати о свадьбе, - и подмигивает. – Чё там, как там?  
\- Ничо-о-о, - Мину угрожающе выворачивает глаза и тянет это «о-о-о», как дурочка-школьница.   
Кванмин ржет.   
Как начал ржать еще полгода назад, так вряд ли и перестанет когда-нибудь.   
Мину страдал по Донхёну долго и добросовестно, но всему рано или поздно приходит конец, так что Кванмин даже не удивился, когда те самые полгода назад выпытал у него, что намечается у котеночка новая сердечная слабость, и отдаться ей он не то чтобы очень охоч, но прискорбно склонен…   
Вот только Кванмин и предположить не мог, что Мину познакомит его с такой… с такой… Короче, у Мину, похоже, бзик на выдержанных винах и партнерах постарше: девушке Мину оказалось аж целых двадцать восемь, она была похожа на библиотекаршу, воспитанную не то на домострое, не то на романах сестер Бронте… Груди не имелось совершенно, зато образования было два. Она работала журналисткой в перспективной газетенке и статьи свои подписывала псевдонимом «Хлоя», что уже должно было настораживать и намекать на экзальтированность некоторых барышень. У бабули Мину от нее был просто экстаз (ну еще бы, образованная, умная, вся такая высоких нравов), а у Кванмина – изжога. Он называл ее синим чулком, она его маргинальным элементом, и единственное, почему они еще не поцапались вдрызг – конфуцианское спокойствие, с которым Мину сложившим ручки на пузике божком сидел между ними и обозревал их перекошенные лица, как бы намекая: ну давайте, давайте, покусайте еще друг друга из-за меня, мне это очень льстит.   
Короче, она была слишком умна (Кванмин прямо истерически начинал ржать, когда представлял, как они проводят страстные вечера над томиком Стендаля) – и Кванмин не смог вытурить ее из жизни Мину, сам он был слишком упрям – и, как бы она ни старалась, слишком прочно корнями врос в почву под лапками котеночка, чтобы легко ее покинуть.   
Так что пришлось как-то смириться с этой задротшей, наложившей на Мину свои тоненькие интеллигентские ручи… Впрочем, если бы Кванмину разрешили, он бы безжалостно отмотал пленку назад, месяцев на шесть-семь, до того момента, с которого, как он подозревал, Мину решил расправить слежавшиеся крылья, и вырезал его ножницами: Мину тогда набрался чего-то слишком крепкого для его нежной души, и во второй в финальном подсчете раз вывернулся перед Кванмином той старой историей с моря. Сказал, что ничего у них с Донхёном не было, и при этом ухмыльнулся так иронично и добавил «Ну, ничего такого… Что можно посчитать за первый раз», так что Кванмин так и не понял, что все-таки было, а чего не было. А Мину вздохнул и излился дальше: «Только вот после ни с кем мне не было так… Я тогда чуть не умер, если честно».   
И Кванмин совсем уж пошел красными стыдными пятнами, когда Мину пояснил: «Ты не знаешь, но Донхён был… одновременно страстный, пошлый, сильный, - Мину даже руками себе подмахивал, - и… дико, просто до обморока нежный».   
Мину вздохнул, долил себе еще в стакан и закончил: «Я больше никого, как он, не встречал».   
И тогда Кванмин, единственно по пьяному наитию, одним махом воздал все долги их дружбе. Просто как сам боженька дал Мину пендель одним простым советом: «Ну так если он тебе так нравился, не ищи больше похожего на него. Будь как он сам».   
Мину, забыв о выпивке в своем стакане, заморгал на него своими бархатными глазками – и ожил окончательно.   
Так что Кванмин должен признать, что поспособствовал рождению фетиша для экзальтированной библиотекарши собственными руками: Мину и так был вполне себе успешным студентом, а тут в нем начали проклевываться какие-то удивительно приятные мужские черты. Заткнуть нахалу разболтавшийся хлебальничек – как два пальца об асфальт, потому что едчее и интеллектуально-пакостнее него аргумент привести мог только Ёнмин, да и то не всегда. Помочь нуждающемуся в помощи – так Мину никогда мимо не проходил. Всегда казаться воспитанным, держащим себя в рамках и при этом весьма приятно надежным – когда Мину было надо, от него этим за километр несло, и гипотетические работодатели сами в штабеля укладывались. Мину, как настоящий альфа, держал обещания, без вопросов открывал бумажник, чтобы заплатить по счету, и не надо было сомневаться, что экзальтированная, романтичная и чуток несвежая барышня разглядела в Мину не пушистого котеночка, а героя романа, которые почитывала в юношестве.   
Несмотря на кошачью пушистость, Мину, как подозревал Кванмин, когда-нибудь больше походить на волосатого обезьяна, способного постучать себя в грудь и доходчиво объяснить: вот это две мои женщины, бабуля и жена, и не дай бог рядом учую…   
В общем, свистанет когда-нибудь сказочка про Мину в такой поворот сюжета или нет, Кванмин, конечно, не знал, и поэтому пока только ржал, со стороны наблюдая за постепенным одомашниванием и омужествлением Мину – кажется, он уже даже выработал рефлекс по вечерам тащить свою задницу не туда, где можно выпить, а домой, к томику Стендаля и беседам о высоком.   
\- Хорош ржать уже, - возмутился Мину. – Она тебя, кстати, в воскресенье на обед приглашала. Я пообещал, что придешь.   
\- Ага, а то как же, - Кванмин захохотал еще веселее: похоже, подружка Мину решила сменить тактику – теперь пыталась как-нибудь ему понравиться, мол, смотри, какой Мину со мной стал ухоженный и окруженный заботой, шерстка на хвостике как шелк. Но при этом никак не могла отказать своей врожденной слабости наставлять заблудших на путь истинный и продолжала Кванмина пилить за непотребный и нездоровый образ жизни (считала наверно, что Мину из-за него слишком часто пьет). – Будет опять мне говорить, как я тушу в себе искру божью, как окурок?  
Мину сложил ногу на ногу и усмехнулся в окно: если честно, сам он не мог дождаться, когда они все вокруг него уже успокоятся. Бабуля нашептывала: «Женись, все равно лучше не найдешь», Кванмин нахмыкивал: «Ну ты чё, Мину, совсем с катушек съехал? А как же девушки с фигурами гитар?», а ей Мину как-нибудь находил приятный способ закрыть рот, хотя и так знал, что она думает, что слишком негативного влияния у него друзья.   
А Мину, как в анекдоте, не хотел ничего решать (по крайней мере, скоропалительно), он хотел до конца получить удовольствие от своего, наконец, стабильного состояния и непрыгающих, как раньше, невзрослых желаний. Настолько ему нравилось его нынешнее положение, что иногда посещала глупая мысль: найти как-нибудь Донхёна. Просто так найти, чтобы без задней мысли обнять, спросить, все ли у него хорошо, и невзначай похвастаться: смотри, котеночек-то вырос. Настолько вырос, что, чуть погодить, и своих котяток заведет – останавливает, пожалуй, только мысль, что… Вырастут его котятки, будет им шестнадцать, и по родству кошачьей души вломятся они всем сердцем в того, в кого нельзя – и тогда Мину останется только молиться, чтобы им повезло встретить такого, как Донхён, который в нем самом сломал все, что только можно, но оставил с убеждением на всю жизнь, что надо быть верным – себе и тому, кому обещал быть верным.   
В общем, Кванмин был не совсем прав, когда назвал его волосатым альфой-обезьяном: Мину все еще жил в кавардаке, но теперь он хотя бы был более-менее организованным.   
\- Слушай, а ты не боишься, что я этой твоей блюстительнице нравов про нас с Ёнмином сболтну? – продолжает догоняться Кванмин. – Как думаешь, она меня святой водой обольет или где-нибудь полицию нравов отыщет, чтобы позвонить?  
\- Да перестань, - отмахивается Мину. – Достал уже, нормальная она, когда ты к ней не лезешь.   
Кванмин обиженно поднимает бровь – ну ладно, достал так достал. С некоторых пор он тоже выучился… в некотором роде уважать то, что Мину почитал дорогим. А то ведь укусит еще, котеночек.   
\- Как он там, кстати? – спрашивает Мину, устыдившийся внезапной жесткости, с которой одернул друга. – Я давно с ним не разговаривал.   
\- Да как обычно, - Кванмин пожимает плечами и отпивает свой кофе, который принесла ему официанточка. – Всем недоволен, питается моими мозгами, первая строчка в списке отличников.   
Мину кивает: он и Ёнмин на последнем курсе, и все еще бегают с тетрадками на лекции, а Кванмин над ними ржет с высоты своего хоть невысшего образования, зато положения взрослого, работающего человека. Трудится младшенький из близняшек, как ни странно, счетоводом в какой-то конторе, и надо только догадываться, действительно ли он там столбиками циферки складывает или только изображает сексуального бухгалтера в плаще с плеча незабвенного Нео.   
Так или иначе, Мину думает, что как сложилось – вполне себе его устраивает. Раньше всех них освободился от родительской опеки, обзавелся необходимым недвижимым имуществом, и никто теперь ему не указ.   
Ну, кроме братца, конечно. Капризы и пожелания старшего близняшки для Кванмина как слово моисеево, и Мину думает, что он уже ждет не дождется, когда Ёнмин получит свой красный диплом и переедет к нему. И что хитрый-хитрый Кванмин успел придумать, что сделать, чтобы снаружи выглядело, как будто они оба нормальные.   
\- Так что, как всегда, ни начала, ни конца? – в конце концов усмехается Мину, хорошо зная, что Кванмин понял, о чем он спросил на самом деле.   
\- Похоже на то, - Кванимн пожимает плечами, как бы отрицая, что у него есть даже гипотетическая возможность как-то разрулить узлом связавшую его жизнь неправильность.   
А если честно признаться, свинья он все-таки. Своих лав-подруг, как обозвал их Мину, раздевал не моргнув глазом, относительно справедливо полагая, что, если им есть, что беречь, они его остановят – давить он бы не стал. Как показала практика, остановила все-таки только одна, а… с Ёнмином он даже узнавать не пытался. И вот тут-то он и свинья: Ёнмин ему родной, с ним одним он настолько бережный, что за все четыре года позволял себе только целовать (уж этим-то они занимались где попало, даже дома, при стремном Шине, когда Кванмина все-таки заставляли возвращаться домой на семейные праздники – ну это ладно) и никогда не давил.   
Бог его знает почему, но Кванмин был уверен, что должен дождаться, когда Ёнмин доучится, получит свой чертов красный диплом, станет совсем взрослым – и тогда пусть сам решает, на что ему потратить свою жизнь. Надо ли ему вообще все это…  
Они же даже спрятаться нигде не смогут – если два парня целуются на улице и ходят за ручку, то это клиника, конечно, шок и пидарасия. Но если еще и по одинаковым лицам однозначно определяется кровное родство – у Кванмина в ушах просто сирены начинают выть, и визгливый женский голос вопит «Содомиты-ы-ы-ы…»  
\- Да ладно, расслабься, - Мину считает нужным приободрить. – Если боишься, не делай, а делаешь, не бойся, - хихикает он вдогонку.   
Хихикает, потому что Кванмин самый пропащий на свете человек – и его придури нет другого ограничителя, кроме слова моисеева.   
Может, он и идет ко дну, может, Мину сам когда-то указал ему направление, но утопление Кванмина сопровождается барабанным боем, фейерверками и брызгами красок, так что вряд ли надо сомневаться, что…  
Короче, если Кванмин говорит, что в сердечных делах он несчастен и достоин жалости, то это он как чувак из того анекдота, который жаловался на бедность: вино старое, сыр с плесенью, машина без верха…  
Кванмин ухмыляется, как первый хулиган в начальной школе, и кивает тоже:  
\- Пошли, что ли, - отставляя свой опустевший стаканчик из-под кофе.   
Мину и Кванмин спускаются с высоты птичьего полета, откуда по утрам хорошо смотреть на осенний туман, на медленном прозрачном лифте, а потом неторопливо идут к парковке: у младшего теперь же есть машина.   
Кванмин, попинывая разваленный синий седан по колесам, говорил, что Шин так извинился за забытый презерватив, из-за которого у близняшек теперь есть маленькая сестричка.   
\- Ну так чего, придешь в воскресенье-то? – зевая, уточняет Мину.   
\- Чего? – переспрашивает Кванмин.   
Он нифига не услышал, потому что смотрел на… на беременную, с большим таким животом (да ну, просто с огро-о-о-о-о-о-омным животом), как-то странно бродящую по дорожке рядом с парковкой туда-сюда.   
Как будто она не могла решить, дойти ли ей все-таки до торгового центра или повернуть куда-то обратно…  
\- Воскресенье. Обед, - по слогам, как для тупого, повторяет Мину. – Придешь?   
Но Кванмин снова ничерта на него не смотрит, он только глядит на дамочку с животом и про себя (интуицию же не проведешь) приговаривает: ну-ну, пузатая, иди отсюда…   
«Ну иди отсюда-а-а-а…» - а она все ближе и ближе к ним, как будто судьба уже выбрала двух лохов у потрепанной синей тачки.   
\- Чего? – Мину, наконец, разворачивается, чтобы найти то, на что с таким ужасом в глазах уставился Кванмин.   
И вот тут просто сцена из фильма: Мину оборачивается на пузатую, деревья с легким налетом инея, мороженое солнце отовсюду, откуда можно, а дамочка, придерживая живот, охает, как в фильме ужасов, пытается за что-нибудь ухватиться (а ближе них с Кванмином на пустой с утра парковке ВООБЩЕ никого нет), а потом…  
Какой-то пиздец разливается у нее под… по… внизу, короче…  
И в глазах у нее такой смертельный ужас, и они огромные, на пол-лица, и Мину самому хочется взвизгнуть, когда она дошатывается до него, хватает за руку и едва слышно шепчет:  
\- Па-па-помоги… па-па-пожалуйста-а-а…  
И, наверно, боженька сам решил приглядеть за грозящим вот-вот вылезти из нее новым верующим, потому что в Мину будто передачу переключили, и он выпалил:  
\- Квартал ниже, больница…  
Несмотря на пострадавшую грамматику предложения, Кванмин сообразил – открыл дверь для нее и Мину, а сам запрыгнул в водительское кресло, хотя, по лицу было видно, хотел зарыдать от мысли, чем позволил выпачкать свою машину.   
\- Спа-спа-сибо, - шептала без пяти минуть мать, и своими хрупкими пальчиками от страха ломала Мину кости в его ладони, которую сжимала.   
Слава богу, этих пяти минут Кванмину хватило, чтобы звездой неснятого еще фильма «Такси-5» добраться до больницы (или он просто думал, что нет, засрать обивку сидений дерьмом еще куда ни шло, но лицезреть акт рождения у него просто нервов не хватит) – обливаясь холодным потом, они сдали свою пузатую, у которой глаза стали вообще как две воронки ужаса, когда её начало прихватывать схватками, на руки врачам, а потом кто-то из спешащих медсестричек им бросил:  
\- Можете подождать в холле. Вам сообщат, - и Кванмин, собиравшийся, как подозревал Мину, поскорее выйти на улицу, чтобы ко всем собачьим ебеням засунуть в рот штуки три сигареты и скурить их разом, запнулся за свои собственные ноги, развернулся к нему и уставился настороженно-полудурочно.   
Мину понимал – сакральный процесс рождения и в нем самом вызывал какой-то нездоровый трепет.   
Так что Мину не придумал ничего лучше, чем бухнуться на кресло в этом самом холле и развести руками: мол, надел пальто – так будь героем до конца. 

 

Кванмин курить все-таки удрал. Мерз в своем распахнутом пальто, ерошил волосы (никто еще не сказал, что больше не черные? Сволочь-братец перекрасил свои так любимые Кванмином медовые каштановые в родной черный, и он в отместку сделал обратный свитч на почти пепельные), щурился на почти зимнее солнце и думал, что не понимает женщин.   
Ну вот если у тебя пузо как у кашалота, и из него вот-вот кто-нибудь вылезет, так хер ли ты шляешься по городу и пугаешь невинных детей физиологией? Сиди дома…  
А ему вот теперь машину мыть…  
И то до конца жизни теперь будет к заднему сиденью принюхиваться.   
Кванмин выкурил полпачки, и, когда зажигалка перестала прыгать в пальцах, вернулся к Мину. Хозяйственный котенок протянул ему стаканчик кофе, усмехнулся, но слов членораздельных, впрочем, не нашел, так что Кванмин просто устроился с ним рядом на кресле.   
Мучения (наглости обоим было не занимать, оба думали, что они тут на креслах вообще ни в чем не виновные нервно страдают, и даже не вспомнили, что ОНА-то сейчас мучается куда как больше) закончились примерно через час, когда, поискав глазами по холлу, их пальцем поманил к себе упитанный такой, не пойми чем вечно счастливый и улыбчивый, как большинство дамских врачей, дядька в синей шапочке и спросил, кто из них, собственно, папаша…

 

***

 

Ёнмин и так уже доржал до слез – они просто брызгали у него из глаз, когда он в новом приступе смеха, скорчившись, стукал ладонью по полу и думал, что…  
Нет, только Кванмин и Мину настолько лохи, только с ними такое могло случиться.   
\- Ну вот он, короче, спрашивает нас, кто из нас будет папашей, - продолжает Кванмин и деловито скребет ногой в носке по паркету. – И Мину, падла этакий, молча на меня пальцем показывает, типа, у папаши от радости язык онемел…   
\- А-а-а… - Ёнмин начинает икать и заваливается на пол.   
\- И тут этот хрен в синей шапочке хлопает меня по плечу… - Кванмин бросает ковырять носком пол и даже подрывается от негодования: - А ты представляешь, где, ГДЕ-Е-Е бывают его руки, в каких местах они роются по локоть???!  
Так смешно Ёнмину еще никогда в жизни не было – он бы печень продал за то, чтобы посмотреть на лицо брата, когда его трогал этот акушер.   
И это «ГДЕ-Е-Е-Е по локоть бывают его руки»…  
\- Короче, говорит он мне: «Пойдемте, она хочет вас видеть, никак не успокаивается, а успокоительное ей нельзя…», - Кванмин снова начинает наковыривать паркет в квартире Ёнмина с каким-то непонятным старанием. – Дают мне какую-то шапочку, халатик, тапочки – и иду я, значит, за ним по этому храму влагалища…  
Ёнмин воет уже как медведь – ну еще бы, Кванмин бы да высказался нормально о таких вещах, не показав всего своего к ним настороженного и ни-за-какие-шиши-я-не-собираюсь-узнавать-об-этих-местах-больше-чем-знаю отношения.   
\- Захожу в палату, - продолжает Кванмин, - а там эта моя пузатая, глаза все еще огромные, волосы потные, взъерошенные… Хватает меня за руку и бросается благодарить, говорит, это у нее первая беременность, и она прямо до ужаса боялась.   
\- А ты? – спрашивает Ёнмин.   
\- Ну а я стою, киваю, мол, стоит ли благодарности, думаю, что всего-то машину засрали и немножко поседеть заставили…   
Ёнмин тоже кивает – ну-ну, изгадить Кванмину машину все равно что в душу плюнуть. В душе-то у него автоматические стеклоочистители, а машину мыть придется.   
\- Ну вот только я собрался уходить, как у нее новый выверт: скажи, говорит, как тебя зовут, я сына так же назову… Судьба там и все такое, чтоб тоже всегда вовремя оказывался, если кому-то помощь нужна…  
Смех потихоньку отпускает Ёнмина, и он нормальным уже голосом спрашивает:  
\- А его-то видел?   
\- Кого его? – на сразу доходит до Кванмина.   
\- Ну, - Ёнмин дергает шеей, как будто жалуется «Какой ты недогадливый», - младенца…  
\- А, да кто меня туда пустит, - отмахивается Кванмин. А потом так и замирает, да еще и глаза распахивает широко-широко. – Так я тебе что, не сказал? У нее же близнецы, мальчики…  
\- Чего? – выпучивается на него Ёнмин – вот умеет же судьба поржать – и уточняет: – И она назовет одного твоим именем?   
\- Почему одного, - кивает куда-то в сторону Кванмин. – Я сказал, что у меня есть брат-близняшка.   
Кванмин вздыхает, совсем сползает на пол и устраивается на нем, положив руки под голову – что-то это даже странно, что в этой новой квартире Ёнмина они неизменно предпочитают дивану голый пол. А потом заканчивает:  
\- Короче, она пообещала, что даст им наши с тобой имена. Так что если увидишь где-нибудь мальчишек, которых зовут, как нас с тобой, то это мои, скорее всего… Ну то есть ее… Ну те самые, ты понял…  
Что он там бормочет, будто оправдывается, что против воли оказался вовлечен в это деликатное дело деторождения, Ёнмин уже не слушал. Он минуту назад сказал, что не смог бы смеяться сильнее?  
Вранье.   
Смог бы, сейчас может: это мало ему было иронии в том, что год после того лета на море он выл и лез на стены от тоски, привыкая к чужим местам, которые ему просто кожу жгли… Мало того, что целый год, пока братец нырял там по чужим трусам, он каждый день возвращался в свою комнату с желанием консервной банкой вскрыть себе вены и все в нем орало и вопило: «Не могу больше, спаси, жить не хочу»… Мало, видимо, и того, что все простил, что до сих пор любит, как сумасшедший, его одного, и что прятаться и встречаться украдкой уже устало привычкой и грех целовать его вроде и не грех…  
Так теперь еще и где-то есть двое маленьких близняшек, которых зовут так же, как его с братом – и не надо быть гением, чтобы догадаться, что они, подрастая, будут так же делить абсолютно все, ругаться по любому поводу, ненавидеть свои отражения в зеркалах и, может быть, друг друга.   
И упаси их господи от того, чтобы они одним непрекрасным вовсе днем полюбили друг друга больше, чем положено, больше, чем прощается.   
Ну а если все-таки истории всех сказок ходят кругами…  
Ёнмин, уже сложно сказать, рыдающий на полу от смеха или всерьез, хочет только попросить: добрый боженька, ну пожалуйста, пусть в этот раз того, который задиристый и сумасбродный, который ветреный, непостоянный, в которого нельзя не влюбиться… пусть именно этого будут звать Ёнмином.   
\- Да хватит ржать уже, - Кванмин, наконец, замечает, что у братца просто истерика какая-то, он только всхлипывает и размахивает руками, будто собирается объяснить ему что-то очень смешное, но не может, - лопнешь же.   
\- Понимаешь, в жизни так… - Кванмин поднимает его с пола, и Ёнмин корчится дальше уже сидя между его ног, со всех сторон обнятый его руками, - смешно-о-о…   
Ёнмина подрывает новым приступом хохота – и тяжелая прозрачная слеза скатывается по щеке до невозможности красивой такой, блестящей дорожкой, как след самолета в небе.   
Кванмин вытирает ее пальцем, а его прижимает к себе – не то чтобы он совсем не понял, над чем так упоролся братец, так что Ёнмин зря продолжает попытки досказать свое смешное:  
\- Так смешно получается… в жизни…  
\- Смешно, смешно, - соглашаясь, успокаивает его Кванмин, поглаживая по спине. – Хохотать только перестань.   
Ёнмин успокаивается нехотя и медленно – сначала вздрагивать перестает всеми своими костлявыми лопатками, потом всхлипывать, потом начинает дышать нормально.   
А Кванмин так и сидит терпеливо, обняв его, так и водит руками по его спине.   
На самом деле, его неусидчивая стремительная мысль сейчас клубится в направлении, которое Ёнмину бы, например, точно не понравилось. Братец у него вообще весь такой до мозга костей правильный, что почти скучный, если не пьян, а у Кванмина шило в заднице или что-то вроде того.   
Желание попробовать новое, стремление от всего на свете понадкусывать и всем на свете проникнуться в нем на уровне какого-то непонятного вируса в крови, так что он вечно вынужден приспосабливать это свое голодное до новых опытов к консервативному окружению в лице Ёнмина.   
Ладно, чего кругами ходить: вот за ВЕЩЕСТВА, скажем, или попытку пережить near-life экспириенс, Ёнмин бы сам вскрыл ему череп и наполнил опилками вместо любопытных, но бесполезных мозгов, а книги же читать братец ему запретить не может?  
Ну вот Кванмин недавно прочитал одну со скуки.   
Про расширение сознания.   
Оно, видимо, и расширилось: Кванмин начал смотреть на вещи под каким-то новым углом, будто сперва определял ощущение от них, их мысленное качество, и только потом уже цвет, форму и название в физической ипостаси.   
С людьми выходила та же самая фигня. И если Мину, например, уже даже не неожиданно представлялся воображению молодым таким котиком с большими красивыми усами, который обо всем на свете в курсе, потому что его ушки чтобы слушать, а себе на уме шоколадные ведьмацкие глазищи чтобы смотреть…   
То с Ёнмином форма не определялась однозначно. Кванмин только подозревал в нем какой-то белый, очень мощный для него поток и часто ловил себя на желании потрогать его спину, между лопатками, как будто там и был источник этой белой силы.   
И теперь вот, когда Ёнмин заканчивал свою истерику в его руках, Кванмин все водил и водил пальцами по ткани рубашки в мелкую-мелкую синюю клеточку на его спине.   
И когда Ёнмин оторжался окончательно, до Кванмина дошло, что он там ищет.   
Посадите его в психушку, закройте там до смерти, но он уверен, что у Ёнмина на спине должны быть белые, мягкие, но сильные крылья, и, если очень постараться, можно их как-нибудь нащупать.   
Иначе почему ему все время с ним кажется, что он может взлететь?   
Что, если земли под ногами не окажется, он все равно не упадет?   
\- Что ты там делаешь? – Ёнмин оглядывается на свою спину, когда брат надавливает слишком ощутимо, и ему становится щекотно.   
\- Крылья ищу, - ничтоже сумняшеся и абсолютно серьезно отвечает Кванмин.   
Кванмин настолько псих, что Ёнмин уже даже бросил его оповещать об этом факте. Когда Ёнмину скучно, он теперь просто подыгрывает:  
\- Я дома снимаю, чтобы не помялись.   
\- Ясно, - снова совершенно серьезно кивает Кванмин. А потом за подбородок приподнимает все еще мокрое от слез лицо Ёнмина, смотрит в покрасневшие, смешные от этого, как у накуренного кролика, глаза и говорит: - Я люблю тебя.   
Ёнмин все еще отвечает на эти слащавые романтические излияния один раз из двадцати, но целоваться никогда не отказывается, и если они падают на пол, стукаясь об него локтями и коленями, то это обычно по его вине.   
Ну и, конечно, в двадцать два им обоим нравится кататься по полу и целоваться. 

 

I’m sorry, girl, it’s not you, it’s her.


End file.
